The Day Before Spring
by Tsar Lawrence III
Summary: I'm Solis, I was born a Ralts and a girl named Jenny is my trainer. We are traveling across Sinnoh to become the Champions. On the way we encounter reborn humans that are scared, mistrustful and hateful. What fun this journey is going to be. *DEAD FIC*
1. Enter Solis, Jenny and Kyle

**A/N: Anyone who knows me in person knows I'm competitive. But I'm swallowing my pride and admitting Srgeman created the Reborn story type. Now, this story is going to be my masterpiece, my** **chef-d'yuvre if you will. I want to get at least 100 reviews by the time I'm done. Anyway, I plan to individually thank all who review. Hope you enjoy  
The Day Before Spring**

Chapter 1

My eyes opened and I looked around curiously. It's cold and dark inside…this place, whatever this place was.

_Where am I?_

"Come on…push!" something boomed. I was scared and pulled my body in and suddenly there appeared a crack in the wall. "That's it! Keep going!" The voice cried out again. I pushed against the crack, eager to see what was calling me. A piece fell away from the wall and when I stretched my arm out and it was chilled by the cold exterior.

_Who am I?_ I searched my mind for the answers. _This is so weird. I don't know what's going on._ I felt the urge to push and I pushed against the wall as hard as I could. More of it, whatever 'it' is, broke away and I slid out of what I realized must have been an egg.

As I fell out of the warm, gooey egg I slid down and fell on top of something warm and prickly. The air was so frosty cold against my skin I shivered continuously, rubbing my arms together, trying to gather heat. Suddenly, someone rubbed a prickly object against my small, fragile body. They wiped off any left over goo that was left on me.

"It's alright, it's OK." Someone soothed softly, trying not to startle me. The bristly object wrapped around me and I was lifted up. The sensation I experienced was new and great, it warmed up my tiny body in an instant, sending waves of delicious warmth through every fiber of my being.

I opened my eyes I abruptly closed them, crying out in pain as the lights stung my newborn, sensitive eyes. As I was lifted up I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the harsh light filling the air, and stared into the face of a beautiful human female.

She had pale skin, deep blue eyes and her lips were pulled back into a soft smile, her red lips pulled back to reveal her sparkling white teeth. "Hello little boy." She cooed. I smiled as I looked up at her.

Suddenly pain shot through my head. "Ah!" I cried, squirming around and trying to push the pain out of my mind. The pain slowly left my head and I was left with a dull throbbing inside my skull.

"What's wrong Ralts?" the girl asked worriedly, loosening her hold on the blanket she confined me in. Her eyes were scanning me for any sign of something being wrong, but she couldn't find anything that was bugging me.

_What was that?_ I thought to myself. I looked at the girl and smiled an assuring smile, trying to dispel any negative thoughts she was harboring. But she still looked worried and I didn't want her to worry about me. "I'm alright." I whispered, but I knew all she heard was Ralts repeatedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded weakly. My entire body felt heavy and it was hard to move any of my limbs. And, go figure, my jaw felt heavy and immovable, and I was hungry and thirsty at the same time. As if on cue my stomach rumbled and I moaned lightly, trying to get the female's attention.

"Oh, you're hungry!" The girl mumbled, her mood swinging from worried to cheerfully. Getting up slowly, careful not to make me motion sick, she made sure I was wrapped up tightly. After reassuring herself of my restraints she walked forward, carrying me into another place I couldn't identify. She stopped in front of a large, white box and opened it. I cried out in shock as glacial, white mist touched my susceptible skin.

"Shh little boy. It's alright, don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you." She alleviated to me in her calm, melodic voice. I smiled at her and she returned it with a dazzling grin of her own. She pulled something out of the box and closed the door, removing the chill from the air. She slowly stalked over to a chair and sat down, laying me back on her arm. She pulled up something and put the nub of the end towards my mouth.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, confused. Suddenly an urge over took my body and I put my lips over the nub of the bottle and started to suck on it. Warm fluids rushed into my mouth and I imbibed the liquid like a ravenous Rhydon that was starved for two weeks. Suddenly my entire body warmed up, as if the potion she fed me revitalized every fiber of my being.

"Better?" she asked, pulling the drink from my mouth and wiping around my lips gently with a soft material.

"Much." I burped slightly. She giggled as my face burn up in embarrassment. Her laughter was such a soothing sound.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Jenny and I want to be your friend and trainer." Jenny smiled at me. I felt pain surge through my head again.

_What's going on?!_ I screamed inside my head, wincing as another fresh bolt of pain ripped through my head.

"Ralts, what's going on? Are you alright?" Jenny almost yelled, her eyes tearing up. Once again the pain inside my head subsided, and it left an annoying buzzing inside my skull. "Ralts, what's wrong? Are you sick?" a single, wet tear fell from her eye and hit my face, startling me. "Are you going to die?" she cried.

"I won't die." I promised her. Struggling, my arm still shaking a little from the effort, I touched her soft cheek lovingly. Her eyes looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She grasped my small, white hand in her silky smooth hand and grinned at me as if I were her own child.

"I'll look after you Ralts." Jenny vowed. Sniffling slightly, she perked up a little and smiled at me. "But right now I need to give you an actual name. 'Ralts' isn't a good name, unless you like it? Nah, you couldn't possible like that!" she giggled. "What to name you…" she looked at me. "Solis." Something in my head rang at the name.

"I like that name." I told Jenny.

"You like it, do you?" she asked. I nodded and grinned shyly at her. "Alright Solis, starting today, you and I are going to be the best of friends." She hugged me lightly, making sure not to hurt me, and I hugged her back as best I could.

She got up and carried me away into what must've been her part of the human nest. She placed me on her resting area and I cried out in shock as my legs gave way and the nest started to swallow me.

Jenny giggled at me. "Don't worry Solis, it's not eating you." I looked at her curiously. "It's called a water bed. Humans use it for…you know I really don't know! But it's just cool and fun!" she patted the 'bed' and waves were sent through it, lifting me up and lowering me gently. I giggled and smacked the bed with my small hand but no waves went through it like when Jenny had smacked it. Jenny giggled again and walked away while I stared at the bed.

Turning my head I saw her taking her shirt off while facing away from me and I turned my head, my face burning up profusely until she finally coughed.

"Solis, what do you think?" she asked me. Turning, I saw her wearing a black and grey outfit, her lower limbs covered in a black like gown and her top was covered in grey fur.

"It's…cute, I think." I told her. But of course she didn't understand.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled. Walking over she picked me up and looked at me seriously. "So, I want to take you to see someone." I looked at her nervously.

"Who?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He never would have." Jenny sniffled slightly and carried me outside.

When we stepped outside I covered my eyes with my hands. There was a giant ball of light in the air and it was shining down on the world ferociously.

"That's the sun, Solis." Jenny explained. "It's really bright and you never want to look directly at it. If you do your eyes will melt from their sockets and you won't be able to see." I shuddered as I thought about my eyes dripping from my eye sockets.

"That's got to feel horrible." I laughed nervously. Jenny looked at me and shrugged. And we walked away.

We come to a creepy, fenced in area with stones sticking out of the ground. "The Graveyard." Jenny sniffled while I shuddered. The air was cold and damp. Jenny walked through the gate and stepped through the graveyard.

We stopped at a tomb. It was tall and white with black streaks, Jenny called it a 'marble tomb'. There were strange symbols sprawled across the top of it. Jenny started shaking uncontrollably and I looked up at her and saw her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh Jack. Why did you have to do it?" Tears poured down her face frenziedly.

"What's wrong Jenny?" I asked, looking at her. Jenny looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"Solis, this is where my friend Jack rests. He was my best friend since we were kids. Three years ago he killed himself. He didn't leave a note or anything, and I still haven't gotten over it…" she started sobbing wildly.

My heartstrings twanged as I imagined what she must've been feeling. "Jenny, don't think about it that much. He's in a better place." I tried to tell her, but she wasn't listening. She was stroking my hair lightly, her fingers caressing my horns.

"I'm sorry if I seem to be unloading on you Solis, it's just…I miss him so much." Jenny smiled down at me, the tears having stopped a little. "I loved him." She told me.

"I don't know what to say Jenny. I can't even imagine life like that." I muttered. Jenny squeezed me one last time, her eyes never leaving the marble tomb. Soon she turned and we started to walk out when she stopped. Looking up I saw a boy standing in the path, looking at Jenny and I.

"Hey Jenny." He said casually. "Visiting Jack again? Me too." He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Jenny, but he looked slightly…_off_.

"That's great." Jenny said through gritted teeth. Emotions of dislike and turmoil were rolling off her in waves. "What are you doing here Kyle?" she asked.

"Can't I visit my friend?" Kyle asked nonchalantly.

"At the same time and day as I am? Not likely." Jenny replied with a wistful grin.

"Coincidence." Kyle replied, walking up to her. "Is this your starter?" he asked, looking at me. Jenny nodded. Kyle reached out and touched me, and it took all my willpower not to pull back. His fingers were freezing cold and boney. Those hands frightened me.

"I'm leaving in a week Kyle, and I wanted to start with a Pokémon I hatched myself. Anyway, I'll be seeing you." Jenny retorted, walking off.

"Good-bye Jenny." Kyle waved. I could feel his eyes staring at Jenny's back the entire time.

**I know, the main character isn't a reborn. But there are reborns in my story that come in later on. Please review saying what you liked, what you didn't like and anything else I can do to improve it!**


	2. Our Crazy Departure

**Okay, I'm going to update Tuesdays and Fridays. And I'm looking for a Beta Reader. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Kyle is so weird…" Jenny muttered for the hundredth time since we left the graveyard. She had been ranting on how strange his habits were and all his quirks. "When we were in third grade he tried sharing his food with me. I think he just wanted me to like him." She looked down at me. I was resting in her arms, listening intently to her.

"So, in short, you don't like Kyle?" I asked with a grin.

"I just, don't like him, y'know Solis?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded. "I mean, he is so weird!" One hundred and one. "Oh, we're here." She said to me.

"Home? That was a lot quicker than on the trip there." I looked around, but all I saw where large human nests and humans rushing around hurriedly.

"Oh, I need to put this on you." Jenny took out a little ribbon and tied it around my head like a headband. "That way people know your not wild." She told me.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Alright, I need to take you to the PokéCenter so they can check if you're healthy." Jenny explained to me.

"Crud. I hate doctors." I puzzled myself. How could I hate doctors? I didn't even know what a doctor was!

Jenny carried me in and sat me on the ledge and called out. "Nurse Joy, can you check Solis for me? I want to know if he's sick." She asked.

The human female called 'Nurse Joy' had pink hair and a white skirt. She looked really nice and smiled at me. "Sure Jenny. I'll be quick. Oh, did you visit Jack?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Yeah. I miss him." Jenny sniffled, walking away.

"Poor Jenny, she really liked Jack. She used to come in here everyday after school and help me take care of the Pokémon here. And everyday she would pour her heart out to me about how cool Jack was, how smart Jack was and eventually how handsome Jack was." Nurse Joy told me. I chuckled as I thought about Jenny fawning over a human male.

Nurse Joy put me on a table in the middle of a small room. She put a stethoscope in her ears. _How do I know what that thing is?_ I looked at it. Nurse Joy leaned in and put it to my chest. Instinctively I breathed in and she pulled back, a little surprised.

"How did you know to…? Oh, a Psychic type." She nodded and pulled out a little hammer. I stared uncertainly at the hammer as she checked the handle.

"I really don't like the look of that." I mused nervously, looking at Nurse Joy as she put it near my knees. She tapped my knee and my leg jerked automatically. I laughed and tapped my knee and it jerked again. Nurse Joy giggled slightly.

"Alright, now I need a blood sample." She whispered, pulling out a needle. I whimpered and pulled myself back. She came closer and suddenly there was a smash and shards of glass flew everywhere. "Ah!" Nurse Joy cried out.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." I said, getting up and pushing the glass into a small pile for her. Nurse Joy smiled at me.

"Thanks Solis. I guess your Psychic powers are pretty well developed for your age. Well, I'll try again because I have to get a blood sample. Please try to stay calm." She soothed to me. I breathed in and out slowly, focusing all my thoughts on Jenny. There was a small pinch and than a tickling feeling. Suddenly Nurse Joy wrapped something warm and prickly around my arm and tapped my shoulder.

"That's it Solis. You were very good this time. Now wait here and I'll test this blood in a few seconds." Nurse Joy walked out and left me in the room all alone.

I looked around the room, taking in my environment. I saw a little book across the room. I could recognize some of the letters some how. It read 'Wi^#ie t#* Poo#' to me. I wondered why some letters were clear to me and some weren't.

"This is so weird! How do I know all these things I shouldn't know?!" I nearly cried out loud. I sighed and shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs from my mind.

Than I realized Nurse Joy said my Psychic powers were really well developed for my age and I decided to see just how well developed. Staring at the book, I focused my mind on it lifting up. I thought long and hard on it and suddenly the book wobbled before lifting up. I shouted with joy and the book fell to the ground with a dull thud. Scowling I focused on the book lifting again and this time it took less effort before the book was floating. Keeping my cool, I thought about the book hovering over to me and landing in front of me. The book wobbled a little and I focused on the thought harder and it soon flew over and landed on the table.

"I did it…" I winced as my head twanged. "Migraine." I giggled. Gripping the side of the book I flipped it open. There were drawings of a small Teddiursa with a red shirt standing there with pots. There was a Spoink next to him with a pink shirt on.

"Wi-Win-Winnie the Pooh and the Bl…Blu…Blustery Day." I read. _How do I recognize these words now?_ I shook my head and kept reading. The story was engrossing as Pooh and Piglet, the Spoink, met Rabbit the Buneary, Tigger, the Growlithe that likes to pounce, Owl the Noctowl and Gopher the Diglett. I was really getting into the story when the door opened.

"All right Solis, I…are you reading?" Nurse Joy asked, looking at me. I nodded and pointed at the word Winnie the Pooh than at the small Teddiursa. "This is amazing…" Nurse Joy smiled. "I'll be right back with Jenny." She walked out of the room.

"Is it really that odd for Pokémon to read human language?" I asked myself. Jenny and Nurse Joy came in right in the midst of a conversation.

"So Psychic Pokémon can absorb memories and knowledge from their trainers? So could Solis eventually learn to speak our language?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"No, our voice boxes and theirs are too dissimilar for that. But he will be able to read and he'll get access to some of your memories and thoughts." Nurse Joy explained. "There's also a possibility he'll develop feelings for you." She added.

"Oh." Jenny looked at me. I smiled at her and waved, getting to my feet. I lifted the book with my Psychic powers and put it back where I found it. "This little guy is full of surprises, isn't he?" Jenny cheered. I bowed and fell on my rear.

When we got home, Jenny opened the door and walked in. "Alright Solis, we're ho…ow!" Suddenly I was falling and hit the floor hard.

"Ouch!" I cried, looking up. I saw Jenny lying on the floor and a man standing over her.

"Where the hell were you, you little whore? You were supposed to have dinner ready by now!" he yelled at her.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" I screamed. The man turned around and looked at me.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked. He lifted his leg and kicked me, hard. I flew threw the air and smacked into the wall painfully hard.

"Solis! Ow!" Jenny cried as a woman smacked her.

"Shut up bitch." The female seethed, glowering over Jenny hatefully. "You are supposed to be home with our dinner ready every night! I thought you knew that you little slut!"

"Leave me alone!" Jenny cried, tears in her eyes. She was lying on the floor as what I could only assume to be her parents smacked her. She got up and walked away but her parents tried to grab her.

"Get back here!" her father screamed.

"Worthless cunt!" the women screamed.

"Leave me the freak alone!" Jenny cried, running down the hall frantically.

She ran down the hall and her dad caught up and pushed her to the floor. "Shut up!" he screamed.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, instinctively throwing my hand to the side. Suddenly he was thrown sideways and smashed into the wall. There was a sickening crunch and her dad crumpled to the floor. There was splattered blood on the wall where he smashed into the wall.

"What the hell did you do to my husband you little freak?!" Jenny's mom shrieked. She ran at me, her leg pulled back, and I reacted instinctively again. I threw my hand up and she flew up and hit the ceiling before she fell down to the floor. I looked around, horrified at what I did before I realized Jenny was hurt.

I crawled down the hall and stopped at Jenny's side. "Jenny, are you alright?" I cried, looking at her. She was sobbing lightly and hugged me.

"Thank you for protecting me Solis." Her dad stirred and she grabbed me and pulled me into her room. She made sure the door was closed and locked before she started going through her closet, grabbing things. "I need to get out of here. I've put up with this…shit," I realized that was her first swear word ever. "for fifteen years. I just want out. Let's go…" the door burst open.

"You little bitch!" Jenny's dad snarled, his face covered in warm, crimson blood. I stood up calmly and shoved my hands out and he flew back into the wall. The door slammed shut and the bed slid forward with a whoosh and slammed into the door, pinning it.

"Here we go." Turning I saw Jenny was dressed in black shorts with a red shirt. She was wearing a black bandanna on her head and her hair was pulled back behind her head and two parts were pulled over her shoulders. She was holding a black folder filled with all sorts of colored papers in her hand and there was a pack strapped on her back.

"What's that?" I asked, leaping off the bed and walking forward in a swerving pattern. I must've spent a lot of Psychic energy defending Jenny. I didn't do a great job though. She was bruised and bleeding slightly.

"Oh, this is the folder Jack and I worked on since we were kids. It has information on every Gym Leader, Elite Four member, the Champion and the Frontier Brains. It contains their strategies, Pokémon they prefer to use and how to null every advantage they try to give themselves. Jack and I meant to go on a journey with each other when we turned ten but we were both too scared. After he…" she gulped. "died, I stayed behind. But I can't stand my parents anymore." She looked at me and nodded.

Taking her backpack off she slid the folder in and zipped it up. "Let's go Solis. Solis!" she cried as I fell unconscious.


	3. Pokedex Time

**A/N: Thanks to MirageZero, Onatu and Srgeman for reviewing.**

Chapter 3

Opening my eyes I saw Jenny, her face flushed from exertion. She was breathing heavily and I noticed immediately that she was running. The sky was filled with twinkling objects and a large, silvery circle.

"What's going on?" I muttered weakly, looking around.

"You're awake now. How do you feel?" she asked, while she stopped and slumped against a tree. Looking out I saw many small, twinkling lights in front of us. Jenny took off her backpack and sat it next to her. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Ravenous." I replied. She took out a bottle and pushed the nub into my mouth and I suckled contently.

"I feel good Solis. Better than I've ever felt in the last three years. Except when you were born of course." Jenny added with a smile. I finished feeding and she patted my back, making me burp. She laughed and set me on her lap and we stared at the beautiful array of lights.

"That hit the spot." I laughed. Jenny stared out into the town's lights, her gaze distant.

"We're leaving Twinleaf Town today." Jenny sounded giddy. I understood why even though my experience with her parents was a brief one. "I plan to take you and myself to Sandgem town and get my trainer's license so we can take the Gym challenge." She explained to me.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get to traveling…!" I yawned after finishing my sentence. I was still a little tired I guess.

"Yeah, I hope Professor Rowan's still giving out Pokédexes. They aren't necessary for trainers Solis, but it helps." I nodded.

"I'm really tired right now though. And not just from the running. Should we keep going or should we stop here for the night?" she pondered aloud.

"Right here seems good. I really want to look up at the twinkling things." I told her, pointing up.

Jenny looked up. "Those are called stars, there huge flaming gases past the sky. And that," she pointed to the yellow orb, "is the moon. It's a giant rock in space." She explained. She got up and unrolled something from her bag and put it on the ground. She slipped into it and picked me up, setting me down right next to her.

"Get a good night sleep Solis. Tomorrow our journey begins." Jenny told me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, a smile on my lips.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Shut up!" Jenny's dad yelled. She was crying on her bed and he closed the door. A single, piercing scream._

"_Alright, I choose," A silver haired boy looked at a group of kids in front of him, as if he was scanning them. "Jenny." He smiled. Jenny, much smaller than she was now but no less astonishing, walked over shyly to stand near the boy. There was a single long Boo._

"_Why would you pick that piece of trailer trash?" a brown haired kid asked. A few kids laughed and the brown haired kid smirked. The silver haired boy walked up calmly and suddenly punched the kid in the face._

_The boy's silver hair fell to his shoulders and covered his left eye. His right eye was green and he was really tall for his age. "Did you say something Craig?" The boy asked. I smiled as I realized that must've been Jack._

"_Jack!" Jenny cried, covering her mouth. Jack walked over and stood next to her. "What if you get in trouble?" she whispered._

"_For what? He tripped over his own two feet, didn't he Steven?" Jack and 'Steven' hit each others hands as 'Steven' joined Jenny and Jack. Jenny giggled and looked at Jack adoringly._

_Jack was taller now than he was before. Now he was simply MASSIVE. Jenny was walking next to him, her hair covering her right eye. "Jenny, why don't you call the police?" Jack asked, stepping in front of her and stopping._

"_And get put in a foster home?" she asked, tilting her head back. Her hair fell away revealing a purple and black right eye that was half closed. "No thanks. I've seen what they do to those kids in the movies." She tried to walk around Jack._

_He reached out and gripped her arm and pulled her into a hug. She blushed furiously. "Alright, than…come spend the night at my house." He offered with a grin._

"_Can't." she replied, looking at the floor. "I have to cook dinner for the drunks." She giggled once._

"_God Jenny, we should've left two years ago! Anyway, I got to go. I have a ton of work that needs to be done. But the offers still on if you want to come over." Jack hugged her again and he was gone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke with a start, shooting straight up. I looked over at Jenny. She was sleeping contently, a smile on her thin lips.

"Jenny…" I whispered. "I really have to learn how to walk." I laughed silently. I struggled to my feet and took a step forward but fell flat on my face.

"That hurt." I growled, wobbling as I got to my feet again. I took a step forward and smiled. I was soon walking, extremely slow but I was still walking. "Good." I smiled. I walked over to the tree and looked up. The 'stars' were quickly fading and a bright light was emerging from the edge of the horizon.

Jenny stirred and I turned to face her. She was still asleep and I sighed. I glanced upwards and saw red ovals hanging from the tree branches. "Apples." I murmured. I had stopped asking myself how I knew all this a long time ago.

I focused on a large apple, imagining it falling down. It shook once and fell to the ground. "I'm getting better at this." I grinned. I walked over and gripped the apple. I grunted as I tried to lift the apple, but my grip lessened and I flew backwards and landed on my rear.

"But not getting better at that!" I moaned, getting to my feet. "I really need to think more about something before I act." Suddenly I turned and saw Jenny giggling, her body upright. I burned up furiously in embarrassment as I realized she had seen me.

"It's alright Solis." She laughed. I turned away from her and lifted the apple telekinetically. I pushed it over and put it on Jenny's lap. She smiled at me. "Thanks." She said, ruffling my hair. I grinned as she ate the apple.

"But right now we need to get to Sandgem town before Rowan gives away all his Pokédexes." Jenny explained, rolling up her travel nest. She slipped her backpack on and looked at me. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's get to moving." I replied. She gripped me, picked me up and cradled me, and we walked down Route 201.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On a map, Route 201 looks tiny. But it's one long ride if you're hoofing it. And it's where I had my first wild Pokémon battle.

As Jenny was carrying me, she stopped abruptly. I nearly tumbled out of her arms. "What's up?" I asked, looking forward. Standing there is one peeved Bidoof.

"What are you doing here, human?!" The Bidoof snarled.

"Solis, get ready. He looks angry…" Jenny whispered. I slid down her side and landed on the ground next to her. I gathered Psychic energy, my entire body tingling with excitement.

"Die human!" The Bidoof roared, lunging at Jenny. I hurled all the energy I gathered in one blast. The Bidoof yelled out as he flew backwards. He landed with a dull thump on the ground and slid away. Jenny looked at me, astonished.

"How did you do that much damage with one attack?" she whispered.

"I'm pretty strong." I grinned, walking forward. The Bidoof stumbled to his feet and growled. Three Bidoof ran out of a bush and stood next to him.

"What do you want?" A female Bidoof asked. "Are you here to capture us?"

"No. We're just passing through." I answered.

"Oh." The first Bidoof replied. "Sorry. We'll let you pass if you swear not to capture any of our family." He growled.

"I swear we won't." I turned and walked over to Jenny. I pointed at the Bidoof and shook my head.

"Don't capture them?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. Picking me up she walked past the Bidoof with her hands up and we continued on our journey.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at Sandgem late in the afternoon. "We made it." Jenny breathed in relief. "Now let's find Professor Rowan's lab and we can get a Pokédex and start our real journey."

Jenny walked straight to a large, white building and walked in. "Hello? Professor Rowan?" she called out, putting me on the floor. The room was brightly lit up but no one was inside. There was a loud crash and an elderly human male stumbled out of a small cubicle, covered in wires.

"Hold on just one second please. These darned wires have become so tangled!" The old man muttered, ripping wires off his body. Erecting his back he shook Jenny's hand energetically. "I'm Professor Rowan. And you would be…?"

"I'm Jenny. I'm here to receive a Pokédex so I can start the Gym Leader Challenge." Jenny told the old guy.

"Ah…good. But I'm afraid I have no more starter Pokémon." He looked down at me. "But I see that won't be much of a problem!" he roared heartily.

_This is the weirdest old human ever._ I thought to myself.

The old man came back with a red square and a couple red and white round objects. _Pokéballs._ I realized.

"Here you go. This Pokédex will serve as identification and will let you see how strong your Pokémon are, and these Pokéballs are for you to capture other Pokémon, and your Ralts if he doesn't have one yet." Professor Rowan explained.

"Thank you Professor Rowan." Jenny bowed before we walked out.

**Nothing really exciting, I know. But please click that little green button in the left corner and review!**


	4. Battle Dance!

**A/N: Thanks to xEmilia, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini and Anonymous111102kittykittylick for reviewing.**

Chapter 4

I stepped outside with Jenny and she stopped suddenly. Turning, I looked up at her and she sighed.

"Solis, I need to capture you with this Pokéball." She explained. I nodded to show I understood and she pulled one out. "Don't worry, I'll let you out as soon as the capture if finished. And don't fight it please. It'll break the Pokéball and we'll have to buy another."

"Can we just get it over-" I was cut off as the ball struck my head and I was sucked in. I grimaced and bit my lip as I fought to hold in all my psychic energy I was yearning to release. I heard a far off click and everything stilled.

"Please hurry Jenny…" I whispered desperately. Suddenly there was a strong tug behind my naval and I was yanked out and thrown back to the ground. I managed to land on my two feet and turned around and grinned at Jenny.

"That was awesome Solis, I'm so proud of you." Jenny patted my head and I laughed. She pulled out a piece of parchment out of her backpack and unrolled it. I looked up at it. "We should head towards Jubilife City, than we go east from there to Oreburgh. Wait…Jubilife. I have a cousin there that'll come with us."

"A cousin? If he's like you I'll like him." I smiled at her. She giggled nervously as she looked around.

"He's kind of…my anti-thesis though."

"I don't like him." I growled.

We made sure we had some food and a few potions before we headed up Route 202. No wild Pokémon came out to attack us and I didn't want to press our good fortune. As we walked along Jenny was fiddling with her Pokédex.

"Jenny, Certified Trainer of the Pokémon Sinnoh League." It beeped again. I groaned and lolled my head back. I felt her point that thing at me and press a button. "Ralts. Level 7, known moves Growl, Confusion."

"That's all? Oh well, it's done well so far, hasn't it Solis?" Jenny cooed happily, a skip in her step. Ever since we left her parents she had been of lighter heart and more upbeat.

"It might be fun for you. But for me it's nerve wracking!" I moaned. Every rock for her was a boulder for me and every turn held the possibility of a snarling Bidoof.

"I really hope we can win the Sinnoh League. The Elite Four are supposed to be really tough…" She muttered.

"They have the word 'Elite' in their title, of course they're going to be tough!" I retorted. Suddenly a boy wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and a cap ran up to Jenny.

"You're a trainer and I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" He shouted. Jenny jumped a mile in the air, totally focused on her Pokédex. When she came down she scowled at the little boy.

"You scared the crud out of me!" Jenny growled. I giggled slightly and stepped towards the boy. "Ready to kick some butt Solis?" she sneered. I nodded.

"Here comes the Master of all Pokémon! Go Wingy!" The boy cried out, throwing a Pokéball. From the ball erupted a little bird.

"Starly!" It cried happily, landing on the ground.

"I'm sorry but I have to beat you. For my trainer." I apologized with a grin. The Starly growled.

"Alright Wingy, let's start with Growl!"

"Solis, cut loose with a Confusion!" Jenny commanded. Wingy fluffed his wings and growled adorably, but I took no heed as I drew all my psychic energy and released it in one blast. Wingy flapped and tweeted as he flew backwards, landing on the ground.

"Keep it up Solis!" Jenny cheered. I reached a fist out and clenched it. Suddenly the dirt beneath Wingy erupted and Wingy cried out as dust flew into his eyes.

"Wingy, use Quick Attack!" the youngster commanded. The now peeved bird flapped a little, gaining altitude, and soared at me.

"Solis, watch out!" Jenny cried. I spun to the side, literally, and unleashed another Confusion attack. Wingy cried out and fell to the ground, his eyes rolling around.

"Wingy!" The boy cried out, running out to his fallen bird of prey. I smiled at Jenny.

"I…we won?" Jenny asked disbelievingly. "We won! Solis, we won!" she cried, picking me up and spinning me in a circle. "I've never won anything without Jack before!" she laughed. I merely smiled happily at her. I was happy that she was happy.

"Here you go…" the youngster pulled out some Poké and handed it to Jenny before walking away.

"Alright let's get going Solis." We didn't even take four steps before a young lady stepped out.

"Yeah, no surprise you beat my brother. But can you beat me?" The girl asked with a grin. "I'm Natalie, and I'm going to be the next Champion! Go Boofy!" She tossed a Pokéball and a Bidoof shot out.

"Hiya! I'm Boofy!" The Bidoof giggled happily. "I love flowers, rainbows and Natalie! And boys!"

I grimaced as I witnessed this rainbow filled wonder going on and on about what she loved and didn't love and what she thought she loved but really didn't. I was getting really mad.

"Alright Solis, start off with Growl!"

"Boofy use Aqua Tail!" Natalie commanded. I tried to growl menacingly but it still was adorable! Dang that stunk. Boofy sighed.

"I don't like violence!" She groaned before her tail started to glow a faint blue. She ran at me and spun around, trying to hit me with her tail. I jumped but the tail caught my foot and I flew sideways in a circular motion.

"Come on Solis! You can do it!" Jenny cheered from behind me.

_Easy for you to say, you didn't just get pimp slapped by a freakin' beaver!_ I growled to myself, stumbling to my feet.

"I'm sorry, I don't like hurting people!" Boofy apologized, her eyes watering.

"Oh well!" I snarled, blasting her with a Confusion attack. She flew backwards and bumped across the ground, her fur gathering dust the whole way.

"Alright Solis! Keep this up!" Jenny cheered again. Boofy got to her feet, her face twisted into a snarl.

"That wasn't nice!" she growled at me.

"Come on Boofy, use Tackle!" Natalie urged, her eyes shining.

"Now I'm mad!" Boofy cried, charging at me. I jumped out of the way and fell to the ground.

"Finish this with Confusion!" Jenny shouted excitedly. I propped myself up with my elbow and gathered every ounce of Psychic energy I could muster. I hurled the blast at Boofy and she flew backwards, smacking into a tree. Boofy slumped to the ground, her eyes lolling into the back of her head.

Jenny's Pokédex dinged. "Level 8 achieved."

"No! Boofy!" Natalie cried, running over and grabbing the defeated Bidoof. Tossing some money to Jenny she ran towards Sandjem to restore her Bidoof to health.

Jenny rushed over to me. "Solis, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I grinned back at her. "A little hungry, but otherwise I'm fine." I laughed. She giggled, but didn't comprehend what I meant. I rubbed my stomach and she nodded.

Sitting down cross legged, she pulled out a bottle and a purple Potion. "This will sting a little." She warned before spraying my wounds. I winced as the sting covered my arm before a warm sensation spread through my weary limb. Jenny than proceeded to pick me up and nurse me.

"Better?" she asked after I finished feeding.

"Tons." I laughed. She giggled a little before grabbing something out of her pack and munching on it. I sat there patiently, staring at her dreamily. After she finished she looked at me with a grin. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's head towards Jubilife city." Jenny replied. She gently picked me up and we crawled through the tall grass.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was one last trainer on the Route. When we encountered him he said he was resting and didn't really want to battle, but if we wanted to he would. Jenny didn't want to and we continued the way.

Jubilife was a huge city as I soon found out. The place was bustling with humans and their Pokémon who raced around in a giant circle. Jenny found the Pokémon center and took me inside.

"Man am I glad we found this place." She grinned. "Oh god, is that Kyle?" she moaned. Turning my head I saw a boy turn and catch sight of us. He smiled broadly and sauntered over.

"Jenny, how good to see you again!" Kyle grinned his devilish grin. "And your Ralts seems to be doing well. What level is it?"

"Solis is level 8. And **he **is doing very well for someone as young as he is. And what about you? How did you get here?" Jenny asked, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"I left yesterday and got my starter from a friend." Kyle replied with a smile. "Here's my champ!" He chucked a Pokéball up and when it landed, a bright light shot out.

"Gabite!" The little dragon roared proudly. Jenny was letting off waves of jealousy, as was I.

"This is Sandstorm, my champion." Kyle grinned. "Anyway, you should heal Solis and get a hurry on. I'm going to try and become Champion and you're my main rival. Later!" And with that he returned Sandstorm and stormed off.

"See what I mean Solis? If a boy likes someone they should admit it. It's not that I like him, he's just weird. But instead of admitting his feelings he runs off blathering some stuff about him becoming Champion." Jenny shook her head and handed me to a lady with pink hair and a white skirt.

"This will just take a second." The woman replied. She looked ALOT like Nurse Joy from Twinleaf. Placing me on a machine she activated it and a great, tingling feeling flooded my entire body and I drank the feeling in. As soon as it started it ended and I was handed back to Jenny.

"Thank you." Jenny bowed slightly and walked outside. Once outside she leaned against the building and focused. "Johnny lives in the condos near the east exit. Better head over and see if he wants to join us." Jenny sighed. We walked away from the Center and headed towards the east side of the city. Jenny carried me the whole way, which was just as well because with all the people I would've been trampled.

Jenny stopped outside a giant building and sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." She pressed a button. "Johnny? It's Jenny. Can I come up?"

There was a loud beep and Jenny opened a door and carried me inside. Once inside she entered a small room and pressed a button. The room shook and brought us upwards.

"Humans invent the most amazing things!" I laughed. Jenny smiled and carried me outside the room. Walking down the hall, Jenny stopped in front of a room at the very end. She breathed in once and knocked on the door.

We waited for a few seconds before two smiling women walked out, each wearing a beautiful birthday suit that kept my attention as they strolled down the hall. Jenny popped me in the back of my head and scowled at me as I laughed nervously. A male walked to the door wearing black pants and a white shirt and he waved at the departing women. "Later ladies!" He cried out. The two women turned back and blew him an air kiss. Than he noticed us and his eyes lit up.

"Hey Jenny! Lookin' good!" he grinned.

I turned to Jenny. "This is the idiot you want to travel with?"

**Coolio, we've met member numero dos. Anyway, please click this little green button that says review. It's like magic! You will press the button. *force wave***


	5. The Fonz

**A/N: Thanks to Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Anonymous1 and Anonymous111102kittykittylick**

Chapter 5

"Come on in you guys!" Johnny boomed, waving a hand as he walked inside the room. I groaned loudly and Jenny followed Johnny into his room.

The entire place was torn apart with portraits, sheets and the table askew from their proper places. It appeared as if a Rhydon had rampaged through the room leaving destruction in its wake. And I scrunched my nose as a foul odor filled my nostrils.

"Sorry it's a little messy, I've been…uh, busy lately." Johnny laughed, sitting on a couch that was missing a cushion. Jenny put me down on a bed and I found the cushion. It was sticky and I jumped off it.

"Wow Johnny." Jenny laughed. "And what have you been busy doing? Or who?" she asked teasingly.

"Umm…grown up stuff. It's classified." He looked around and, bending over, grabbed a black leather jacket, comb and wallet. "So what are you doing all the way out here? Did the drunks come out here for a Super Terrific Happy Hour?" He chuckled to himself, walking into another small room and turning the lights on.

"No, the drunks are still if Twinleaf town." Jenny replied, looking around the room in disgust.

"What? If they are why are you here?" Johnny replied, sticking his head out of the room he was in, the comb in his hand halfway through his hair.

"I left. I couldn't stand being around the drunken jerks any longer." Jenny retorted with a proud smile.

"Yeah, those assholes always had a way of driving away those around them." Johnny walked out of the room, his black jacket on his broad features.

I really took this time to look over the man who would probably be joining us on our journey across the Sinnoh region. Johnny was really tall compared to me and taller still than Jenny. His black hair was greased and combed straight back, making something of a helmet on his head. His eyes were a deep, dark brown and his mouth was always put into a wistful grin. It gave me the feeling he was always plotting or thinking about something really deeply. Johnny sat on the couch again, a grin plastered to his face.

"So what are you doing here than Jenny? I mean, leaving your parents I can understand but why are you visiting me?" Johnny asked, grabbing a bottle out of a small black box. He took the silver top off and took a sip from it.

"I don't know if it's that good of an idea." Jenny replied, looking at me.

"Just ask him, we came all this way!" I replied, plopping down on the bed in defeat.

Jenny sighed and braced herself. "I'm taking the Pokémon Sinnoh League challenge and I'm trying to become the Champion with Solis, my Ralts, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Jenny said all in one breath. My eyes were as wide as stars.

_Girls can say a lot!_ I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" Someone growled behind me. I spun around to see a Sneasel propped up against the bed's headboard, glaring at me angrily. "What are you doing here?" He growled again.

I stood up and faced the black Pokémon, grim set. "I'm Solis. And you would be?"

"I'm Kleftis, I'm Johnny's Sneasel." Kleftis replied, walking forward. "And what are you doing in my house?" he growled.

"Whatever I want." I replied, my mouth twisted into a half-grin half-growl. Kleftis puffed himself up.

"Cool!" He laughed, plopping down on the bed with a smile. "So Jenny must be your trainer, right?" he asked me, his eyes closed.

"Umm…yeah, she is." I told him, wary of his quick change in mood.

Kleftis looked at me, his left eye cocked. "Dude, chillax. I was just yanking your chain." He sighed and got to his feet. He calmly walked over and cleared his throat. "Sneasel!" He proclaimed behind Jenny.

Jenny turned and saw Kleftis giving her the biggest stare he could possibly muster. Jenny melted in his hands…er claws.

"Kleftis, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Jenny hugged Kleftis and he winked slyly at me. I scowled and sat down, arms crossed and my head facing away from this scene.

"Kleftis, give her back her money." Johnny replied, looking out the window.

Kleftis scowled and handed Jenny a wad of green papers while Jenny stared at him, shocked. "What the-?"

"Dang it." Kleftis chuckled, flipping backwards and landing on the part of the couch missing the cushion and hitting a metal bar. I chuckled as he bit his lips.

"Kleftis is a self diagnosed kleptomaniac. He steals everything from everyone." Johnny laughed, taking a seat near Jenny. "So, you want me to go with you guys as you battle Gym Leaders?"

"Yeah, don't ask me why, I just wanted some company I can talk to and Kristi isn't an option." Jenny told Johnny.

"Yeah, she's such a-"

"Johnny!" Jenny scowled, slapping him behind the head. "You shouldn't say that about your sister. Anyway, you're the one who's more helpful with directions. She would get lost on a straight line." Jenny giggled.

I sighed and started kicking my feet on the bed. This was the most boring case of Persuade-the-Idiot-to-Join-Our-Journey I've ever experienced in my short life. Of course, it was the first but it still was the most boring.

Johnny got up and laughed. "Why not? Jubilife is getting boring and I always love a change every once in a while!" He grinned at Jenny and stuck his hand out. She gripped his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Great! So, are you ready to go now, or would you rather wait until tomorrow morning?" Jenny asked.

"Let's leave tomorrow, that way I can gather my stuff up." Johnny replied. "Let me go down and rent a room for you. Unless you want to sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch?" he offered.

"I'll take my own room please." Jenny grinned back. Johnny nodded and walked out with Kleftis at his heels.

As soon as they left I turned on Jenny, looking at her with disdain. "We're really going to travel with him?" I asked nervously.

"Solis, don't give me that. I love you, but I need people I can talk to on our trek. And that can reply and help me." Jenny explained.

"Why?" I asked her. "Why do you need anyone else besides me?" I felt slightly hurt.

"I still haven't got over Jack's suicide." Jenny sniffed, her eyes reddening. "You'd think…after three years, I'd have gotten over Jack's death. But it still hurts me. And I don't know what hurts more." She let out a raspy breath. "His death, or the fact he killed himself and didn't tell us why." She sobbed.

I walked over and hugged her. "Jenny." I didn't know what else to say. She sobbed quietly, her face buried in her hands. And I felt mixed emotions. I felt sad for her…but I also felt something else. Jealousy.

"Alright Jenny, I got you a room." Johnny said, opening the door.

"And I got some guys wallet." Kleftis grinned, going through it. "Bobby Benedict. Age 19 D.O.B. August 19 2000. He's 5'6" and weighs 156 pounds." Kleftis grinned. "And he has money." Kleftis walked away with his spoils.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Johnny asked, sitting next to Jenny. "Is it Jack again?" Johnny asked.

"Why can't I get over him Johnny? Why do I have to remember him three years after it happened?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Because you loved him. It's hard to forget about the people you loved, no matter how long it's been." Johnny wrapped a hand around Jenny and pulled her into a hug. She gratefully accepted the hug and sobbed into his shoulder. Johnny sat there and comforted her while I sat on the other side of the bed, staring at the two in confusion.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny led me towards her room later that night. She slid the key in the slot and opened the door. Inside the room was a mirror image of Johnny's, but a lot cleaner. And there wasn't an odd stench.

Jenny slid her backpack off and threw it on the floor. She climbed onto the bed after putting me on top with her. I watched as she rested her head on the pillow before turning my attention to the moon outside our window.

"Jack, I miss you." Jenny muttered before falling asleep. I sat there, staring out the window impassively.

"Damn you Jack." I seethed, hating him with all my heart. The boy had completely decimated Jenny's heart for his own reason. Selfish. "Damn you." I repeated.

I saw something orange move across the sky at an extreme speed. "Is that star falling?" I asked, staring at where it was. "I'm just tired." I yawned sleepily, covering my mouth with my pale hand. "Poor Jenny." I turned to stare at her features, but I was shocked at her appearance. She was smiling happily, her entire face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Jack, I love you too." She replied, her eyes still closed. I smiled as I realized she was having a good dream.

I turned to look at the window, and as I did I thought I saw something blue vanish at a quick speed. I stood to my feet. "No way did I imagine that!" I muttered, squinting to see outside the window better. There was nothing there. "I could've sworn I saw something…" I stared at the window for a few more seconds before lying down near Jenny.

Mustering up my courage, I called out. "Who ever is out there, come out! I know you're there!" Nothing came near the windowsill.

I sighed and rolled back, leaning against my pillow. I slipped a hand behind my head and looked once more at Jenny.

"Sweet dreams Jenny." I murmured.

"Sweet dreams Jack."


	6. Two Dirty Eevees

**A/N: Thanks to Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Anonymous 1, xEmilia and Anonymous111102kittykittylick for reviewing.**

Chapter 6

The next day Jenny, Johnny, Kleftis and I were walking down the street after checking out of the hotel. Johnny was looking around, and it didn't pass unnoticed when he stared at n attractive female walking down the street.

"Johnny, why do you check out every pretty girl that passes you?" Jenny asked after he ogled the one hundredth girl that morning.

"It's like this Jenny." Johnny sighed. "Some people call me the gangster of love."

"Yeah, and some people call me Maurice." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Hehehe your soooo funny." Johnny replied, pulling out a cigarette. He stuck it in his lips and lit it casually before taking a long drag.

"Why oh why did I ask you to come along?" Jenny moaned.

"Cuz you love me." Johnny laughed. "Come on, the diner's here." He pulled a door open and bowed. "Please, ladies first."

"Than shouldn't you go?" I asked, walking in after Jenny.

"Table for four, please." Jenny said to the worker. The man simply leaned over and looked at me and Kleftis.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't serve…Pokémon here." He sniffed.

"Well than, I'll…" Jenny started.

"That's alright sir, give me a minute with my cousin please." Johnny grabbed Jenny and dragged her off to the side. "Look, you can recall them or have them wait outside. Jubilife isn't exactly a Pokémon friendly place." Johnny told her.

"I don't like it." Jenny sniffed.

"Jenny, go eat. We'll wait outside." I pushed Jenny's leg slightly. She looked down and I pointed at me and Kleftis than the door.

"Solis, no. I'll go with you." I shook my head and turned away. "Fine." She gave in. I grinned happily as Johnny opened the door.

Kleftis and I stood outside, looking around. "So buddy, watcha wanna do?" Kleftis asked.

"Let's steal someone's wallet!" I cheered with fake ethusiasm.

" Yeah!" and with that Kleftis ran off. I stared as he went and laughed. Looking in the opposite direction I walked off.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking down a street when I heard a crash coming from the alleyway. Turning I saw two figures standing over a trash can, theirs heads buried in some garbage on the ground.

I felt my stomach flip as I thought about walking down the alley. Working up my nerve I took a step forward.

"Hello?" I called out. The two shapes looked at me. One was noticeably larger than the other one and had yellow glowing rings on it.

"Mommy, what is it?" the smaller one asked in a feminine voice.

"I don't know dear, stay back." The yellow ring replied, stepping in front of the other Pokémon. The back of the alley ended in a wall that had a latter attached but was too far up for any Pokémon to reach.

"Hello, I'm Solis who are…" I had been reaching out with my Psychic energy to see who or what they were when I felt a presence about them. A human presence. "Are you two human owned Pokémon?" I asked the two.

They shared glances and looked back at me. "No." The smaller one squeaked. "We're regular Pokémon, just like you." She added quickly. She was scared, I could feel it.

"What are you scared for? I won't hurt you." I assured the two, taking a step forward.

The smaller one leapt back and the yellow rings jumped forward, growling viciously. "Leave my daughter alone!" she snarled.

"I won't hurt her. I just wanted to know what you were doing out here." I replied, taking an involuntary step back. The yellow rings turned to her daughter.

"Stay back. He might be hostile." The yellow ring suddenly jumped at me. I rolled to the side as she landed where I was.

I summoned Psychic energy and hurled it at the yellow ringed demon, but nothing happened. The yellow rings turned the blow aside as if I hadn't done anything!

"What manner of monster are you?" I yelled, dragging myself backwards and placing myself against a wall.

"I'm an Umbreon." The Umbreon replied. She pulled herself up and looked at me, than her daughter. "Fotia, are you alright?" she asked.

"I wasn't ever in danger Mommy. You're here to protect me!" Fotia replied, walking forward. She had brown fur and a cream colored fur collar and tail tip. She was slightly smaller than I was and she looked really young.

"Good. Let's get going." She gave me one last growl before turning to see Kleftis standing there, a wallet in each hand.

"Today's been a great day Solis! I got two wallets and they're loaded!" Kleftis hooted.

"Dude, can you not see I'm being attacked by a monster?" I asked. "And why are you obsessed with stealing wallets?" I yelled at him angrily.

He shrugged. "Don't know. And I can see you being cornered by a very pretty Umbreon." Kleftis gave the Umbreon a once over and grinned. "Hey baby, how you doing?"

"Oh God, are you hitting on me?" The Umbreon asked, disgusted.

"Get away from Mommy!" Fotia roared, jumping at Kleftis. Kleftis noticed this and ducked quickly, making Fotia soar over him. I summoned more Psychic energy and caught the female girl, held her in the air and pulled her back into the alley, away from prying human eyes. "Don't hurt me!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Let her go!" The Umbreon roared. She jumped at me but was blasted by a white, snowy wind that Kleftis made and she flew backwards and slid into the trash bags. I floated the small girl over and put her near her mother gently.

Getting up I ran over and stood slightly behind Kleftis. He seemed to be able to fight off the black demon. "What manner of creature is the little girl Kleftis?" I asked nervously.

"The little one's an Eevee. They're rare Pokémon that can evolve into several different Pokémon." Kleftis replied. The Umbreon got to her feet and leaned over.

"Fotia, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah Mommy. He didn't hurt me." Fotia told her mom. The Umbreon turned to look at us.

"I'm Umbra. Who are you two and what do you want?" she growled, standing directly in front of the Eevee.

"I'm Solis."

"I'm Kleftis."

"I just wanted to see why you were eating out of the garbage. I didn't mean to hurt you." I explained.

"I stole some money." Kleftis replied with a grin. Umbra looked at Kleftis with disdain.

"So why did you attack us?" Umbra asked me. I stared at her angrily and stomped forward.

"You attacked me you crazy demon!" I roared indignately.

"Don't you yell at Mommy like that!" Fotia yelled, running out from between her mom's legs and standing in front of me. I was slightly taller than she but she didn't seem to care and kept growling at me.

"She started it!" I growled, pointing at Umbra. Fotia shrieked and jumped on me. We rolled across the ground, hitting, scratching and biting each other madly until Kleftis and Umbra managed to separate us. My arm hurt and I looked down and saw that Fotia had managed to pierce my skin and blood was trickling down my arm.

"Leave Mommy alone!" Fotia cried once more, dangling from Umbra's mouth.

"Solis, what the heck is wrong with you? Why are you getting in a fight with a newborn?" Kleftis asked. I reached over and slapped him in the gut.

"I'm a newborn too idiot!" I growled.

Umbra put Fotia on the ground. "Solis," Umbra called out and I looked at her. "We're eating out of the garbage because we want to live. Happy now?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "Why would you eat out of the trash?"

"To live, weren't you listening? We're wild hu-Pokémon and we want to survive. We don't have trainers to look after us and we don't want any."

"Why not Mommy?" Fotia asked unhappily. "I wish we did. Than we wouldn't have to go through this stuff and eat it, whatever 'it' is." She moaned.

"Come with me than." I blurted out. Both looked at me, bewildered. "My trainer's really nice. She loves me and cares for me. Why don't you?" I stuck my good hand out towards them in a gesture for friendship.

"I don't know. Humans are an unstable bunch." Umbra replied warily.

"Fotia, come on." I urged, turning to the Eevee. "I don't like seeing you two eating garbage and living like this."

Fotia looked up at her mom, her eyes pleading. Umbra exchanged glances between us and sighed. "Fine, we'll go with you. Though I believe we'll regret it."

"Great!" I replied with a smile. "Come on you two." I walked over and helped Fotia to her feet. And we walked away, Kleftis in tow counting his loot.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We waited outside the dinner for a while and I took this time to observe Fotia and Umbra closer. Their fur was matted with mud, blood and garbage and they reeked to high heaven. I was sure Jenny would overlook this and take the two in. Johnny and Jenny finally came out, laughing hysterically.

"Solis, how are you? Who are these two?" she asked, kneeling in front of Fotia and Umbra and smiling.

"This is Umbra and Fotia, they want to come with us." I replied with a smile.

"They want to come with us?" she asked. I nodded and she pulled out two Pokéballs. "Hold on guys." She threw the Pokéballs at them and they were sucked up into the balls. Three clicks later and the balls stopped shaking. "Alright, I caught an Umbreon and an Eevee!" Jenny cheered, letting the two out.

"I don't like it in there…" Fotia mumbled. I smiled at her and rubbed her head. She smiled at me.

"Now, what to name you two…" Jenny mumbled.

"I want to keep my name." Umbra growled.

I looked at Jenny and waved. She looked at me and I looked around. I saw a window with dust on it and looked at Umbra. "Can you lift me up?" I asked.

"What?" Umbra asked.

"Lift me to the windowsill. Do you want to keep your names?" I asked. Umbra growled but picked me up by the scruff of the neck and stood on her back legs. I took my hand and drew a U-M-B-R-A than F-O-T-I-A.

"Umbra?" Jenny asked. Umbra put me down and I pointed at her. "So you're Fotia, right?" she asked the little Eevee.

"Vee!" Fotia let out in approval.

"I have a dirty Umbreon and Eevee, and Ralts that can write." Jenny sighed. I laughed happily.

**Alright, please R&R!**


	7. The Wash, the Words and the Bows

**A/N: Thanks to Anonymous1, xEmilia, Lightning-Alchemist Rini and Anonymous111102kittykittylick for reviewing.**

Chapter 7

We walked into the Pokémon Center with Fotia and Umbra looking about nervously. "What are we doing here Mommy?" Fotia asked.

"Probably getting checked that we're not sick and get cleaned up." Umbra replied, nuzzling her daughter. In a way I envied Fotia and Umbra's relationship. I'd never known my real Mother, but than again I had Jenny.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The Jubilife Nurse Joy asked with a grin. Jenny lifted Fotia up and put her on the counter along with Umbra and myself.

"Can you check these three and clean up them up?" Jenny asked politely.

"Of course I can. It will take some time to do so, so you can leave and I'll call you when I'm done or you can wait out here." Nurse Joy offered.

"I'll wait here, thank you." Jenny bowed.

"Before you go, I must ask. How old are these Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Umm…my Ralts is only a couple days old but I don't know about the other two, I just caught them." Jenny turned towards us. "Be good for Nurse Joy you guys." she walked away.

"Alright, come on you three." Nurse Joy called. We turned and she had a cart there waiting for us. We jumped on and she wheeled us into the back.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the back we were put into a room similar to my first visit in a PokéCenter. Fotia was trembling slightly, her eyes darting about the room.

"What's wrong Fotia?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I don't like doctors." She replied, still trembling. Umbra nuzzled her.

"If you're a wild Pokémon, you've never been to a doctor. How can you not like them?" I asked with a grin. Every time I felt out towards them with Psychic energy I felt a slight human presence around them. But it seemed as if the human presence was fading quickly.

"She just heard humans talking about them." Umbra replied quickly.

"Alright, I can keep it quiet anymore. Every time I use Psychic energy to feel out for you, I feel a human presence. Will you please explain to me why?" I asked aggressively.

"Why should we?" Fotia growled.

"Because we're teammates and friends now." I said without missing a beat.

Umbra looked at Fotia and sighed. "We're reborn Pokémon." Umbra told me.

"So?" I asked, looking at the two bewildered. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Most Pokémon are mistrustful and hateful of reborn Pokémon." Fotia said. "Like when Daddy found out we were reborns he left Mommy to raise me by herself." Fotia looked at Umbra and rubbed herself against her mother. Again, that twang of jealousy entered my heart but I pushed it away.

"The way I see it, you're blessed for it. Whoever gave you a chance at this life believed you to be worth it and I agree. Humans aren't bad creatures for the most part." I smiled at the two. "But when we meet more Pokémon, you don't have to tell them and I swear I won't if you don't want me to." I smiled.

"Thank you so much Solis." Umbra smiled at me. "You are really kind."

"But I have a few questions. First of all, how can you tell if someone else is a reborn human?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, when I locked eyes with my daughter, a vision passed through my eyes that showed her…dying." Umbra told me.

"The same with Mommy." Fotia told me.

"So were you related as humans?" I pressed.

The two shared glances before Fotia turned to me. "Umbra was my human Mommy." She enlightened me.

"So if a mom and daughter die than they'll be put together as reborn Pokémon?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. But when she was born I was filled with joy. She was born in the middle of the night and I was so happy I evolved." Umbra smiled at her daughter.

_Stop doing that!_ I half-pleaded half-demanded in my head. "Oh. So, can you guys read?" I asked.

"When we were humans we could. But I don't know now." Umbra told me. "We haven't exactly seen it as a big concern. But we can try." She looked around and saw a kid's book in the far corner. She readied to jump when I held a hand out.

"I'll get it." I told her. I reached out and gripped the book with Psychic energy. The book rose off the floor and flew over, landing in front of Umbra. "Cool." I laughed.

Umbra looked at the book along with Fotia and confusion crossed their faces. "I don't understand it. I was able to read before being reborn, but now it looks like a bunch of scribbles and strange lines. How strange…" Umbra chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know how I learned how to read and write, so could I possible be a reborn human?" I asked the two.

"I don't think so." Fotia answered back. "I knew I was a reborn when I was…reborn? That sounded weird. Anyway, if you don't know you were a human I don't think you would be."

"Good. Not that I wouldn't want to be, it's just…I don't know how to explain it." I shrugged helplessly.

"It's alright. We kind of understand what you mean." Fotia smiled at me. Suddenly the door opened and Nurse Joy walked in.

"Alright, now I'll need a blood sample from the three of you." She pulled out three syringes and I groaned.

"Again?!" I asked. She took some blood from each of us, Fotia crying when it was her turn, and walked out. "Why does that happen every time I go to a PokéCenter?!" I growled.

Umbra laughed. "I don't know, but it's not that bad."

Nurse Joy walked back in a while later while we sat in silence. "None of you have any diseases. Now let's get you three cleaned up!" she beckoned to us and we climbed down from the table. Nurse Joy walked out and we followed her.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked into a room that had a large dent inside the ground filled with water. There were three other girls in the room with light blue shorts and shirts, Nurse Joy smiled at them.

"Can you clean these three girls?" The girls nodded and grinned. "Thanks!" Nurse Joy walked out.

One girl walked over and picked me up. "Hello Ralts. I'm Bailey." She smiled and sat down behind me as she put me into the water. She put her hand into the water and pulled it back up, cupping the water in her hand.

She poured the water on my head, soaking my hair and my body. I shivered at the wonderful sensation and smiled, feeling my muscles relaxing. Fotia and Umbra were being similarly treated, coated in water that drenched their fur.

"Alright Ralts, now to get you clean." Bailey said in a singsong voice. She squirted something and rubbed her hands on my hair. I closed my eyes instinctively and she scratched my head. I realized she was rubbing soap into my hair and she soon drenched my hair in water.

"This is cool!" I smiled. Bailey giggled behind me and started to rub my body with soap. I saw Umbra and Fotia looking at each other and laughing happily. "A mother and her child. I wonder what that bond's really like…" I sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong Ralts? Are you sad?" Bailey asked. She had stopped her rubbing, rested her hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"No, just thinking." I shook my head and smiled at her trying to make it as convincing as possible. I really wondered though, what a bond like that was like. Was it similar to the bond between Jenny and me? Or did it go deeper than that?

"Alright Ralts. Now that you're clean you have to be dried." Bailey smiled before she pulled me out of the water and grabbed a towel from a rack nearby. She wrapped it around me and picked me up, rubbing my skin half-raw, half-dry.

"Man this is warm." I smiled happily. Bailey set me down and smiled at me.

"Now for the bows." My eyes widened in shock as she strolled away.

"Did she say bows?" I asked. Fotia and Umbra walked over and sat next to me. They both smelt incredibly nice and their fur was clean and smooth.

"Yep, bows Solis. We're all getting bows." Fotia grinned.

"You two are getting bows, not me. I'm a guy, guys don't get bows!" I shouted frantically.

Bailey and the other two came back, bows in hand and grinning ear to ear. "Alright, bow time!" Bailey said excitedly. I shook my head and backed away slowly.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were delivered to Jenny shortly afterwards. I had my arms crossed across my chest, scowling. My hair was pulled back into two ponytails, allowing everyone to see my eyes.

"Here you go Jenny." Bailey said happily. Jenny gasped when she saw Fotia, Umbra and me.

"Oh my goodness, you two look adorable!" Jenny cried, throwing her arms around Umbra and Fotia, who were smiling happily. Johnny was sitting next to her, sleeping contently with Kleftis on his shoulders.

"Thanks. These two were really dirty when they got here, but they're good now!" one of the other girls said.

I cleared my throat louder than probably necessary and Jenny finally noticed me and my bows. "Oh Solis!" she laughed. She laughed so hard and long that she fell to her knees, using Umbra and Fotia to support her. But even they were having a hard time standing they were laughing so hard.

She finally stopped laughing and gripped the bows and pulled, releasing them from my hair. My green locks fell down and covered my eyes again.

"Thanks Jenny." I smiled at her.

"You didn't like those, did you?" Jenny asked. I shook my head.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, waking up at the commotion.

"You have to go pay for their treatments Johnny." Jenny smiled as the four of us walked outside, leaving a grumbling Johnny and Kleftis.


	8. Work out or Not

**A/N: Thanks to xEmilia, Anonymous1 and Lighting-Alchemist-Rini for reviewing.**

Chapter 8

Umbra and Fotia were sitting next to each other fondly while we waited for Johnny and Kleftis to leave the PokéCenter. "Solis, I have to admit something." Jenny said suddenly.

"What's wrong Jenny?" I asked, looking up at her curiously.

"You looked pretty funny coming out of that cleaning room with bows in your hair!" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. I scowled and turned away unhappily.

"You're mean Jenny. Mean and cold." I sniffed.

"But Solis, you looked so adorable!" Fotia cooed happily, rubbing herself against me affectionately.

"Shut up!" I shouted, trying to supress a laugh. Fotia and Umbra started to laugh at my discomfort. They laughed so hard they fell to the ground and started wheezing, their skin turning red under their fur. Johnny walked out of the PokéCenter, pouting.

"That was a lot of Poké for a stupid makeover!" Johnny complained, pulling a beer out of seemingly nowhere and taking a swig.

"But wasn't it worth it? Look how beautiful they are!" Jenny cheered, showing off Fotia and Umbra. Fotia drooped her ears and tail and made her eyes as big as possible.

"Okay, they're adorable. But it was still a lot of money…" Johnny muttered.

Kleftis leapt from Johnny's shoulder and landed next to me. "Dude, I found a silk scarf!" He proclaimed, pulling out a white scarf from behind his back. "Help me put it on." He told me.

"You're an idiot. That thing empowers Normal type moves." I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"How the heck do you know that?" he asked. I shrugged and so did he. "Fotia." He called out. The little Eevee ran over excitedly. "It's your lucky day kid." And with that he tied the scarf around her neck.

She gasped and smiled. "Thanks Kleftis!" she cried, snuggling the happy looking dark type. "Mommy, look what Kleftis got me!" she ran over to show her mother while I glared at Kleftis.

"How do you steal random items and get congratulated for it?" I asked in disbelief.

Jenny and Johnny bade us to follow them and we did. "I don't know, I just do." Kleftis laughed.

"Ugh. Why can't I be as lucky as you?" Suddenly Jenny picked me up and hugged me close. "Maybe I am!" I grinned as he scowled with jealousy.

"Ready Solis? We're going to fight our first Gym Battle soon. How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Good." I replied. She giggled but stopped suddenly.

"You know something, I don't know what levels Umbra and Fotia are." she moaned, rolling her eyes. She placed me down and took out her Pokédex from her backpack. "Come here you two." She told the mom and daughter couple. They walked over and sat in front of the Pokédex, probably aware of what it was due to previously being humans.

"Umbreon Level 19 Known Moves Faint Attack, Dig, Iron Tail, Quick Attack." The Pokédex beeped. My eyes widened as Umbra beamed at her strength.

"Oh my gosh, Umbra, you're so strong!" Jenny smiled, snuggling the happy Umbreon. "Alright, now let's see about you Fotia." Fotia shuffled slightly.

"Eevee Level 2 Known Moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand." The Pokédex clicked shut and Fotia sniffled before bursting out into tears.

"What's wrong Fotia?" Jenny and I asked simultaneously. I walked over to the crying Eevee, draped one arm around Fotia's shoulders and squeezed her slightly.

"I'm…weak! Jenny…won't…like…me!" Fotia sobbed, falling to the ground. She buried her head in her paws and sobbed loudly with every eye on the block looking at the little Eevee. I glared at them and felt anger welling up inside me for staring at her like she was a freak.

"Why wouldn't she like you Fotia?" I asked, sitting cross legged next to the Eevee pup and ignoring my mounting urge to toss a garbage can at everyone on the street.

"Because I'm…not strong." She hiccupped mid-sentence. I laughed and she looked at me, confused.

"Jenny loves everyone. She's the nicest person I've ever met. She wouldn't not like you because you're not strong, she'll like you no matter what. Well as long as you don't try to kill people!" I giggled, trying to shed some light on the situation. Fotia stopped crying and looked at me.

"But why? Why would she like someone who's so weak?" she asked me.

"Because everyone's weak in some aspect or another, and you can get stronger Fotia. Some people can't get stronger where they're weak." I assured her. I pulled her into a hug and quietly spit fur out of my mouth. "Trust me when I saw no one here hates you. Yet." I added with a grin. She tackled and pinned me to the ground.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Nothing!" I laughed happily. She smiled and sniffled slightly, getting off me. I propped myself up and got to my feet. "But you do know what this means, don't you?"

"What does this mean Solis?" Fotia asked nervously, looking at me uncertainly.

"Training!" Jenny cheered. I laughed merrily as Jenny dragged us all back to Route 202.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, hey you!" Jenny cried out to the sleeping bug catcher. He jumped in the air and waved his net around menacingly.

"Who? What? Where? Bugs?!" He cried out hysterically, looking around frantically.

"We want to battle you!" Jenny issued determinedly. Fotia was shaking like a leaf caught in a tornado while I was pinching my lips together to prevent myself from bursting out into hysterical laughter. Umbra was chewing on her lower lip and Kleftis was sitting on a tree jingling some stolen keys in his hand. Johnny, meanwhile, was passed out against a tree, a beer bottle in one hand and cigarette in the other.

"What? Why? Why do I have to battle?" The bug catcher whined. I couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing hysterically, rolling around while pounding and kicking the ground and sending dirt flying up into the air.

Jenny regarded me curiously before shaking her head. "Because I want my Eevee to get stronger!"

"Fine. Let's go Burmy!" The bugger cried out, tossing a Pokéball into the air. It erupted and a small bug covered in leaves appeared.

"I'm STARVING!" the Burmy yelled out in the loudest voice he could muster. I felt tears pouring down my face and I really tried to stop laughing, I really did, but I couldn't and my spine started hurting.

"Ready Fotia?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Fotia cried, trying to run. I reached out with a fist and clamped. Suddenly, the dirt beneath Fotia rose and wrapped around her back leg like an arm of sand. She was dragged over, kicking and screaming, which only added to my mounting hysteria.

"Alright Fotia, use Tackle!" Jenny cheered. Fotia gulped before growling, trying to muster up her courage. She ran forward and slammed into the bushy bug. I laughed even harder, and Kleftis ran over and started slapping me so I didn't die from laughter.

"Oh…my…gosh…thanks…" I wheezed, my face as red as a Cherubi.

"No problem. Now look at the shiny keys…" he giggled, waving them in front of me. I scowled and looked around for something to hurl at him.

"Ow!" Fotia screamed as the Burmy hit her with a Tackle.

"Come on Fotia, get up! You can do it, I believe you! Hit him with a Tackle!" Jenny cheered.

Fotia struggled to her feet and charged the Burmy, smacking into him again. Fotia kept hitting him, her mouth twisted into a determined scowl.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The Burmy cried, flying through the air and hitting the bug crazed idiot in the head. The two toppled over and smashed into the ground, sending dirt up everywhere.

Jenny's Pokédex beeped. "Levels achieved. Level 4." It clicked shut.

"Good job Fotia!" Jenny congratulated, taking the reward money from the bug idiot. "How do you feel?" Jenny asked.

Fotia turned and nodded happily. "Good." She gasped.

"Good. Alright Solis, your turn." Jenny said. I smiled at Fotia and got to my feet, walking out to the makeshift field Jenny had made. "Alright you two, I'm going to let you two fight it out your own way. Go!"

Fotia took the initiative and charged at me. I smiled as I summoned Psychic energy and channeled it into the sand beneath us. The sand flew up and I heard a cry of pain as Fotia ran into the sand wall I'd thrown up. I raised my hands over my head and pushed them forward. The sand wall rushed forward, barreling into Fotia with ruthless abandon.

Fotia tumbled across the ground, stopping far away from me after rolling across the dirt. She struggled to her feet, her legs shaking beneath her. "Wow Solis, a sand wall? Really?" she asked me, her breath coming in rugged gasps. I shrugged.

"Hey, I saw something I could take to my advantage, so I took it. What's a matter? Don't like it?" I asked with a devilish grin.

"No, it's fine. It makes victory all the sweeter." She charged at me.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Jenny took us to the PokéCenter. Nurse Joy took me in one of her arms and Fotia in the other. She took us into the back of the PokéCenter and placed Fotia onto a table. She hooked up wires to the little Eevee and checked all her vital signs. Fotia was perfectly healthy and Nurse Joy said all she needed was a good night's rest.

"Stay here for a second Ralts, I need a super potion." Nurse Joy said, walking out of the room.

I turned to look at Fotia, who was smiling at me. "So, you have fun?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah." She replied weakly. She had reached Level 9 in our exercise but had overworked herself. Nurse Joy came back in with a golden flask.

"This might sting Ralts." She warned me. I nodded and she sprayed me, healing my wounds and restoring my vitality. "Alright, you can go out to Jenny whenever you want." Nurse Joy smiled at us before walking out. I turned and looked at Fotia.

"Get a good night's rest little girl. You've earned it." I leaned in and kissed her cheek before lowering myself to the ground and walking out to find Jenny. I crawled up into her arms when I found her sleeping in a chair and we slept in total comfort all night.

**I have a question: How do some stories get like, thousands of reviews if they're not that good? A Little Night Music's good and I can see why, but what about others? Makes me sad...=s**


	9. Walking to Nowhere

**A/N: Thanks to The Dude of Doom, OvErLoRd Darkspine, pontiger27(x8), xEmilia, You Don't Need to Know and Hello! For reviewing.**

Chapter 9

I awoke when I felt a long, rough, wet tongue ran across my nose. "Don't eat me!" I cried, throwing my hands up. I heard someone giggle girlishly.

"I won't, Ralts doesn't taste very good anyway." Fotia barked cheerfully. Opening my eyes I saw the little Eevee girl sitting on the chair in front of me, her mom in the chair to our left, asleep. Jenny was no where to be seen while Johnny was handing Nurse Joy some green papers.

"So you're feeling better I presume." I smiled mischievously.

"I feel as great as a Mew!" Fotia laughed, trying to do a back flip. Thing was she was still recuperating and fell on her back on top the chair. I started laughing quietly while Umbra jumped to her feet.

"What the-!" Umbra asked, looking around frantically. She saw Fotia and jumped over the handrail separating the two seats, smiling happily. "Fotia, you're alright!" she cheered, nuzzling her daughter's stomach.

"I'm…fine…Mommy! Stop…tickling…me!" Fotia giggled ecstatically. I sat down and leaned against the chair, watching Fotia and her mom nuzzle each other, enjoying each other's presence. I shook my head and reminded myself that I had that same relationship with Jenny.

"Sorry guys, I had to step away for a second. So, are you three ready to go?" Jenny asked, smiling as she walked up besides us.

"What about me?" Johnny asked, walking up behind Jenny and throwing his hands up, flinging Kleftis off his shoulders violently.

"What about you?" Jenny smiled jokingly. Johnny grumbled silently before pulling out yet _another_ beer and taking a swig.

"Fine, can we get going? I thought we'd be out of Jubilife by now!" Johnny complained, heading towards the door. Jenny picked me up and motioned for Fotia and Umbra to follow us.

We stepped outside the PokéCenter and basked in the sun's warm glow. Fotia jumped up and down excitedly, as if she hadn't seen light in forever. "Fotia, calm down! Jeez, you'd think you'd been in jail for five years." I grumbled after Jenny set me down. Fotia merely hummed as Jenny scratched her ears.

"Solis, be nice. Fotia had a rough night, didn't you girl?" Jenny cooed.

"I sure did, and it's your fault Solis, so be nice!" Fotia moaned, her eyes widening as she tried to get me to feel guilty.

"You wanted to get strong and I helped you. Not my fault you kept pushing." I laughed.

"But I didn't lose!" she growled, stepping towards me.

"Did too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh my god you two are driving me insane!" Umbra growled before stepping in between us. "It was a draw, alright?" she asked.

"Alright…" we mumbled.

"Alright?!?" she boomed.

"Yes ma'am!" We shouted in unison. Umbra looked satisfied and we kept walking.

"So Johnny…" Jenny asked, looking around as if she was searching for a topic of discussion. "Umm…How did you get Kleftis? You've never told me." Jenny said. I tuned in and kept my ear cocked, eager to hear this story. Apparently Fotia and Umbra didn't share my line of thinking.

Johnny was sipping on a beer and Kleftis was humming happily but they both stopped when Jenny asked this question. "Well…" Johnny said, looking at his black boots. "When I was…five, was it Kleftis?" Kleftis nodded. "I was always alone, but not by choice. My dad didn't want me to be with other kids, said they'd try to hurt me. So the only companions I had were the house Pokémon. I eventually developed a deep attachment to Mom's Weavile pair. I really liked them and we played all the time.

"One day one of Mom's Weaviles gave birth to several eggs. But, four of the five eggs went bad and only one egg was left. One day, Mom and her Weaviles vanished and I was left with the egg. I cared for it, wrapped it in my blankets and made sure it was safe at all times. It eventually hatched and-boom!-I met Kleftis." Johnny smiled down at the sniffling Sneasel.

"I love you Johnny. But not like that." Kleftis smiled as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Love you man." Johnny smiled, picking up Kleftis and putting him on his shoulder. "So how did you meet Solis, Jenny?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"I was working at the PokéCenter when a strong looking woman, a Gym Leader I believe, came in with a Pokémon egg. She said she wanted to keep it, but she couldn't due to her training. Nurse Joy took it and when I was done working she asked if I wanted to care for it. Naturally I said yes.

"The next day the egg started to rock and I got everything ready; towels, a bottle of formula and everything. Than the egg hatched and out popped the little Ralts that changed my life." Jenny was smiling happily. I smiled as I looked ahead at the grassy route that awaited us.

We walked down a set of stairs and we were officially out of Jubilife City and on Route 203. "Fotia, are you ready to fight the Gym Leader in Oreburgh?" Jenny asked. Fotia nodded happily, her brown fur floating up and down. "I don't know. Roark, the Gym Leader, uses Rock type Pokémon. You'll be at a distinct disadvantage."

"Rocks? Bah, I smash rocks with my tail!" Fotia roared proudly, her head sticking up in the air. She had changed so much in such a short time…

"Until you get crushed underneath two boulders being thrown at you at the speed of light." I smiled.

"Mommy, Solis is being mean and scaring me!" Fotia cried, hiding under her mom. That's the Fotia I knew.

"Solis, stop being mean to Fotia." Johnny chided me.

_Wait, Johnny the druggie is chiding me for being mean? He got drunk and passed out on top of Kleftis yesterday!_ I scowled as I regarded the greaser idiot who was smoking and drinking at the exact same time. I really wanted to hit him…

Fotia came out from under her mom and walked next to me. "What about you Solis? You're as small and frail as I am. You'll be crushed under a ton of rocks like me."

I chuckled and looked at her, pushing my bangs aside so she could see my red eyes blazing with determination. "Fotia, I have telekinetic abilities. I can lift rocks and shoot them." I smiled at her and let my hair fall over my eyes again. "I think I'll be fine."

Fotia stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't think you'll be able to take down everyone by yourself Solis."

"I know I won't, that's why you two are here. While you'll be at a disadvantage Fotia, you can still fight. And your mom isn't a laughing matter, she's pretty tough." I grinned. "For an old lady."

Apparently I didn't say that low enough because Umbra turned and growled at me angrily. "She said it." I remarked, pointing at Fotia. Fotia's mouth dropped as she regarded me.

"Whatever." Umbra sniffed, flicking her head into the air in a proud sense. I laughed happily and jumped up, doing a twirl in the air. I felt overly joyed today for some reason. Fotia giggled at me but I didn't care and jumped again.

"Solis, what are you doing?" Jenny asked, looking at me curiously.

"Dancing, I guess." I smiled. "I really don't know why, but I'm in a good mood today."

"Did he get one of my beers?" Johnny asked, looking around his person curiously. Kleftis laughed until he fell from Johnny's shoulder and hit the ground, at which point I started to laugh.

"Alright, stop clowning around you guys, we got some traveling to do!" Jenny cheered.

"Hey you, I challenge you to a battle!" a girl shouted, running over. "And you have to accept or else I'll report you to the Pokémon League!" she said matter-of-factly.

"You're on! What are the rules?" Jenny growled, hands on hips defiantly.

"Three-on-three. Alright? Let's go Bidoof!" She cried out as the beaver Pokémon appeared on the field.

"I really miss being able to chuck wood." The Bidoof muttered depressingly.

I felt a sudden urge to say something that made little sense to me. "Hey Bidoof!" I called out. The Bidoof turned to me. "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck was Chuck Norris?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The battle ended with Umbra taking out the girl's Starly and Bedew whilst I took out the Bidoof with ease. Fotia was smiling as she sat next to Jenny.

"Thank goodness I don't have to battle." Fotia smiled as I groaned.

"My arms are sore!" I complained. The Bidoof was annoying to the extreme, mainly because he would not stay down. I would normally admire that in someone, but when I was fighting that person I hated them so much.

"Stop complaining Solis. The exercise will do you good." Umbra smiled as she walked over to me.

"Alright, you're good." The lass complimented, handing Jenny some money. She gripped her Pokéballs and walked back towards Jubilife to heal her Pokémon.

"Good job you guys." Jenny grinned, ruffling the hairs on our heads. I smiled and struggled to my feet, ready and raring to go.

"Alright, so what now? Where's Oreburgh city?" Johnny asked, taking a log chug from his beer.

"We have to go through that tunnel right there." Jenny explained, pointing to a small, crude hole in the wall of a mountain.

"Caves? I hate caves!" Fotia whined, pawing at the ground.

"Come on, what's so bad about caves? I mean, besides all the Zubats, Golbats and wet ponds that cover the entire floor? Oh, I see what you mean…" I mused, tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"Alright you guys, let's head through there super quick and we'll have that badge in no time!" Jenny cheered, rushing into the blackness of the cave.

"Do we have to?" I moaned as we followed suite.

**A/N: Should characters in this story die during the course of it's plot? I don't like killing of characters but would like your opinion. And review on the story too plz! =D**


	10. Johnny's Glacigoos and Under Arrest

**A/N: Jesus I ask if some people should die and you all grab your torches and pitchforks and shout "YES!" Bloodthirstiest crowd ever...  
Thanks to Anonymous1(x2), The Dude of Doom, Murderish, FairyGal123, and xEmilia for reviewing.**

Chapter 10

"Ow…ow…ow!" I cried as I stumbled through the rock hole and leaving the small, dark tunnel. I slipped and fell on my butt as Fotia and Umbra pushed me out of the way, just as eager to taste fresh air as I was.

"Oh thank God!" Fotia cried, flopping to the ground, her ears slapping down.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Johnny lead us!" Umbra growled, looking up at the sun we'd never thought we'd witness again. There was a yelp of pain and we all turned to see Jenny stumbling out of the hole.

"Stupid Johnny, getting us lost…" she grumbled, swatting her hands together to get small bits of gravel and dust off. She looked down and saw her leg was bleeding slightly. She slid her backpack off and slid to the ground.

"You alright Jenny?" I asked, stepping forward gingerly. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry Solis, this won't keep me down." Jenny grinned. Unzipping her backpack she drew out some gauze and unfurled it. She stretched her smooth, pale leg out and started wrapping the gauze around the wound, wincing as she did. She ripped the gauze and tied it together, bandaging her scrape nicely.

"You guys alright?" I asked, turning to look at Fotia and Umbra. Umbra was fine, naturally, due to her strength and natural agility. Fotia would one day be as agile, hopefully, but for now she was small and clumsy on her feet.

"I'm fine, but Fotia's scraped pretty raw." Umbra grinned as she regarded her daughter in a mischievous way.

"Hey, you pushed me into that stream Mommy!" Fotia growled, licking a small cut at her foreleg. I shook my head, exasperated and walked over to Jenny. I poked her good leg and pointed at Fotia.

"Do you have Pokémon gauze? Or do we have to use yours?" I asked as Jenny crawled over and took Fotia's paw in her hands gingerly.

"Alright, this'll be easy to clean. Hold on Fotia," Jenny said, crawling back over to her bag. All of a sudden a loud scream filled the air.

"The Glacigoos are after me!" Johnny screamed hysterically, running out of the cave. He kept running, and it looked like he would run straight to Oreburgh, but eventually tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face.

"Idiot!" Kleftis grumbled, leaping from the cave and landing on Johnny's back.

"Kleftis, did you encounter these 'Glacigoos'?" I asked innocently, already suspecting the answer.

Kleftis grinned wickedly and shot an Icy Wind up in the air. As he did cold diamond-like ice cubes formed and soared through the air. "His 'Glacigoos'." Kleftis smiled, regarding Johnny with what could easily be identified as embarrassment.

"Why, oh why, did I invite him to come with us? He's a complete moron!" Jenny bemoaned, going through her backpack. I sighed deeply and fell on a rock behind me, putting my head in my hands.

"This is going to be fun." I laughed, trying to force some humor into the moment. Jenny carefully got to her feet and walked over to Fotia with a purple bottle in her hands. She shook the bottle and sprayed Fotia's wound.

"Jesus this stings!" Fotia bit her lip hard as the spray healed over the wound.

"What's 'Jesus'?" I asked curiously, walking forward and sitting next to Fotia as Jenny wrapped her leg.

"What? You've never heard of Jesus?" Fotia asked, genuinely confused.

"Should I've?" I retorted.

"Fotia, he's a natural Pokémon, remember?" Umbra asked rhetorically. "Jesus is most human's divine savior and son of God. God is…well, our god. He's a divine being we believe in to guide and protect us. Why, don't Pokémon have gods?" Umbra asked, looking at me. I shrugged helplessly.

"You three are the only Pokémon I've ever met. And you two aren't real Pokémon, but I don't know what Kleftis would say if I asked him about our gods. And if you two did it'd really arose his suspicion since you're an older Pokémon Umbra." I thought about it and got up. "I might as well ask him, my interest is perked." I laughed.

I turned to see Kleftis sitting on Johnny's head, Johnny passed out on the floor and Kleftis was shaking his hand angrily. I mustered up my nerve and walked over to Kleftis. "Hey, Kleftis?" I asked gingerly.

"Hm? What's up Solis?" Kleftis asked, regarding me curiously.

"Umm…do Pokémon have gods?" I questioned him. He laughed out loud, thinking it some joke until he saw my expression.

"Oh, you were serious?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh, well of course we have gods. The humans call them Legendaries but they're our gods. Most Pokémon just worship their type but some Pokémon villages worship just one for the entire group, even if it's not the same type as they are. For me, I follow Articuno and her teachings. You, on the other hand, have a couple of gods I guess. Well, I guess I can't say a 'couple'.

"Most Psychic Pokémon choose between Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, Deoxys, Uxie, Mespirt, Azelf, Cresselia or Arceus. You know, I never realized just how many gods you Psychic types can choose from! But yeah, each have their own teachings and such so it's really you're choice. Why such an interest in theology all of a sudden?" he asked, looking me over intently.

"Jenny was cleaning her leg wounds and she winced and said 'Jesus' and I got curious."

"Jesus is the god of some humans. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but some of them don't worship him. Humans are really complicated beings Solis. It's best not to spend too much time dwelling on them or their thoughts, else you'll go mad." He chuckled.

"Thanks Kleftis. By the way, you might want to get off of Johnny, I think he's coming to." I left on that note as Johnny moaned.

"Alright guys, let's get to going! If we start now we'll get to Oreburgh before nightfall." Jenny said, strapping her backpack on. We looked to Johnny, who was now standing and combing his black hair back again.

"Told you I'd get you out of there Jenny." Johnny grinned. I looked around for a sizeable rock.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked down the end of the Route and finally hit Oreburgh city later that day. The sun was still in the sky, but it was waning. Jenny was lightly limping the entire way, but she didn't let that stop her whatsoever.

"Alright group, we made it to Oreburgh city! Let's get to the Gym so we can take the Gym leader on!" Jenny cheered, putting all her weight on her weak foot. And she fell. Hard.

"Jenny!" I cried, running over to her.

"I'm good, just got overexcited there for a second." Jenny grunted as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked over to Johnny imploringly but he was stuck in a nice looking green doobie. I was still looking for a rock if you wanted to know.

"Mommy, you know who Johnny reminds me of?" Fotia told her mom. "The Fonz." Umbra started laughing hysterically while I looked on, confused about the whole thing. Umbra started rolling about the floor, tears flowing down her eyes.

"What's so funny Umbra?" Jenny asked, cocking an eyebrow. Umbra stopped laughing and got to her feet, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Okaaaaay…let's get to the gym. Johnny, can you go and get us a **nice** room at…that hotel?" Jenny asked, pointing at a hotel directly in front of us.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll go get us a room. I'm not that dumb." And with that Johnny stuck a lit cigarette in his back pocket and started walking. His pants caught on fire and Kleftis shot an Icy Wind at them. "What the heck Kleftis?" Johnny asked, glaring at the Sneasel. With no coming answer he turned and walked inside the hotel.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What kind of gym closes that early on a Saturday?" Jenny growled as we stormed into the room Johnny rented for us. The room was really nice with a small silver box full of food and drinks. There was a great, pearly white tub that filled with water in seconds that I was dieing to trying out.

"Apparently this one." Umbra remarked dryly, jumping up and resting on the bed contently.

"Man, this is one stupid gym I can't even believe…" Jenny slammed the bathroom door behind her, leaving Umbra on the bed, Fotia digging through the small silver box, and me on the windowsill watching the sun set behind the mountains.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two police officers walked into the lobby. "Hello ma'am." One said to the counter lady.

"Hello officers, is there a problem?" she asked politely. She liked her job and didn't like tickets.

"Not yet ma'am. As you know the Oreburgh bank was robbed and we wanted to know if any suspicious characters have been throwing large quantities of money around here." One replied.

"No. Well," she added when the police turned to leave. "There was a teenager who rented out our Presidential suite. And he wasn't dressed especially fancy. He was dressed like the Fonz honestly." The woman told them.

"Sounds like suspects. Thanks ma'am." They walked away and one clicked his walkie-talkie. "We have suspects, requesting backup."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was resting contently in Jenny's arms when suddenly someone started knocking on the door. "Wasssup? Who's there?" Jenny slurred, rubbing her eyes. She got up and walked over to the door. She stood on her tip-toes and looked out the peephole. "What?" she asked, opening the door. Suddenly a few guys ran in, looking around the room. "Hey, what are you-?"

"You're under arrest in suspicion for the robbery of the Oreburgh bank." The man said, putting metal handcuffs on Jenny's hand and leading her out. One came over with a Growlithe and asked me to come quietly, to which I scowled but complied, not wanting Jenny to get hurt. Umbra and Fotia followed while two officers worked to drag Johnny out.

And we were hauled off to prison.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	11. Jailhouse Blues

**A/n: Thanks to Anonymous1, ReInCaRnAtEdGiRl02, pontiger27, xEmilia, WingedGirl4life and pERALY for reviewing.**

Chapter 11

"Can you please tell me why we are being taken to prison?" Jenny calmly asked. Her hair was a total mess but now she was taking a calm and logical path.

"This is fucking bullshit! What the hell man we haven't done anything!" Guess who was yelling his drunken head off?

"Johnny, please shut up." Jenny calmly asked. "We didn't do anything and we'll soon be released, right officers?" The men carrying us away said nothing. They merely walked on.

We came to a large building with a golden star on the top. The Police Station. The officers dragged us inside. "Separate them for now." One said.

Jenny and Johnny were dragged off, leaving the other officers to take Umbra, Fotia, Kleftis and myself away. I was burning with anger but I was breathing deeply, now wanting to make the situation worse than it already was.

The officer opened a door to a holding cell and put us down. "Get in." He said gruffly. I complied and walked in, Umbra, Fotia and Kleftis walking in after me.

The door closed behind us and we were officially in jail. I looked about the walls angrily. Turning I gripped the bars and looked at the retreating officer. "You suck ass!" I yelled. He turned at me, shrugged and walked off.

Groaning, I slumped against the bars and slid to the ground, thoroughly depressed. Suddenly a long, mellow note filled the air. Looking up I saw Kleftis sitting on the sole bench in the cell, harmonica in hands. He put the harmonica to his lips and blew on it slowly, sending on a blue song into the air.

"I got the jailhouse blues…" Kleftis sang. "I got the jailhouse blu-hues…yeah…" He lowered the harmonica. I was practically boiling with anger.

"Where the hell did you get the harmonica?" I screeched angrily.

"Some guy had an open pocket. I had twitchy fingers. Works out perfectly." Kleftis smiled. He raised the harmonica but stopped and gazed into its cold metal, examining his face.

I groaned. "Dude, you are such an idiot." There was a sound of a chainsaw and I jumped to my feet. Than I realized Kleftis had fallen off to sleep. "Yeah, you're an idiot."

"You know Mommy, prison is nothing I expected it to be. I always thought there'd be big, bad hu-Pokémon that wanted to hurt us. Like in the movies."

"That's just what they are Fotia, movies. Jail is one of those things humans have built up to scare people from doing crimes. Though I've had no experience with them myself, I'm sure they're not what they're cracked up to be." Umbra remarked, lying in the corner.

I looked at the bars and groaned before slapping myself in the face. "You know, I'm almost as much an idiot as Kleftis." I grinned. Standing I gripped at invisible bars and pulled them apart. The iron bars in front of us swung apart as if invisible hands had pulled them as I had. "And we're free!" I shout. I move to take a step forward when an Ember shoots towards my raised foot. "Shit!" I roar, jumping backwards.

"Hold right there scum!" One Growlithe barked. Suddenly several more of the large orange dogs were standing outside our cell in a semicircle formation.

"Crap! Won't happen again!" I yelled, bending the bars back into place. The Growlithes nodded and walked away. Except one, who was ogling us.

"What's his problem?" I asked, turning to look at Umbra and Fotia. But they were staring at the Growlithe too. Reaching out with my Psychic energy, I could feel a part human presence from the Growlithe. A re-born.

"You two are…?" The Growlithe asked, letting the question hang.

"Yeah they're re-borns dumb ass!" I growled. "Can't you tell?" Hey, I was angry. I was in jail for no damned reason.

"Shut it." The Growlithe turned to growl at me.

"Ugh. Can you tell me why we're here?" I asked.

"Because they think we robbed the bank." Fotia responded. Her tail was swishing angrily. She was really agitated, but weren't we all?

"Oh well." I groaned, pushing Kleftis off the bench and taking a seat.

"Money!" Kleftis moaned in his sleep as he hit the ground with a thud. And he slept on.

"So, can I ask you guys something?" I asked.

"Depends on what you want to ask." Umbra replied.

"Well…never mind." I said, looking away.

"Spit it out Solis. We're all friends here. It's not like you were going to ask how we died." Fotia remarked.

"I was." I retorted, looking directly at them. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to tell me. But I always wanted to know…" I fingered the bench. I felt my stomach start to flip.

Umbra and Fotia blinked a few times. "Well Solis…" Umbra coughed. "It's kind of uncomfortable to talk about how we died."

"And I don't want you to tell me if you're not comfortable." I remarked, looking away. Kleftis rolled under the bench and snored like a chainsaw again.

"But it would help to unload, I've never told someone. Where to…begin…" Umbra looked at the ceiling. "I was born to a relatively normal family. We weren't rich or poor, but a comfortable middle class. My parents loved me, for the most part. One day, it was a bad day from the start, I was…forced into mating." Umbra sobbed. A burning rage exploded in my heart. I hated whoever did that to her. But I mostly hated myself.

"Fotia was conceived." Fotia's jaw dropped, this was news to her. "But I loved her. When I gave birth I was happier than I'd been in nine months." Umbra smiled and walked over to snuggle up to her daughter. "I never saw her as an accident, but as a gift from God. I loved her with all my heart,

"But my parents didn't see my view of Fotia or me. They said I had wanted to…do that. And Fotia was just another mouth to feed. They yelled at me, abused me, hurt me. One day, the man who…forced himself onto me, Kletus Holcomb, found me again. He was mad that I had created a positive out of my suffering. When he cornered me," she sobbed. "He tortured me to death."

Now I was crying. _I made her relive that? I'm worse than Holcomb._ I hated myself at that moment, more than I'd ever hated anything. "I'm so sorry Umbra…" I shook my head.

"It's not over yet." She smiled. "It's getting better from here. When I died, I expected to see Jesus, God an angel, anything. But I was in a black cloud. Suddenly, Giratina appeared in front of me. He smiled and laughed about my death that evil son of a bitch. He mocked me for what seemed like forever. I hated him until he offered to give me a second life. As a Pokémon though. I wasn't going to until he said that I'd meet Fotia again. I accepted.

"I was zapped into an egg. I didn't want to leave, but eventually I did. Momma was a Glaceon and Dad was a Vaporeon. As soon as I was born I found out Momma was a re-born too. But we were the only ones. The others were naturals and none of them knew, not even Dad. I grew up with three brothers and a sister. Eventually I left the nest as all Pokémon, and humans, do at some time in their lives. I wandered freely for a year, searching for Fotia near where we lived and close by. I found a Jolteon who accompanied me. I fell in love with him and we mated. It was pure love.

"I conceived five eggs. But out of those five, four of them didn't make it. I guarded the fifth with my life. And when it hatched, it was…" Umbra looked at Fotia with sheer love. "I was devastated that she had died. But when I got over the fact, I embraced it. I evolved the night she was born, by the way. Anyway, my mate found out I was a re-born and left me, saying I had lied and betrayed him. But it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would if he figured out."

"And from there you traveled about until you ended up picking trash in Jubilife city?" I asked. Umbra nodded and half laughed, half sobbed.

"Yeah. And from that point you basically know the rest. Now here I am, in jail for something I didn't do."

"Well that sucks ass, doesn't it?" I asked angrily. "Life can really be cruel, y'know?"

"How come…you never told me Mommy?" Fotia asked, her voice quivering.

"Because I never thought of you as such a child. You were mine and no matter what I loved you." Umbra replied.

"But you could have told me!" Fotia growled.

"To what gain? You would have hated me or yourself for some abstract reason!" Umbra replied loudly. "It happened because it happened and I'm past it. You're my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too Mommy…it's just so weird to learn about this." Fotia mumbled, shaking her head.

"Wow, you got a fucked up life ma'am." The Growlithe guard mused. I glared at him hatefully. This was not a time for a smart aleck guard.

I looked at Fotia and Umbra and was assaulted by another wave of guilt. "Man, I should never have asked." I grumbled.

There was a loud, clacking sound of leather on cement as a human guard walked down the hall. Gripping a set of keys he opened the door to our holding cell. "C'mon you four, you're free." He growled. He didn't sound happy about something.

"Thank Cresselia!" I roared happily, jumping off the bench. But instead of sticking the landing I landed on Kleftis' stomach and flopped to the floor. "Ouch…" I grumbled, stumbling to my feet.

"How'd you like to be me?" Kleftis growled as he struggled to find his footing.

"Really wouldn't buddy, but thanks for asking." I patted him on the back and follow Umbra and Fotia out of our cell.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside we found Johnny and Jenny waiting for us. "Hey guys!" Jenny cheered, hugging us. "Are you alright?"

"Screw us, how about you?" I asked, looking her over. If anyone hurt her, I'd have to kill them.

"Kleftis is the only one who seems hurt. Was he unpopular in the slammer?" Jenny asked, looking at the pouting Sneasel.

"You could say that…" He grumbled angrily.

"Anyway, they found the guys who robbed the bank. They were buying a boatload of gold, which was really moronic." The sun was starting to rise in the distance. "Let's get back to our room and catch a little bit of sleep before we take on Roark."

I smiled as we returned to our hotel and blissful sleep.


	12. The Rock Hard Abs that is Roark!

**A/N: Unfortunately, my uncle died in Spain and I'm going to go see him. The funeral is next week but my parents want to see the sights as well as attend so I'll be gone for two weeks. And that means no updates...sad face. Anyway, I didn't plan on it, but now I really want you guys to send in Pokemon OC's for my story. If I like them and they're good, funny and/or original I'll use them and I'll tell you as soon as I can.  
Thanks to The Dude of Doom, Anonymous1, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Anonymous111102kittykittylick and pontiger27 for reviewing.**

Chapter 12

"Get up Solis, it's time…" Someone coed softly. I felt a body resting over me, their eyes boring into my head excitedly. My eyes fluttered open and I stared up to see a beaming Jenny sitting in front of me.

"You're excited, aren't you?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Fotia and Umbra were stretching out on the opposite bed in the room we had rented out the previous night. Johnny and Kleftis were no where to be seen, but I wasn't complaining.

"Ready Solis? This is our first gym battle, and it will be pretty tough." Jenny grinned, her sparkling white teeth bedazzling me. "But I have complete confidence in you three. Roark's going down!" She punched a fist in the air confidently, her eyes lit up like fires.

"Can we get breakfast first?" Umbra asked with a mock frown.

"This will not be fun." I shook my head exasperated. And to accent my point, Johnny and Kleftis walked in, each with something in their hands.

"They got booze!" Johnny cheered, holding up two empty bottles. "Awww…the booze's gone…" he frowned.

"And they got shower caps!" Kleftis smiled, putting a blue fish net on his head. "How do I look?" he asked, the blue net holding his red ear down.

"Good." I managed to squeak as I tried to suppress my laughter. These two were a special kind of idiot.

"C'mon you guys, no time to waste, let's go!" Jenny growled.

"Fine, fine, fine. Let me just grab the booze. It's all gone..." Johnny sighed. "I'm sad."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at the gym a little while later. Jenny didn't want to feed us before the match in case we got stomach cramps or something during the battle. I didn't mind, my stomach had too many Butterfrees inside it to eat right now.

"Alright you guys, Roark uses Rock type Pokémon. Fotia, I'm afraid you're going to have the toughest time here. But that's not all that's got me worried." Jenny warned as the automatic doors slid to the side. "Roark supposedly took a rock to the head a few years back and now he's supposed to have a split type of personality. He's been charged with Pokémon cruelty several times, but he wasn't found guilt in any of the cases." We stepped inside the gym just in time to see Kyle step out, beaming proudly.

"You're late Jenny." He laughed, walking up to us. "I already won here. Roark's not too hard, and he's kind of wack. He really tried to work over my Pokémon." Kyle smiled. "So you got an Eevee and an Umbreon? That's cool. I got a Budew and my Gabite right now and they totally wiped the floor with him.

"Anyway, I got to get going. See you around Jenny." And with that, Kyle walked around us and out the doors.

"What a tweaker." Johnny seethed.

_Look who's talking._ I thought silently as a smile crept onto my lips.

"Excuse me," Jenny muttered to a woman sitting at a desk. The woman had blond hair with blue eyes and was chewing something in her mouth. She was twirling a pencil in her hair absentmindedly as she flipped through a magazine. "Excuse me." Jenny said again, louder this time.

"Challengers that door spectators the other." The woman replied automatically.

"Alright Jenny, good luck!" Johnny waved as Jenny walked with me, Fotia and Umbra through a door surrounded in red tape. The pitch inside the gym was rectangular and small boulders and stalagmites decorated the field.

"Welcome to your demise little girl!" Someone boomed. Fotia and I jumped up seven feet, startled out of our minds. Suddenly a bright light exploded from no where and standing there was a short man with a red helmet on. But the back of his helmet was giving off a bright light. I got the feeling he was wearing it backwards.

"I'm Jenny Rari of Twinleaf Town and I'm here for the Coal badge." Jenny proclaimed. The other man laughed and twirled. I shivered.

"I'm sorry Jenny Rari of Twinleaf Town, but the Rock hard abs that is Roark cannot be beaten!"

_Did he really just say the Rock hard abs that is Roark? _I asked myself. Looking at Fotia and Umbra I immediately knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Three-on-three, right now! Let's go Geodude!" Roark shouted, tossing a Pokéball into the air. It opened and a small, round rock with strong looking arms came out.

"Rock and roll!" The rock head roared.

"Umm…Solis, you're up." Jenny stuttered. I nodded and shuffled onto the field, my stomach doing triple back flips.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Roark commanded. The Geodude picked up a boulder and tossed it at me, his mouth twisted into an angry snarl.

"Solis, use Confusion to throw it back at him!" Jenny shouted. I held a hand up calmly and the rock was outlined in a bluish aura before I pulled my hand back and thrust it forward. Geodude simply sat there like the rock head he was and the rock smashed into him.

"ROCK HARD!!!" Roark roared. "Use Stealth Rock!"

"Alright!" Geodude shouted back. He raised his hands up and joined them together. He smashed them into the ground and the entire ground shook violently.

"Solis, jump out of the way!" Jenny commanded. I rushed out of the way as rocks rose out of the ground and coated the field. The next Pokémon sent out would take some damage unless they somehow avoided them, which was highly unlikely. "Now shoot Geodude with Confusion!"

I rolled to my feet and shot out a blast of psychic energy that smashed into Geodude. Geodude flew backwards and smacked into a stalagmite, his round body rolling upwards and flinging him up into the air.

"Now come down and slam into Ralts over there!" Roark commanded, ripping his shirt off. Geodude started falling at the ground and I was right below him.

"Solis, throw him with Confusion again!" Jenny cried. I reached up and gripped the Geodude in a psychic hold, but he was spinning incredibly fast and was still falling towards me. I fell to the ground as the Geodude stopped where my head was seconds before. I summoned my strength and chucked the dumb rock.

"Homerun!" I smiled as the Geodude flew across the room. There was a loud crash and I got up to see Geodude halfway embedded in the wall. Roark laughed and pounded on his chest with his fists wildly.

"Return Geodude!" He shouted and the Geodude vanished inside its Pokéball. "Alright, Cranidos, show off those ripped abs!" Roark yelled, tossing another Pokéball onto the field. A small dinosaurish Pokémon appeared.

"Let's dance fuck face!" it roared.

"Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" I asked. "Wait, she's long dead and gone!" I grinned.

"Cranidos use Headbutt!" Cranidos scowled at me and rush me, head lowered.

"Solis, dodge it!" Jenny shouted. I tried to jump out of the way but Cranidos adjusted his course and smashed into my stomach than ripped his head upwards, sending me flying. "Solis!" Jenny screamed.

I fell down and felt a pain beyond description in my back. I soon realized I had landed on a rock and was dangling on the top, defenseless.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt one more time!" Roark cheered. Cranidos grinned bloodthirstily and rushed at me. I felt pain erupt in my side and I was sent spinning across the room with something warm trickling out of the sides of my mouth. I blacked out long before my body slammed into the wall.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny's P.O.V.

Solis slammed into the wall and slumped, blood trickling out of his mouth in a steady stream. "Solis!" I screamed, tears leaping to my eyes. I made a move to get him when Roark called out.

"If you leave that square you forfeit!" He laughed insanely. Johnny stood up from the stands as Kleftis jumped out of the stands to pick up Solis and cradle him in his arms.

"Jenny, give me Solis' Pokéball and we'll take him to the PokéCenter!" I unclipped Solis' Pokéball and tossed it to Johnny who ran outside, Kleftis in tow.

"Eevee ee vee Eevee!" Fotia yelled at the Cranidos angrily.

"Umbre Umbreon!" Umbra screamed.

"Umbra, it's time for you to kick some ass!" I growled. Umbra ran onto the field and dodging the rocks, her mouth twisted into a feral snarl. "Umbra use Dig!"

Umbra's paws swiped at the ground furiously and she disappeared under the ground. Cranidos looked around, confused, until Umbra popped out of the ground under him and slammed into Cranidos' chin. The small dinosaur flew threw the air and plopped to the ground, sending dust up everywhere.

"Alright, now use Faint Attack!" I commanded, going for the quick finish. Umbra vanished from sight before reappearing in Cranidos' side, sending him flying through the air into a stalagmite.

"Return Cranidos." Roark frowned. "Onix, snake over!" The rock snake appeared on the field with a roar. He raced over and tried to wrap around Umbra, but she jumped up and landed on his head.

"Use Dig on his head!" I commanded. Umbra swiped at Onix's head and he roared in pain, shaking around in an attempt to dislodge Umbra. Umbra held on tight, her eyes narrowed.

The Onix raced about the field angrily, smashing into rocks. Umbra gripped the horn on his head and held on for dear life. "Stick with it Umbra! Use Dig again!" Umbra growled and started swiping at Onix's skull. Eventually Onix swooned and fell over to the ground as Umbra jumped off and nimbly landed on a rock.

"I lost?!? NO!!" Roark cried, falling to his knees. "Oh well, it can't be helped. Here you go." Roark jumped to his feet as soon as his knees hit the floor and Grand Jetéd over to hand us a Coal Badge. "Do stop by again if you ever get the chance!" He giggled, running off.

"What a fruit loop." I muttered. Fotia giggled slightly but I recalled her and Umbra when I remember my other Pokémon. "Hold on Solis!" And I raced out of the Gym.

**OC Submission form:**

**Pokemon type:**

**Name:**

**Personality: We're taking an essay here. I need to know this character inside out.**

**Anything else you think I'll need to know about this character. No shinies please but they can have human clothing if they want to.**


	13. Evil Has a Name

**A/n: I'm in Spain right now. I couldn't stand making you guys wait so I rewrote this chapter for you guys and I'm posting it now. And thanks for the OCs, but keep 'em coming if you haven't sent on in already!  
Thanks to ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous, The Dude Of Doom, Anonymous1, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, pontiger27, xEmilia, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Zhar of Shadows and WingedGirl4life for reviewing.**

Chapter 13

The constant beeping of the machine kept me awake. My ribs were heavily bandaged and an IV was stuck in my elbow, feeding me healing vitamins. I coughed and groaned as my body was racked by pain.

"Oh my goodness…" I heard Johnny say, though his voice was faint. Straining to turn my head, I saw him sitting in a chair next to my bed, magazine in hands. What was weird, weirder than usual for Johnny and Kleftis, was that their eyes were glued to the interior of that book.

I coughed again, tears flooding my eyes from the excruciating pain. Kleftis, the more mature one of the duo, managed to rip his gaze from his dream land and looked at me.

"Solis, are you alright?" he asked, resting his claws on the railing. I turned my head, painfully, to glare at him.

"I was rammed…" I coughed violently. "By a stupid dinosaur and landed on a blunt stalagmite. My spine should've snapped but somehow it didn't. Now I'm stuck with…painful coughing and possibly a few broken ribs."

"So you're doing alright than? Good. Alright, I'm going to…" he motioned back towards Johnny and jumped over, his eyes resuming their glossy gaze at the magazine. Looking at the cover, all I could see was a scantily clad women and the word 'Playboy' on the cover.

"God, I'm surrounded by idiots…" I muttered to myself. Suddenly one of the nurses at the Pokémon Hospital walked in, needle in hand.

"Solis, I'm going to have to give you this. It'll make you go to sleep." She said, flicking the needle tip. She positioned my arm and stuck me with the injection, pumping the green liquid into my system. I felt it almost immediately, a warmth spreading from the base of my neck to my fingers, up my head and down my chest.

"Good night," the nurse smiled before walking out. I felt my eyes growing heavy as the drug's sedative hand started to grip me.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes snapped open as if being slapped across the face. But something was different about…everything. I sat up to find the bandages around my ribs had been removed. So had the room.

I sat up and found to my delight and surprise that my ribs didn't hurt. I gave myself a once over and realized all the cuts, IVs and bandages had vanished. But that only added to my curiosity.

I clambered to my feet uncertainly. I looked around to see where I was. There was a long, white hallway with pillars on the sides. No walls, just the cosmos filled with white, twinkling stars. Above me were more stars. I looked forward and the hallway went on as far as I could see.

"Hello!" I called out, cupping my mouth in an attempt to find anyone. Nothing. "HELLO!" I screamed louder. Still, nothing answered me with a resounding silence.

I took a step forward, my eyes darting from side to side in an attempt to see someone…or something. I found no signs of life, no footprints, no marks on the pillars or floor. I walked on.

"Greetings." Someone boomed. I jumped in the air about seven feet, my heart threatening to beat up and out of my throat. I turned about madly, scanning the area for anyone. Still, I couldn't find anything.

"Who are you?" I asked uncertainly, my voice a whisper. I cleared my throat and asked again. "Who are you!? Where are you? What are you?!"

"I Am…" A figure stepped out from behind a pillar. "Castiel." The figure was almost six feet tall and was shaped like a human. But that was all that could describe him-it-as human. Instead of flesh its skin was a motley assortment of lights, ever changing. And his eyes were shining white, the only white part of his body. "I Am An Ancient Creature."

"Hello Castiel. I am…"

"Solis. You Are Jenny's Ralts. I Have Called You Here To Talk To You About Things To Come." Castiel informed me. I fell to my knees, but not of my own volition. His voice was loud and soft, lyrical and flat, warm and comforting all at the same time. It sounded like it rang from everywhere I was all at the same time.

"Alright, alright, chill. I'm listening. But can you tone down the hypno-voice please? I'm dying." I muttered, sitting on the ground. Castiel stood standing, his eyes staring directly at me.

"Solis, What Do You Know Of Fate?" Castiel asked, walking behind me.

"Is it the driving force behind life?" I asked condescendingly.

"If That Is What You Believe It Is, It Is." Castiel told me. He (Its name sounded like a male) stopped his pacing and stood behind me. "Fate Is Inexplicable. But Fate Is Closely Tied With Death. Wherever One Is The Other Is Not Far Behind."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, twisting my head to look at him. "I don't care about this; no one is going to die." I got to my feet and stared at him determinedly. "So why did you bring me here?"

"There Is A Man Out In The World That Is Going To Kill Jenny." Castiel told me. My heart skipped a beat as those words of grim prophecy left his lips. "And I Am Here To Show You This Man And His Powers." Castiel reached out and tapped me in between the eyes with his index finger. And I flew through space and time.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Behind Stark Mountain was the one hundredth pit of Hell. Called Malliberejo de la Infero, it was where the devil's spawn went to die.

These men and women committed crimes so atrocious the government agencies felt the need to keep quiet about what they did.

The prison was built into the ground and the first floor that consisted of holding cells was a hundred feet below the ground. The prison went 300 yards under ground all together.

Inside the prison the thirteen guards were scared stiff. Even though the cells had steel doors that were unbreakable, they saw horrors surpassing anything any human had ever seen. The prisoners knew they had no chance of escape or survival, and they acted as such. Wild beasts with the sole intent on planting the seeds of insanity into any guard they saw.

At the bottom of the prison was a single cell that every prison guard would kill to avoid. Inside was the most insane, evilest creature on the face of the planet. Cletus Holcomb was his name; but the guards call him the Antichrist.

Cletus was the worst inmate in the prison. And what made it even worse was that no one knew his crime.

Cletus saw in a cell with a mat in the corner of the room, a toilet with paper, and nothing else. Anything else could be used as a weapon for murder. The guards only ever paired him up with one other cell mate. The prisoner had died in two minutes. And he hadn't said a word to Cletus.

Cletus was five foot six with black hair that hadn't grown at all since he'd been imprisoned fifteen years ago. His body was a hard mass of muscles that no one knew how he kept since he never moved except to use the toilet or eat. Never had he talked, he stayed silent. This man was made for murder.

"Jenny Rari." Cletus rasped, the first word he'd said in fifteen years. The name formed in his mind without any rhyme nor reason. Now he had to kill her. No, he had to torture her first. Than she would beg for death before he released her.

Carl Able carried the tray to Cletus' cell, his arms shaking. He was the rookie guard here; he'd been working for two weeks. The other guards decided to screw with him by making him give Cletus his food. Carl slid open the bar so he could see Cletus. The problem was Cletus had a plastic knife embedded in his chest.

"Oh shit…" Carl muttered, dropping the tray. He gripped his card key and slid it in the panel. The door popped open and Carl ran inside. "Wait, it's not…!" Carl's eyes widened in horror.

"That's right." Cletus rasped, grabbing the sides of Carl's head. He twisted sharply to the left, than right and Carl dropped to the ground, his eyes wide. Cletus looked at his slashed left wrist and licked it, enjoying the taste of the blood he had smeared on his chest near the broken knife.

Gripping Carl's pistol Cletus slid out into the hall. Four guards stood there, shot guns raised as Cletus took a single step up the stairs. "Don't move or we shoot."

Cletus flipped over the railing and shot three times. The four guards dropped clutching various wounds. Cletus calmly walked up the stairs. One of the guards, the only one who survived, glared hatefully at Cletus. "You son of a bi-!" Cletus crushed the man's skull into the cold, metal grating. Grabbing a shotgun Cletus walked up the stairs, killing of the guards he encountered with a single minded determination.

Cletus' head smashed through the glass on the door. "Warden!" he croaked, his insane smile coated in blood.

Pulling out of the glass Cletus kicked the door in, the woodchips flying across the room. Inside the warden had already shot himself, not wanting to experience the horrors Cletus had in store for him. "Smart move." Cletus smiled. He gripped the Warden's master key and went back down to the first floor. He opened a prisoner's door.

And the prison filled with the insane screams of tortured inmates as Cletus played with them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my God…" I muttered, my heart beating a mile a minute. "And he's after Jenny…"

"Solis, You Must Protect Jenny From Him." Castiel told me. "We Shall Meet Again." He touched my forehead.

**I don't really like this chapter but I had to introduce the antagonist and Castiel. They both play important roles in the story. Anyway, please review and keep reading because I'm going to try and make sure your OCs make an appearance. ****¡**Adiós!


	14. Shocks

**A/N: If you're reading this, than I've held onto my sanity. First off, I found out my 'uncle' wasn't an uncle. He was my dad. And I didn't know him at all. Second, Srgeman had to open a bag of clusterfuckness and had to type Hamlet into ALMN. Third, I have midterms this week. My life REALLY FUCKING SUCKS!!  
Anywhere, for those of you who have reviewed at any point in this story, thanks. You make it worth it.  
Special thanks to The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Anonymous1, Zhar of Shadows, Onatu, and xEmilia for reviewing.**

Chapter 14

I jolted upwards, a scream on my lips. "Solis!" Someone yelled out worriedly. My eyes were sealed shut still but I felt a warm hand grip me gently, lifting me up.

"Solis, what's wrong?" Jenny asked softly. I slowly let my eyelids slide open to see her glancing at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked, hugging me. I winced as the IV in my arm tugged. Jenny hadn't noticed it when she picked me up.

"I'm fine Jenny." I muttered, running my hand over her hair, drinking in her presence. After seeing that psycho I didn't know how much longer I would be around Jenny.

Jenny put me back on the bed I was on, her arms trembling. "Since only one person can be in here at a time I came in to watch after you. But I'll send Fotia in to see you, okay?" She asked. I nodded and she walked out.

A minute or two later a certain, fluffy Eevee jumped up onto the bed. "Solis, are you alright?" Fotia asked me as she got to her stomach to lie next to me.

"I just came to realize something Fotia." I told her, my gaze stuck on the ceiling, thinking about the vision I had.

"What Solis?" she asked, her tail resting against my right side.

"I'm dying." She gaped at me. "Every breath I take brings me inexplicably closer to death. And my life means nothing. I won't change anybody's lives, I won't shape the world. All I'll do is stay by Jenny's side as I pass away, only to cause more misery."

"Don't say that Solis. Don't even joke like that." Fotia scolded me, her eyes watering up. I twisted my head to look at her, my expression bleak. "You've changed my life, you changed Mommy's, and you've changed Jenny's for sure. So few people in existence have changed the face of the planet Solis. You can't live up to those standards."

"How in the world have I changed your life Fotia?" I asked angrily, my tiny, pale fist smashing into the bed next to me. "I haven't done anything for you! What did I do?"

"You brought me into this family Solis. You've helped me get stronger. You've looked after me like the brother I never had." Fotia told me.

"No I haven't." I moaned. Suddenly, she did the one thing I never thought she'd do. She bit my arm. Hard. "Shit!" I yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"First off, don't use that sort of language around a lady." Fotia said, standing up. "Second, stop the 'Boo-hoo, woe is me' stuff. It's shit and it's not becoming of yourself. You didn't think about this before and you shouldn't now. As I see it you only go around the track once so you should do it full out, all the way with no regrets." She jumped off my bed and turned to leave.

"Fotia." I called out. She stopped at the doorway and I smiled. "You're going on your second lap now, aren't you?" I asked her. She giggled.

"That's the Solis I know." And she left me to my thoughts.

_I can't be like this. Cletus wouldn't be able to find us. In all the world what were the odds that he'd find a single girl he was looking for? Pretty low._

"Hello." I screamed as Umbra appeared right next to me.

"Cresselia how the hell do you do that?" I asked, making sure my heart was still in my chest.

"Magic." She told me, smiling. "So Fotia tells me you're feeling sorry for yourself. Is this true?"

"I guess. It's just…don't bite me you crazy Umbreon!" I yelped as she lowered her head. "Damn you guys are pretty freakin' violent." I muttered.

"I wasn't going to bite you." Umbra told me. "I was just getting comfortable so you could unload and cry and all that stuff. Now let me have it."

"Screw you." I snarled. "I don't want to cry. I don't want to talk about my feelings. I want to find a certain man and kill him."

"Solis!" Umbra gasped.

"No Umbra, you don't understand! This man, Cletus, is going to kill Jenny. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. And if, when, I find him," I looked at Umbra directly. "I'm going to kill him."

"Cletus…?" Umbra whispered.

"Cletus." I replied. Now I realized why that name meant something. And not just Jenny's would-be murderer. "The man who…"

Umbra fled the room, tears in her eyes. "So it was him." I muttered, my lip curling into an angry snarl. I knew what I had to do to Cletus once we met.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong Momma?" Fotia asked as Umbra came into the waiting room, crying. "Did Solis do something to you?" she snarled.

"No." Umbra bit her lower lip. "It's just…nothing." Umbra shook her head unhappily.

"Johnny, where's Kleftis?" Jenny asked. Johnny looked up from his Playboy magazine and looked around.

"No idea. Maybe he went back to visit Solis." Johnny suggested, his gaze being dragged back to his Playboy.

"Can you stop looking at that? It's disgusting." Jenny scolded.

"To you maybe Jenny. But to guys, this is the closest thing to Heaven on Earth." Johnny explained.

"God, boys are perverts. All of them." Jenny groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Solis, I got you something!" Kleftis smiled in a singsong voice, walking into the room. "It's a…what the hell?" Kleftis asked, looking at the sole bed in the room. It was empty. "Where the hell is Solis?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just a…little more!" I screamed. I reached out and picked up a boulder with telekinesis and focused. "Do…it!" I snarled. The boulder started to shrink as I crushed it with my thoughts. After the boulder became a suitable size, roughly the same size as my head, I twisted and threw it through the air. It whistled through the wind and smashed into the bark of a tree, embedding itself halfway through.

"Good. Now…to…keep…going…" I moaned. I was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy. But I had to keep training. If I didn't become strong I wouldn't be able to fight off Cletus.

"Solis!" I heard someone scream. I turned and saw Jenny, Umbra and Fotia searching frantically, examining bushes, trees and everywhere else they could think of.

"Shit…I'm…not…done…" I muttered, turning. I screamed in pain as my ribs flared in agony and I fell to my knees, gripping them tightly. Footsteps crunched on dirt, rocks and soil as Jenny ran towards me.

"Solis, what's wrong with you?" Jenny asked, sliding to her knees in front of me. "Why did you run away?" she reached out to grab me.

"Leave me!" I growled, slapping her hand away.

"Solis!" Jenny cried, her face twisted into a horrible mask of surprise and pain.

"I'm sorry Jenny." I muttered before falling face first into the dirt, letting myself fall into the world of darkness, nightmares and demons.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you Mrs. Rari." A nurse said as she handed me back to Jenny. I had gotten a lot better these past three days and now I felt ready to train some more. But I think the thing that did me the most good was that I slept those last three days. Straight.

"Thank you." Jenny said, taking me in her arms. I smiled and breathed a little easier as Jenny carried me outside. The sun felt delicious on my skin and I saw Fotia and Umbra sitting there, their tails wagging happily.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, waving at them.

"Solis!" They cheered, jumping to their feet. Jenny put me down and I hugged both of them, smiling. Suddenly Kleftis ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again young man!" He shrieked like an old lady. "That what Umbra kept saying she was going to say when she saw you." Kleftis whispered.

"I heard that you asshole!" Umbra yelled, jumping him. I laughed heartedly. I felt rejuvenated for some reason.

"But I did get you something Solis." Kleftis told me after Umbra attacked him for a minute. "Here you go." He gave me a scarf like object. It was a reddish orange color and was incredibly soft.

"Thanks man, but what is it?" I asked, looking at it.

"It's a Focus Band man. If you're hit in battle and it would normally knock you out this band has some energy stored in it that will keep you moving for a second or two." Kleftis explained.

"Thanks." I smiled, tying it around my neck like a scarf. "But I do have a question. Where did you get this?" I asked.

"You know, some guys pocket." He smiled, rubbing a foot against the ground.

"Oh, that's alright." I smiled. I walked over and hugged him. "Thanks man." I smiled.

"No chick flick moments." Kleftis warned me.

"Alright. Chick." I smiled.

"Bitch." He replied, jumping up onto Johnny's shoulder. I laughed and Jenny sat on the bench next to Johnny.

"Alright, so the next Gym leader is Gardenia in Eterna city. She uses Grass types, right? So Solis should be well off against her because most Grass types are doubled up with Poison types and Psychic moves are powerful against Poison. And Fotia and Umbra will be neutral against them unless they have Bug type moves."

"That is great Jenny. I am so proud and happy and excited." Johnny replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Screw you Johnny." Jenny growled. "So are you guys ready to get going? Eterna city is really far from here and we have to go through two cities before we get there. And one of those cities is Jubilife city Johnny." Jenny grinned.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Johnny screamed to the heavens, falling to his knees and shaking his fists.

**If you ever review in your life, ever, review this story. Because if you don't demons will drag you to hell and you shall be hung by your thumbs with rusty cheese glued under your nose. I kid thee not.**


	15. Kyle's Special Treat

**A/N: I'm feeling anxious and I wanna upload this chappie now since I've been gone forever. Anyway, I know it says i reviewed the last chappie but someone's getting into my account so I had to change the password for the fifth time this month. Plz ignore that cuz its gonna look stupid in the future. All those who read this chant 'Death to hackerz!'  
Thanks to xEmilia, Zhar of Shadows, pontiger27, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini and The Half-Pikachu Demon (100th Reviewer!) for reviewing.**

Chapter 15

"I hate walking so much…" I muttered as Jenny dragged us to yet another store. "Why are we shopping for stuff? Don't we have too much to carry as it is?"

"Never say too much to carry about a girl Solis. Trust me, they can carry ten times their weight in shopping bags." Kleftis whispered, an evil smile on his face.

"Shut up Kleftis, we cannot!" Fotia yelped angrily. Kleftis looked at her strangely, an eyebrow raised. "I mean…human girls don't shop that much…" she mumbled, running a paw through the dirt.

"Yeah they can Fotia." Kleftis smiled, throwing a paw over the slumping Eevee's shoulder. "You just haven't witnessed it yet." As if on cue in a horribly written story, Jenny walked out of a PokéMart with four bags, two on each arm.

"Great, I got the stuff we need!" Jenny smiled happily, taking a seat next to Johnny. Johnny fell off the bench, beer bottle in hand.

"And he's asleep." I smiled, looking at the sun's position. "In five minutes! I think that's a new record!" Fotia and Umbra giggled behind me.

"Johnny?" Jenny asked, kicking him in the gut. He moaned. "Awake. Damn. I was hoping to leave without him." Jenny peered into her bags, as if even she didn't know what she had bought.

"Wassup?" Johnny asked, sitting up. His hair was muffled slightly so he took out his trusty, black comb and ran it through his greased hair. "Damn I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, me too." I agreed, my stomach growling eagerly.

"You guys want to grab a bite? My treat." Someone said behind us. I spun about to see Kyle standing there, smiling. Next to him were his Gabite, Bedew, and a new Ralts. A female Ralts.

"Woah Kyle, where'd you find the Ralts?" Jenny asked, smiling happily.

"Found her on Route 207. She was crying and I can't stand when someone's sad. So I comforted her but when I tried to leave her she followed me." Kyle explained. "Her name is Morgan."

Morgan kept her face down and was behind Kyle's leg, clutching his pants leg like a child seeking comfort from their parent. I frowned and took a step forward. "Hello?" I called out, looking at her. A wave of fear rolled from her as she looked at me. I let out a calming wave from my Psyhorns, trying to calm her.

_W-w-who are you?_ Her thoughts appeared in my mind. I smiled at her.

_I am Solis. I am the Ralts that serves Jenny._ I replied, projecting my thoughts out to her. Never had I met one of my own kind before, but instinct told me how to converse with her in our peculiar method.

_I am Morgan. I am the Ralts that serves Kyle._ She replied, coming out from behind Kyle and raising her head. She stuck out a hand which I shook, both of us smiling.

"Looks like Solis and Morgan really hit it off." Jenny smiled, looking at us.

_What does she mean, 'hit it off'?_ Morgan asked, looking at Jenny, confusion etched across her face.

_We became familiar with each other quickly. I believe she believes we shall become fast friends._ I explained. _Which I hope we can._

"So what about that food?" Johnny asked somberly, jumping to his feet.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This place has the best food in Oreburgh. And they feed Pokémon along with humans." Kyle smiled as he sat down. He gripped his Gabite and put him on the chair next to Kyle.

_Will you help me?_ Morgan asked me. I nodded and lifted her with my Psychic energy, placing her on one of the chairs.

_Repay the favor?_ I asked with a grin. She lifted me, an odd feeling indeed, and put me on the chair next to her. _Thanks._ Psychic Pokémon could lift themselves, but it was difficult and required a lot of skill and practice.

"I think they like each other." Jenny giggled, sitting on the side opposite of Kyle's Gabite.

_She believes we are to mate?_ Morgan asked me curiously. I blushed furiously and noticed she was blushing too.

_No, no!_ I argued furiously. _She just senses we are familiar with each other and have become friends._

_But would you mate with me?_ She asked me, barely more than a whisper in my head.

_Well…I...shit…What's good to eat here?_ I asked her, turning my attention away from her.

"Man I'm starving!" Johnny roared, smacking the table. Kleftis hopped up on a chair, green, waded cash in hand.

"People just leave money on the tables after they're done eating!" Kleftis cheered, holding up his findings.

"Kleftis, that's the waiters' tips…" Umbra told him. She was sitting up in a dignified manner with Fotia right next to her.

"I have a tip for them. Don't leave money sitting about when there are people like me around." Kleftis grinned, stuffing the money in Johnny's pocket.

_Is Kleftis a bad Pokémon?_ Morgan asked me.

_No, he's just…stupid._ I told her. A woman came up to our table, wearing a white shirt, black pants and an apron.

"Good day all, what would you like?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"Diet." Kyle replied.

"Tea." Jenny smiled.

"Champagne." Johnny bobbed his head. The waitress smiled and walked off.

"What? We don't get anything to drink?" Umbra asked.

"What humans drink, we can't. It's bad for our systems." Kleftis informed us. "Oh my goodness the turkey here looks so good…"

"What the hell is 'turkey'?" Gabite asked suddenly. I bobbed my head in agreement, what the hell was turkey?

"In some countries, Pokémon don't exist. They have other creatures they refer to as animals. One is called a turkey, which they often eat. It's pretty good." Kleftis informed us.

The waitress came back with glasses and bowls filled with liquids. She placed them down accordingly, giving Morgan and myself glasses that we could lift with our psychic powers. I lifted my glass and chugged the water, my throat suddenly parched.

_Thirsty?_ Morgan giggled telepathically. I smiled and wiped my mouth.

_Yeah. So how come you don't actually talk?_ I asked her with a smile.

"I don't know…I'm shy…" Morgan admitted. I smiled.

"There ya go!" I cheered. The waitress came back, smiling her blond head off. I couldn't really see anything worth smiling about in a life like this.

"So do you know what you'd like to order or do you need a few more minutes?" She asked, pulling out a pen and pencil.

"No, we're good. I would like the spaghetti with marinara." Kyle smiled, handing her a book.

"I would like the Caesar salad with chicken." Jenny smiled.

"Steak, medium rare with a side of French fries and chili!" Johnny smiled.

"And the Pokémon sirs?" The waitress asked, a smile on her lips.

"The Poffin special." Kyle replied immediately. "And it's one tab." He told her. She nodded and walked off.

"Where's my food?!" Johnny demanded two seconds after the woman left.

"Johnny, you're an idiot…" Jenny sighed, slapping her forehead.

"What are Poffins?" Fotia asked her mom. Umbra shrugged.

"They're treats made by us humans." The Bedew said.

_A reborn? Never would've guessed._ I thought. "So the Bedew is a reborn?" I asked Morgan.

"Yeah. He used to be a…umm…what did you say you were Scott?" Morgan asked.

"A mill-ion-aire…" he spelt out slowly, as if speaking to a stupid person.

"Don't speak to her like that." I growled angrily. Scott looked at me and nodded slowly.

"It doesn't matter Solis. Scott's just playing around." Morgan smiled nervously. "Anyway, he was a millionware and was…shot. He told me he was a human but I don't mind. Humans are strange creatures and it's nice to know I can talk to one and get to know them better."

"That is so cool." I smiled, looking around, hoping to avoid the inevitable question.

"Haven't you ever met a reborn?" Morgan asked me.

"A reborn? Me? No…" I replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"But what about Umbra and Fotia?" Scott said suddenly. "They're reborns."

"Scott, shut up!" Umbra and Fotia yelped. Kleftis looked at them curiously. "We didn't want Kleftis to know!"

"I've known." Kleftis said. Fotia and Umbra shot their glares at me.

"Oh, that's nice. Blame it on the little guy. Sure." I said, turning away from them. I was trying hard not to smile even though I had never told Kleftis.

"Don't blame Solis, he's an idiot." Kleftis smiled. "I knew because you guys don't act like Pokémon at all. Even wild Pokémon know what Poffins are, it's a favorite treat for all Pokémon everywhere. Sometimes wild Pokémon have been known to steal Poffins from Poffin stores. And there have been other telltale signs. So don't worry, no one here being shocked. Well, maybe Morgan and Sandy over there."

"Dude, it's Sandstorm. Get it right, jeez." Sandstorm the Gabite replied with a grin.

"Here you go…" The waitress said, putting our food down. "How is everything?" she asked.

"Looks great." Kyle smiled.

"FOOD!" Johnny screamed, attacking his steak ravenously.

**Alright, please review this story and starting Friday I'll be back on updating schedule. Wish me luck on midterms!**


	16. An Amber Goddess

**A/N: Hail, I got 100% ony both Chemistry and Spanish 2 midterms! Ah boo-ya.  
Thanks to The Dude of Doom, Anonymous1, Zhar of Shadows, pontiger27, xEmilia, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, and The Half-Pikachu Demon for reviewing.**

Chapter 16

"I swear, next time I see him, I'm going to kill him!" Jenny growled as she stomped across the room we had rented out last night in black shorts and a white T-shirt.

"You know, I might be the only one here who's not that surprised." Kleftis mused.

"Dude, he stole four bags of Potions!" I roared, jumping up in Kleftis' face. "The asshole cost us almost five hundred Poké!"

"Yeah, but he didn't steal our money." Kleftis said pointedly. "And he did leave a thousand Poké behind for us." As if that made up for it.

"It's not the fact that he stole them. Well, it's that too. But it's the fact he acted like our friend!" Fotia yelled, licking her tail angrily. Jenny had stomped on it accidentally when she found out Kyle stole our stuff. "And when he said he was going to pay for dinner he went to the 'restroom' with his Pokémon and ditched us!"

"Fotia, calm yourself." Umbra said, sitting next to her daughter. "There are some people in the world he can't distinguish right from wrong."

"Well next time I see him I'm going to break his legs." I growled angrily, sitting on the bed.

"Solis, have you ever heard two wrongs don't make a right?" Umbra asked me, twisting around to look at me.

"Than I'll try using three." I replied.

"Man, what a dick!" Johnny mumbled. "He stole my pants!"

"You dumbass they're right there." I said, pointing to the corner. "You said it was hot and threw them off."

"Thanks buddy." Johnny smiled, ruffling my hair as he grabbed his pants. I sighed and flicked a wrist, sending Johnny crashing into the wall.

"That just brightened my day!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Weird…" I muttered, looking around. "Anyway, shouldn't we get some stuff and head off? You know, without meeting another of Jenny's crazy friends?" I asked.

"Let's get going guys." Jenny grumbled, grabbing her bag as we filed out.

"Dude my head hurts." Johnny grumbled, closing the door behind us. His pants were still in the corner though.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, we got all the stuff we need now. Again." Jenny grumbled, coming out of the PokéMart with four bags. She sat down on a bench next to the store and put her bags on the bench and unzipped her backpack. "Alright, so we have to head back to Jubilife right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Jenny, I swear to God you need to stop bringing that up." Johnny grumbled.

"Alright Fonzie." Jenny retorted, zipping her backpack up again. "We need to get going and catch up with Kyle. Than we can kick the shit out of him. Agreed?"

"Here here!" I shouted, punching a fist into the air. We got to our feet and started walking.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That cave got worse, didn't it?" I asked as I crawled out of the cave onto Route 203. "Really hope there aren't anymore caves in Sinnoh."

"Of course there are Solis. What kind of journey would this be if we didn't get to experience the rough and tough hiking that toughens you as a person and makes you stronger?" Umbra asked me, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"A good one." I replied, throwing my arms up angrily.

"Wow, an Umbreon, Eevee and Ralts!" Someone cheered. I charged ahead of Umbra and Fotia, ready to fight off whoever was there. And I stopped immediately.

Standing before me was the Goddess of Beauty. Long, brown hair ran on top of a masterfully sculpted face. The hair cascaded down her back, running over a green backpack that matched the color of her eyes. She wore a revealing navy blue shirt with straps that went over her shoulders and short, blue shorts. She was thin but had an athletic body. I was drooling at the sight of her.

"But you're not wild Pokémon, right?" she asked, kneeling in front of us.

"Nope." I sighed, my eyes glued to her. "We're wild. I mean we're not. I mean…gah!" I growled.

"So you are a trainer's Pokémon?" she asked. I nodded.

"Hiya!" Someone shouted from nowhere. I couldn't peel my gaze from the woman in front of us but it wasn't a problem since whoever was talking decided to jump in front of me. "I'm Topaz, the world's cutest Piplup!" She shouted.

"Topaz, that's not the way to introduce yourself to others. You don't jump in front of them, acting all hyperactive." The woman scolded.

"Ahh…" Topaz whimpered, her face drooping.

"Wow that cave sucks." Jenny mumbled, stumbling out of the hole. Johnny was right behind her.

"But I did find a lengthy piece of rope…woah." Johnny and Kleftis spotted the human goddess. Rope. Really hot girl. Johnny. Bad combination.

"Oh, hello." She smiled at Jenny and waved. "Aayy!" She put her thumbs up when she saw Johnny. Jenny, Umbra and Fotia burst out laughing. I must've missed something.

"I'm Jenny." My trainer smiled. The two girls shook hands with each other. "This is Johnny. And I'll take that rope, thank you." Jenny grabbed the brown length of rope and tugged hard.

"I'm Amber." The human shaped goddess smiled.

"I'm Johnny." Fonzie introduced himself.

"I already introduced you." Jenny scolded

"And are you going to introduce me to your cute little friends?" Amber asked, looking down at Umbra, Fotia, Kleftis and myself. Right now Topaz was asking Kleftis if he wanted to dance, which Kleftis was furiously denying.

"Of course." Jenny smiled. "This right here is Solis, he was my starter and is my most loyal Pokémon." I beamed proudly as Jenny showered me with praise. "This is Umbra and Fotia. Umbra, the Umbreon, I believe is Fotia's mother. Mainly because she's so protective of Fotia and they're always around each other." Fotia and Umbra snuggled next to each other, furthering Jenny's suspicions. "And the Sneasel belongs to Johnny here. His name is Kleftis."

"Kleftis, give her back her wallet." I said automatically, not really expecting him to have it. He actually did.

"That's cute." Amber smiled, taking back the wallet and stuffing it in her bag. She looked at each of us and smiled. I was hit by unfamiliar waves of joy, coming from Amber. "So what are you guys doing? I mean, why are you coming from Orebugh city?"

"I'm taking the Pokémon Sinnoh League challenge and we, well I, just beat Roark. Now we're heading off to Eterna City to get the next badge and keep going from there." Jenny explained.

"Hiya!" Topaz yelled in my ear. I screamed and jumped a foot in the air. "You're sooooo cute! Wanna dance? Sure you do! Come on, let's dance! Come on, come on, come on!" she cheered, grabbing my arms.

"Okay…" I muttered. We started dancing with each other, but I didn't feel weird or disturbed. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Instinct drove me as we tangoed, my arms and legs moving fluidly through motions I hadn't ever seen or experienced.

"Wow Solis…" I heard Fotia gasp. I smiled and kept dancing, my arms and legs swathing through the air gracefully as my instincts drove me on.

"Wow!" Topaz gasped, stopping her dancing. I leapt through the air and landed a foot away from where I had started, the grass beneath my feet flattened. I turned and looked at the rest of my group, who started clapping furiously.

"Nice!" Jenny smiled, walking over and hugging me. I blushed furiously and turned my head, trying hard to suppress my smile.

"That was beautiful Solis." Umbra congratulated me. I screamed again. She merely smiled at me. "You know, I used to be a bit of a dancer myself when I was human. I could dance to anything. Ahh…the memories."

"Really?" I asked with a smile. "You? A dancer? You didn't strike me as the dancing type since I've met you. No offense meant or anything." I added with a grin.

"Mommy tried to make me take dancing lessons when I was younger too. I hated it so much! The timing…the jumping around…the constant nagging to practice!" Fotia grumbled. I looked at her once and barked a harsh laugh.

"Poor you, Fotia. Your mom told you to work hard and practice every day. You had a mom Fotia, you should be happy about that. Besides, dancing's easy!" I chuckled.

"For you, you show off! But for others who don't have the natural ability to dance it's hard work." Fotia huffed, walking off.

"Don't say anything, but she clomped about like a Rhydon anyway. She never could bend her knees when she danced." Umbra giggled. I smiled and nodded.

"You're secret is safe with me." I reassured her.

"So when are we going you guys? I'm itching to get moving." Amber finally smiled, picking up Topaz and hugging her. Topaz let out a "Pip!" Of approval.

"W-wait, what?" Jenny asked, catching Amber's words. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"What? I'm not invited? Fine, fine…I guess nobody wants a nobody to be with them on their journey to offer moral support…" Amber moped, her head drooping.

"Hold on a minute Jenny. She's hot! We can't say no to her!" Johnny argued. With logic like that, even I was hard pressed to find a good argument. Hey, I'm a guy, get over it!

"I wasn't saying she could come with us." Jenny added, slightly flustered. "I just wanted to know why she would want to come with us, like why our group? I mean, have you seen Johnny? You haven't even known him for fifteen minutes and he's already proven what kind of idiot he is!"

"Johnny couldn't deter me from you guys." Amber smiled. "I'm going for this cutie." And with that she leaned over and picked me up.

"All the ladies want a piece of Solis." I grinned.

**Please review. Review. Because if you don't the Amish people will give you a computer virus.**


	17. One Jump Ahead

**A/N: Thanks to Nick the Reaper, Anonymous1, xEmilia, Zhar of Shadows, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, PokemonLuver5678, The DoD, The Half-Pikachu Demon and Anonymous111102kittykittylick for reviewing. Let's go for 300 reviews guys! Alright, hope you like this next chapter!**

Chapter 17

Walking back into Oreburgh I experienced the strangest feeling of…er… "What do humans call it when you feel like you've experienced something before?" I asked.

"Déjà vu." Fotia said.

"Bless you." I replied automatically. She giggled before realizing I wasn't joking around.

"No, déjà vu is French for 'I've seen this all before'." Umbra explained to me, jumping in to take over for her giggling daughter.

"Ahhh…déjà vu man." I muttered, nodding my head.

"Man it's like a boomerang effect on this city! No matter what we can't ever get away from this shit hole!" Johnny bemoaned, his shoulders and head hunched over like a broken, weary man. "And, what's worse, we have to come back here when you have to go to Canalave City!"

"Oh yeah, huh…didn't remember that." Jenny smirked evilly, her eyes alight with glee.

"I just came out of this city." Amber mused, looking around. "Except I wasn't with a crazy Fonzie that hated this city beyond rhyme or reason." She smiled.

"And I didn't have a goddess of beauty to stare at…" Kleftis moaned from behind us. I turned to see him staring absentmindedly at Amber. "I mean, damn, look at those hooters! God they spell perfection!"

"Kleftis you're such a sleazy pig!" Umbra and Fotia growled simultaneously. Topaz giggled as she skipped along next to the ashamed Sneasel. "All men are such pigs." Umbra growled. I coughed loudly. "Sorry Solis. All males are such pigs." She smiled.

"Bitch." I coughed. She growled but I merely kept walking and whistling, a spring in my step.

"Out! Out, out, out!" Someone screamed from across the street. I stopped to see a fat, bald man with a broomstick chasing a Pikachu out of a shop angrily. But something was off about the Pikachu. It was blue and had pink stripes. "Get lost you stupid street rat!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" I heard the non-Pikachu mutter, rushing across the street towards us. "Hey, hold this, would'ja?" he asked before racing down an alley and vanishing. I heard him singing from behing us, "Gotta stay, one jump ahead of the breadline..." as he ran off.

"Mmmm…bread. Yummy!" I grinned, readying myself to take a bite. Before I could the fat man grabbed it from me and smacked me with a broom. "Ow you asshole!" I yelped, grasping my head.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem?" My rescuer was the most unlikely person. Johnny. "Fuck off! Solis didn't do nothing!" Johnny growled.

"Shut up Fonzie. That little street rat stole my bread!" Fatty McFatfat bellowed angrily, spit flying out of his mouth and hitting Johnny's black, leather jacket. Johnny wiped the spit off and slapped the man's shoulder.

"If there's a thief in this group, it'd be the Sneasel right there!" Johnny accused, sticking a finger at Kleftis, who flipped him the bird in response.

"Stupid Pokémon. Always breaking into places and taking stuff that doesn't belong to them…God I hate them all!" The fatty man stalked off, the piece of bread he stole back from me crushed in his hairy hands.

"That was pretty cool of you to stick up for Solis like that Johnny." Amber smiled, glaring at the fat man's back.

"Well you know who's cool and got two thumbs?" he asked with a grin. "This guy!" He put both thumbs up, smiling broadly. Jenny and Amber palmed their faces with a loud groan. "What? What?" the two girls walked off, burying their faces in their hands. "I thought that was opportune…" he muttered, walking after them.

"So why did that Pikachu steal bread from the fat man?" Umbra asked aloud, looking around for the missing rodent.

"I don't know why, but didn't you guys notice something off about him?" I asked. Umbra and Fotia exchanged looks and shook their heads. "He was colored differently than a regular Pikachu…" I suggested, waving my hands around.

"Couldn't he be a shiny Pikachu?" Fotia suggested, referring to the rare shiny breed of Pokémon.

"Umm…noo…I'm almost positive no Pokémon have stripes on them in that coloration. And if they did, wouldn't that man, even for his abstract hatred of Pokémon, try to catch it to sell it?" I explained, working through the logic in my head. "No, that Pokémon isn't a common sight, but it's not rare either. It might've been some other Pokémon poorly disguised as a Pikachu."

"You make a good point Solis." Kleftis jumped into the conversation. "So that leaves two Pokémon I know of that could possibly change their appearance like that; Ditto and Mew. And since it's likely that Mew wouldn't waste time around here seeing as humans would love to capture him, that leaves a Ditto."

"It's elementary my dear Watson! Of course a Ditto had to be the culprit!" Fotia cheered suddenly, a smile plastered on her face. "Now can we catch up with Jenny and them before someone tries to capture us?"

"Shit!" We cried in unison, running after the humans that looked after us.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the streets was a pain. Especially since I kept feeling someone walk after us, but every time I turned around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. And every time I turned back around I felt that thing again!

"This is getting ridiculous." I muttered angrily. "Someone's following us but I can't see them when I turn around!"

"How do you know someone's following us? Maybe you're just imagining it." Fotia suggested. I turned and looked at her, letting out a big sigh and trying to convey a 'Really?' look. "Oh…I get what you mean." She replied, blushing furiously.

"So what do you want to do Solis? Walk backwards?" Kleftis asked sarcastically. "Just ignore him/her/it and they'll go away." He assured me.

"Maybe I don't want them to go away. Maybe I want them to come out of the shadows and face us." I growled in reply, snapping my neck around. Nothing. This was getting painful.

"Solis, you're going to break you neck if you keep doing this." Fotia scolded me.

"What are you, my mother?" I growled, running back towards the empty space I knew the person following us was. "Alright, I know you're there, so why don't you show yourself?" I cried out. "By all the gold of the freaking world, come on out!" I bellowed. Nothing replied me with deathly silence.

"Hiya!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned with a grin but yelled when I saw a blue and pink striped Ralts looking at me. "What's your name?"

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked, looking at the creature up and down. It had every detail of my physical appearance, save for my coloring, and looked directly at me with its eyes.

"I'm supposed to be a Ralts. Why, did I mess up your horns? Or is it the hair?" He asked, tilting his head back in an attempt to see his blue horns. "Man this is hard work! But I didn't get anything wrong. Did you get something wrong?"

"You idiot, you're blue with pink stripes!" I yelled. He shrugged contently. "So why were you following us?" I asked.

"I liked you guys for chasing off that fatty who was chasing me. Man, he doesn't know what it's like to be poor and have to raise yourself on the streets. But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, huh?"

"No. I've never been a wild Pokémon. One-hundred percent certified born and raised in captivity Ralts, that's me." I grinned. The not-Ralts laughed.

"That sucks. Hey, I'm hungry. You got anything on you?" he asked. I blanched. "Hey! That's my bread!" He said, diving after a brown paper bag rolling across the ground.

"He's a disgrace to Ralts everywhere." I muttered, slapping my head disappointedly. He managed to grab hold on the bag and stuck it in his mouth with a loud crackling crunch.

"Mmm…tasty." He smiled happily, plopping on the cement as he ate the bag.

"Why are you eating that?" I asked curiously. Than I realized I could've left already.

"Because I-" He was interrupted after a Pokéball flew by my face and hit him dead-center of the forehead. "Damnit!" He bellowed as a red light enveloped him. He was sucked in and the ball dropped to the ground and stopped shaking.

"Easy as the SAT." Johnny grinned, gripping the ball and straightening himself. "Yeah! I got a Ralts!" He cheered, thrusting the Pokéball into the air in a corny salute.

"Don't do that." Jenny immediately said. "Ever. And that wasn't a Ralts. That was a Ditto."

"Was not! Watch, I can prove it! Go Ralts!" Johnny shouted, throwing the ball towards the ground. A pink Ditto appeared on the ground.

"Well thanks a lot asshole!" Ditto bellowed at Johnny.

"I caught a Ditto?" Johnny asked himself, staring at the Pokéball in disbelief. He looked at the Ditto, at the Pokéball, than back at the Ditto. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped now."

"And he ties his shoes every day." I laughed, looking at Johnny in wonder. "This man amazes me more than Jenny or Amber. Hey, where the heck is Amber?"

"God damn you Jenny!" Amber screeched, running over to us angrily. "You just turned around and left me without saying anything! I probably walked half-a-mile without noticing!" I let out a single laugh before turning to see Johnny poking a very angry Ditto.

"Squishy…" Johnny muttered. "I've decided on a name for this little dude right here." Johnny declared to the heavens. I heard a Kricketot coming from the background. "This Ditto is to be named Thulian 'Thully' Johnny!"

"Thulian? What the hell? What kind of a name is that?" Jenny asked Johnny.

"A damn good one!"

**A big shout out thanks to xEmilia for the character Thully. And another to Lightning-Alchemist-Rini for Topaz [Sorry it's late =(] Anyway, plz review!**


	18. Keep on Moving

**Sorry for not getting this out yesterday, I had tickets to a soccer game but the team I was rooting for lost.  
A/N: Thanks to Zhar of Shadows, Anonymous1, xEmilia, Alec97531, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, PokemonLuver5678, WingedGirl4life, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, and Kai-Chan94 for reviewing.**

Chapter 18

"So watcha doin' Solis?" Thully asked me for the umpteenth time, following me around in a not-Ralts form.

"Singing." I growled in reply. "It's just a great day, you know?" Fotia and Topaz were giggling like little human school girls in front of us. And while I was stuck with Thully and his annoying quarks they kept giggling, talking and occasionally glancing back at me.

"What are you singing Solis? Is it something cool?" He asked, his grin childish. "I love singing…and talking…and walking! Hey, let's sing 'I Can Show You the World!'" he suggested. I slapped myself and he started to sing. "I can show you the world…shining, shimmering splendors…tell me princess…" He wasn't actually half-bad. But he was still pretty annoying.

"I loved that song as a kid." I jumped a foot in the air as Umbra appeared out of nowhere, a smirk on her face. "The song was so beautiful and romantic I wanted to cry…" she smiled, her black fur glistening in the bright sunlight.

"How do you manage to sneak up on me all the time without me ever noticing? Seriously, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days." I asked with a firm scowl on my face.

"I really don't know Solis." She giggled. "It's just, me and Kleftis are dark types, that might have something to do with it." She told me sarcastically. "But the bright side is that no one else can sneak up on you." I was surrounded by logical idiots. Life really hated me.

"When the heck are we going to get there?" Johnny asked, looking around at the green scenery that surrounded us. "This is so boring!"

"We have another cave we have to go through. Than we'll hit Floaroma town." Jenny gasped, her face red and bathed in sweat. "Now, tell me again Amber, why do I have to carry you?"

"We're taking turns. If we're ever leaving Jubilife City and walking up Route 204 again I'll carry you." Amber replied from Jenny's back. "Now go faster!"

"It's ironic that the fittest person of our group is carried by someone who isn't fit." Kleftis chuckled to himself, sitting on Johnny's shoulder with an apple.

"It's also ironic how you get a free ride everywhere we go." I retorted bitterly. Screw Amber, Jenny should be carrying me!

"Hey, I'm lazy. Sue me." Kleftis snorted, sending apple bits flying onto Thully and myself. "Oops."

"Ugh. Why? Do you hate me Cresselia?" I asked aloud, sincerely praying for a reply. Nothing. "Crud."

"How could I…make a man…out of you!?" Thully sang out, oblivious to the problems of the world. Idiots made life seem so simple. I was envious of them.

"So if you guys had the powers of a god for a day, what would you do?" Amber suddenly asked.

"I don't need the powers of a god to do this." Jenny growled, straightening out. Amber flew off her back and smacked onto the ground.

"Burn in Hell Jenny!" Amber groaned from the ground. Topaz giggled and ran over to her trainer, jumping on Amber's stomach. "Topaz, use Hydro Pump!" Amber commanded.

"But I'm a cute Piplup! I can't fight, I'm just adorable!" Topaz whined from Amber's stomach. "Why don't you use Hydro Pump Amber?"

"Ugh Topaz. You're supposed to do what I tell you!" Amber moaned, getting to her feet. Topaz smiled in Amber's arms. "So what was the question Johnny?"

"I said, if you guys had the power of a god for one day, what would you do?" Johnny asked them with a scowl. Who comes up with ideas this stupid?

"Hmm…I don't know what I would do." Jenny mused, tapping her chin with her fingers. "I guess I would bring back Jack…" she muttered. A wave of envy flooded my every fiber when she said Jack. But I couldn't say why; did I hate the one person that made Jenny happy?

"Yeah…" Johnny muttered, looking down. "I would find my mother and go see her."

"I would make myself dictator of the world!" Amber declared happily, her eyes glowing evilly. "And I would exterminate every back-stabbing, cheating male there ever was!"

"She's got some mental problems on her, doesn't she?" I whispered to Fotia. Fotia nodded and giggled before turning to me. "You want to know what I would do, huh?" I asked, receiving an eager nod in reply. "I would make myself human."

"Why?" Fotia asked me, confused.

"So I could tell Jenny how I feel about her." I said. "I mean I how really feel about her." I smiled bitterly. "But it'll never happen. I'll never be a human and I'll never be able to tell her how I feel about her."

"I would become human again." Fotia smiled. "And I would make sure to bring back Mommy with me. And we would move away from Grandma and Grandpa and live alone, happy with each other's presence."

"I guessed as much." I replied with a smirk. "Let me guess Umbra, you would do the same thing?" I asked. Umbra nodded solemnly. "I don't think Thully would know what to do if he got god-like powers." I chuckled.

"Actually Solis, I do." Thully said seriously. I turned my head to see a blue and pink-striped Umbreon looking at me. "I would take humans and put them somewhere else on the planet." He explained.

"Wait…what?!" I asked, shocked by his daring. "Why would you do that? Humans have helped us!"

"How Solis?" He asked in a neutral voice. "They've captured us, separated us from our families, and polluted the lands here. Without humans the world would be such a better place…" He sighed unhappily. "It's not that I hate them…it's just, I want to be with a family in the open without a constant fear of being captured and never seeing those I love again."

"I guess you have a point…and a right to your opinion." I mused. "But I don't see why. Maybe it's because I'm a human-bred Pokémon and I've never been wild." I shrugged. "Kleftis!" I boomed, cupping my mouth. He turned to look at me. "What would you do with the powers of a god for a day?"

Jumping from Johnny's shoulder to walk next to us, he took a deep breath. "I don't know." He told us.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple question; what would you do with a god's powers?" Fotia asked stubbornly.

"I don't know Fotia. I could never say what I would do until I was in that position. At this time we can say we'd do anything. But what if even gods are bound by rules that run the universe? While there are a list of things I'd like to do, I wouldn't say until I somehow fell into that position."

"So Wise." Someone behind me said. I suddenly noticed everything; a falling leaf, Pidgeotto in the air flying towards the south, and my teammates. I stopped walking and turned around. Standing there was a six-foot tall light bulb.

"Castiel." I growled angrily, looking the thing up and down. "What are you doing here? And what did you do to my friends?" I snarled, taking a step forward. If this…thing…could freeze time, I stood a snowballs chance in hell of winning a fight. But had he hurt them I would fight to the end.

"Do Not Concern Yourself With Them." Castiel warned me in the hypnotic voice of his. "And Please Excuse This Form." He apologized.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly there was a flash of light that would make the sun seem pale and I screamed in pain as I covered my eyes. The light stopped suddenly and I uncovered my eyes.

"Ahh…a lot more comfortable." Something said. It looked like a Growlithe slightly, but it was bigger. It had black fur and it's mane was on fire. The flames were purple and it had flames around its paws. Its mouth was purple on the inside and it had fiery red eyes.

"Castiel?" I hazard to ask. The creature nodded.

"This is the Pokémon I used to be in life." He told me. "We were called Flatreevers. We died out long before humans came here. I became an Ancient Creature when I died because I wanted to help others." Castiel told me, wagging his tail. "Man this is delicious! It's been what…three thousand, two hundred and sixty five years since I've been like this!" He roared happily.

"DANG! You're old!" I shouted. He smiled.

"Yeah I am. I mean, being an Ancient Creature is cool, but you feel nothing! You can't feel emotion, or the air, or the taste of food!" Castiel moaned. "So it's nice to finally come down to Earth."

"CASTIEL!" I roared. He jumped at the volume of my voice but smiled.

"See man? If I was still in Ancient Creature form I wouldn't have been startled!" He smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked pointedly. "And if you only came to turn into a Flatreever than you can go. But I have the feeling you have something important to say that will teach me about the morals of all life. Now what do you want?"

"First of all Solis, don't talk to me like that. I might be a Pokémon now, but I'm still more powerful than you'll ever be." Castiel growled. But he soon smiled and I reasoned he was just testing more of his long-lost emotions. "Second, I'm here to show you something about your enemy."

"Kyle?" I asked eagerly.

"Your real enemy Solis. Kyle is nothing more than a rival for you and Jenny to overcome. Your real enemy is the walking incarnation of evil. The man that will kill Jenny." Castiel told me.

"Cletus." I spat. My hands started to shake and twitch as I imagined his throat being in front of me.

"Yes." Castiel nodded. He walked over to me. "Now, watch and remember all this information Solis. Someday you will fight this man, and this information might help. Or it could scare you senseless." He smiled, putting his paw on my forehead.

**Anyway, Thulian's going to be referred as a male in this story. Nothing that lives can be 'genderless' so he'll be a male. Anyway, please review this story!**


	19. Sweeney Toad

**A/N: Thanks to pontiger27, The Dude of Doom, missingnoXD, xEmilia, Anonymous1, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, and The Half-Pikachu Demon for reviewing.**

Chapter 19

Life was meaningless. Cletus' philosophy was such; after life, you ended up in a void for eternity. So why not enjoy life? And Cletus enjoyed life by killing people.

He was finally here. Hearthome City, the place he could find those that could help him with his goals. And he knew where to find them.

No matter what, Cletus stood out in a crowd. He stood head and shoulders above the others in several ways; intelligence and physique. But he didn't care about that. Let the police find him, he would kill them and keep going.

He still wore the orange jumpsuit worn by inmates, but he had torn off the labels of prison. Now it looked like he was a construction worker. As if Cletus would be reduced to such a lowly life.

"Hey, watcha doin?" Someone suddenly asked. Cletus turned to see a small man in a brown suit with a bowler hat walking next to him. "Shouldn't you get back to the construction sight?"

This man talked to Cletus? "Excuse me, sir?" Cletus rasped, his ice cold glare stuck on the man. The man seemed not to notice.

"You need to get back to work." The man growled back. "Time is money and you're wasting both!"

Growling, Cletus shouldered the man into the alley. The man yelled as he fell to the ground. Looking back, Cletus noticed no one even cared they had vanished.

"What are you doing you psycho?" The man roared, getting to his feet and dusting off his tuxedo. "Do you suffer from insanity?"

Cletus chuckled. "I don't suffer from insanity." He growled, his hand shooting out and wrapping around the man's throat. He squeezed once and the man dropped, dead. "I enjoy every minute of it." Cletus turned and left the alleyway, leaving the body to be discovered by a pedestrian.

Cletus walked on, shoving people out of his way as he headed towards the slums of the city. The building he was heading to was out of the way. Perfect for his operations.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The building looked run down and abandoned from a distance. But Cletus knew better. Of course, he was more intelligent than others. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"What's the password?" A voice whispered. Cletus growled.

"Open the damn door." Cletus growled in a gravely voice.

"Answer the damn question!" The voice roared. Snarling, Cletus kicked the door in with all the might he could muster. It smashed off its hinges and Cletus was inside in the flash of a second. "Cletus!" A man cowered. Cletus saw the man, scrambling to his feet and fumbling with a pistol.

"Should've opened the door when I told you to." Cletus snarled. He gripped the man's head with both hands before twisting forcefully to the left, than the right. There was a loud snapping sound and the man went limp before falling to the ground. Bending over, Cletus stripped the man of his cash, guns and ammunition before kicking the head for good measure.

Three men ran into the room from a door in the side of the trashed entrance, each with shotguns ready. "Freeze!" One commanded. They looked like triplets; each wore a black tuxedo with black glasses. "Oh my God…Holcomb!" He cried. Cletus smiled; his reputation hadn't diminished in his absence. "Tell the boss it's Holcomb!" He roared through the door.

"Take me to Ivan or die." Cletus promised. One of the guards lowered his shotgun but the other two pointed theirs at Cletus threateningly. "Stupidity will lead to your death." Cletus told them before raising his pistols and shooting the guards. At first it seemed like nothing happened. Then they both toppled to the ground, bleeding from their skulls.

"Holy…" The third guard muttered, his knees going momentarily weak. In this corporation everyone had heard of Cletus Holcomb, the top assassin. Cletus Holcomb, the man who killed a thousand people. Cletus Holcomb, the man the boss left to die in prison. Cletus Holcomb, the man who always got revenge on those who crossed him.

"You're going to take me to the boss." Cletus told the man, pointing the pistol at the third guard. "Or your corpse will rot here and I'll find him anyway." Cletus grinned. "Pick your poison."

The man threw his shotgun across the room and motioned for Cletus to follow him. Cletus held the pistol in his hand as they walked down the hall.

There were men and women in rooms in the compound. Some of them engaged in obscene acts, some of them surrounding a third person strung up by shackles and screaming madly, and some just chuckling. Cletus felt nothing towards any of them; neither camaraderie nor animosity. They were beneath him and his attention. Except her. She was the only woman not being used in ways Cletus found disgusting. She was covered in diamonds, gold jewlery and extravagent clothing.

"You're coming with me." Cletus growled, grabbing the woman by a handful of hair. She screamed and several guards leapt out with guns but quickly put them away when Cletus turned to look at them. They knew better than to try and kill him.

The bodyguard brought Cletus to a door with two guards armed with machine guns standing in front. "Thanks." Cletus rasped before shooting all three guards, their blood coating the walls in a pattern Cletus found beautiful. The pistol was empty and therefore useless. He dropped the gun and dragged the crying woman to the door. "Have him open it." Cletus told her.

"Ok…" she whimpered, knocking on the door in a rhythmic pattern. The door's handle twisted before swinging open. Cletus dragged her in, her heels dragging across the floor.

"Cletus!" The fat man behind the desk gasped. Four guards in the room, but they hadn't drawn their guns. Cletus grinned.

"First off." Cletus said. He threw the woman in front of him and kicked her in the ribs. She fell to the ground and Cletus put his foot on her head. "You shouldn't have left me to rot in jail." He growled before grinding the woman's head into the floor. She screamed once before her head vanished in a wash of blood and brain matter. Walking over Cletus sat in the chair opposite the fat man he now faced.

"Ivan. You owe me something." Cletus snarled. "Give them here." Cletus put his hand out.

"You just…you just killed my wife you bastard!" Ivan roared, jumping to his feet. He pulled out a derringer and pointed it at Cletus, his hand shaking from rage. "You expect me to help you…when you just killed my wife?!"

"Oh you know you were getting head from several different whores around here anyway." Cletus growled, getting to his feet. "Now." Cletus' hand wrapped around Ivan's wrist and pushed up. Ivan shot the ceiling before screaming as Cletus crushed his wrist. "Give me my affects."

Ivan whimpered in pain but sat down and opened a drawer. He pulled out an 1836 Colt Patterson, three Pokéballs and drew a katana from under the desk. He placed them on the desk before pulling out a box full of ammo for the Colt Patterson preferred by Cletus.

"Ah, my old friend." Cletus smiled, picking up the red stained katana and sliding it free from its sheath. "Have you been taking care of it?" He asked Ivan, who nodded solemnly. "Let's test that." Cletus grinned sadisctically. Thrusting forward the sword pierced through Ivan's flesh and stopped halfway through his rib. "You haven't." Cletus snarled.

"Shoot him!" Ivan screamed, tears running down his face. "Shoot him you fools!" He screamed at his guards again, his voice becoming weaker as his face lost more color.

"Don't bother Ivan." Cletus grinned evilly. "They know where their allegiance should lie. They know which of us is stronger."

"You bastard!" Ivan screamed in agony. Cletus grinned, picked up his gun and pointed it at the fat man, and pulled the trigger. The shot resounded through the compound but no one wanted to inspect the source. By now word of Holcomb's return had spread through the halls.

"Now." Cletus pulled out the Pokéballs and let the Pokémon inside out.

"Aero!" Cletus' Aerodactyl screeched happily, eager to see its master once more. Cletus smiled happily, pleased to see the beast's hard to obtain loyalty hadn't wavered in the least.

"Tops!" The Kabutops roared, swinging its scythe-like extensions around in the air.

"Champ!" Finally, Cletus' prized Machamp grinned sadistically as it saw Cletus standing before it. Cletus shook hands with the last one, glad to see its love for torture hadn't diminished.

"Good." Cletus smiled. "Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam." He commanded. Aerodactyl raised its mouth and shot off a beam of pure energy, destroying the back of the building. "Return you two." He told Kabutops and Machamp, who vanished in a flash of red light. "C'mon Aerodactyl, we're after someone." Cletus grinned, climbing on the dinosaur's back before they flew off.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my...holy Cresselia…" I gasped as I landed at Castiel's feet. "What was that? Why did he kill those people?"

"Cletus Holcomb kills people for no other reason than he feels like it Solis." Castiel told me, laying on the ground contently. Time was still frozen, and he was obviously enjoying himself. "Are you sure you remember all that? Because one day that information might come in handy. But for now, enjoy your time with your friends." Castiel smiled at me.

"What do you mean?!" I roared.

"Dude, Solis, I'm right here!" Kleftis yelled, holding his ear. "Dang, I told you! I wouldn't know what I would do in a god's position until I was there!" He got to his feet and I saw the rest of our group looking at me oddly.

"I'm going to kill you Castiel…" I whispered. I waved at Jenny and smiled, trying to pass if off as a playful joke.

"Dude Solis, why did you scream suddenly? That was just incredibly random." Thully said in a Piplup form. "Wow, and people call me a weirdo…" He muttered, shaking his head.

"Man that was weird." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "But how will that information come in handy in the future at all?"

"Solis." Fotia said. I turned to face her. "You're 'it'!" She squealed, hitting me with her head and running away.

Getting to my feet, I pushed all thoughts of Cletus out of my head and ran after Fotia.


	20. They'll Be Coming Around the

**YAY! TWENTY CHAPTERS!! And I just realized I have a flactuating group of reviewers...Oh, and if you've read Kira, the Mutated Pokemon by yours truly, missingnoXD has continued it on my behalf. Check it out if you liked the story!  
A/N: Gracias to xEmilia, Anonymous1, Mysterystar of DawnPack, Combusk, missingnoXD, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, and Critically Insane for reviewing.**

Chapter 20

"Alright, we have to go through one tunnel than we'll almost be at Floaroma Town." Jenny muttered as we hiked along. Everyone was gasping for breath, it was unusually hot out today.

"I hate…the sun!" I growled. "It's so stupid…oof!" I smacked a rock and fell flat on my face. "And I hate you rock." I snarled, picking it up and throwing it as far as I could with my telekinesis.

"OUCH!" I heard a voice scream in the distance. That brightened up my day.

"Why can't they have trains in between towns?" Amber asked angrily as we plodded along. She had withdrawn Topaz, who had started to dehydrate due to being a Water type. So it was unusually quite. Except…

"She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!" Thully, masquerading as Kleftis, sung happily. "Oh she'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!"

"Dude, please shut up!" I screeched angrily, losing my cool. Yeah, me! Losing my cool! Never happened before in my life I swear. "You are super annoying!" I wanted to pull my hair out, but that would hurt.

"Thank you." Thully grinned. I don't think he knew what an insult was. "Hmmm…let's tell stories!" He suggested. "You know, to pass the time. Hmmm…okay, I remember one!"

"Oh Cresselia, take my now…." I mumbled.

"Alright, there were these four kids, right? Their names were Kasy, James, Hayden and…uh…I forget that last guys' name. Oh well. Anyway, they went to school, hung out, did normal kid stuff. So they go to a dance at their school, totally expecting a normal dance." Thully wove his arms about dramatically, trying to draw us into his fantasy. "Well, this guy, Chase Young, is a Haylin Warrior. The Haylin are a group of people who practice dark magic and evil stuff. He was looking for Kasy and an item she had.

"Well, after he started a fire, a guy with red hair and a backpack propeller bust in and-" I screamed once, stopping Thully's narration.

"Okay, this sounds like fanfiction." I said aloud. "I mean, it sounds like some girl writing a story using some T.V. show as the main basis. Just sayin'." I muttered, holding my hand up.

"Okay, back to the story. Anyway, the ginger bust in and started to yell about how great he was and-" Everyone, everyone Pokémon that is, except Thully stopped walking and kept going, telling his story to himself.

"What the hell is a ginger?" I asked aloud, looking at Umbra and Fotia for an answer.

"It's a slang/derogatory term for people with red haired, pale skin, and freckles." Fotia answered. "It really doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I mean, ginger's also a spice used by human chefs for crying out loud!" Fotia sighed. "When I was reborn and I started looking at humans from a different view, I realized just how dumb some of them can be."

"I've known that for quite a while." I giggled. Fotia growled and tackled me to the ground. "Hehehehe…good one Solis." I chuckled, stumbling to my feet.

"Does anyone else find it weird we can transport Pokémon around that weigh hundreds of pounds in small balls, but we have no forms of transportation in between cities whatsoever?" Johnny asked. I was about to make a rude remark that only half our group could understand when I realized something. Fonzie was right! Damn him…

"Why is that?" Umbra asked, scaring the living heaven out of me. "Humans can do so much, but they only use boats for crying out loud! They could probably make instantaneous transportation systems if they wanted, but do we? Nooo, we make trainers walk to thin their numbers!" She cried, her eyes wide and angry. Now she was scaring me even more.

"Calm down Umbra…" I soothed, holding my hands out as I tried to cool her off. "It'll all be…alright." I laughed. "It's not that bad. I mean, it's walking. We won't die." Boy was I ever wrong, but that comes around later.

We walked for an hour or so before coming to where the cave was supposed to be. But there was a problem that totally bombed my day.

"What do you mean a cave in?!?" Jenny yelled at the construction workers trying to clear the boulders covering the entrance.

"Well ma'am, a cave in is generally classified when rocks fall in a violent fashion. In this cave the rocks have completely blocked off the entrance to the Ravaged Path so we cannot allow any trainers in until we have cleared the way." The construction worker retorted, his jaw clenched angrily. "Lousy kids…" He muttered before sighing.

"Look, you can either wait until we're done clearing the path, or you can climb the mountain by yourself. But we take no responsibility for any injury you sustain. Now, leave us be." He flicked his wrist and turned away from us.

"What an ass!" Johnny boomed right behind the man before we all ran away like bats outta Hell.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were at the base of the mountain, sweating from the heat and our sprint away from a fat, angry worker. I was looking up the side of the cliff nervously, licking my lips.

"We gotta climb this?" Johnny asked, his words slurred from booze and fear. We all looked at him and he sighed. "It's a rhetorical question guys. Damn, you call ME dumb…" He took a drink from his bottled idiocracy. Basically, he took a swig of beer.

"Man, this is going to suck soooo much." Amber said, stretching her limbs and flailing his arms and legs. "Alright, let's get to going!" She cheered whilst jumping against the cliff face and gripping some rocks.

"Fotia, Umbra, Solis, I don't think you can climb this…" Jenny sighed, pulling out two Pokéballs. "Sorry guys…I'll let you out as soon as I can." She smiled before returning the two. "Solis, you're next…" She sighed, pulling out my Pokéball.

"Nooo…." I growled. She tried to return me but I jumped out of the way. "No." I growled again.

"Ummm…I think he doesn't want to…" Johnny whispered to Jenny. She sighed heavily and returned the Pokéball. I grinned wickedly.

"Alright Solis, c'mon." She said, picking me up. I smiled until she put me on her back and I wrapped my arms around her neck, making sure not to choke her. "You ready Johnny?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He grinned. Kleftis was scaling the cliff with Amber while Thully had decided to morph into a Spearow and fly upwards.

"Let's get going…" Jenny grunted, gripping a solid looking rock and hoisting herself up. I looked back to see Johnny scaling the cliff easily, his hands moving quickly.

"Hurry up you guys!" Amber yelled, looking back down at us. "It's easy! You need to focus and keep going!" She grinned. "Kleftis here's doing great!"

"Dude, I forgot to mention I stole that guy's keys!" Kleftis yelled back at us, jingling some golden keys. "They might come in handy!" He laughed, turning his attention back to the cliff.

"It's amazing that the idiot of our group can get away with so much…" I muttered. Jenny pulled herself up again and I yelped in fear, clenching to Jenny tightly. "I'm an idiot." I laughed, burying myself in Jenny's hair. It smelt nice…

"It's alright Solis, I won't let you fall." She told me, not daring to swing about her head in fear of knocking me off. "Just don't look down." She warned me.

"Great, now I have to look!" I growled, twisting around to look down. I was surprised to find that we had long left the ground and were now dangling on the side of the cliff. "Holy -!" I swore loudly, squeezing my arms and burying myself into Jenny's back, shivering intensely. "Bad day bad day bad day!" I chanted.

"Solis, calm down!" Jenny gasped. "And please…lessen your…grip on me neck…!" She choked. I loosened my hold and she took a deep gulp of breath. "You looked down, didn't you?" She asked, to which I remained silent, trying to preserve a shard of my dignity. "Alright, I guess I shouldn't have told you not to look down. Everyone always does the opposite of what they're told. Just, hang on, but not tightly enough to cut off my supply of oxygen." Jenny told me, pulling herself up once again.

I bit my lip and nodded, not even daring to look down again. I tried thinking about anything but what was going on at the time. The time I threw Johnny into a wall…the time I slammed a door in Jenny's dad's face. But nothing could stay in my mind long enough and I decided to think about Morgan.

Jenny was huffing now, and I felt her trembling from the exertion. The sun was now setting in the distance, sending an orange ray down to boil our skins.

"This…is…bullcrap!" She snarled, pulling up. I was getting motion sick from the ride up.

"But it's great exercise!" Amber yelled at us, sitting on the outcropping ledge of the cliff. We were almost at the top but Amber decided to wait there for us.

"Shut up!" Johnny and Jenny roared angrily. Kleftis chuckled while watching us with complete joy.

"When we're done…" Johnny started, his hair thrown into disarray. "I'm never working out again!" He swore.

"Yeah, me-shit!" Jenny screamed as the rock supporting her right hand pulled out of the cliff, leaving her dangling. I, on the other hand, was completely caught by surprise and thrown off Jenny.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I fell towards the ground down below us.

"Solis!" Jenny screeched, throwing a hand out. I slipped through her fingers and continued my plummet. I blacked out from complete terror.

**Thanks to xEmilia for letting me mention her story Shadow Sun. Check it out, it's pretty coolio! And review both this and her story! Or else Kleftis will steal your wallet.**


	21. Mountain When She Comes!

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday, FF was having a problem with me. It hates me...sad face...  
Thanks to missingnoXD, pontiger 27, The Dude of Doom, xEmilia, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, The Half-Pikachu Demon, POKEMONLUVER5678, Anonymous1, Onatu and Anonymous111102kittykittylick for reviewing. And a BIG THANKS to Srgeman for recommending my story in ALMN. You rock!**

Chapter 21

There was a bright flash of light, awaking me. I yelled and smashed into the floor.

"Ow…" I muttered, gripping my nose. "Dat hurd…" I groaned, stumbling to my feet and pinching my throbbing nose. "Whad happened?" I asked, looking around.

"Solis!" Jenny cheered, picking me up and squeezing me tightly. "Oh God, you scared me for a second. I thought I would lose you for a second!" She sobbed, crushing my ribs.

"Jenny…can…you…let…me…go!" I gasped. Jenny seemed to understand what I was asking and lessened her death hold on me. "Thank goodness." I muttered. My nose wasn't hurting that much and I could let go of it.

"Can anyone fill me in on what happened while I was incapacitated?" Fotia suddenly asked from under me. Jenny put me down next to Fotia and I grinned sheepishly.

"I fell from Jenny's back down the side of the cliff." I explained. Fotia screamed as if it was happening. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" I asked, my ear roaring in pure agony.

"You fell!" She cried. "And-"

"I didn't die! I was sucked back into a Pokéball and let out once Jenny was on safe ground." I told her. This I wasn't sure of, but I was assuming that was what had happened. Fotia smiled at me, her eyes moist. "Please don't cry." I grinned. "You'll start crying, than I'll start crying…" She growled and I hugged her.

"Dude, I stole some guy's keys!" Kleftis yelled happily, jingling them in front of me. I glared at him angrily.

"Dude, I almost died!" I roared, knowing full well I was being hypocritical. Kleftis seemed to have that effect on people and Pokémon alike. "And all you're worried about is the fact that you managed to steal some guy's keys!" I looked at him incredibly, not believing what was wrong with him.

"Look Solis, I get it. You're scared, afraid, and need moral support. How about this," He draped an arm around my shoulder. "You lean against my shoulder and cry it all out. Just let out your feelings and vent your fear and frustration to me, I'm here for you." He offered with a smile. I nodded my head a little, a smile on my face, before swinging my right fist around and letting it smash into Kleftis' gut.

"Jerk." I laughed as he rolled about the floor, laughing and crying.

"Bitch!" He gasped, a masochistic grin on his face. He got to his feet, wheezing happily. "Nice hook." He patted me on the shoulder and I punched him again.

"Alright Rocky, knock it off." Umbra growled, stepping in between us.

"I ammm…the greatest!" I cheered, holding both hands up. I must've still been absorbing Jenny's memories and knowledge because I had no idea where that came from.

"No." Umbra sighed. "You aarrreee…the idiot." She growled. I snapped at her but she merely grinned and walked away, humming happily with herself.

"Where's Topaz and Thully?" I asked, noticing a lack of singing muses.

"Topaz is still inside of her Pokéball because it's still way to hot outside." Fotia told me, laying on the ground and curling up. "And Thully flew away a little while ago, saying something about wanting berries." She smiled. I took a seat next to her, relaxing in the vanishing sunlight.

"Man, I really wish I had some poffins right now. Those ones we had at the restaurant were so good I can still taste it." I smiled at the memory. "And the company wasn't that bad either…" I grinned.

"But I was nowhere near you!" Fotia cried. I looked at her as she chuckled. "I don't know. I was talking with Mommy the whole time and I started to get sleepy. Next thing I knew my tail was in excruciating pain because Jenny just so happened to stomp on it. And than I found out that Kyle stole all our stuff." She told me.

"Yeah, what a jackass." I retorted angrily at the thought of Kyle. _How a Ralts like Morgan ended up with him I will never know._

"Heya guys!" Someone cried from above us. Suddenly something whistled through the air and smacked onto my head, splattering my hair with berry juice. Growling, I swiped at my hair before looking up to see a certain blue and pink striped Pidgey swooping down. "I got berries!" He sang out, pecking at the berries clutched in his claws.

"You know, you didn't have to drop it on us." I growled, running a hand through my hair. I sniffed it before licking it. "Mmm…Bluk Berry. Not bad." I muttered.

"We should set up camp." Jenny said, dropping her backpack to the ground. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah. I don't think we'll need a fire either." Johnny added, throwing his shirt to the ground and laying down, his head resting on it. "It's pretty warm."

"C'mon Solis." Jenny patted the ground near her and I got up and walked over to lay in her grasp. "Why is your hair sticky?"

Damn you Thully.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke in the middle of the night, the stars shining brightly. I turned around to look at Jenny, but she was gone. This perked my interest and I shot up, looking around curiously.

Everyone was asleep, well, everyone except Jenny and me. Johnny was snoring loudly and I was amazed everyone could sleep through it. Amber was dangling from a nearby tree, drool dripping from her open mouth. I wish I had something to capture that image.

There. At the edge of the camp was a dark figure, clutching something to their chest. I could tell it was Jenny. I walked over, trying to get a glimpse of what she was looking at, but she was blocking the view.

"Jenny…" I called out softly, touching her back as I got to her. She yelped softly but calmed down and smiled when she realized it was just me.

"Hey Solis." She smiled, patting her lap. I climbed up and sat on her lap. I realized the item she was holding was the black binder she had made. The binder she had made with Jack.

"What's wrong Jenny?" I asked, looking up at the stars. Her gaze went to the binder as her fingers rubbed across it.

"I can't keep this any more Solis." She told me, biting her lower lip nervously. "It reminds me too much of him." Jenny's nightly actions were because of Jack. Again. "I just…I used to keep it because with it, I felt he was around me, like he was always with me. Than I realize, it was stupid to think that." She growled. I felt a single tear fall down onto my head.

Jenny gently lowered me to the floor, and I looked up at her. She smiled at me before getting to her feet and looking at the book one last time. "What's dead and gone…should stay dead and gone!" She growled before hurling the book off the cliff.

"OWW!!! WHAT THE FUCK!" Someone screamed from bellow, making Jenny and me turn and run back to the camp.

Jumping and sliding we landed back where we were sleeping. I put my hands behind my head as I looked up at the stars. Suddenly Jenny reached over and pulled me close to her, hugging me tightly.

"Solis, thanks." She muttered, a renewed smile on her face. "You've been here for me since Jack died. I would've gone insane had I kept that book. All it was was an eternal reminder of Jack and what he did." She kissed me on the forehead, making me burn up profusely. "Thanks." She muttered, wrapping an arm around me before we fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's get going! I'm starving!" Johnny's cries resounded through the area, waking up the entire team.

"I'll give him five seconds head start before I kill him…" Umbra snarled, her eyes tightly shut.

"Alright guys, let's get going!" Thully cheered, floating up into the air. Why couldn't he ferry us? Wait a minute!

"Thully!" I yelled, bolting upright. He stopped his flying and stayed in the air, looking down at me. "Why can't you morph into something bigger and carry us all up?" I snarled angrily. He shrugged as best a Pidgey could.

"Because transforming into something is hard. From sight I could, but from memory, I can't. I've never seen a bird big enough to carry a human." He told me.

"Alright you guys, no exceptions today. Everyone's in their Pokéballs." Jenny said.

"NO!" I screamed before being recalled in a bright flash of light.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I was put onto the ground I noticed two things. One, is that we were higher up than before. Second was that Amber was clutching her leg and gritting her teeth determinedly.

"What happened?" I asked immediately, looking around.

"Amber, how is it?" Jenny asked. Amber hissed angrily and Jenny grinned sheepishly. "That bad huh? This isn't good, we can't carry you for five hours until Floaroma town…"

"Jenny." Johnny called out. When Jenny looked up Johnny jingled the keys Kleftis stole. "And the kart is right there." Johnny pointed.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked. Johnny walked over, inserted the keys, and twisted. The kart roared to life eagerly, as if awakened from a long sleep. "But how do we load Amber onto there? We can't lift her by her legs..."

I coughed loudly and Jenny looked at me. "Yes Solis?" She asked. I palmed my face before turning to Amber and focusing. She cried out as she lifted up in the air before realizing I was lifting her. Floating her over, I gently lowered her onto the kart. "Thanks Solis!" Jenny shouted, picking me up and hugging me.

"I'm driving!" Johnny yelled, jumping into the front seat. I gulped miserably as Jenny carried me over to the kart. "Here we go!" Johnny cheered. "Which one's the gas pedal?"


	22. Following the Gray Line part I

**A/N: Sorry, but I somehow completely forgot to update Friday. My home page is Fanfiction and I forgot! How in the hell does that happen?  
Anyway, thanks to missingnoXD, POKEMONLUVER5678, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous1, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Oldenmw, The Dude of Doom and Cult of FMA for reviewing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mac, Shan, Deputy, Law or the Grotle. Those characters belong to the wonderful** **The Dude of Doom, and they are from his story Following the Gray Line. Check it out if you have a twisted sense of humor like me! If you don't, check it out anyway.**

Chapter 22

We drove into town on the kart engaged in a conversation that was remotely interesting.

"How funny is it we were just talking about no cars or transportation anywhere and we find one sitting here, ripe for the pluckin'?!" Johnny hooted as we parked the kart outside of town.

"Yeah, yeah, very cool." Amber growled from behind us. "And it's also funny how our group has the worst case of bad luck I've ever seen! I mean, first Solis almost falls to his death but is saved at the last minute by Jenny using her stupid Pokéball, than I sprained my ankle trying to climb the cliff! How does this happen to us?"

"I…don't know!" Jenny grunted as they lifted Amber out of the truck. Amber landed on the ground, clearly favoring her left leg while holding onto Jenny and Johnny. "But we need to get you to the hospital, now."

We started to journey to the hospital, a relatively short walk from the outskirts of the town. Inside the town there was an aura of delight. The entire place smelt great and everyone was happy and cheerful. I soon realized it was way to cheerful for humans and I began to suspect them of smoking some narcotic to dull their worries.

"Where's the damn hospital?!" Amber hissed as her foot smacked into an upraised part of the earth. "This is ridiculous!"

"Calm down, we're here." Jenny told her as we reached our destination. On the outside the building was painted a snow white that was almost blindingly bright. On the top was a red cross that some trouble makers added more red paint on, making it look like a hook-cross. Why they did that, I would never know.

"Okay guys, the sign says 'No Pokémon allowed'. I'm sorry, but could you wait out here for us?" Jenny asked hastily as Johnny assisted Amber.

"Sure." Umbra replied, laying down in the shadow of the building. Jenny smiled at us before running inside after Amber and Johnny worriedly. "Now we get to sleep…woohoo!" Umbra cheered, resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

"Poor Topaz, being stuck in her Pokéball all this time…" I muttered unhappily.

"I'm right here silly!" Someone literally screamed from behind me. I screamed and blasted through the air, landing on Umbra's tail, making her snarl in return. Standing there was a happy-go-lucky Piplup.

"Man, I need to pay attention to my surroundings more. If I ever lose my eyes I don't know what I'll do." I grumbled, dusting my legs off. Topaz giggled before plopping next to Fotia, who was sitting down and looking off into the distance. "Fotia, what are you looking at?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"A case of teenage abuse." Fotia replied, nodding her muzzle forwards. I turned to see a red-headed teen in a brown jacket with fur lining dragging another kid by his scarf, the two followed by a Monferno with sun glasses and a Grotle that looked extremely pissed. The girl was extremely agitated, but why I couldn't tell. I could feel pain radiating from the boy and I immediately felt bad for him.

"C'mon Mac, hurry the hell up! God damn you're slow!" The girl snarled, pulling 'Mac' along forcefully. "I wanna get to Eterna City before I turn eighty!"

"Shut the hell up Shan! We might get there faster if you'd stop dragging my ass everywhere!" Mac wheezed, the scarf cutting off his air supply.

"Man this never gets old." The Grotle grinned. The Monferno shot him a dark glare.

"Shut up criminal!" The Monferno roared. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!" He shouted in monotone, as if it was an automated reflex.

"Just shut the fuck up and-holy shit!" Shan screamed, her gaze falling onto us. I gulped nervously. "Mac, it's a fucking team of great, wild Pokémon!"

"We ain't wild darling." Kleftis chanted with a grin. "And you got some anger problems I recommend you sort out."

"Hey!" The Grotle snapped angrily. "Watch your language towards my trainer." He grinned and I knew he was finding it hard not to chuckle.

"Alright, I'm catching the Ralts right now!" Shan roared, throwing a red and white ball at me. I cringed before it hit me.

"FUCK!" I yelled as it smashed into my head, flipping me backwards. But it didn't suck me up, it just gave me an insane headache. "What the hell you idiot!? We aren't wild!"

"What's going on out here?" Someone asked, a swoosh of an opening door accompanying it. I turned to see Johnny standing there, looking around.

"Fuck off Fonzie, I'm trying to capture those Pokémon! I called dibs!" Shan yelled, running over to face Johnny. Her partner, Mac, fell flat on his face as soon as the pull of his scarf vanished unexpectedly.

"Look you hoe, these Pokémon belong to me, my cousin and one of our friends!" Johnny growled angrily. Shan snarled angrily at him before jumping at him with murderous intent. I summoned my energy and flung her backwards and away from a startled Johnny. "Thanks Solis." Johnny grinned at me.

"Hey, if those are your Pokémon, control them dick-weed!" Mac yelled, helping a snarling Shan to her feet.

"Hey, if she kept her cool instead of trying to attack me, Solis here wouldn't have had to show her who's who!" Johnny yelled back. I beamed happily before I realized Mac stepping forward, eagerly fingering a Pokéball on his belt.

"You wanna battle right now?" Mac growled defensively. Feelings of attraction towards Shan and anger towards Johnny were floating off of him in waves.

"I…don't know what that has to do with what we're doing right now but let's go!" Johnny growled, stepping up.

"Deputy, get out there!" Mac yelled, tossing the Pokéball he wielded in his hand. A small, cyan-colored Pokémon with a balloon-shaped body, a black tail with an eye-spot on it and a large growth on its forehead appeared.

"To serve and protect!" The Wynaut cried, saluting his opponent with his hands.

"Kleftis, let's kick some serious ass!" Johnny yelled. Kleftis grinned evilly before flipping onto the imaginary field to face off with the law-enforcing blob. "Kleftis, Powder Snow!"

"Deputy use Mirror Coat!" Mac countered. As Kleftis shot out a hail of glacial powder the Wynaut covered himself in a red aura. The snow hit him hard, forcing the kid backwards.

"Resisting defeat are you?" Deputy yelled, shooting off the aura. Kleftis yelled as he was struck by a red ray of energy.

"What the hell was that?" Kleftis asked, glaring at the Wynaut angrily, yet wearily. I was taking this all in stride; I like Kleftis, but I liked watching people get hurt.

"That is what happens to criminals who refuse to be taken into custody!" The Monferno yelled, standing next to Mac. He was watching Deputy like a proud father.

"You tell 'em Law." Mac grinned, staring at Johnny angrily.

"Mac, don't take him out too fast. I wanna crack at him." Shan snarled hatefully. Boy was she something.

"Kleftis, use Metal Claw!" Johnny ordered, his fists clenched angrily. Kleftis nodded before soaring through the air, his claws glowing a bright white.

"Deputy, Counter!" Mac roared. Once Kleftis connected with Deputy, Deputy exploded into a flurry of action.

Moving with ferocious speed, Deputy unleashed his tiny fists at Kleftis. Kleftis tried to cover up but Deputy was moving way to fast. Kleftis flew backwards and rolled across the ground, coating himself in dirt and rocks.

"Okay, every time we attack that stupid little blue blob, he counters. That's all he can do…so if we lower his defenses enough he'll fall in one hit!" Johnny concluded.

"Brilliant Holmes! Absolutely brilliant!" I clapped, using an accent I had no recollection of ever hearing.

"Kleftis, use Screech!" Johnny yelled, covering his ears.

"Oh shit." Umbra muttered, covering her head with her paws and flattening her ears again her skull. I was looking around, noticing that everyone else was covering their ears as well, when suddenly Kleftis screeched loudly. I shouted in pain and covered my ears as his ear-splitting bellow shattered windows. Deputy yelled and cowered as the sound waves struck his ear canals.

"Alright, finish this off with Ice Beam!" Johnny commanded. Kleftis stopped his screech and immediately let loose with an Ice Beam.

"Deputy use-no!" Mac yelled as Deputy froze in the beam. "Damn it!" Mac swore, turning to Law. "Ready Law?" He asked the Monferno.

"I must avenge my Deputy!" Law yelled, running onto the field.

"Thully, come on!" Johnny grinned. Thully ran over onto the field in a blue and pink themed Monferno form while Kleftis walked over to sit next to us.

"You should've warned me about your freakin' banshee howl, y'ass!" I snapped, smacking Kleftis in the gut. He grinned at me wickedly.

"How? Should I have turned, yelled, cover your ears, than turned back and screeched? C'mon!"

"Law use Mach Punch!" Mac called out.

"Thully use Mach Punch!" Johnny yelled. The two Monferno disappeared in a wisp of dust. There was a loud smack and the two met on the side of the imaginary field, their fists caught in the opposite hands, keeping them together like a yin-yang sign.

"Law, use Ember!"

"Thully use Mach Punch!" Johnny called out. Law puffed up his chest and shot several small licks of flame at Thully, who endured them. Thully than shot his arms out wide, freeing them, before darting in and smashing his fist into Law's jaw, sending him reeling.

"Alright Law, use Mach Punch until you beat him!" Mac cried. Law vanished again before reappearing next to Thully and punching him in the face. When Thully flew backwards Law reappeared next to him and punched him again.

"Thully, use Ember!" Johnny cried, losing his cool and adopting a mask of worry. Thully struggled to his feet and barely managed to shoot off a single ember. It sliced in two and Law appeared again, sending on last punch straight into Thully's gut.

"Shit!" Thully yelped, flying backwards and landing on Johnny's feet.

"Thulian!" Johnny cried, picking up the passed out Ditto-Monferno cross breed.

"That…hurt…" Thully chuckled before passing out. Mac laughed once and gave Law a high-five.

"Okey-dokey, my turn!" Shan growled, stepping forward. "Let's go Fonzie! You got three others with you!"

"Those aren't mine!" Johnny yelled back.

"They're mine." Jenny growled, stepping out of the hospital. "They're putting a cast on Amber's foot. Turns out it was more severe than we thought." Jenny informed Johnny. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Don't need to tell you, whore!" Shan sneered.

"Oh hell no! Let's go!" Jenny roared back. "C'mon Solis!"

"Woot! Payback time!" I grinned, jumping to my feet and running onto the field.


	23. Following the Gray Line part II

**A/N: Hope all your U.S. of A. mates had a great Thanksgiving cuz I sure did! Gained two pounds though...sad face...  
Thanks to missingnoXD, Zhar of Shadows, xEmilia, POKEMONLUVER5678, Cult of FMA, The Dude of Doom (And thanks for letting me use your characters!), Anonymous1, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Anonymous111102kittykittylick and The Half Pikachu Demon for reviewing.**

Chapter 23

"Alright Solis, you ready to kick some skank ass?" Jenny growled as I marched onto the field. A sadistic grin spread across my features and I nodded. Shan drew out a Pokéball and let it fly.

"Remy, let's go!" She bellowed. A giant, brown bug-like thing burst out of the ball. He had large pincers on the top of his head and looked…ferocious. Good, he looked like he could take a few hits. I needed to take my anger out on something.

"Remy says we fight!" He shouted, flexing his muscles and suddenly I gulped nervously, realizing he probably tripled my weight, was coated in muscles and…whatever the hell covered muscles, they looked sturdy. Maybe my anger problems could wait…

"Remy, use Vice Grip!" Shan commanded. Remy charged at me, body lowered so he could catch me in his pinchers.

"Solis, Teleport!" Jenny told me. I slapped my hands together and felt myself vanish.

For me, Teleport is a fun move. I move myself to wherever I want to and threw any object. I feel like the wind, like a ghostly entity snaking his way around his opponent's attacks. And when I rematerialize, the opponent looks shocked, scared, and confused. I love it.

"Solis, Confusion!" Jenny grinned as I appeared behind Remy.

"Remy thinks this isn't good!" The buggy yelled as my hand thrust out. He flew through the air and smashed into a tree before sliding to the ground. Making sure it would really hurt, I pushed again, stabbing his pincers into the bark of the tree.

"Grrr!" Shan snarled at me. "Remy, Brick Break the tree than use that on the little ballet girl!" I shot Shan a glare as she smirked at me. I heard a loud snap and turned in time to see Remy's fist come flying down towards my head.

"Teleport!" The command came at the last possible second and I vanished. I heard the crash and a loud swear reverberate across the town as I reappeared in front of Jenny and far from Remy. "Use Lucky Chant Solis!"

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino!" I chanted, feeling energy coat around my skin. Remy wouldn't be able to hit me for a ton of damage for only a short while, so I had to finish this quickly if I didn't want to get my clock cleaned.

"Remy, use X-scissor!" Shan yelled.

"Remy doesn't like magic, little ballet girl!" Remy bellowed, slashing with his pinchers. I tried to jump to the side, but the sharp blades caught my ribs and I screamed as they smashed into my ribs.

"Solis, use Trick Room!" Jenny yelled. I grinned excitedly, I haven't been able to use this move yet. Jenny had used it on me after our Oreburgh gym battle, but so far my Speed hadn't been a hindrance. Now it was and I need every advantage I could get.

"Gah!" I yelled, throwing my arms out wide. A large flash of light blinded me temporarily. Opening my eyes, I saw Remy rushing at me. But his rush was now really slow.

"Confusion!" Jenny yelled. Before Remy got within striking distance I threw him backwards. He landed with a loud grunt and slid across the ground, leaving an indentation in the dirt. "Throw him once more!" Jenny commanded.

"Righto boss!" I grinned, picking Remy up again with my psychic energy. Spinning myself to add velocity, I let my hold of Remy go and he flew at Shan.

"AH!" Shan screamed, dropping to the ground as Remy flew over her head and imbedded himself into the tree. I started cracking up as she returned the bugger, grumbling angrily the whole time.

"That was easy! You got to have someone tougher than that!" Jenny jeered with jubilant joy. Try saying that five times fast.

"Shut the fuck up! Dresden, you need to kick some ass for me buddy!" Shan turned to her Grotle.

"Hehehe…Remy got stuck to a tree! Hey, Ralts-kid, that was a good one!" Dresden nodded at me.

"Thanks!" I waved back before walking over and standing next to Jenny's leg, using her for support. I was thoroughly exhausted and really wanted something to eat. And I wanted to stop this pain in my side.

"Umbra, you're up." Jenny smiled, trying to encourage the lazy black Umbreon.

"Wouldn't let my daughter fight that monstrosity, so I was up anyway." Umbra grumbled, licking Fotia's head. "Good job taking out Señor Cajun over there." Umbra grinned at me as she stalked past.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Alright, let's dance. I need some sleep so we need to make this quick." Umbra told Dresden, who merely nodded and crouched in return.

"Umbra, use Confuse Ray!" Jenny commanded our over-powered black fur-ball. Umbra's shot two rays of swirling light out of her eyes that headed straight towards Dresden.

"Dresden, avoid and use Headbutt!" Dresden swerved out of the way, which was amazing considering he had a hefty shell on his back, and charged. Umbra jumped, trying to get over him, but Dresden anticipated this and jumped to his back legs, smashing his head into Umbra's.

"Mommy!" Fotia cried from behind us.

"Umbra, use Shadow Ball!" Jenny cheered as Umbra stumbled to her feet dizzily.

"Dresden, retaliate with Absorb!" Shan ordered. A black blob of energy emerged from the depths of Umbra's jaw and flew through the air before exploding in Dresden's face.

"Tickles!" Dresden laughed, two fines shooting out from behind his back and wrapping around Umbra. The vines started to glow with a sinister green light as Umbra's energy was drained from her body.

"Anytime…would be…good for…a…comeback Jenny!" Umbra snarled angrily, writhing in the vines as they continued their drainage.

"Umbra use Toxic!" Jenny said uncertainly. Umbra's ears pointed towards Dresden and a purplish spray was released, coating Dresden in poison.

"Gah! It burns!" Dresden cried, releasing Umbra. Landing on her feet and heeding Jenny's command, Umbra bit Dresden on the leg, making him scream again.

"Dresden, finish her with Thrash!" Shan yelled. Dresden started to thrash about, legs and arms akimbo, trying to loosen Umbra. Finally Umbra was torn free from Dresden and was flung across the field. "Hit her again!" Shan yelled.

"It…hurts…!" Dresden bellowed, once again flailing into Umbra, who flew through the air again and crashed into a tree, falling unconscious.

"Return!" Shan and Jenny yelled, returning their respective Pokémon to their Pokéballs. The two than glared angrily at each other, unpleased with this tie. With one last Pokémon each, we had one chance at winning this.

"Lina, let's go!" Shan commanded, tossing a Pokéball onto the field a releasing a small Shinx.

"Oh no…" The Shinx whimpered, trembling and tucking her tail between her legs.

"Fotia, come on." Jenny smiled, motioning for Fotia to come over. Similarly, Fotia was trembling and had her tail tucked between her legs. I was surrounded by scaredy-Meowths. Great.

"Fotia," I said as she walked past. I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder before giving her a comforting smile. "You'll do fine."

Nodding, Fotia walked onto the field, a smile on her lips. "Hello." Fotia greeted Lina, trying to be friendly.

"Oh…hello." Lina smiled, trying to be friendly.

"I don't want to fight." Fotia admitted.

"Me neither. But Shan might be mad if I don't…" Lina mumbled.

"Well, I'm not fighting. I like you." Fotia smiled, sitting on her rear.

"Oh what the hell Fotia!" I roared angrily. "We gotta win this thing! If you don't wanna fight come out so that I can!" Lina whimpered loudly and I sighed before flopping backwards.

"Uh-oh…Fotia doesn't want to fight, does she?" Jenny asked me. I shook my head 'No' and Jenny sighed before turning to Shan. "My Eevee doesn't want to fight. I think she wants to be friends with your Shinx."

"Too bad! Lina, use Charge!" Shan commanded. Lina started to gather energy, giving Fotia an apologetic look, before shaking her head and dispelling the energy. "What?!? Grrr…damn." Shan spat before sitting cross legged on the ground. "Fine. It's a tie…" She managed to growl.

"Yay!" Fotia and Lina cheered simultaneously. I groaned and slapped my head before the two took off running around, playing 'Tag' with one another. This would be a long afternoon…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lina and Fotia were currently play-wrestling each other, laughing and having a good time with one another. I was sitting with Dresden, who had been cured of his poison, and watching the two. Dresden wasn't such a bad guy.

"Hey! No fighting!" Law barked, trying to break up Lina and Fotia for the umpteenth time.

"Does Law always have a stick shoved so far up his ass it seems like it's poking a lung?" I asked Dresden, who chuckled and nodded.

"As long as I've known the bastard." Dresden murmured, making me chuckle. Fotia and Lina double Tackled Law, knocking him over, before returning to their game.

"You ain't bad Rari." Shan said to Jenny, the two leaning against a tree and watching the small girls play. "For a goody-goody that is."

"Fucker stole my wallet!" Mac shouted, chasing after Kleftis, who danced away happily.

"He stole my beer!" Johnny yelled, following Mac.

"Ten bucks says they don't catch him." I offered Dresden.

"Fifteen saying they do." Dresden laughed.

"Anyway, we got to get a move-on." Shan said, getting to her feet. "Come on guys." She said to her Pokémon. Remy walked over from a tree he was observing to stand next to her.

"Later." Dresden said to me.

"You owe me money fucker!" I shouted, trying to get up but being scooped up into Jenny's arms. A fair trade.

"Where you headed?" Jenny asked.

"Eterna City to get the next badge." Shan replied. "Lina, let's go." She turned to see her Shinx smiling at Fotia before jogging over. "See you around Jenny. Maybe we'll meet at the Sinnoh League conference."

"Yeah, but I'll beat you there." Jenny replied with a grin. Shan snorted.

"As if. Mac, let's go!"

"Wait a minute, now I remember where I've seen you before!" Jenny suddenly snapped her fingers. Shan shot her a questioning glance and Jenny grinned. "Weren't you guys arrested for zamboni stealing?"

"Those charges were never proven!" Shan growled, dragging a wallet-less Mac away. What fun guys...


	24. My Friends

**A/N: Thanks to The Half-Pikachu Demon, The Dude of Doom, Mysterstar of Dawn Pack, Shameless Ego Feeder, XoXfirebirdXoX, Anonymous1, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Cult of FMA, and missingnoXD for reviewing.**

Chapter 24

"You alright Amber?" Jenny asked nervously as we sat in the patient room. Johnny was sent out to scout for a hotel with Kleftis, Thully and a Topaz that wouldn't stop crying. I really liked her, but she was crying a lot.

"Doesn't hurt." She grinned, taking a lollipop out of her mouth. "And Kleftis got me a lot of lollipops. I think I'll be fine, so long as we don't do any unnecessary walking."

"Yeah…hahahaha…about that…" Jenny gulped nervously, looking extremely guilty. I covered my eyes, I didn't want to see what came next. "Well, it's like this; my uncle works at the Valley Windworks, and I wanted to…see him tomorrow, if that's alright with you…"

"Go." Amber replied evenly. I uncovered my eyes incredulously, I had expected Amber to explode like a volcano. "But could you come back here if I decided to stay for a day? I don't want to walk all that way without reason." She asked, giving Jenny a pouty face.

"That's fine. I'll probably spend the whole day there anyway, so trying to travel afterwards would be stupid." Jenny laughed, happy that Amber had agreed to this.

"Alright Mrs. Redding, that'll be all. You can leave when you like." A doctor said, opening the door and poking his head through to deliver his message before withdrawing and vanishing. What a lazy ass.

"Alright than, let's find the hotel that Johnny found and we can get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Amber grinned, getting to her feet. Umbra was asleep while Fotia was sitting in the corner, looking up at a chart that depicted a human eye.

"Come on Umbra…" Jenny cooed, rubbing Umbra's stomach gently, not wanting to jolt the crazy black dog-thing awake unexpectedly. I didn't blame her, Umbra was really cranky when she woke up.

"Touch me, and die." Umbra snarled hatefully, getting to her feet and stretching herself out on the chair. "Alright, I'm ready. Where are we going right now?" She asked us, looking around.

"Right now we're going to find the hotel that Johnny found for us, if he even found a hotel for us. And tomorrow Jenny is taking us to the Valley Windworks to see an uncle of hers. And I see this as a two way possibility; the uncle can be like her, in which I'll like the man." I shuddered as I forced the other possibility out. "Or he could be like…Johnny." Fotia, Umbra and myself shuddered again, thinking about being with another Fonzie.

"Come on guys." Jenny told us, leading us away from the hospital and outside. "Now…how do we find Johnny?" She asked. We all realized something. We had no way of getting in contact with the tweaker. Oh snap.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It only took us two hours to track down the hotel Johnny had checked into. But the receptionist wouldn't tell us what room he was in until we bribed her with one hundred Poké.

"Johnny, open up!" Jenny yelled angrily, pounding on the door so hard I thought it'd break down. "Solis, can you take this down please?" She asked me.

Turning I turned the lock on the inside and nodded at Jenny. She twisted the handle and raced in. To those of us standing outside, we heard a bunch of yells and shouts before Jenny came back over to the door.

"Johnny's staying in this room, we're next room over." Jenny told us, closing the door behind us. Before the door closed I saw Johnny on the ground, a telephone cord wrapped around his neck.

Our room wasn't horrible, I guess. The walls were painted a dull beach-sand color with a painting ripped in half on one wall. The curtains had a Jack-o'-lantern smile pattern cut into it that would probably let light in. The lamps…well, the lamps weren't there anymore. Just a big gaping hole. The bathroom, I didn't even want to try describing.

"At least there's no broken windo-never mind." I muttered. As soon as I had touched the window it fell from its lodging to fall seven stories.

"But the bed is soft and-wet! EEK!" Fotia screamed and jumped off the bed. She ran over and hid under her mother, looking about the room, terrified.

"On the floor?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Everyone in the room said in unison. And I slept next to Jenny in total, if not stiff, comfort.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on you guys, it's not that far." Jenny told us as we walked down Route 205 to the Valley Windworks. Jenny woke me, Fotia and Umbra early and quietly so as not to disturb Amber. Now it was eight in the morning, there was a strong breeze and morning mist, and I was dying for sleep.

"So…tired…" I moaned, my legs dragging my body by themselves. "Why couldn't we sleep in and go to the Windworks later?" I asked.

"There it is!" Jenny grinned, pointing ahead of us. Looking up I saw a rundown metal building with a peeling exterior surrounded by wind turbines. "Ahh…I haven't seen Uncle Ash in years…" She smiled.

"Ash? As in Ash Ketchum? Please not that douche hole!" Umbra begged, looking worried. "He is the biggest dumbass ever!"

"Who's Ash Ketchum?" I asked. Umbra gave me a look that read 'Drop it' and I nodded. We neared the door and I started to worry, mainly because the outside of the building was littered with beer cans.

"Hello?" Jenny called out, rapping on the metallic door. We waited for about three minutes or so, and I was getting super pissed, when the door swung open. "Hey Steven!" Jenny smiled, hugging a tall dork in a lab coat.

"Jenny?" He asked, his speed slurred. He had no hair, none of all, on any part of his head. He wore black triangle glasses and I'm almost positive he wore lipstick. "Jenny, what'cha doing here?" He asked joyfully, embracing her.

"I've come to see Ash." Jenny replied happily. Steven nodded and turned around, smacking his nose in the doorway as he did.

"I'm betting Ash is like Johnny, anyone taking any bets?" I asked, raising my hand. "Do I here three Oran Berries? Three Oran berries?" I chuckled. Fotia shook her weary head and walked past me. "Geez, tough crowd."

Steven led us into the back of the building, bump into various objects the entire way. This didn't reassure me about what Ash would be like as we neared a back office. There was a door with two wooden plaques on it. One read "Dr. Badass is" and one dangling under it by a string read "In."

"Hey Ash, there's someone here to visit you." Steven slurred, slumping against the door. No one answered and Jenny squeezed up next to Steven.

"Hey Dr. Badass!" Jenny grinned, beating on the door more forcefully. It immediately opened and a man poked his head through. I noticed immediately he wasn't wearing anything and I fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"Jenny?" He sniffed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jenny!" He laughed.

"I wanted to visit." Jenny replied, covering her eyes.

"Then I guess I need my pants." Ash laughed. He closed the door and a minute or two later he emerged. After recovering from my sobbing fit, I took the time to really observe this idiot. He was wearing torn jeans and a long sleeve shirt with the long sleeves ripped off. He had a bristly chin and a strange hair cut.

"Nice hair cut Ash." Jenny giggled.

"Business in front," Ash flipped his hair, "party in the back!" He laughed, leading us away from a snoring Steven.

"So, what goes on?" Ash asked, plopping his feet on a table as he took a seat. He was wearing a boot and a pink slipper. Oh Cresselia this guy better not come with us.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing." Jenny replied, dusting off some old beer bottles on the table. "I started my Pokémon journey, by the way." She added, gesturing towards us.

"Coolio man!" Ash laughed, picking me up. Why did he single me out? "Dude, you look like a murderer." He said in all seriousness, making my heart speed up. "Dude…" He set me down gently, his fear almost palpable.

"Ash, stop being an ass." Jenny laughed nervously, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, I used to scare you like that when you were little!" Ash laughed nervously, rubbing a hand through his hair and trying to avoid looking at me. "So are you travelling by yourself, or do you have company?" He asked.

"I got company." Jenny replied, relieved to be taken off the grim topic. "You know Johnny, right?"

"Tweaker." Ash replied. Damn, he nailed that.

"And we met this girl named Amber, who's traveling with us too." Jenny continued unperturbed.

"What did I want to tell you…umm…oh yeah! Come with me Jenny." Ash asked her, getting up and leaving the room. Everyone followed, with me dragging up the rear.

_A murderer? Was he really just joking?_ I thought to myself as we entered another room. Ash lift off a blanket from a cage, revealing a tiny Elekid.

"Let me out of here you asshole!" The Elekid screamed, pounding on the cage bars as soon as the blanket was removed. He was shooting electricity off everywhere and more than once I had to block one of the bolts from hitting someone. He suddenly stopped when he looked at Umbra and Fotia, and I had a good idea why.

"He's a little…vigorous." Ash laughed nervously. "We caught him snooping around here two days ago and we've been debating what to do with the little bugger."

"Solis." Fotia whispered. I turned and she leaned in. "He's a reborn."

"Thought as much." I replied. Suddenly Mr. Shocky went back to work trying to deep-fry everything in the room.

"I'll take him." Jenny smiled to Ash, who sighed thankfully. Jenny leaned in and gripped the cage bars. "Hey little guy." She cooed.

"Leave me alone you little bi-oh my God…" He gasped, dropping back onto his rear as he stared into Jenny's eyes. "No…not…not possible…Jenny?" He croaked, looking at her through tear brimmed eyes.

"Oh, don't cry little guy." Jenny smiled, undoing the hatch and reaching in. She picked him up and looked at him. He was sobbing ridiculously loud now and she hugged him. He merely held onto her and a horrible premonition entered my gut.

"So you'll take him?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Of course." Jenny replied, sitting on a nearby table before turning to me. "Solis, can you find out his name for me?" She asked sweetly. I cursed my ability to read and write before nodding.

"Wait…what?" Elekid asked, looking at me. "Why does she want you to find out my name?" He asked me.

"I can write down your name…Jack." I remarked.

"How'd you know?" Jack, Jenny's closest friend stuck in an Elekid body, replied.


	25. My Friends II

**A/N: Yeah, I guess I forgot to write in that the Ash in my story isn't Ash from the T.V. shows. This one draws his inspiration from my friend who really is named Ash. Anyway, sorry for the confusion folks and  
Thanks to missingnoXD, xEmilia, Mysterystar of Dawnpack, XoXfirebirdXoX, The Dude of Doom, pokemonluver5678, Cult of FMA, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, mrsonic101, Anonymous1, and The Half-Pikachu Demon for making My Friends the most reviewed chapter so far.**

Chapter 25

"Dude, how did you know my name's Jack?" Jack asked again, this time more forcefully than the last time. He had gotten over his shock and it had quickly turned to a surprised anger that he directed at me.

"I just had a feeling." I retorted hatefully, glaring at the little Elekid that would weasel its way into Jenny's heart. "So do you care to tell me how you ended up here?" I snarled.

"Actually, I don't." He replied, equally hostile. "Now write down this. 'Jenny, the Elekid is Jack, your human friend reborn as a Pokémon.'" He dictated.

"No." I snarled.

"What?!" He asked. "Why not? Jenny asked you to!" He gestured at Jenny, who was looking at us worriedly. While she couldn't understand us she could see how we were treating each other.

"Solis, you should tell her his name…" Fotia whimpered. I whirled around and glared at her and she backed off, scared. Umbra stepped forward, snarling angrily.

"Don't you glare at my daughter." Umbra snarled at me. I glowered at Umbra before turning back to look at Jack, who was looking at me, a pleading look etched across his face. He really wanted Jenny to know who he was for some reason.

"Solis, please, please, please tell Jenny!" He pleaded, close to tears as he looked at Jenny. "I'll do anything if you just tell her!" He cried.

I was torn between this choice. Should I tell Jenny about her closest friend being a Pokémon and risk her fawning over him? Or what if she found out and I didn't tell her and she found that out too? But then again Jack was asking me, he was begging me to tell her. I sighed as I walked over to a whiteboard and picked up a marker.

_Don't tell her the full story._ A voice in my mind suggested seductively. My head snapped up and I looked around. _If she finds out she'll leave you. Keep her in the dark. Keep her for yourself. Let Jack suffer._

I grinned quickly as this idea but wiped it off my face before turning to the whiteboard with my marker.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ash asked Jenny. Jenny smiled at him before looking at me.

"Because Solis is a psychic Pokémon, he's absorbed some of my memories and knowledge, including how to read and write. So he can write down my Pokémon's true names so they can keep part of their identity. What's this little guy's name Solis?" She asked.

I wrote across the board J-A-C-K and caped the marker. Jack looked at me, murderous intent filling his eyes.

"Alright," He hissed, "Now write 'Is Your Reborn Human Friend Jack' you stupid little beast!"

"I would," I told him. "But then Jenny would like you more than she likes me." I hopped to the floor and looked up at the stunned Jenny. "And I don't want that to happen."

"I'm going to kill you!" Jack screeched, jumping to the floor and running at me, intent on ripping me limb to limb. In a fight between a human-in-a-Pokémon's body and a natural one like me, there's no contest.

Jack smashed into the wall and slumped to the floor as I flung him across the room with my telekinesis. He yelled with pain before getting to his feet again, the horns on top his head sparking with electricity. I grinned at him.

"Don't bother Jack. You're a human in an Elekid suit, I'm the real deal. No matter how strong you get, no matter what happens, I'll always be a step stronger."

"Jack?" Jenny asked in a voice barely above a whisper, her face having lost all trace of life. "Like…Jack?" She asked me again. I looked at Jack and shook my head. "So…his name…is Jack…right?" I nodded and she bowed her head.

"She knows." Jack boasted. "Jenny, it's me. You know me." He told her.

"Here it goes!" Jenny cried, throwing a Pokéball at Jack and absorbing him. He swore violently as he realized she just believed his name to be Jack, with no relation to her dead friend. And I intended to keep it that way.

"The kid's name is Jack? As in Jenny's dead friend Jack?" Umbra asked me crossly.

"Yeah." I muttered, looking at the floor. "He's been reborn as that specific Elekid. But I don't want Jenny to know." I told them. "And I'll make sure she never does."

"Solis, I'm shocked." Fotia, little sweet Fotia, of all people snarled. "She's in pain, and all you can think of is yourself!" She jumped at me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up at the little Eevee, her teeth bared hatefully. "How would you like it to lose someone important to you and not know that you were with them?" She asked me.

"Fotia!" Jenny gasped, withdrawing the little Eevee into her Pokéball. "You too Umbra." And with that, I was left alone with Jenny and Ash. "Solis are you alright? Why don't they like you today? Is it some kind of mood swing thing?" she asked, cuddling me.

"I wish." I cried, a single, glistening tear falling down from my eyes to land on Jenny's hair. I was so confused.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was floating in the room of pillars where I had first met Castiel. I got to my feet, unaware that I had fallen asleep at all. I looked around for Castiel, but he wasn't here. Than how was I?

"Hello Solis." Someone called out, their voice the same overpowering hypnotic as Castiel's was. I turned to see an Ancient Creature standing there. But this one wasn't anything like Castiel was.

He towered over me, impossibly high to my standards. He was taller than any human I had ever seen. His human features, instead of being flesh, were swirling black shadows. Two crimson flames sat in place of his eyes. They were hypnotic yet repulsing. They thrived on sorrow.

"You're not Castiel." I told him. Wow, best thing to ever to say first. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him, my voice quavering and losing any of the authority it might have held.

"My Name Is Not Important For You To Hear…Yet." The Shadow creature told me, vanishing. He appeared to my left and I turned to face him as he grabbed something from a pillar. Straining my eyes I could see he was turning a sand timer around in one of his dark hands. His eyes were sparkling happily as he looked at it.

"Well than what the heck do you want with me?" I asked him. He put the sand timer back where it belonged and looked at me. He suddenly reappeared in front of me, his red eyes staring deep into mine.

"I Just Wanted To Say I Am Proud Of You." He told me. I drew back from him, startled.

"What do you mean 'proud of me'?" I asked him warily. Who, or what, was this thing?

"You Gave In To Your Dark Urges." He told me, acting as if I had just done the most spectacular thing in the world. "Jack Is Hurting As We Speak. He Is Dying, Slowly But Surely. He Is Dying From Heartache, And You Have Helped Speed Up The Process."

"What?!" I screamed, looking straight at this demon. "You mean I'm killing him by not telling Jenny he's Jack? And I didn't tell her because I felt selfish?" I asked.

"No, You Didn't Tell Her Because Of My Influence. Your Kind Nature Would Have Forced You To Tell Her. But I Pushed You Along The Right Path. Now, We Will Be Forever Rid Of Jack!" He laughed.

"No, we won't." I told this creature boldly, even though my legs were trembling like pudding. "When I go back to my life I will tell her exactly who Jack is. And then he will live with her, even at the expense of my happiness."

"If You Do, I Will Kill You." The Creature hissed. "I Will Make Sure To Kill All Your Friends Before You Die, And I Will-" And he vanished, like dust in the wind. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Shadow Creature, where the hell are you?!" I screamed, spinning around. I saw Castiel sitting there on his haunches, looking at me angrily. "Castiel, I…"

"Do you know why I use this form when I'm with you?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head and he continued. "When I'm in my other form, I'm incapable of feeling anything. I feel no wind, no love, no hate, nothing. In this form, I can feel compassion. I can feel the bond I feel to you. And now I feel angry at you Solis. You let that…that fiend, control you!" He roared.

"I didn't know…" I retorted.

"But you knew it was wrong. Jack is Jenny's closest friend, she loved him! And what do you do, you sit back and watch him suffer."He shook his head. "When you leave, you will tell Jenny the Elekid is her friend Jack. If you don't, I will abandon you."

"Before I leave, I have to know." I requested. "What's that Shadow creature's name?"

"Lucifer."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes snapped open and I looked up. Jack was sitting on a silver table, his eyes sunken. His skin was a pale yellow; Lucifer was right. He was dying from heartache.

Jenny was holding me in her arms as she laid on the guest bed at the Valley Windworks. There was a whiteboard with a marker next to the bed. Castiel, the meddling fuck.

I got up and walked over to the board, giving Jack a good look before deciding. "Jack." I called out.

"What?" He rasped, looking at me. His eyes were haunting. Guilt ate me up like a ravenous Rhydon and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'll make it up right now." I promised him. "She'll know you are you no matter what."

"Lies…" He murmured, turning his attention back to his feet. Fotia and Umbra were curled up with each other, sleeping contently. I turned my attention back to the whiteboard, I had a job to do.

My message was long and descriptive. I wrote down several secrets only Jack, Jenny and myself could possibly know. I knew them because I was absorbing Jenny's memories. I looked at the note and nodded before turning back to Jenny.

"Jenny." I croaked, tapping her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Solis, what's happening?" She asked, sitting up. I held up the whiteboard for her and she read, her eyes gradually widening the entire time. She tapped the depressed Elekid on the shoulder. "Jack?" She whispered.

"Yes Jenny, it's me. Did Solis tell you?" He asked gloomily, not looking at the now-crying girl he loved.

"He did…wait, did you speak English?" She asked.

Now they could understand each other. Life really fucked me. And I started to cry.

**Doomsday Clock: 4. The Worst Is Yet To Come.**


	26. My Friends III

**A/N: Thanks to missingnoXD, PrincessTikal, xEmilia, FirebirdXoX, EZanubis, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Cult of FMA, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Anonymous1, Mysterstar of DawnPack, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, and Murderish for reviewing.**

Chapter 26

"Oh my gosh, Jack…it's you!" Jenny screamed, pulling the little Elekid into a tight hug. Jack lit up, all sorrow and pain blown from his features in an instant. I was shaking violently, tears racing down my face.

"Jenny, I missed you…" He told her, hugging her tightly. "But I…"

"You FUCKER!" She suddenly screamed, dropping him on the bed. He looked up at her, his face inscribed with confusion. "You killed yourself after we started going out!" This grabbed my attention and I looked at her. "You killed yourself, and that was it! You asked me out the day before! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She cried, her fists shaking.

"Jenny, calm down!" I cried, grabbing her arm. She shook her arm and I was thrown to the floor, yelping in pain.

"Jenny, calm down!" Jack cried. She stopped and listened, although she looked like she was ready to kill him again. "I…I didn't kill myself." He told us. "My parents hung me."

"What the-? Liar." Jenny spat. "They didn't kill you, they weren't around the house when you died!" She didn't even seem to notice that she could understand him. Maybe she didn't want to press her luck.

"Yeah, they did kill me." Jack retorted angrily. "They were drunk and high, and tired of having a son. They came in, wrapped a noose around my neck, and hung me. How they got away with it, I don't know. All I know is they did. Please, I'm telling the truth!"

Fotia and Umbra were awoken by the ruckus. When they saw me they ran over to make sure I was alright.

"Solis, are you alright?" Fotia asked me worriedly.

"Thought you were angry at me…" I murmured, sprawled out on the ground.

"I am…I mean I was…but…" she muttered, looking ashamed.

"Doesn't matter. I told Jenny who Jack was. But now I'm a second rate Pokémon to her." I muttered.

"Jack…I'm sorry…" Jenny whispered, unaware of my pain. She fell on the bed and hugged him. "But…how did you become a Pokémon? That doesn't make any sense." She asked.

"I was…asked by Giratina if I wanted to come back." He lied. "And I accepted. I hatched six months ago."

"But…it's been three years since you died!" Jenny cried.

"What?!" Jack asked, confused. "But…no…it's not possible…" He was shaking his head. I had had enough.

Getting to my feet I flung the door off its hinges with enough force to leave it lodged in the opposite wall. "Solis!" Jenny cried, shocked.

"Leave me alone." I cried, running out of the room and as far away from them as I could get.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was laying on the roof, counting the number of stars in the sky. I didn't want to be with people right now. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Well you're not alone." Castiel told me, appearing next to me.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." I told him. "And don't say because I can't, because I will find a way to."

"Because we both know you did the right thing." Castiel countered, laying next to me. "Yes, she'll spend a lot of time with Jack, but isn't it worth it to see her happy?"

"And what about me?" I asked him, giving him a glare so full of murderous intent he blanched. "What do I get out of this? I know I don't get a new friend and I lost my best friend. What more do I have?" I asked him.

"You have Umbra. You have Fotia. Morgan will be here for you the next time you see her. And Jenny will still love you, no matter who comes into her life." Castiel tried to comfort me. "And Jack will want to be your friend now that you've shown him the greatest kindness someone could possibly offer."

"But what makes you think I'd want to be friends with him?" I asked Castiel. "He took Jenny away from me…" Castiel's paw slapped me across the face.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop being a self-absorbed son of a bitch." Castiel snarled. "Life isn't fair. Do you think I wanted to watch my Mother get raped before she was killed? Or that I had to kiss her dead body before being killed at a year old?" He snarled. "You have it good Solis, so you should shut up. Now stop being a whimp, get back in there, and be happy with the family that wants to take care of you and would likely risk their lives to save you!"

"Screw off." I told Castiel. He looked shocked for a second before vanishing, leaving me alone.

"Solis?" Jenny called out. Great, just who I wanted to see. Her face appeared over the edge of the railing, her eyes frantic. "Solis, there you are." She smiled, pulling herself up to sit next to me.

"Go away." I told her, twisting around so I faced away from her. That hurt her terribly, but I pushed my guilt away. She hurt me and she didn't care, why should I?

"Solis, do you think I'd replace you with Jack?" She asked me. I nodded, fully aware that she wouldn't understand anything I said. "I won't. I loved him, hell, I still think I do. But he couldn't replace you. You were my first Pokémon and you've been through a lot with me this last month. Each of you is special to me." She rested her hand on my shoulder. "Though I may treat him different, I still love each of you." She paused. "Do you forgive me?"

I bowed my head before turning and hugging her. "Of course." I smiled. I would never like Jack, and nothing could change that fact. To me, he was merely someone standing in my way of being Jenny's favorite. But I could never stay angry at Jenny, I loved her with my heart and soul. "I'm sorry for running away like that." I apologized, looking up at her.

She picked me up and hugged me tight. "Thanks Solis. You've been with me for too long for me to lose you." She whispered. I smiled as I saw Lucifer vanish from behind Jenny, his eyes burning with a thirst for blood.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright man, everything's good, so let's light up!" Steven cheered, holding up a big blue object that looked like a pole with a sphere at the bottom. He turned on a lighter and moved it to the bottom of the object.

There was a flurry of movement and Jenny hit him over the head with the blue thing, shattering it on contact and sending Steven crumpling to the ground.

"Dumbass." Jenny growled, throwing the object. "Trying to light a bong around Pokémon." So it was called a bong. I would have to ask Kleftis what it does when we returned to the hotel. He would know about something like that.

"You should be nicer to him Jenny." Ash told her, a lollipop in his mouth and his feet propped up against a picture on the wall three feet above him. Wait, what? "He's saved my life three times. But I died once. It was a sad story. The funeral was horrible…but the after-party was awesome. Chicks and booze everywhere man…" He moaned, shaking his head with his eyes closed. TOASTED!

"Solis, if you wouldn't mind." Jenny turned to me. I frowned; I wouldn't learn Hypnosis for a while.

"Please, let me." Jack bowed, jumping up next to Ash with an evil grin on his face. "Nighty-night Mr. Nice-and-Toasty!" Jack chimed, electricity sparking around him.

"Hey man…cool Pichu!" There was a loud ZAP and Ash tumbled to the ground.

"Jack!" Jenny squealed, holding her hands over her mouth. Jack merely shrugged in reply and hopped off the couch. "Why would you…screw it, I'm too tired to argue. Let's get some sleep, Amber and Johnny have to be worried about us right about now." She mused.

"Who cares? I say we leave them and go straight towards Eterna City. They're both weirdoes anyway." Umbra suggested. I second that emotion, but Kleftis was the only one of the group who actually made me laugh. Not really a fair trade but it kept me going.

"Mommy, that's mean…" Fotia remarked. "Sure they're stupid…and lazy…and annoying…and get us into trouble…I lost my train of thought. Was I defending them or not?" She asked me.

"Doesn't really matter either way they look bad." I told her. "But right now I can tell you, I miss them. They might be…special…but they are good company. And besides, after what happened with Mr. Sparky we need someone to get us to laugh." I chuckled.

"Night." Jenny muttered, walking into a room and closing the door.

"What the hell?!" Jack and I yelled in unison. We looked at each other incredulously. "What the-? Stop that! Screw you!" We continued.

"She likes me more. Hah!" I cheered, running away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We had to leave there early too?!" I moaned as we walked **back** to Floaroma Town early in the morning, the fog still around the roads. "We could not have stayed and gotten some breakfast?" I asked Jenny.

"Yeah Jenny, I'm starving here!" Jack bemoaned, his head sagging. "And I'm not used to getting up this early!"

"We got up this early every day for school Jack what are you talking about?" Jenny retorted, looking down at him.

"Yeah but that was what…three years ago?" He asked. Jenny suddenly stopped walking and I looked up to see Amber and Johnny walking towards us, Kleftis, Thully and Topaz being carried in their arms.

"Damn, we were going to look for you!" Johnny laughed, dropping Kleftis on his ass and running over. He dropped to his knees and hugged Jack. "New friend!" Johnny laughed. Damn, he was toasted too!

"Ugh…hey Solis…" Kleftis yawned, waving at me. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Like most of Jenny's family, the members are drunks or druggies. Oh, and we met Jack." I told Kleftis. Kleftis' eyes grew big as saucers as he heard this little tidbit of unknown information. "The Elekid." I said automatically, jerking my fist backwards.

Kleftis leaned over and looked at the little yellow Pokémon, staring at him long and hard.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked irritably, noticing that Kleftis was staring at him.

"Jack!" Jenny growled, kicking her buddy to the ground. I started cracking up. People hitting people. Is there anything more entertaining?

"So where are we going Jenny? Are we headed to Eterna City right now so you can get your Gym badge?" Amber asked, favoring her injured leg.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Jenny cheered.

"No breakfast…today sucks." I groaned. As we walked Kleftis came over and leaned in next to me.

"That Jack kid's hiding something." He told me.

**Doomsday Clock: 3. The Worst Is Yet To Come.**


	27. Fuego Fun

**A/N: Thanks to Anonymous1 for the character Will and thanks to PrincessTikal, Psychopath Arrow, xEmilia, FirebirdXoX, EZanubis, missingnoXD, Anonymous1, Cult of FMA, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, and Jiyle for reviewing.**

Chapter 27

"What do you mean?" I asked Kleftis, looking at Jack's back intently. He was looking up at Jenny happily, all his worries gone after I had revealed his identity. Kleftis shook his head.

"I mean he has eight Oran Berries in his horns. What do you think I mean you idjit? He has a secret, I can tell by the look in his eyes. But what it is, I don't know." Kleftis replied sarcastically.

"I don't like you." Topaz said to Jack plainly, stopping right in front of him. I started laughing out loud, gripping my sides as I rolled across the floor. "You're a pew-man." She said. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Topaz.

"What did you say Topaz?" I asked, looking at her. She turned to look at me and shrugged.

"He's a pew-man. A human that's stinky." She told me. "Can't you tell he's a human?" She asked, tilting her blue head to the side.

"Yes…how can you?" I retorted.

"How can I what?"

"Tell he's human."

"He is?" She asked, looking at Jack. "AH! Pew-man!" She cried angrily, pointing an accusing fin at Jack.

"Is she brain-dead, or just dumb?" I asked Fotia. Fotia looked at Topaz, than back at me.

"Maybe she's a genius." Fotia suggested in all honesty.

"And Johnny isn't an idiot." I told her. "C'mon, how did she know Jack's a human?" I questioned her in all seriousness.

"Some things should just stay a mystery Solis. Sometimes you just have to let these things go." She told me.

"What's that?" Jenny suddenly piqued up, pointing off into the distance. I strained my eyes to see a red mass of twisted metal with people walking around it. "Isn't that Fuego Ironworks?" She asked Amber.

"Yep." Amber replied, looking away. "My last boyfriend brought me here before I found out about…nothing. Anyway, it's a really cool place. You guys would love it." She told the group.

"How the hell do we get there?" Johnny asked, tapping his feet on the ground. "Boat?"

"Of course not, we'll walk over the water." Jack retorted. "Damn I forgot how dumb you were Johnny."

"Cute little electric tyke." Johnny laughed. "Well let's get going since we got nothing else to do."

"Come on, the boat leaves every thirty minutes." Amber told the rest of the group, picking up Thully, who was disguised as Topaz.

"Get back here!" Topaz screamed, chasing Amber and waving her arms about.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I hate boats…" Topaz whimpered as we stepped onto dry land. "They have to be on water, don't they? Why can't they be on land?"

"Because than they'd be cars." I told her. "Why do you hate water Topaz? Aren't you a water-type?"

"Yes..but..." She looked away from me.

"What's the big deal about this pla-ah!" Jenny suddenly spun to the side and crashed into a pile of crates. "Ow…"

"What the hell was-crap!" I stepped on a tile and felt something propelling me to the left. There were several other cries and I felt something fall on top of me. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Me…" Umbra moaned.

"Its-a me!" Thully cheered.

"That hurt…" Jack mumbled.

"Okay, now please," I threw them off me with my telekinesis. "Get off me!" I jumped to my feet and looked at the other three. "What the hell happened?" I asked them.

"Ugh, now I remember why I hated this place," Amber cried, getting to her feet and clutching her injured head. "The panels send you flying in every which way and you have to find your own way out. I think someone died in here…" She mused.

"DIED?!?" Thully screamed, looking like a Vulpix. "I don't want to die! I want to not-die! I want to be un-dead!"

"So you want to be a zombie?" Jack asked, confused.

"No, I want to be a Thully!" Thully cried, his six tails smacking a very annoyed looking Umbra across the face. Umbra eventually snarled and bit one of the tails. "YOUCH!" Thully screamed, jumping up into the air.

"C'mon you guys, cut it out." Amber scolded us, separating Thully and Umbra. "We need to get out of here and hope Johnny and Jenny can find a way out by themselves. We can sing to pass the time." She suggested, walking forward slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words," Jack sang.

"That's nice Jack, but I don't think I know what Ele-el-kid-ele means. Sorry." Amber shrugged. She didn't know Jack was the human Jack reborn, she just thought he was named as such in honor of Jenny's ex-not-dead love. "Hmm...how about My Friends from Sweeney Todd? It's a great song and it's easy to learn."

"How about we look out for Jenny instead of singing?" I suggested. Umbra nodded and we walked ahead of the group, me using my psychic abilities to sense where moving tiles would be before anyone would step on them and separate us anymore.

"Man, I remember the last time I was here with my boyfriend Kevin…" She sniffed and I knew we were about to hear a sob story. "I hate him so much for what he did…but that's neither here nor there. We have to get the hell out of here."

"What, no sob story?" I asked her, my attention being taken away from sensing ahead for a second. I stepped on a sliding tile and was sent spinning away from the group. "Shit!" I screamed, covering my head with my arms before smashing into a bunch of cardboard boxes and rolling across the ground. When I stopped something landed on my head and I heard a clacking across the ground.

"Wh-who's there?!" Someone squeaked, scared.

"Chicken pot-pie, yohoho and a bottle of…it's just a Ralts." A second voice cheered randomly. I turned my head up to see Fotia and a Wooper standing there, both looking at me.

"Solis!" Fotia smiled, nuzzling me. "Am I glad to see you!" She cheered.

"Fotia?" I asked, rubbing my head. I looked down, trying to find what hit me, to see a red-orange stone laying there. I bent over and gripped it before realizing Fotia was with someone else. "Who's this?" I asked Fotia, nodding at the Wooper.

"Oh, Solis, this is Will. He found me and promised to help me find my way out." Fotia chirped.

"Agent number X, reporting for duty!" Will saluted me, a quirky smile on his face. "How may I help you madam?!" He asked, looking at a Zubat on the ceiling.

"Fotia, hold this stone for a sec while I knock this guy out." I told Fotia, throwing the stone at her. I looked at Will quizzically when there was a scream. Turning I saw a big white flash that temporarily blinded me. "Fotia!" I screamed.

"That…hurt!" She cried. I opened my eyes and saw a big red thing sitting there, looking at me. "What happened Solis? What was that?" She asked.

"I think you evolved Fotia…" I murmured, looking her up and down. "That must've been a Fire Stone…" I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Oh man…" Fotia mumbled, looking a bit down. A single tear rolled down her muzzle, as it did steam raised off her fur. "Oh well." She shrugged. "I guess I'm a Flareon." She smiled.

"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire." Will said like a robot from behind me.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" I cried, shaking him.

"Please do not shake the machine. Security will escort you out of the building." Will droned.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly Will whirled up his foot and kicked me in the rear, sending me flying. "Why?!" I screamed, landing on top of Fotia. "HOT!" I yelped, jumping off her quickly.

"You think I'm hot?" Fotia blushed.

"What? No, you are very hot Fotia! It's like you're on fire!" I told her, waving my hands about.

"Jee, wonder why?" She noted sarcastically. "Umm…Will, what are you doing?" She asked. I turned to see the little Wooper looking up at a pipe, mesmerized. "I think he's stoned…" She whispered.

"Please keep all hands and legs inside the tram at all times!" Will cheered. "And let's race!" He laughed, running ahead of us. "Come on, exit's this way!"

"Damn it…" I huffed, breaking into a sprint. My arms flailed behind me and Fotia was at my side as we followed the little blue fish thing. "Why did I have to get stuck with the nut jobs?" I asked the flaming Flareon.

"Just your luck I guess." Fotia giggled, stumbling a little now and again. "It's a little weird to gain a foot in height all of a sudden." She murmured after almost tripping over a pipe laying on the ground.

"Red Leader, we are heading into the Death Star, pull up!" Will radioed in, jumping up onto a ledge. I pulled myself up after him and Fotia cleared it with ease. "Gold Squadron, watch out for those TIE Fighters!" He cried, looking to the side.

"Shut up and stop being random!" I screamed.

"MUSIC, OF THE…NIGHT!" He sang, stopping suddenly. I ran into the back of him and literally bounced off. "Here we go. That'll be $10.99." He smiled at Fotia.

"Ummm…I paid you in advance." Fotia smiled.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." Will said. "So let's get going." He told us.

"My head hurts so much…" I bemoaned, clutching my head. "Are we out or am I just seeing stars?"

"No we're out. And there's Jenny." Fotia told me. I looked up to see Jenny running towards us.

"I'm going to kill Amber…are you guys alright?" She asked us.

"My head hurts." I told her.

"Freeze!" Will yelped, pointing his tail at her. "Or I will be forced to shoot-!" Suddenly, he was gone in a red flash of light. I turned around to see Amber standing there, hand outstretched.

"Yes! I got one of the cutest Pokémon ever!" She cheered, jumping for joy. "Wooper are so cute and cuddly…" she let Will out of his ball and knelt in front of him. "Hey little guy." She smiled.

"a2+b2=c2." Will stated.

"WHAT?!?" I asked.

"Solis, who is this kid?" Jack asked me, giving Will the oogle eye.

"His name's Will and he's two Pidgey short of a whole flock." I told Jack.

"Hmmm…what to name you…" Amber mused.

"Jenny," Jack whispered. "The Wooper's name is Will." He told Jenny.

"I think you should name him Will." Jenny suggested innocently.

"Will?" Amber repeated. Will started jumping up and down excitedly. "Will it is!"

"Will of D.!" Will shouted.

**Doomsday Clock: 2. The Worst Is Yet To Come.**


	28. A Freakin' Forest!

**A/N: Thanks to PrincessTikal, Anonymous1, xEmilia, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, PokemonLuver5678, FirebirdXoX, EZanubis, missingnoXD, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, The Half-Pikachu Demon and Cult of FMA for reviewing.**

Chapter 28

"I can't believe Fotia evolved and no one here noticed!" Jenny yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as she repeated the mantra she had been chanting for the last hour. "Does anyone know how this happened?"

"In one of many moments of stupidity Solis managed to throw a Fire Stone at me. I caught it and BAM, I evolved. Simple as that really." Fotia replied to which Jack translated, the freshly evolved Flareon laying on the ground contently. Umbra was sitting right next to her, beaming like the proud mother she was.

"So basically…Solis is an idiot." Jack nodded. "Seems about right-ow!" I threw a rock at Jack's head, bringing a grin to my face.

"I'm so proud…" Umbra whispered to her daughter. "But even after evolution I'm still bigger than you are shrimpy." She teased.

"Be quiet!" Fotia snapped playfully, jumping at her mom. There was a flurry of movement and Fotia's face was on the ground, a black paw on her head.

"You're not ready to challenge me yet daughter." Umbra purred, cleaning her claw absent mindedly. "Don't worry, when I'm old and frail you'll be able to beat me."

"Can't I?" I asked. Umbra laughed and shook her head, a ferocious grin on her features. Using my telekinesis just so I could prove her wrong I used some sand in the area and threw it up, shaping it into a fist before slamming her side and pinning her to the ground. "Umbra, lemme tell you something." I smiled. "You might be strong for a reborn, but you'll always be one step behind al natural."

"He's right." Kleftis grinned, landing on Fotia's now blazing hot fur. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to take notice of the heat and stayed on. "We'll always be numero…uhh…dos!" He grinned. "Yeah, that's right I think…"

"Where do we go now?" Amber asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. Will was copying her movements exactly, down to the annoyed look on her face.

"New friend!" Topaz smiled, hugging the little Wooper. Will smiled, pleased with himself, before his eyes went wide.

"Must…have…chocolate!" He yelled loudly, making everyone cover their ears. Then he lifted his head and started crying, tears streaming down his face. "I want…CHOCOLATE!"

"God damn, someone shut him up!" I screeched, my ears splitting at his monstrous screech.

"What does he want?!" Jenny asked Jack.

"Chocolate!" He told her and Jenny nodded, grabbing something from her backpack. Unwrapping it she shoved it into Will's mouth and he stopped immediately.

"EW! Chocolate!" He spat the little brown half-melted lump out of his mouth. "What's everyone looking at?" He asked, noticing our murderous gazes.

"Back off you savages!" Amber yelled, pulling the Wooper away from our reaches. "He's just a little kid!" She argued, rubbing his head fondly. He started purring happily, a smile on his face. Wait, what?!

"Don't Wooper have poisonous film coating their bodies?" Johnny asked in a flash of intelligence.

"Let's check." Jenny asked, pointing her Pokédex at the little blue Pokémon. It read off information and Jenny frowned. "It says he does, but it doesn't look like it. Maybe he likes us…" She suggested with a shrug.

"Meh, who cares! Where do we have to go?" Amber asked impatiently. Jenny grabbed her head and twisted, pointing Amber towards a forest. "OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Amber smiled, her head bobbing up and down. "Yep yep yep!"

"I hate my life." Jenny moaned, heading into the forest.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I hate this goddamned forest!" I snarled, falling through a bush. "Why does a forest have to be so foresty? Why can't it be dry and open?" I pulled a leaf out of my hair and threw it away, the breeze making it float right into Fotia's face, which caused it to spontaneously combust.

"Because than it'd be a desert like Hoenn, which is the crappiest hellhole ever." Jack told us. "Trust me, the place is all dry winds, sands and wackoes!" He promised. "Sinnoh is personally my favorite region, with Kanto followed by Johto. Orre is out of the question now due to all the crime and horrible countryside."

"Thanks for that Dr. Elekid. Now for the book of the month!" Kleftis joked happily. "Who cares about what the temperature's like in various regions? In Sinnoh it's good temperatures everywhere, but especially up north. I love Snowpoint city…last time Johnny and I were there we were chased out of the town with two thousand dollar bounties on our heads. Ahh…good times." Kleftis beamed.

"Kleftis, why did you guys have bounties are your heads?" I asked fearfully.

"It's better that you don't know." Kleftis replied, looking away.

"Like a ninja, I sneak through the shadows…" Thully hissed from his branch, his body morphed into a Sneasel form. "I strike like silent death, uncaring and without warning." He vanished from sight with a whistle of leaves.

" 'ow the blood 'ell does 'e do 'at?" I asked with a strange accent. More foreign thoughts I had no recollection of ever obtaining. "Seriously, how does he do that?"

"How don't I do that?" Thully whispered, appearing behind me, his claws at my throat. I kept walking, brushing past his claws. "Why does no one panic when that happens?!" He cried.

"I just wanted to know how you vanished. I knew where you were the entire time." I told him, pushing a branch. When I let it go it snapped and I heard a grunt of pain from Thully.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Topaz and Will sang, skipping along. "Fa la la la la…la la la la!" They were getting along greatly, which suited my needs. Both of them were pain in the asses.

"Why is the forest so long?!" Johnny yelled, throwing a beer at a tree. Somehow, not involving me or my powers at all, it rebounded and hit him in the gut. I swear I have no idea how it happened. Hehehehehe…

"Because it hates you Johnny." Jenny grinned. "Besides, it's not that long. We're almost halfway done. And I heard there's a giant mansion that's supposedly haunted at the far end." Jenny smiled. "But I want to get my Gym badge before we go there. I don't know why, but I really want to get my badge and soon! I think it's because I want to beat Kyle at something."

"Well then stop talking and get your ass moving!" Johnny growled. "I want to get out of here and restock my booze supply. I'm running low on Southern Comfort." He mumbled, taking a swig of a deep, ruby colored liquid. "Ahh! Hits the spot in my heart."

"And kills the cells in your liver." Amber shook her head in disgust. "Give me that." She reached for the bottle only to have her arm grabbed and twisted, dropping her to the ground.

"I am a black belt in Drunken Fist Kung Fu!" Johnny hiccupped, dropping into a fighting position. "So let's go!" he challenged, swirling his bottle of precious around.

"Can I kill him? Please?" I begged, getting down on my hands and knees. "PLEASE?!?"

"I don't need any translating for that." Jenny told Jack before picking me up and smiling at me. "Not now." She comforted me, cradling me in her arms.

"Damn…" I muttered, scratching my head. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. So when do we get there?" I asked her.

"Don't tell the others," she whispered, "but I think we're lost." She looked scared. "And I really hate this forest."

"For what's the sound of the world out there?" Will sang.

"What Mr. Todd what Mr. Todd what is that sound?" Topaz replied.

"Those crunching noises pervading the air!"

"Yes Mr. Todd yes Mr. Todd yes all around!"

"It's man devouring man my dear."

"Then who are we to deny it in here!" They sang in unison.

"Something is wrong with those two." I muttered. "Why did we have to pick up Amber? Her Pokémon are a bunch of crazies!" I asked everyone rhetorically.

"Why didn't we have to pick her up?" Jack asked.

"You shut up, you weren't even there." I told him, pointing an accusing finger at the little sparking power wattage. "You were off doing Cresselia knows what while we had to deal with these idiots from the very start!"

"Okay, I wasn't there. Big deal. I still have to put up with them the same as you do." He replied.

"Oh they aren't that bad." Umbra stepped in.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked her, being put down by a very annoyed Jenny. "How can you defend those walking therapist bills?"

"Because you never know when one of your friends is going to die unexpectedly Solis. You have to learn to enjoy the time you with them while they're still around." Umbra reasoned.

"You make a good point…" I muttered. "But you're still crazy."

"And you still have a dress." She retorted.

"BURN!" Jack and Fotia barked in unison, cracking up.

"Yeah…well…nice hair." I remarked. This only caused Jack and Fotia's laughing fit to shift into a mounting hysteria. "I really need to think of better comebacks, because I do NOT want to be the source of mirth in the group." I muttered to myself.

"Woah." Jenny muttered, dropping a piece of parchment on my head. I grabbed the paper and pulled it off my head before my sight latched onto a giant, run down mansion in front of us. My jaw dropped to the ground; the negative emotions coming from that place was enormous.

"Dude…that place gives me the creeps." Fotia eeped, hiding behind her mother, which wasn't as effective as it used to be.

"I will not go in there." Jack shuddered. His façade as a big, tough, brave man blew away like garbage in a windy afternoon. "There's no way I'll step foot in that place without a gun."

"Mario!" Some guy in blue overalls with a green shirt, a green hat and red vacuum strapped to his back called out, walking towards the mansion. "Mario!" He called again.

"Weird…" Johnny muttered, dropping his beer bottle. "Man, this place would be the shit on Halloween!" He yelled. "Oh my GOD, we should come here next year and set up a haunted house and we could charge people to go through! We'd make a killing!" He punched his fists in the air, hitting a branch. "SHIT!"

"Idiot." Amber growled. "I wouldn't set a foot in there, no matter what." She swore. "That place just looks like its begging for a murder scene to happen."

"Thanks for that Amber." Jenny replied drawly. "Let's get the hell out of here!" She screamed, running away from the mansion. I was right on her heels. Well, I was behind Fotia, Umbra, Kleftis, Jack, Thully, Will, Topaz and Amber. At least I wasn't last.

**Doomsday Clock: 1. The Worst Is Yet To Come.**


	29. Dirge of Shadows

**A/N: Three things. One, for those of you who thought this story was ending, don't worry. We're not even 1/4 of the way done yet. Second, I have a One Piece fic up called 'One Piece: The Wild Animal Crew' and it would please me greatly if you checked it out. Third, by the end of this chapter, you will hate me =D.  
Thanks to FirebirdXoX, missingnoXD, PrincessTikal, Anonymous1, Delano, EZanubis, Cult of FMA, xEmilia, The Half-Pikachu Demon, WingedGirl4life and Anonymous111102kittykittylick for reviewing.**

Chapter 29

Out of breath and panting like crazy, we laid on the ground outside the boundaries of Eterna Forest. "Ok…why…did…we…run…again?" I asked, out of breath. Jack laughed and tried to straighten out.

"So we could beat the Eterna City gym leader and get the badge for Jenny, duh." He took a deep gulp of breath after talking. "Ok, I'm good. Let's get going." He cracked a shaky grin.

"This is going to be your first gym battle huh Jack?" Jenny asked with a smile. "You got to be nervous as heck."

"Jenny, he probably…doesn't understand you." Johnny said slowly, patting Jenny's shoulder. "So why bother?" he asked. Jack growled and zapped Johnny with a finger.

"Guess that proves they do understand us." Jenny giggled, giving Jack a high-five. "Anyway, you gotta be nervous, right Jack?" She readdressed her new-old best friend.

"Not really." Jack grinned, though his legs were shaking.

"Cough wuss! Cough cough…" Fotia remarked. I grinned and patted her shoulder, only to yelp and pull my hand back. She was still extremely hot to the touch. Maybe it was just me…everyone else could touch her.

"Fotia." Umbra growled warningly. "Just because Jack might wuss out on his first battle doesn't really mean anything. It just means he's a…dang, he is a wuss." Umbra laughed.

"Hey, shut up! I'll fight!" Jack snarled, sparks shooting off his body angrily. "I'll probably take more of them down than you guys will!" He grinned, trying to make himself look bigger than he actually was. Electricity was shooting off his body still, but he looked like he was trying to control it.

"Yeah, if anyone's going to take down the most, it'll be me." I told him. "And not because I'm the strongest, but that is part of the fact, but because most Grass-types are part Poison. So, if anyone here is going to wipe the floor, it'll be the world's coolest Ralts."

"What about me? I wanna play too!" Topaz whined, looking thoroughly depressed. "Why can't I play Mama?" She asked Amber, looking up to her trainer for support.

"You're not on Jenny's team Topaz, therefore you can't fight for her. It's against the rules." Amber shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. But if you want we can find someone for you to fight."

"Fight? I thought they were gonna play!" Topaz honked. "No deal!" She folded her wings across her chest and turned away. "Violence solves nothing. Besides fights. And wars. And every other problem humans have in their lives."

"She's a Picasso isn't she?" I asked Jack, who sniggered.

"Come on you guys, stop fooling around." Johnny tried to calm the group, waving two beer bottles in his hands. "We need to get down to business and buy more beer."

"Johnny, you're an idiot." Jenny growled, taking a beer bottle and smashing it over his head.

"Is it raining?" He asked, licking his lips.

"That should've knocked you out!" Jenny cried, looking at the broken bottom of the bottle. "What the hell?"

"I've got a hard head." Johnny grinned, pointing towards his drenched hair.

"Maybe two time's the charm." Amber smiled, taking the second bottle and smashing it over Johnny's head.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on with the weather?" Johnny asked, looking at the sky.

"This'll be fun." Jack grinned, poking Johnny's legs. Johnny yelped and passed out, short circuited by a certain yellow jackass.

"Jackass." I told him, making sure he knew it. Jack merely laughed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"In retrospect, maybe…knocking this fatass out…wasn't such a hot idea!" Jenny grunted as everyone hefted the unconscious Johnny.

"That goodness I got the power to move things with my mind." I laughed, walking under Johnny's midsection. I just made sure the unconscious idiot didn't collapse on top of me and I was as happy as a Shellder.

"Solis you lucky bastard!" Fotia growled, holding up Johnny's head, but singing his hair in the process. "We have to drag this idiot all the way to Eterna city Flower Hotel!"

"Hey, there's the gym!" Jenny cried, looking at it longingly.

"Waz happenin'?" Johnny slurred, looking around.

"He's back, which means we're not needed anymore!" Jenny grinned. In a single movement Fotia, Umbra, Jack, Jenny and I let go of the holds we had on Johnny, dropping the drunkie onto the floor and racing towards the gym.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gym looked run down. The flowers that were sprouting up around the floor were wilted and half-dead. The trees were thin and the leaves decorating the top were now decorating the floor.

"Hello?" Jenny called out, looking around.

"What do you want? Go away!" Someone screeched, their voice scratching and very annoying. An old lady stepped out from behind a tree, clutching a cane in her hands. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice cracking. She wore a tattered brown dress with a matching tore up brown shawl on her head.

"Umm…are you Gardenia?" Jenny asked, looking at the old woman strangely.

"What? No, of course I'm not that tree hugging weirdo of a granddaughter! I'm Barbara, the old Gym Leader of Eterna City! My granddaughter went on some stupid trip with her fiancé and left me in charge! Now, what do you want?" She bellowed.

"I…I'm Jenny Rari, and I'm here to challenge you for the gym badge!" Jenny growled.

"Fine!" The old woman laughed, pulling a Pokéball out from behind her back. "Go Venus!" She yelled, throwing the Pokéball into the air. A Carnivine appeared in a flash of red light, stretching her gaping mouth. "Ready for a meal?" Barbara asked with an evil grin.

"So hungry…I'm gonna pig out!" Venus giggled sadistically.

"Fotia, you're up." Jenny commanded. Fotia jogged out onto the field with an eager grin. "Fotia, use Ember!"

"Venus, avoid and use Hidden Power!" Barbara commanded. Vines appeared from behind Venus and she grabbed a tree branch, pulling herself up and avoiding the flames. She giggled and fell back down, shooting out several white balls.

"Crud!" Fotia rolled across the ground between two of the balls and shooting more flames from her mouth. Venus spun to the side, her vines twirling about.

"Fotia, Quick Attack!"

"Venus, Toxic!" Barbara countered. Fotia smashed into a tree while Venus shot purple gunk at her. Fotia yelled in pain as the poison landed on her fur, intoxicating her.

"Fotia, Ember!" Jenny urged. Fotia, wincing from pain, jumped up and spat flames out. Venus jumped to the left, but Fotia fired more small wisps at the moving plant, burning her.

"I…hate…fire!" Venus cried, glaring at Fotia with utter hatred.

"I hate…moving plants." Fotia snarled before passing out.

"Damn!" Jenny withdrew Fotia before looking down at me. "Solis, it's your turn." She told me. I nodded and walked onto the field.

"Great, now a little ballet freak!" Barbara shrieked with laughter. "Venus, use Bite!"

"Solis, dodge and use Substitute!" Jenny commanded. I jumped out of the way and dove into a bush. I sent out an illusion of myself jumping out of a bush onto the field, watching the battle from my little hiding spot. I felt drained slightly but shook my head and cleared my dizziness.

"Venus use Bullet Seed!"

"Solis use Confusion!" Jenny commanded. My illusion took the brunt of the Bullet Seed and lashed out with a psychic blast of energy, sending Venus into a tree. The plant smashed into a tree and slid to the ground, defeated. "All right Solis!" Jenny cheered.

"Cool-ah!" I yelled and fell to the ground, clutching my sides as a bright white light filled the air.

"Ivy use Vine Whip!" I heard Barbara yell over my shouts of pain. I felt something cold and hard slice into my side, sending me spinning.

"Come on…woah." Jenny breathed. The pain and spinning and vanished and I stood up, noticeably taller. "Alright! Solis, you evolved into a Kirlia!" She cheered.

"WHY DO I HAVE A DRESS?!" I yelled, looking at my sides. While I was distracted with my new appearance an Ivysaur hit me with a SolarBeam. I screamed as I flew backwards only to land at Jenny's feet. "My…bad…" I laughed, getting to my feet.

"Solis, you fell out of the ring…you lost." Jack told me.

"Ah shit." I snarled, getting to my feet.

"If it's any consolation, you look good in a dress." Fotia cracked.

"Shuddup." I retorted.

"You guys, stop arguing. Umbra, you're up." Jenny told the black dog. Umbra nodded and ran out onto the field, her eyes flashing.

"Ivy, use Bullet Seed!" Barbara cackled.

"Umbra, dodge and use Faint Attack!"

"I feel a fool…" I mumbled, poking at my dress. I looked up to see the bullets lodging themselves in the ground while Umbra appeared from the shadows to slam into Ivy's side, sending the female Ivysaur flying off to the side. "But Umbra's making me happy! GO UMBRA!" I cheered.

"Ivy, use SolarBeam!" Barbara commanded. Ivy started growling softly while the bulb on her back started to glow.

"Umbra use Shadow Ball!" Jenny shouted. Umbra built up energy in her mouth and shot off a black, shadowy blob. Ivy snarled as it struck her in the face before she shot off a SolarBeam attack, hitting Umbra square in the chest.

"Come on Umbra, you can do it! Use Shadow Ball again!" Jenny commanded.

"That tears it! Ivy, jump up onto a tree branch and use Grass Knot!" Barbara squealed insanely. Ivy jumped onto a branch, dodging the Shadow Ball, and shot vines out, wrapping them around Umbra's neck.

"Umbra, pull her off the branch!" Jenny commanded, her eyes wide.

"Ivy, jump backwards." Barbara commanded. Ivy jumped backwards and fell to the ground. The vines pulled and Umbra was sent flying into the air, smashing into a branch.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, knowing what would happen a moment before it did. Umbra fell and, with the vine around her neck, the vine stopped suddenly, Umbra's eyes bulging as there was a sickening CRUNCH.

"MOMMY!!!" Fotia screamed, nearly ripping her vocal chords before fainting. I stared on as Umbra's corpse swung about in the breeze before I fainted on top of Fotia.


	30. Happy Phantom

**A/N: Hope you don't think the twists are done, because this chapter, there is a HUGE turning point for one of the characters that will affect them for the rest of their lives.  
Thanks to Oldenmw, Jiyle (I'm sorry), ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous, Ezanubis, missingnoXD, FirebirdXoX, PrincessTikal, Anonymous1, Combusk, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, xEmilia, Cult of FMA, Delano (What do you mean THAT'S IT?!), Wyla, Anonymous111102kittykittylick and The Half-Pikachu Demon for reviewing.**

Chapter 30

My eyes flickered open slowly, not wanting to come back to reality. "No…" I cried, feeling sadness engulf me. But no tears came. I felt saddened enough to cry; so why wasn't I?

I stood up and looked around the room. I realized we were in a Pokécenter with all sorts of people running around, some crying, some not. Someone walked up from behind me but didn't slow down at all and walked right _through_ me. "What the-?" I started.

"Let me go!" Someone screamed angrily. My head snapped around to where the noise was coming from. I swung into the doorway to see a bunch of nurses surrounding a hysterical Flareon, tears running down her face. "Let me go! MOMMY, HELP ME!" Fotia screeched, trying to get free. Her eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying like mad.

"Sedate her!" One of the nurses shouted, reaching out to a female nurse near the doorway. The female ran forward, a syringe filled with a green fluid in the tube. "Give it here, NOW!"

"Leave her alone you bastards!" I roared. The female nurse flew through the air and smashed into a window before sliding to the ground.

"What the hell?!" A nurse cried, running over to the fallen female. "What's going on?"

"MOMMY!" Fotia screamed madly one last time before she was sedated. Struggling for a few seconds she dropped down on the bed she was shackled to, her face contorted in pain and agony as she fell into a world of nightmares.

"What the hell happened to her?" The nurse asked, disposing of the syringe into a trash can and running over to the nurse I had thrown across the room. She was groggy and looking around for what had picked her up and thrown her. "Are you alright Nancy?"

"Yeah…my head hurts a little though…" She muttered, pulling her hand away from the back of her skull. There was a red stain on her hand, but it was slight.

"Come on, we'll patch that up." The head nurse picked Nancy up and led her away. The two walked right through me, Nancy's right shin should've smacked right into my forehead.

"What's going on?" I yelled, turning around. I saw Jenny, red eyed and puffy, her hair and mess, looking down into her arms. In her arms, was _me_. "What the freaking hell?!" I shouted, running over.

"Ever Heard Of An Out-Of-Body Experience?" Someone asked in a familiar, raspy voice. I turned to see Lucifer standing there, his red eyes gleaming evilly.

"What do you want you bastard?!" I snarled, clenching my fists next to my new dress. "If you're here just to rub it in that Umbra's dead, I'll kill you!"

"No, Nothing Of The Sort." Lucifer held his shadow hands up, looking at me almost sympathetically. "I Just Came To Ask, Are You Going To Extract Your Revenge?"

"What?!" I asked him. "What do you mean 'extract my revenge'?"

"That Woman Killed The One Of The Only Pokémon In This World You Ever Considered A Friend. She Took Away A Friend And A Mother, And You're Going To Let Her Get Away With That?" He asked, his voice rising to a hateful boom. "She Killed Umbra! She Killed Her, And You're Going To Let Her Live With It!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" I screamed, falling to the floor, a sobbing mess. I looked up, but Lucifer was gone.

_You know what you have to do Solis._ A voice whispered in my head, it's seductive sound urging me on. _Kill her. Kill the evil hag. Umbra would want it._ A sinister, evil laughing filled the air and I lifted my head.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to whoever was listening.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was tracing the energy that Barbara had through the town. I could've possibly walked through the walls, I had already found I wasn't tangible. But I was fighting myself on the inside, wrestling with my good conscious on this point.

_If you do, it'll be just like Steven said._ The voice of reason argued pleadingly. _Umbra wouldn't want this Solis. She wouldn't want you killing someone because they killed her._

_Who cares what she would want? Barbara killed Umbra and deserves to be killed._ The inner-savage rebutted. _Besides, Lucifer has a point, she can't get away with murder. You have the power, and the right, to set things straight._

"Both of you shut up, you're giving me a headache." I snarled, knowing were just figments of my imagination and realizing that arguing with them was just admitting about my deteriorating mental state. "I don't want to do this, but…" I stopped when I saw _her_.

"We were battling inside the gym, because my granddaughter went on a honeymoon with her fiancé or something." Barbara said sweetly. "But my Ivysaur got over-stimulated and her vines wrapped around the poor Umbreon's neck and…I'm sorry…" She was lying. I could feel her beating heart filled with hate and malice. "I…I just can't…"

"We understand ma'am." The police officer said, nodding sympathetically. "Thank you for your time." The police officer remarked suddenly, his body straightening. "C'mon boys, let's leave Mrs. Barbara to herself." He muttered in monotone, turning and walking away stiffly. His two accompanying officers stared at him oddly before nodding and walking away.

"Idiots." Barbara chuckled, ducking into her ramshackle house and slamming the door behind her. I just stood where I was as the police left the scene of a soon-to-be-crime. I would've been sweating if I had a body; I couldn't do this. An image of Umbra's dead body materialized in my mind.

And the door exploded inward.

"What the hell was that?!" Barbara screeched, looking at the door. I snarled and she flew backwards before I pinned her at a wall. "What the fuck is going on!?!?" She cried, her eyes terrified.

"You killed her." I hissed. Her eyes widened as they landed on where I was. How she saw me, I didn't know.

"No…no, I didn't!" She cried, trying to shake her head. "I…I didn't mean to kill her!" She sobbed, her heart starting to speed up.

"LIAR!" I yelled, my eyes wild. Barbara was looking at me pleadingly, and I faltered. I couldn't possibly kill someone! I wasn't a murderer…

_Weak._ The voice of savagery taunted. _Umbra died and you're going to let the murderer get away._

"Shut up…" I begged, looking away.

"I didn't kill her!"

_Weak._

"Don't hurt me!"

_Weak._

"Please!"

_Weak._

"SHUT UP!" I roared. There was a snapping noise and I looked up, my eyes wide with terror. Barbara's mouth was opening and closing, her head twisted so she was looking behind her shoulders. "Oh…my god…no…" I cried, dropping to my knees. Barbara's body crumpled to the ground and I screamed.

In the background Lucifer laughed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO!" I screamed, flailing about wildly. "NO! HELP!" I clutched Jenny madly, sobbing into her chest uncontrollably.

"Solis?" Jenny croaked, wrapping her hands around me. "Solis…I'm sorry…I'm sorry but she's gone…" Tears fell on my head and I kept screaming, my heart killing me on the inside.

I killed someone. I killed someone and I'm going to have to live with that knowledge for the rest of my life. How could I kill someone?

"I…" I got out of Jenny's lap and fell to the ground, stumbling among madly. "Fotia…" I croaked, walking into her room.

Fotia looked dead. Her eyes were glazed over and dull, all puffy and red. Her ears and tail drooped unhappily as she stared at the wall. She looked as if she had lost the will to live.

"Fotia…" I groaned, climbing up the side of the bed and sitting next to her. I ran a hand over her head, trying to coax her out of her state of mind-numbing grief. "Fotia…please wake…up…" I choked.

"What's there to live for…?" Fotia asked, her voice cracking as she asked. She blinked once and turned her had to look at me. "Mommy's dead…she's gone, what can I do now?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, tears still running down the side of my face. "I'm asking myself that right now. I have nothing to live for…I hate myself."

"You have Jenny." Fotia sobbed.

"And you have me." I told her, draping an arm around her shoulders. She wasn't hot to touch anymore. In fact, she felt almost cold.

"Thanks." She muttered. I smiled at her before we broke down sobbing.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was a dark trick you pulled." Castiel snarled as the two Ancient Creatures stood in the Hall of Creation. Lucifer merely smirked and dropped the empty hourglass before destroying it. "You manipulated that soul into killing her!"

"He Would Have Regardless, You Know This To Be True, Castiel." Lucifer countered, walking over and standing in front of the Flatreever, an evil grin on his face. "And What Did I Do But Remove Consciousness? Murder, Death, Hatred…These Feelings Are Common For The Lowers. They Kill Without Caring Or Reason. Why Shouldn't We Interfere To Let Them Know That Is Who They Are?"

"Because that is not who they are!" Castiel snarled, baring his fangs angrily. "Humans and Pokémon are not just blood thirsty creatures! You know that-you used to be one, same as me!" Lucifer's eyes flashed yellow and Castiel flew across the room, smashing into a pillar and knocking a few hourglasses out of their holding spots. He stopped them with his telekinesis and placed them back where they were.

"Don't You Dare Say That Humans Are Not Murderous Beings. You Know Just As Well As I Do What They Did To Me." Lucifer snarled, getting to his feet. "I Hate Humans Castiel. You Should Too. You Know All They Do Leads To Suffering. Wait, You Were Born Long Before Humans Came Along, Isn't That Right?" Lucifer vanished with an evil smirk.

"Screw you Lucifer, you evil bastard." Castiel growled, getting to his feet and looking at the hourglasses that fell. The names **Sira**, **Ahriman**, **Morgan**, **Nero** and **Kodiak** were written on the bottoms. "These five are safe at least. That is good." Castiel sighed before turning around.

"I'm so sorry Solis." Castiel muttered to himself. "This shouldn't have happened. Umbra was supposed to live. Someone must've made a Deal..." Castiel mused silently to himself.


	31. Nex Proficiscor

**A/N: I'm updating early for Tuesday since I haven't updated in a while. My parents surprised me by taking me out of town, sorry!  
Anyway, thanks to PrincessTikal, xEmilia, Alex97531, missingnoXD, Anonymous1, FirebirdXoX, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Cult of FMA, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, Oldenmw, WingedGirl4life, The Half-Pikachu Demon, EZanubis and Silent Fan for reviewing.**

Chapter 31

"Ma'am, we're here to talk to you about Barbara's…murder." A police officer explained to Jenny for the umpteenth time. The male officer was short for a male human but much taller than I was. He had green eyes and brown hair with a single blue streak.

Fotia and I were still on her bed while Jenny was here with us. We were each gritting out teeth angrily as we looked at the two idiots standing at the foot of the bed. "So far you're the prime suspect in her murder."

"You explained that Barbara's dead." Jenny growled. "But I keep getting lost when you say I am the prime suspect. Why would I have killed her and how would I have killed her?! I didn't know she died until you told me!" She shouted.

"Calm down ma'am." The female officer soothed, holding her hand out. The female was shorter than Jenny, but really muscular for a woman. Her gray eyes were hard and her short blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "We know that your Umbreon was accidentally killed in a Gym Battle with her. That would give you good reason and a motive to kill her."

"But I've been here since it happened!" Jenny screamed. She took a few deep breaths and ran her hand through her hair before continuing. "I've been waiting for the hospital to set up her funeral before…before…I don't know what we're going to do…" She muttered, looking down.

"Is there anyone who can verify that you and all your Pokémon were here the entire time?" The female officer asked, looking at Jenny suspiciously.

"My cousin Johnny and my friend Amber." Jenny told them. "And if you don't believe them, there's a security camera in the hallway exactly where I was sitting with all my Pokémon." She smiled.

While Jenny was dealing with the police, on the inside I was being eaten alive by guilt and fear. I had killed Barbara. How could I have killed someone? No matter what their atrocity was, people didn't deserve to be killed, right? And if the police find out about me, what would happen to me? Would they execute me? I was dying and I couldn't take it much longer.

"Solis, you're hyperventilating!" Jenny yelled, looking at me. Reaching over she picked me up and started rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. I brought my breathing under control, but my arms and legs were fluttering madly. My stomach was full of Butterfree. I couldn't hold my guts and threw up all over the bed. "Solis, what's wrong?!" Jenny cried, looking at me.

"He seems to be experiencing a panic attack." The female officer noted, looking at me curiously.

"He just lost one of his closest friends. Have either one of you lost a friend you held dear?" Jenny asked, eyeing the officers. They shuffled their feet nervously, looking at their shoes momentarily before looking at Jenny and me. "Now if you'll be so kind as to leave. My Pokémon are going through a rough time right now." Jenny all but snarled. The two officers nodded sympathetically before walking out.

"Are you guys alright?" Jenny asked us, looking between Fotia and myself.

"I miss Mommy…" Fotia mumbled. I lifted my gaze to look at her before nodding.

"I miss Umbra…she was like a big sister to me." I sniffed. I heard a knock on the door and I looked up to see Johnny and Kleftis standing there.

"The nurses said that Umbra's… that Umbra's funeral is tomorrow at noon." Johnny told us. He took a seat next to Jenny and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Horrible…" Jenny replied honestly, placing her head in her hands. "I can't sleep…can't eat…and I feel awful. I feel like it's my fault that Umbra died. Is it my fault?" She asked Johnny.

"How you doing Fotia?" Kleftis asked, drawing my attention from the humans' conversations and towards the Sneasel. "You holding up?" He asked her, his claw on her shoulder.

"Barely." Fotia muttered. "I miss her, y'know?" She asked the surprisingly sympathetic Sneasel.

"Kind of." Kleftis admitted. "I never knew my mom. From what I can tell, she skipped out after she laid my egg but before I hatched. I was raised by Johnny."

"Consider yourself lucky…" Fotia moaned. "You won't ever experience the pain of losing a loved one…"

"Two things Fotia: it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Fotia told her. "And I might lose Johnny someday, and he's the closest thing to a father I've got."

"But you don't share the bond of mother and their child." I spoke up, startling the two. "That bond is untouched by the ages and more powerful than any other bond you could ever possibly imagine."

"How would you know Solis, you've never met your parents, either of them." Someone spoke up. I turned, a snarl on my lips, to see Will on the floor, looking up at us. "How could you possibly understand the strength of those bonds?"

"Then how about you explain it to me." I snarled at the Wooper. Will remained emotionless as he looked up at me.

"I couldn't Solis." He explained. "I was raised by Harris the Move Tutor in Johto."

"Then how the hell did you get to Sinnoh?" Kleftis asked suspiciously.

"A magical farting unicorn." Will laughed before skipping out of the room and out of sight. I sighed as I looked at where he had vanished. Will managed to keep me in a constant state of confusion.

"Idiots of the world have it so easy." I grumbled.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Jenny hiccupped. "It hit me so hard. I never thought for a second that any of my Pokémon would be killed while in my care." She got up from the bed along with Johnny. "We should get some rest. Solis, you and Kleftis can stay here with Fotia if you want."

"Can you guys stay please?" Fotia whimpered, looking at us. I nodded and so did Kleftis. "Thanks…"

As Jenny walked out and turned the lights off for us Kleftis laid down next to Fotia and fell asleep. I knew sleep would not grace me this night so I got off the bed and walked to the window.

Clambering up the window I sat on the sill and looked outside, looking at the moon and the stars. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I let my mind clear of all thoughts and slipped into a trance.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Solis, you killed Barbara because she had me killed?" Someone asked. I opened my eyes to see the deceased Umbreon sitting in front of me. "How could you?" She demanded.

"Umbra…Umbra I…I…" I choked, looking at her. "I didn't…I didn't mean to! It…it was…Lucifer…!"

"No, you're a liar." Umbra snarled, taking a step forward. "You killed her because she managed to get rid of your friend!"

"You…shut up!" I growled. "I did kill her! But…I feel horrible about it…it's eating me up and I don't know if I can live with this…this guilt! So shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're guilty Solis. You're guilty and there's nothing you can do about it." Umbra laughed. "You're going to burn!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group was walking towards the cemetery, no one daring enough to utter a sound. The large patch of grassy land was covered in tombstones.

I was having a hard time keeping up with everybody. This was the first time I had to physically walk in my newly evolved body. When I walked I was more graceful as a Kirlia than I was as a Ralts, and I made not a sound as my feet touched the ground. My hair was much longer than it used to be and bounced about with each step. The worst of all was my…skirt. It kept interfering with me when I tried to put my hands down at my sides. I hated being a Kirlia.

"This place is eerie…" Amber muttered, looking around. I looked up and observed the cemetery in greater detail.

There was a black fence surrounding the entire patch of land. The fence links were interlinked in a Spinarak web pattern, furthering the place's creepiness. At certain intervals along the length of the fence were large obsidian blocks. Sitting on the top of those blocks were fearsome sculptures of various Dragon types. They looked like they were vicious and cruel creatures. Cresselia save me from ever meeting one in person. The various tombstones were each decorated, making them unique from others. One had an elaborate design of an Eevee sitting on a rock and looking upwards.

"This is it." Jenny muttered, stopping at an empty hole. There was a white marble box laying a foot away from the hole. I kept a good distance away from the box, knowing what it held. "That's a fancy box for someone who couldn't pay for it…"

"I paid for it Jenny." Johnny spoke up. "Don't worry, I got enough to cover it. I figured…she was special. She deserved something nice instead of some cheap, wooden shoebox." He explained. Jenny hugged him before turning to the box.

"It shouldn't…have happened..." Jack muttered, the first thing he had said all day. His eyes were sunken and withdrawn like mine and Fotia's were. But why were they? He didn't know Umbra that well before she died. He couldn't possibly have cared that much.

"What's that?!" Will asked, jumping around the marble box. I summoned up energy to throw him away when Amber picked him up.

"Umbra…I'll miss you." Topaz sighed, rubbing a flipper on the box longingly. "You really consoled me about my fears."

"Umbra, you were a great Pokémon. You were strong, loyal, and caring. You were Fotia's mother, and you'll be missed." Jenny told the marble box. "Anyone have anything else to say?"

"Umbra." Kleftis sat next to the box. "You were so cool. And…I always really liked you. I'll miss you." Kleftis got up and walked away. I could've sworn I saw a glittering tear falling down his cheek as he sat next to Johnny, facing away from the coffin.

Thully walked up to the box in guise of an Umbreon. "Umbra, I really respected you. Hope you're having a good time in the afterlife if there is one."

"While we really didn't know you that well," Amber spoke up for her and Johnny, "we know we'll miss you. You were moody, snappy and proud."

"Mommy." Fotia walked to the box, her eyes welling up with shimmering droplets. "This is the second time I had to live through your death. And it hurts just as much as it did the last time. No matter what happens, I'll miss you. You were so kind, caring, and loving. No matter how many times we argued, I couldn't ever stay mad at you." Fotia started sobbing. "I miss you Mommy!"

"It's alright Fotia." I consoled her, wrapping an arm around her. "She's watching over you now."

"You think so?"

"She's with Jesus, isn't she?" I asked. Fotia nodded at me and walked to Jenny's side. I turned to the coffin and sighed. "I don't know much about Jesus Umbra. But you tried to teach me about his teachings even though I followed Cresselia. I feel like I'm losing an older sister. I can't believe how much you changed me in the short time we knew each other.

"But I will make you a promise Umbra. I will make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, bad will ever happen to Fotia. I'll protect her with my life." I vowed.

As I watched Jenny, Amber and Johnny fill the hole, I could've sworn I felt something furry nuzzle up against me and whisper one phrase to me.

_Thanks little brother._


	32. Doom from Afar

**A/N: Thanks to missingnoXD, pokemonluver5678, FirebirdXoX, Delano (???), xEmilia, PrincessTikal, Anonymous1, Cult of FMA, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous111102kittykittylick and Jiyle (Did Pluto touch the sun? lolz) for reviewing.**

Chapter 32

"So Solis, you killed Barbara because she had me killed?" Someone asked. I opened my eyes to see the deceased Umbreon sitting in front of me. "How could you?" She demanded.

"Umbra…Umbra I…I…" I choked, looking at her. "I didn't…I didn't mean to! It…it was…Lucifer…!"

"No, you're a liar." Umbra snarled, taking a step forward. "You killed her because she managed to get rid of your friend!"

"You…shut up!" I growled. "I did kill her! But…I feel horrible about it…it's eating me up and I don't know if I can live with this…this guilt! So shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're guilty Solis. You're guilty and there's nothing you can do about it." Umbra laughed. "You're going to burn!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sprung up from the floor, throwing the blanket Jenny had bought me off me and onto the rough carpet, my body bathed in sweat. _That same dream…why?_ I asked myself, wiping my head with the back of my hand.

The funeral had put everyone in a downcast mood. Left despondent by the final good-bye to Umbra, we had ate, though we had to shove it down our throats, and returned to our rooms in the hotel. Jenny and Jack were on the bed sleeping contently, cuddling each other, while I was thrown on the floor. Well, not literally, but it still stung.

Since I had hatched, I had slept in Jenny's embrace. But since Jenny had rejoined with Jack, I had taken second in all but spoken word. Jenny preached equality of love, but everyone knew she favored Jack above the rest of us. Wonder why?

"I'm not getting any sleep, am I Castiel?" I asked aloud, knowing the Flatreever was in the room with me.

"Nah." Castiel grinned, taking a seat next to me. "You know, this is a lot rougher than any earth I ever slept on when I was alive." He mumbled, wiggling around. "Anyway, what's going on my man?"

"How are you not setting this carpet on fire, and how are they not waking up?" I asked, dancing around the question, which was quite ironic considering I'm a dancing type of Pokémon.

"Look you ballerina, I'm a supernatural half-deity who can completely halt time and transport you to mid-dimensions, and you are asking simple questions to dance around mine?" He growled, to which I nodded. "You know, you can be an idiot some times. So answer my question; how are you feeling? And no dancing around the question this time!"

"I'm feeling crappy." I answered honestly. "I lost a friend, and you know I killed someone. We buried my friend, the police are investigating my murder. My life really sucks right now Castiel, as I'm pretty damn sure you know!"

"Don't get pissed at me." He snapped back. "Look, if you want, I can roll back time and stop you from murdering Barbara."

"Really?!" I asked, my heart elating as he spoke those fateful words.

"I can." Castiel said. "But…there's one thing. Someone else would have to die for it."

"What the hell?! Why would I make that kind of deal?" I roared, jumping to my feet.

"Well, at least you wouldn't make that kind of Deal…" Castiel muttered. I looked at him inquisitively and he sighed. "As an Ancient Creature, I have the power to make a Deal with someone."

"What the hell does someone dying for me to turn back time and this kind 'Deal'?" I asked him, thoroughly confused.

"My Deal can make anything possible. I could raise the dead and put them back into the world of the living as if they had never died. I could give a Water type the power to use Flamethrower. I could…reunite a best friend with her reborn best friend…" He whispered.

"I still don't get it." I growled, rubbing my temples. "You mean, you could change almost anything about life for someone else's life?" I asked.

"Most Deals cost a life, yes. But some could take memories instead, but those are smaller Deals, like giving a kid a bike for his birthday if his parents were poor. And the memories would be random. But most Deals anybody has ever made cost a life." He chuckled. "In another universe there was someone who made a Deal, I can't remember what it was, but the man who died was some Archduke Ferdinand or something. Anyway, it ended in a giant war."

"Did you make the Deal that started that?" I asked.

"No, Lucifer did that one. He just told me about it when he got back. Said something about it starting a giant… oh, he called it 'Globe War'. Anyway, the point is, these Deals are dangerous. Don't believe Lucifer if he comes to you and promises wild and amazing things. It's a Deal, and someone will die. And Lucifer's found a way to control _who_ dies."

"Can you ever break a Deal after it's been made?" I asked Castiel curiously.

"Yeah, there's two ways to break it." He told me. "The first way is to convince the Dealer to break the Deal off. The second is a lengthy incantation that will break the Deal and reverse time to the point in which it was made. But this way, you die." He laughed.

"And this is funny to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. But when you've been alive as long as I have, and you've seen as many people die as I have, you learn to laugh about death in order to cope with it." Castiel told me. "So, you didn't catch that giant atomic bomb of a clue?" He asked me.

"Watchou talking about Cass?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He muttered, turning around and walking towards the window.

"Wait a minute Castiel." I called out. The Flatreever stopped and turn back to look at me. "Uhm…well, who's life would it take to bring back Umbra?"

"It would take a life, but whose life I wouldn't know. Lucifer's the only Ancient Creature to be able to choose who." He admitted.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Gonna choose Jack?" He asked mischievously.

"No. Kletus." I responded.

"Would've been a good choice." Castiel smiled. "But Lucifer wouldn't go for it. He likes chaos and death so he probably wouldn't take out someone else who's like that." Castiel told me. "See you around Solis. Have a good one." He grinned before a blinding flash of light blinded me momentarily. When my vision cleared Castiel was gone and I was still seeing a small flashing circle in my vision.

"You son of a bitch!" I rasped.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon you guys, I heard Gardenia returned today." Jenny said, fake enthusiasm dripping from her mouth and splashing onto my bed head. "Let's kick us some flowery ass!"

"Too…tired…" Fotia mumbled. I mumbled some agreement that was rather rude, and Jack didn't seem to want to get up, so all the actually fighters were on the same page.

"Get your lazy asses up before my foot's up each of your asses!" Jenny snarled. Each of us were up in a heartbeat, though Fotia and I had messy hair…err, fur. "I can't send you guys into battle with messed up hair…c'mon you two." She beckoned.

With heavy sighs and weary eyes we followed Jenny into the bathroom. Picking us up with her gentle hands Jenny placed us on the dirty brown counter before drawing out her brush and comb.

"Who's first?" She asked, twirling the brush and comb. Leaning over innocently I pushed Fotia forward.

"What about that promise to Mommy about not letting anything bad happen to me?" Fotia growled to me. I merely shrugged and leaned against the mirror as Fotia was brushed down.

"Alright Solis, your turn." Jenny smiled. Fotia bumped into me as she jumped off the counter, but I chuckled as I kneeled in front of Jenny.

This is the problem with long hair; it HURTS LIKE HELL! I was considering shaving my head as the comb ripped my scalp from my skull. Every time a knot in my hair was caught by those devil teeth, new tears jumped up into my eyes. Yes, I'm man enough to admit I could cry.

"Alright, we're done." Jenny smiled. "Man it's weird to see your horns on the sides of your head." She touched my horn and I flinched before shrugging her off. My horns were extremely sensitive to her touch. Every time she would touch me I was hit by horrible grief. "Oh…alright. Let's go." She said, slightly sad.

As we walked out of the room I noticed Johnny and Amber were sharing a room. Not good.

The hotel behind us we were walking down the path towards the gym, my head started to tingle. I touched the side of my head gingerly, trying to push the pain out of my head.

"What's wrong Solis?" Jack asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing…ah!" I yelped as my head started to surge with lightning pain. "It…just…AH!" I went down on my knees as my head ripped apart in absolute agony. I felt my world go black, but it didn't stay that way.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is boring!" Cletus snarled on the ferry from Canalave to Oreburgh. Several passengers looked at him but were turned away by the devil man's hate filled glare. "Anyone to cut…to drain…anything!" Cletus growled, his hand resting on his duffle bag and feeling the sword on the inside.

The door to the cabin opened and a beautiful woman entered. Cletus looked at her, observing and analyzing her. She had long, curly, blond hair the color of wheat that fell to her shoulders. Her green eyes were inviting and a warning, she knew she was in control in relationships and wasn't afraid to take advantage of that. Her body was curvy and strong. Most people would call her a goddess.

Cletus called her a good first victim for his new spree. But first, he had to capture her.

"Hello." Cletus grinned, looking at the woman, his eyes warm and caring. The woman looked him up and down before smiling and taking a seat next to him.

"Why hello." She whispered, twirling her hair seductively. "I'm Mary di Cavisto. And who might you be?"

"Jeffry Rush." Cletus smiled with a polite nod. "And might I say, you're the most beautiful woman on this ship."

"This is perfect." She smiled. "You're easy too?" She laughed.

"Easy, but not soft." He grinned. Mary gasped at his double meaning before grinning and rubbing his chest. "The hold. Five minutes." He grinned, taking his duffle bag and heading downstairs.

Mary followed him four minutes later. In the upper part of the boat, people thought they heard faint screams, but decided to ignore it. It might have just been the wind.


	33. Battle of the Greens

**A/N: Thanks to xEmilia, Anonymous1, PrincessTikal, The Dude of Doom, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, WingedGirl4life, FirebirdXoX, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Cult of FMA, The Half-Pikachu Demon, missingnoXD, and Delano for reviewing.**

Chapter 33

"Solis!" Someone shouted. I felt a sharp stinging on the side of my face and I bolted up.

"What the hell? Who slapped me?" I growled, rubbing my sore cheek. Jenny smiled at me before getting to her feet, rubbing herself behind her head nervously.

"Solis, what the hell's with the fainting act man?" Jack asked, leering at me.

"I was going through your head and saw what your mom looked like. Sorry, I just couldn't help but pass out from sheer terror." I grinned at the little Elekid.

"That was just…don't say that again Solis. That was really embarrassing." Fotia sighed, rolling her puffy eyes. She hadn't slept much since her mother's death. Hell, I hadn't either, but that was also due to the nightmares I'd been having of Umbra.

"Yeah, I can only understand a third of this conversation, and Jack's been an asshole his entire life, but I'm pretty sure you're each sniping each other. So can we stop and get to the gym instead of arguing?" Jenny asked us half-optimistically.

"Last time we went it didn't turn out so well in case you forgot Jenny." I growled, flicking my hair out of my eyes. "And we don't even know if the regular Gym Leaders even there!" Jack translated this to Jenny and she smiled at me before turning and walking towards the Gym.

"The regular Gym Leader's back, I'm sure of it. And she has a reputation for being a pushover. And I, we, can't go on in fear of battling because one crazy dead bitch." Jenny snarled. "I want to win the League and kick some serious ass on the way there."

"Hi-ho!" Fotia cheered. "Mommy once told me that she wanted to be a famous Pokémon battler when she was younger. Since…she's…I'm going to do it for her, even if I am one of the Pokémons!"

"Isn't Pokémon already plural?" I asked, confused. "Ah screw it. I just wanna throw people around with my mind. It's a lot more fun than you'd think." I smiled sheepishly as we walked towards the Gym and our first battle since Umbra's passing.

"Alright, here we are." Jenny announced, placing her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the silver and brown tarnished building. "Yeah, let's go." She muttered, tapping her foot nervously. "I don't think I can do this." She admitted.

"Let's get this bitch done." I growled, walking in front of her and dragging her after me with Psychic.

"Solis you traitorous bastard!" She snarled, trying to get free of my impenetrable hold. "I'm going to kick your ass for this you little ballet Psychic-thingy!"

"Get in line." I laughed. The sliding door, only one side, slid open while the other stayed completely still, and we walked in.

"I leave for two weeks to have a honeymoon and get laid and Grandma lets the place go to hell!" Someone growled angrily. I gulped as we saw a woman garbed in green with bright orange hair stomping through the waiting room, watering can in hand. "At least I managed to save some of the Gym…" She sighed, planting the can on the receptionist desk and wiping her brow. She then seemed to notice us. "Oh, hello. Are you here to challenge the Gym?"

"Umm…" Jenny muttered, chewing her lower lip. "Yeah. My name's Jenny, Jenny Rari. I'm sorry if I seem nervous, it's just…you are Gardenia, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." The ginger replied cheerfully. "Wait a minute…Jenny, the girl who's Umbreon was killed here?" She asked, receiving a slow nod in return. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" Gardenia muttered, walking over and hugging Jenny, which caught me off guard. "Yeah, my grandma was very…cruel, to say the least. She was unnecessarily mean to her Pokémon and her family in general."

"Thanks Gardenia." Jenny smiled. "So, shall we get this done and over with?"

"Heck yeah!" Gardenia grinned, walking into the Gym. We followed her into the Gym, and my jaw hit the floor.

A few days ago this place looked like a cemetery for plants. The floor and plants where as brown as crap, and there was a heavy, stuffy atmosphere to the place. Gardenia returned a day ago and the place was now covered in emerald green grass, the trees were blooming, and there were flowers outlining the pitch of the field.

"Sorry it's not as good as it should be. Barbara didn't take care of it in my absence." Gardenia apologized from the other side of the field, pulling out a Pokéball. "I only had a few hours to whip it into shape."

"But it…and then…there were…what the hell went on here?!" Jenny, Fotia, Jack and I cried at the same time, looking about the unrecognizable Gym.

"I said I'm sorry!" Gardenia yelled. "Let's dance Turtwig!" She cheered, tossing the red and white Pokéball onto the field. The little green turtle appeared on the field, snapping his jaw open and closed.

"Jack, you're up." Jenny said. The little love struck power wattage waddled onto the field, spinning his arms about energetically. "Jack, use Swift!"

"Turtwig counter with Reflect!" Gardenia countered. Jack swung his arms about, shooting out an array of stars at the Turtwig, who threw up a field of pink energy in front of it. The stars shot through the barrier and slashed the turtle, flipping him onto his back. "Turtwig, use Sunny Day!"

"Jack, Focus Punch!" Jenny said, holding her chin in her hand. As the sun's rays intensified above Jack raced towards the turtle, holding his right hand with his left as his right fist cackled with energy.

"Turtwig, Grass Knot!" Gardenia commanded. As vines of grass shot up from the ground Jack leapt to the side, avoiding the entangling holds and racing towards the Turtwig. As he drew up his right hand shot out and smashed into the side of the turtle's head, sending him flying across the field.

"Alright Jack, use Thunder Wave!" Jenny yelled. Jack started blazing with electricity before he reached out with his left hand, a small claw pointing at the fallen Turtwig. A volt of energy shot from his claw and shocked Turtwig, paralyzing him. "Alright, Focus Punch again!" This time Jack launched himself through the air before his fist connected with Turtwig's back, knocking him out.

"That was good." Gardenia grinned, returning her felled Turtwig. "Cherrim, let's dance!" She shouted, unleashing her next Pokémon. I stared at the little purple flower as it appeared on the field. "Cherrim, use Leech Seed!"

"Dodge it and use Thundershock!" Jenny yelled. Jack tried to shoot off to the side but a seed caught onto his foot and a vine shot out before wrapping around his body.

"FUCK!" Jack roared in pain as the vines started to glow a sinister green. I watched on as he stopped struggling and flopped to the floor, his muscles limp.

"Jack got pwned." I laughed, dragging him over to our side of the field. "My turn to play." I assigned myself to the battle, walking onto the field.

"Umm…alright. Solis use Double Team!" Jenny commanded uncertainly. Gardenia stood there as I sent my copies in a circle around the purple flower Pokémon.

"Cherrim use Magical Leaf!"

"Solis, stop them with Magical Leaf!" Jenny yelped. I channeled energy into leaves from surrounding trees and ripped them from the branches before shooting them into the air. There were loud slashes as the leaves cut each other to ribbons. I grinned as the Cherrim cried out in pain before falling on her back. "Solis, throw Cherrim with Psychic!" Jenny yelled.

I gripped Cherrim with my Psychic and lifted it up into the air. I growled with effort before I tossed the flower backwards, letting my hold of it go. Cherrim flew through the air before smashing into a tree and sliding to the base, unconscious.

"We're just dropping like flies today, huh?" Gardenia joked, withdrawing the Cherrim. "Bayleef, let's go!" She cried. The yellow plant like Pokémon appeared on the field. "Bayleef use Toxic!"

"Solis, Teleport!" Jenny commanded. I let my body float through the air as purple gunk eradicated the flowers where I had been standing previously. "Solis, use Psychic!"

"Bayleef use Bullet Seed!" Gardenia countered tactfully. As I rematerialized, preparing to attack, Bayleef pulled up on her back two feet and landed, shooting out a flurry of seeds. I released my hold on the psychic energy I had and covered my eyes as I was bombarded with seeds. "Bayleef use Grass Knot!"

"Solis, use Teleport then Shadow Ball!" Jenny returned. As vines once again rose from the ground like ravenous green arms I vanished, focusing on a point behind the Bayleef. As I reappeared I summoned energy into my hand and let it go, letting it smash into Bayleef's back. Bayleef yelped in surprised agony but turned to face me, her face etched with anger. I had just pissed her off, great. "Solis, Teleport!"

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Gardenia shouted. Bayleef shook her head leaf before letting off sharp leaves in each direction. I reappeared a little too early and cried out as my arm was sliced by the leaf, drawing fresh blood. "Bayleef use AncientPower!"

"Throw it all back with Psychic!" Jenny commanded, grinning eagerly. As energy surged around Bayleef and rocks lifted out of the ground I focused my energy on those rocks before forcing them to fly back into the green plant.

"Bayleef!" Gardenia cried worriedly.

"Solis use Charge Beam!" Jenny smiled. Electricity grew in my left palm and I let it loose in a solid stream, letting Bayleef get fried by the electricity. Bayleef let out a long cry of pain before it flopped over to the ground, extra crispy.

"Bayleef, c'mon you can do it!" Gardenia cheered, trying to get her Bayleef to get back to her feet. Bayleef started to struggle to her feet, gritting her teeth against the pain, but flopped back to the ground, thoroughly defeated.

"You couldn't leave any of them for me Solis, really?" Fotia asked me irritably. I shrugged before plopping myself down near her, panting heavily. "No, screw you Solis." Fotia sneered, jumping away and letting my plant my face in the ground.

"Congratulations Jenny. Here's the Forest Badge." Gardenia smiled, handing Jenny a small, green badge.

"Thanks Gardenia." Jenny smiled, giving the Gym Leader a quick hug. I smiled as I realized I had just won my first Gym battle. Fuck yeah!


	34. After the Battle

**A/N: First of all, I know Gardenia NEVER has a Bayleef. But I felt a Kirlia vs. Roserade would be no contest, so I gave her one. And thanks to PrincessTikal for the character Ahriman.  
Thanks to Anonymous1, The Dude of Doom, missingnoXD, FirebirdXoX, Creation of Pokerus, xEmilia, pokemonluver5678, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, The Half-Pikachu Demon and Cult of FMA for reviewing,**

Chapter 34

The sun seemed especially warm and welcoming as we left the Eterna City Gym, shiny new badge in hand. "Yeah, we kicked so much ass in there!" Jenny laughed, flipping the badge into the air and catching it in one fluid movement before stowing it in one of her pockets.

"And kicking that much ass makes a Pokédude hungry!" Jack yipped happily, swinging his arms back and forth as if he had done something. Sure he took one person out, but he was knocked down after that like nothing!

"Dude, you didn't do that much, I was the one who kicked the most ass!" I told him off angrily. "I still don't see why Jenny didn't send Fotia in though. Fotia could've torn them up like no tomorrow…"

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Jenny asked us as we walked around town. "Here's a place…Café le Fleur…is that Amber and Johnny? What the hell?!" She growled, storming in.

"Yes, we'll get to kick their lazy asses outta the group! C'mon guys, we gotta watch this!" I grinned, running in after Jenny. I looked around to see her standing at a table angrily, hands at her hips. Fotia and I bounded over while Jack lazily strolled over, trying to act cool.

"What the hell?!" Jenny asked. "I'm gone for an hour or so and you decide to go eat without me?" She asked the two. I looked up and noticed there was a Haunter floating next to Amber, a goofy grin on his face. "And what's with the Haunter?"

"This is Ahriman." Amber grinned, gesturing towards the floating purple ghost. "Johnny and I visited the Old Chateau mansion earlier this morning since you were still asleep. We walked around, got separated, and I found this guy. He reunited Johnny and I and followed us out of the gate as we ran screaming for our lives."

"She's cute." Ahriman smiled. "I hope she's dumb, cuz that's how I like my trainers, dumb and cool!"

"What the hell are you ranting about? And where's Topaz?" I asked, looking under the table. I said aforementioned Piplup cowering near one of the legs of the table. "Topaz, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up!" She hissed, grabbing me and dragging me under the table. I threw her a questioning glance and she leaned in next to me. "There's a ghostie following me and Amber…"

"Did you know clouds can't fly?" Will asked Ahriman, looking upwards excitedly. "They just float along because they're made of pudding!"

"WHAT?!?" Ahriman yelped, falling out of his chair and onto the ground.

"GHOSTIE!" Topaz screeched, rushing into Amber's lap at the speed of sound. "Amber, make ghostie go away!" She cried, truly terrified. I smacked myself in the head as I looked at them.

"I am Ahriman." The Haunter said to me with a smile. "Have we met before? You look awfully familiar…" He frowned as he studied me carefully. I reached out and tried to slap him, but my hand just passed through him. I slapped myself again for being stupid. "I remember where I've seen you!" He snapped his fingers, which was amazing considering they weren't solid. "I saw a Grimer that looked a lot like you!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" I snarled, going to tackle him. Once again, I phased through him and skidded across the floor of the restaurant, stopping at the foot of another table. The couple looked down at me with infatuated eyes and I shuffled away.

"This is good." Jenny murmured, taking a piece of Johnny's steak and chewing it slowly. "I'm gonna miss this place after we leave…not. This place sucks!" Jenny growled.

"Ma'am." Somebody said. We all turned to see two police officers standing near our table. In my opinion they looked like they had sticks shoved so far up their asses that they were poking their lungs. "May we speak to you outside Miss Rari?"

"Sure." Jenny said slowly, getting to her feet and following them outside, throwing us a worried glance before disappearing with the authorities.

"WE're going to have to leave town with our tails between our legs, aren't we?" Johnny asked Amber.

"Hey, I take offense to that, dumbass!" Fotia growled, shooting an Ember at Johnny's pant legs. As they ignited we burst out laughing as he ran into the kitchen, screaming for water. "Hehehehe…serves him right." Foia giggled.

"I am a fearsome Dragonite!" Thulian roared right next to me. I turned and sighed as I looked at the pink and blue Charmander, who had his stupid claws in the stupid air looking about stupidly. "I am Dragonite, hear me purr!"

"I can slap you." I reminded myself before doing so. The Charmander/Dragonite slumped away, head and tail bowed. "I hate being surrounded by idiots."

"And idiots hate surrounding you." Kleftis told me. "C'mon Solis, you gotta lighten up. These guys won't like you if you're an ass all the time. Why don't you just pull the rod outta your ass and calm the hell down?" He asked.

"Because…I don't have a rod in my ass." I retorted, thinking that sounded good. "It is you who has the rod in your ass!" I accused.

"So…guess who the murderer is?" Jenny asked, plopping in her seat. My heart leapt into my throat as I looked up at her. "Not this gal!" She grinned, pointing at herself with two thumbs. "Surprisingly, hospitals have these things called security cameras, and you can see things that have already happened."

"Really?" Amber asked, feigning an ignorant interest. "Do tell me more my darling."

"Why certainly dear." Jenny smiled. "It appears that these 'security cameras'," Jenny air quoted, "Showed us sitting on a bench outside the room dear Fotia here was resting in after…the incident." Jenny's smile faltered at that last statement.

"Top drawer darling!" Amber smiled, trying to lighten the mood again. "So this means you don't get to have a girlfriend of your own. Ah well, what's past is passed and we can move on with our lives. Where do we have to go now?"

"Can we get me some pants?" Johnny asked, holding a serving tray in front of his boxers. "Mine somehow," He threw Fotia a particularly nasty glare. "Caught on fire and I had to throw them off."

"Nah, we'll keep you like this." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Jenny smile, getting up and leaving.

"Uh…guys?!" Johnny asked, running after us.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ahh…pants." Johnny grinned, wearing his new black pants that looked exactly like his old ones. "Nothing like the comfort of leather pressed up against your…"

"Stop right there unless you want your jewels to be smashed." Jenny snarled. Johnny sucked his lips into his mouth and continued walking next to us.

"I believe the good foundation to a man's self-esteem is his pants." Ahriman said as he floated above me. "It gives him an air of confidence. And keeps his air away from us, if you get what I mean!" He started chortling madly.

"Why did she have to bring along another idiot with us? I've got enough to deal with in Will, Topaz, Kleftis and Johnny, not to mention herself and Jack!" I groaned.

"Hey!" Jack cried.

"All will be well Solis." Fotia comforted, walking up next to me. "Soon Jenny will realize these guys are idiots and dump them. Then it'll just be me, you, her and one last idiot."

"HEY!"

"I hope to Cresselia you're right." I replied with a grin. "But for right now, we'll have to deal with these guys. But what you've said has given me hope for the future."

"Alright…I have no idea where we're going." Jenny admitted. "Come on, there's a bench over here." She said.

As we huddled around our de facto leader she pulled a folded up piece of parchment from her bag and started to unfurl it on her lap before letting his gaze sweep around it, trying to verify our location.

"Alright…we're here." She said after a few moments. Her finger rested on a large dot near the upper middle of the map. "And according to my Pokédex the next Gym is in Hearthome City which is…right here." She explained. "So that means…we have a lot of walking to do before we get to Hearthome. Luckily there's a way we can rest at Oreburgh before going through Mount Sinnoh. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Yes, is it possible to get rid of the dumbasses over there?" I asked, gesturing towards Johnny and Amber and their teams.

Jack raised his hand. "Can we get rid of this jackass?" He asked Jenny, pointing at me. Jenny raised a fist and thumped him on top of his horns.

"Don't be a wise guy Jack." Jenny growled.

"What the hell? Why are you talking to him like you understand him?" Amber asked.

"I can imply what he's saying because of the way he looked and pointed at little Solis." Jenny cooed, picking me up and hugging me. I gave Jack a superior smile as I drank Jenny in.

"So, what are you gonna make Solis evolve into?" Johnny asked suddenly. I twisted around to look at him.

_I have to evolve again?!_ I thought, full of dread. It sucked the first time, I don't think I could stand going through that again!

"Gallade of course." Jenny smiled at them. "I mean, let's look at the two and Solis can decide which he wants to evolve into." She suggested, pulling out her Pokédex again.

**Gallade, the Steadfast Pokémon. When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely.** The red box beeped, showing a picture of a Pokémon with long, sharp elbows and a funky hair style. I nodded as I looked at him. I could deal with being one of those!

"See, Solis loves that already!" Jenny grinned. "But, just to be fair, let's show him the other option." She pressed a few more buttons on her Pokédex and showed me another Pokémon.

**Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. It will try to guard its trusted Trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future.** I looked at the figure of a Pokémon that looked like a larger Kirlia with a dress and grimaced.

_No way in hell am I going to have a dress when I evolve, a skirt's bad enough!_ I thought.

"So which one do you like Solis?" Jenny asked.

"Gallade." I said, X-ing the Gardevoir.

"Alright." Jenny smiled. "And I remember that male Kirlia evolve into Gallade at level 30. In no time you'll be super cool!"


	35. Frenemies

**A/N: Thanks to Adurna Rider of Kveykva, The Dude of Doom, Jiyle, FirebirdXoX (You're half-right), Lightning-Alchemist Rini (Welcome back!), Anonymous1, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Anonymous111102kittykittylick (Maybe...), Creation of Pokerus (hehehehe), PrincessTikal, Cult of FMA and missingnoXD for reviewing.**

Chapter 35

"Uhhhhh…Jenny, I don't think male Kirlia evolve into Gallade at level thirty. I think they still evolve into Gardevoir. I think you need a Dawn Stone to get a Gallade." Amber commented as we walked down the streets of Eterna City.

"Look Amber, when I was a little girl I went to a Pokémon school. When I took the Pokémon Evolution class I passed with a ninety-three percent. So excuse me if this sounds stuck up, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about." Jenny sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"That was one thing I always got confused on…" Jack muttered, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I could never remember if male Kirlia needed a Dawn Stone or just to get to level thirty…hmmm."

"Well I took a Pokémon Evolution class when I was younger too, Jenny." Amber rebutted. "And I got a ninety-seven and top of my class. Now I'm ninety-nine percent sure that male Kirlia need a Dawn Stone to evolve into a Gardevoir. Now I'm not trying to start a fight, but Solis would be pissed if we didn't figure this out and he evolved into a full blown dress."

"Damn straight I'd be pissed, so somebody better figure this out!" I growled. "Having a small skirt is bad enough, but a dress? Nuh-uh, I'd go stark raving psycho. So one of you better find out and help me!" I saw the two girls talking to each other and knew immediately I had been ignored completely. "Crap."

"You know," Ahriman chirped up. "I've seen many a strange thing in my life. Well, when I was a little Ghastly, I was floating through Eterna Forest, looking for adventure wherever I could find it. As I was searching I saw a little Eevee laying on the ground, crying. 'Little girl' I says, 'It's not safe out, especially with all these humans poking around. Come with me and I'll get you somewhere safe.'"

"So she says, 'Th-th-thank you.' She looked like she had been crying. 'What's your…name?' she had asked me. Naturally I told her my name and asked her hers in return. She said…ummm…what was her name? It was a rather unusual name if I remember…ummm…bra…UMBRA!" Ahriman laughed. "Umbra."

"WHAT?!?" Fotia and I yelled, looking at him. Ahriman screeched at the sheer volume of our voices and fell to the ground. Wait, how the hell does a Ghost-type fall?

"You knew an Eevee named Umbra?" Fotia asked hurriedly, running over to Ahriman.

"Why, yes I did!" He laughed. "That's an interesting story. You see, when I was a little Ghastly, I was floating through Eterna Forest, looking for…" Fotia shot a small Ember at him and he yelped. "Why, what was that for?" He asked, still smiling goofily.

"What about Umbra? What about my mother?!" Fotia demanded, looking at him pleadingly.

"Ah, the small Eevee girl!" Ahriman laughed. "That's an interesting story. You see," Fotia screamed and turned away from him, her lips twitching into a snarl.

"Not getting much out of him, are we?" I asked, walking next to her.

"So then I said, 'we must eat the chocolate'!" Topaz burst out into a fit of giggles as she sat on Ahriman. Wait, how the hell-? "I like you ghostie. You're fun!"

"I remember, when I was a little Ghastly, I was-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snarled, turning to leer at the Haunter. He looked down at me, his eyes narrow slits and his mouth twisted into an evil growl.

"Excuse me." He growled. "But I am telling this cute little Piplup a story." He snarled. "Do you have a problem?!" He boomed.

"No. None at all!" I squeaked, turning away. "Oh my god do NOT piss him off." I whispered to Fotia, who giggled. "He's one scary, psychotic Haunter."

"Hey, does that guy look familiar to you two?" Johnny asked, pointing at someone ahead of us. I looked up to see a blown up bridge with three men standing at the end and a tall boy with a Kirlia at his side yelling at them. "Because I think that boy just so happened to buy us dinner once."

"It's Kyle!" Jenny grinned. Then she remembered what happened last time we met him. "Son of a bitch!" She snarled, running forward.

"Huh?" Kyle asked, turning around. "AAAHHHH!" With a little girl scream Kyle took off, running away from my fierce little angel. I waved at Morgan and walked over.

"What's up?" She asked first. I nearly fell over.

"Wait a minute." I growled. "Weren't you all…like, proper and quiet last time we met?" I asked. "What happened to you?"

"We got a new female member on our team." Morgan explained. "And she likes to rough house. So I either had to A) be a kill-joy and stick with dead solemn personality or B) learn to have fun. I think I took the second option, but I'm not sure."

"I don't know if I like the new you better yet." I grinned. "I mean, I'm glad you're less shy, but you were so cute when you were." I started to burn up as I realized what I had just said.

"Oh…you're cute in your dress too!" She cooed, tickling me.

"Stop it." I said, pushing her hand away. She came back at me. "No." I growled more forcefully. "Quit it!" I tried to sound demanding, but she wouldn't stop. "HELP ME!" I yelled, making a break for it.

"It's a flower!" Topaz, Will and Thully laughed as they danced around Scott, the Roselia.

"Yes, yes. I am beautiful." He laughed. "But it is nothing. As a human, I am naturally beautiful, smart and tough, as all of our species are."

"Kleftis, what's up?" Sandstorm the Gabite greeted, walking over to my little klepto friend.

"I got money." Kleftis grinned, flashing a large wad of green bills. "Man there are some suckers in Eterna City!" He laughed.

"Ghost!" A new Shellos cheered, dragging herself across the ground after Ahriman.

"WHERE?!" He screamed, his head darting around frantically.

"Say you're sorry you two-bit, lying bastard!" Jenny growled, reaching out after Kyle's vest.

"I left money!" He whined, managing to stay just that much ahead of her so that he wouldn't be caught. I slowed down for a second to observe their chase, but that proved to be dumb, as Morgan managed to catch up to me and tackled me to the floor.

"Got you." She huffed, red in the face.

"I'm sorry Morgan," I apologized. "But you pinning me is extremely sexy." I grinned. She giggled before rolling over and laying on the ground next to me. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Working." She answered. "We took down Gardenia's grandmother at the Eterna Gym in one try. She was psycho man, but her insanity played in our favor." She grinned. "I personally took down two by myself."

"Me too." I smirked. "But the first time we fought Barbara someone died."

"Umbra?" Morgan asked, to which I nodded. "Sorry about that. She was cool. But man, that's got to be tough. How did you guys have the nerve to challenge her again?"

"Umm…" I shuffled. "She died before we challenged the Gym again. The second time we battled the Gym we took on the actual Gardenia and we kicked her ass easily." I scrunched my eyes as I thought about it. "Wait, when did you guys take on Barbara?"

"Ummm…" Morgan thought about it. "A week ago, maybe? We spent the rest of the time inside Mount Coronet training so that at the next Gym we can exert less energy than we did in this last one."

"Oi vey…" I groaned. "So you're probably closer to evolving then me, huh?" I asked.

"Yep." She grinned. "And I have to say, I'm not looking forward to it! I mean-"

"Evolution sucks!" We said in unison. I grinned at her.

"I concur. I evolved in the middle of our battle with Barbara. Not only did it hurt, but while I was distracted that cheap bitch snuck in an attack while I wasn't looking."

"So…basically, you let your guard down." Morgan quipped.

"Exactly-hey!" I snapped. "What the hell Morgan?"

"Well it's the truth and you know it." She shrugged. "Come on Solis, you know I'm kidding. Besides, you need to laugh more."

"I laugh all the time…" I pouted, turning away from her. She giggled before I turned back to look at her. "See? I made you laugh just now!"

"But that's different than when you actually laugh yourself." Morgan countered.

"Give me my stuff back you bastard!" Jenny snarled, her hands wrapped around Kyle's throat. I started laughing and Morgan punched my shoulder.

"Don't laugh at Kyle's misfortune." She scolded me. I merely shrugged.

"So why was Kyle yelling at those guys over there?" I asked her, motioning at the guys standing in front of the half-blown up bridge.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BRIDGE IS OUT OF COMMISSION FOR TWO MONTHS?!" Jenny screeched. I nodded before she continued. "Life really fucks me! Now we have to walk down the route instead of cruising down this bridge on bikes!"

"That's why I was yelling at them." Kyle grumbled, struggling to his feet. "Remind me to never steal from you anymore." He murmured as he rubbed his neck.

"So how do we get," Amber looked down from the bridge. "Down there?" She asked dreadfully. I looked down the side and grimaced as I saw what could possibly be my second life-threatening fall in my life.

"There's a path we take." Kyle explained. "It's twisty and windy, but it only takes maybe a few hours. Then we'll walk across from there and into Mount Coronet." He told us. "So, do you guys want to travel together?" He asked.

"NOO!!!!" I yelled. Morgan looked at me and I slapped myself. "HELL YES!!!!!!!!!" I contradicted myself, shooting Morgan a grin.

"Make up your mind." She grinned.

"Alright, let's get started." Jenny groaned, walking along the side of the hill. "Where the hell is this trail?" She asked.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There." Cletus grinned, admiring his handiwork. Latched over the two entrances to Mount Coronet at the south end were remotely controlled dynamite packs. With the press of a button he could completely close in anybody who walked inside of the caves.

"Alright, let's see…" Cletus grinned as he went through his duffel bag. "1836 Colt Patterson…fully loaded." Cletus chuckled, checking the barrel and bullet chamber of the gun. "Katana," He unsheathed the blade and dropped a napkin on top of it. The blade's cold touch sliced clean through, leaving the napkin perfectly bisected. "Cold and sharp."

"My victims," he licked his lips. "Coming."


	36. Revelations

**A/N: Thanks to xEmilia, FirebirdXoX, missingnoXD, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, PrincessTikal, Anonymous1, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Creation of Pokerus, Cult of FMA, and Adurna Rider of Kveykva for reviewing.**

Chapter 36

"Is it me, or does it seem that fate conspires against us to make our lives as hard and freaking miserable as possible?" Jenny growled as we walked down the twisting trail to the bottom of Route 206. "I mean…we always have to walk everywhere. Then some crazy bitch kills Umbra. Now we have to walk down a route where there used to be a bicycle path! What the hell?!"

"Meh." I shrugged as we strolled down the dirt path. "I mean, sure we've had some bad luck here and there. Okay, we had a lot of bad luck in these last weeks. Umbra's death, us finding Jack…"

"One of these days I'm so going to kick your ass you little ballet girl." Jack swore, sparking angrily. "And once that day comes, Jenny will make me her favorite and you shall become a distant memory." He vowed silently.

"After I brought Umbra back to the Chateau, I fed her and let her stay in my room for a while." Ahriman said suddenly. "She seemed really depressed, but I can't remember why. I think she told me though…meh.

"Anyway, we became very good friends." He smiled. "But one day, while we were playing in the forest, a pack of Eevee and their evolutions came up to the Chateau. We let them stay with us for a little while since they were rare Pokémon and few humans would come into our Chateau we knew they'd be safe. Umbra became smitten with a…I think it was a Vaporeon, while they stayed. When the Eevees were leaving she wanted to go with them. And that was the last time I saw her." Ahriman sniffled a little as he finished his narrative.

"So you knew Mommy…" Fotia muttered, walking along next to him. Ahriman nodded and kept smiling. He never really seemed to stop smiling.

"Great Eevee that Umbra!" He laughed. "She loved to play around. She couldn't stand doing 'lady-like' things, like picking flowers and that junk. I personally believe that ladies shouldn't pick flowers, they're killing them!" He looked far off for a second before coming back. "But yeah, she would always play with us. Us being me and my brothers. And she wouldn't really mind being dirty, though she wouldn't prefer it. I wonder what ever happened to her…" He seemed to drop off at this and we left him with his thoughts.

"I wish there was a flying thingy that could pick me up and take me somewhere over the rainbow." Topaz smiled at this romanticized notion. "But we all know there is nothing in the world large enough to pick me up, so it won't ever happen."

"Uh, Topaz, what about-"

"Drop it Solis." Kleftis sighed. "She's in her own little world right now, so it's best to leave her to her own devices. So, where are we headed now, does anyone know?"

"We're headed towards Hearthome City to take on Fantina." Thully, of all people, replied. He walked up to us as a Squirtle. "But, rumor has it that she's been having problems with immigration."

"How the hell-?" I started.

"Isn't Fantina an official citizen of Sinnoh?" Amber asked.

"No, she's only here on a trainer's permit. Once she had taken the Sinnoh Gym Challenge she was supposed to have left the country, but she somehow became the Hearthome Gym Leader. After that they had to let her stay until they could find a new one." Jenny replied. I looked at Thully as he grinned sheepishly. He picked this up from them, go figure.

"Is it me or does it seems like no one in the world knows how the hell Gym Leaders or members of the Elite Four are appointed?" Johnny asked. "I mean, everyone knows about them, but no one seems to know how they're appointed."

"Johnny, they're…it's like this….and then…damn, you're right." Jenny's eyebrows raised and she seemed to be deep in thought. "I don't know how they get those jobs. But they seem really fun. I mean, one battle minimum a month and they get twenty six paychecks a year, hell I'd do that!" Jenny grinned.

"They have really run out of things to talk about." I murmured, shaking my head. "First they're talking about an alien Gym Leader, then how Gym Leaders and Elite Four are appointed, and now about wanting to be a Gym Leader!"

"Seeing what Gym Leaders do, I think I'd want to be one if I was a human." Morgan smiled. "I mean, they don't actually have to work. They send us out to work for them! And it's not like anything bad happens to them if they lose sometimes."

"Morgan, what happened to you?" I blurted out suddenly. She looked at me quizzically and I sighed. "Last time, and the first time, I saw you, you were all quiet and withdrawn. You only communicated using our minds and weren't as outgoing as this. I mean, I like this and all, you're hilarious, but why did you change?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She shrugged. "When we found Jade, the Shellos, I thought I'd have another female around to talk to. But…she was a tomboy. She loved being around the guys and screwing around with them. And, you know how your friends sometimes influence your behavior? Well, these guys changed me. Over time I became more loose and silly. I can't go back being serious and shy Solis. I like being who I am now. Do you?" She asked.

"I just answered that!" I cried, my hands squishing my hand comically. "I'm not repeating myself woman!"

"What?" She growled.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked, my eyes darting to my feet. She whistled victoriously and skipped ahead of me. "Man, women are controlling." I grumbled.

"I hear that my brother." Sandstorm grinned, stomping next to me. "Women love to be in control, no matter what happens. You get in a fight, she has to control the outcome. You get together, she has to control that."

"I don't know about all women…but Morgan seems to be trying to tie me down." I laughed. "So how did Kyle get you as a Gabite?"

"Truth be told, I have no damned idea." He admitted. "I can't remember anything except meeting him, and I was already a Gabite when I did. Before that…a big ol' nothing." He smiled.

"That must suck." I said. "How can you deal with no knowing who you were or what you did before meeting the devil?"

"He's not the devil." Sandstorm rebutted. "I mean, yeah he's kind of annoying sometimes, and he can be an ass, but he's not the devil. He just seems to be…umm…weird." Sandstorm nodded.

"Yeah, there are worse people in the world." I agreed downheartedly. "But I'm actually kind of glad I'm travelling with you guys. You're not idiots like the rest of my group."

"HEY!" Fotia growled.

"Not you. You're the other normal one in our group; you along with Jenny and myself." I smiled politely.

"You should appreciate them." Sandstorm told me. I studied him carefully as he continued, "You never know when fate will take them away. Any second in life something can happen that will rip away somebody you love. And then you'll regret thinking they were beneath you or that they were too stupid to hang around."

"I don't think they're stupid. And they know I love them…" I muttered.

"Ha, that's a laugh." Kleftis chuckled. "Topaz is scared of you, Thully thinks you're a bully, Ahriman thinks you have a mental problem, I haven't seen Will in a while but the last time I did he was worried about your well being, Jack hates you, and I think you need to loosen up Solis." He looked straight at me, all traces of mirth and playfulness gone from his face. "Solis, you have to let go of your anger. I know you really miss Umbra, but you have to move on."

"What, you think her death is what is making me angsty and depressed?!" I snarled angrily, clenching my fists. Kleftis raised an eyebrow at me, further infuriating me. "You have no idea what I'm going through! There's so much crap in my life, and I can't take it!"

"Then let it out." Kleftis advised, walking away. I stared at his back, imagining a wave of psychic energy bowling into his back, before taking a deep breath and releasing it in a giant sigh. He was right.

I had to admit to murder, or I'd go insane.

"Are we almost there?" Kyle whined, his feet dragging in the mud. "Why is this taking _forever_?" He complained. Great, we got another idiot.

"Kyle, we have to go through Mount Coronet, and we still have a walk before we hit Hearthome City." Jenny told him. "And we're almost at Mount Coronet. We just have to navigate our way through and we'll be a hairsbreadth away from Hearthome."

"Thank GOD, WE'RE ALLMOST THERE!" Kyle yelled, punching his arms in the air. "And then I can beat the Gym Leader, ditch you guys, and become champion before Jenny!"

"I'm right here, y'know." Jenny scowled.

"Yeah, I know." He said. Jenny slapped him upside the head, sending him to the ground. I laughed a little and knew these were the moments I would remember; moments of random violence that would affect my life so very little.

"Man, this walk is so long!" Will groaned. "I feel like I'm walking down a dirt road under a bicycle path!"

"You are."

"She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see." Will sang, tap dancing away from us.

"Where the hell has he been?" Fotia asked suddenly.

"Over there." Topaz giggled, pointing off to the side before chasing the Wooper.

"Those two could make the dumbest babies ever." I remarked. Fotia burst into laughter, which I soon followed into. "Man…oh my goodness…" I started to picture a world filled with children like that and I felt a panic attack starting up within my chest.

"Man, where the hell are we?" Kyle snarled, looking around. "Everything here seems the same! How can you tell where we are?" He asked Jenny.

"Because we're headed south and the compass is pointing north…?" Jenny suggested, waving a little circle in front of his face. "And look right there, the entrance to Mount Coronet!" She cheered.

"Thank the heavens, we're almost there!" He laughed, clacking his heels together as he jumped in the air.

"We still have to go through the caves before we get there dumbass!" Amber yelled. "MAN, when do we drop this kid off somewhere? I'm already tired of him!"  
"That's not very nice…" Kyle muttered, kicking a rock. "Oh well, let's head in. The sooner we get in the sooner we get out and the sooner I can get my badge."

We headed towards the cave and started filing in. I watched as Fotia went in, followed by Morgan. No one else was left and I started to step in. Suddenly a single sound rang out that would signal another horrible change in my life.

**Boom!**


	37. Battle in the Dark

**A/N: Two things before I let you start this story. As many of you know Srgeman's A Little Night Music, the most successful fanfiction on this site has been removed. This is a crime against nature itself. Please take a moment of silence for this great loss. Secondly, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for Fanfiction, and it's a doozy.  
Thanks to PrincessTikal, xxxxxSilverDrumxxxxx, xEmilia, FirebirdXoX, Anonymous1, WingedGirl4life, missingnoXD, Cult of FMA, , The Half-Pikachu Demon, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini and Creation of Pokerus for reviewing.**

Chapter 37

With my natural survivor instincts my body and mind wanted nothing more than to run from that malevolent noise and flee to safety. But something else compelled me to throw myself into the cave and after my friends.

As to be expected they weren't moving as I had hoped, they were standing about looking around like a pack of startled Tauros. And where they were standing was right under a falling ton of boulders.

Summoning my energy I hurled it all out in one wave, throwing them out of the way of the boulders. I fell to my knees, thoroughly drained by the last-resort, and it seemed that I was doomed to be crushed into Kirlia pancakes.

"Solis!" Morgan screamed, pulling me towards her with her psychic energy. I flopped across the ground limply, earning a few cuts and scrapes before stopping at her soft feet, a ton of boulders driven into the ground where I had been previously. "Solis, you alright?" She asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah." I groaned, holding my head. "What the hell was that explosion?" I questioned, looking around. I noticed Jack was giving off a faint, electrical glow that provided enough light to see the people in our group.

"How do you expect me to know?" She growled, looking straight at me. I shrugged and she sighed. "It's a good thing you're cute."

"What?" I said. I would have pursued the point when a gunshot rang out through the cavern. Everyone automatically fell to the floor, covering our ears. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Gunshot." Johnny muttered, reaching into his jacket. ".36 caliber effective from fifty yard range." Johnny pulled out a gun and tinkered with it for a second. "Someone here is either panicking or they're out to kill someone."

"When the hell did you get a gun?" Jenny hissed at him.

"Yeah Johnny, what the hell?" Amber asked, holding a gun in front of her.

"When the hell did _you_ get a gun?!" Jenny yelped. "Does everyone here have a gun except for me?"

"No, I'm weaponless." Kyle grinned. "But I am a yellow belt in taekwondo." He smiled.

"Jenny Rari, we're going to play a little game." A voice rasped from the darkness of the cave. "It's called, 'Let's See Which Side Can Survive Longest.' The rules are simple: survive."

"Cletus." I rasped, my lips curling into a snarl. "I'm going to kill him." I snarled, running towards his voice.

"Solis!" I heard several people cry out. I heard footsteps and knew someone was following me, but I had all my attention on finding Cletus. "Where are you, you bastard?"

"Solis, there's someone with a gun here!" Morgan hissed, standing next to me. "What the hell are you doing running from the people who can protect us?"

"I know the man who's here." I told her. "And I have to kill him before he kills Jenny, or anyone for that matter." She looked at me and nodded before we crept forward.

"First pray." Someone giggled. I turned and saw a monster of a man standing there, a long sword in hand. He had a gun at his hip put away in a holster. "Are you Jenny's Pokémon?"

"I'm going to kill you!" I roared, summoning what little psychic energy I had and throwing it at his neck. His head snapped back as if he was punched and he fell to the floor. "Did…did I kill him?" I asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"As if!" He laughed, lashing out. His boot caught my ribs and I was thrown to the side, crashing into a rock and slumping to the ground. "You, kill me? You wish that could happen!"

"How…do you…understand…me?" I rasped, my breath coming in ragged gasps as I fought for air.

"Not important." He chuckled, hoisting himself to his feet with his blade. "And neither is your life." Cletus grinned as he looked at Morgan. She stared back at him, trembling horribly as she regarded the walking reaper.

"No!" I screamed, jumping in front of her as Cletus' sword swiped where she had been seconds before. I roared in agony as the sword swiped across my eyes. My world went dark from pain…and from the fact that I had just lost both my eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgan's POV

I stared on as Solis slumped to the ground, blood pouring from his empty eye sockets. I felt tears build up in my eyes as I saw the Kirlia who saved my life on the ground, possibly dying right before me.

"Ah…love. What a worthless emotion." The demon man grinned, looking at me. He raised his sword and pointed it straight at me. "But love is a bond easily broken." He smiled.

"Hey!" Jenny's leather clad friend yelled. I saw Johnny raise his gun and shoot if off at the sword wielding man. The sword-man, Cletus Solis had called him, fell backwards and hid behind a boulder. "Solis!" Johnny yelled, noticing the unconscious Kirlia. "Ummm…I can't remember your name, but take Solis back to Jenny and them please! Jack, help them!" Johnny roared at the little Elekid.

I grabbed Solis under his arms and tried heaving him to his feet, ignoring the blood and internal eye liquids that coated him. I saw two yellow arms grab him and lift him. "Thanks…" I whispered to Jack, who merely grunted in reply and helped me drag Solis back to Jenny.

"Solis…" I whispered.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack's POV

Me and Solis didn't see eye-to-eye most of the time. We were both fighting for Jenny's attentions. But I wouldn't want him to die. Morgan told me what that man, Cletus, did and what Solis did for her.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" I snarled after putting Solis down. Jenny started sobbing the second she saw him, but I couldn't focus on that. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" I growled, getting ready to take off.

"Hold up." Sandstorm urged. I saw him stomping up to me. "I'll help you." He told me.

"I'm going to kill him!" Fotia snarled, standing next to me. She was giving off an intense heat that made me work up a sweat just by bearing near her.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Kleftis scolded. "I do. So count me in."

"Stop that meanie please!" Topaz begged us. "I'm…I'm scared…" She whispered. I patted her on the shoulder and turned away, leaving my rag-tag team of avengers out to find Cletus.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, how do we find him?" Sandstorm asked. "We can't just go running around making noises, that'll draw him to us. We have to find him somehow."

"There's no time to make any plans Sandstorm. We're just going to find Cletus and rip him limb from limb!" I snarled. Everyone was standing a foot away from me; I was generating a lot of electricity in my anger.

"And then we're going to melt him." Fotia remarked, fire shooting out of her mouth.

"Duck!" Kleftis screamed suddenly. Without any questions asked we all dropped to the floor as a gunshot rang out. "You have to listen, you idiots! There was a distinguished sound of a hammer clicking!" He growled and shook his head. "You're going to get us killed." He snarled.

"Come out and play!" Cletus' hand shot out and grabbed Kleftis' head. "Let's play Smashin'ball!" He swung Kleftis upwards with the intent of spearing his head through a sharp looking rock.

"Damnit!" Sandstorm screeched, slashing Cletus across the chest. Cletus roared with pain and dropped Kleftis, who slashed Cletus' face as he fell to the ground.

"BITCH!" Cletus roared, swinging his sword. I screamed as his wild swings caught my left horn, chopping it off. Cletus' leg lashed out and smashed into Fotia's side, a sick crunch filled the air as Fotia cried out for Umbra.

"FUCKER!" I screamed, storing my fist with electricity and punching Cletus in the gut before I fell to the ground, passed out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thully POV

I was sitting with Morgan, Jenny, Ahriman, Topaz and Will watching over Solis. Jenny and Morgan looked ready to cry but they were bravely holding their tears back. I felt no such inhibition and let them flow.

I felt horrible. Solis was on the floor in a pitiful state, and we were in a cave with an evil madman.

"It's…alright Thully." Jenny gasped, placing her hand on my head and rubbing her thumb against the top of my head. "We'll be…we'll be fine."

"No we won't." I answered. "No matter what, we definitely won't be fine."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sandstorm POV

These guys were tenacious, I'll give them that. This man, Cletus, was armed with a sword and a gun and they kept attacking him. But now it was just me and Kleftis standing; Jack was passed out from loss of blood and Fotia was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Kleftis, come on we can get him!" I shouted, taking advantage of Cletus' distraction. We both jumped at him, our claws flashing as we swiped at him.

"Back off!" Cletus growled, hitting us with the back of his sword and knocking us to the ground. "You're gonna die!" He growled, hefting his sword up.

"Damnit!" Kleftis breathed out an Ice Beam at Cletus' arm. Cletus yelled as his arm was frozen over by ice and we rolled out of the way. "Cut 'im up!" Kleftis told me.

I leapt forward and cut his thigh with my claws before butting him in the head with my head. He fell to the ground and I was prepared to kill him when a hand flew out of the darkness and smashed into my jaw.

"Not going to happen." A Machamp grinned, stepping out from the shadows. "Can't let you hurt the one human who showed me how to have fun."

"And he showed me how to slice and dice." A Kabutops cackled, dropping from the ceiling.

"Ham…" I told Kleftis, pointing at Machamp. "Or potatoes?" I asked, motioning towards Kabutops.

"I'm going to peel him!" Kleftis grinned, launching himself at Kabutops.

I immediately sliced at Machamp, my nails gauging into his skin and drawing gouts of blood from his ribs. He retaliated with flying punches, but I swerved and ducked away from them, shooting out my claws.

"You're pretty good," Machamp grinned as he grabbed my wrists and slamming his palms into my chest. "But I'm better." He warned as my shoulders popped.

"Fucker!" I snarled, wincing from the pain. I shot off a Hyper Beam straight at him, and he screamed as he was lodged into the wall across the way from me. "That'll…teach you!" I snarled.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kleftis' POV

"You're gonna die!" Kabutops laughed, his claws making swishing noises as they sliced through the air. "I'm going to chop you up and feed you to a hobo!"

"Big talk for a turd colored bug." I replied, shooting off an Ice Beam at him. He tried to duck but the beam caught his back, freezing the spines on his back. "Getting a cold?" I teased.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" He screeched.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I asked, flipping out of the way of his claw blades. "Wait, she's long dead and fossilized!" I laughed.

"You really want to piss me off, huh?!" He demanded, digging his claws into the ground and ripping them up, sending a few rock chunks into the air.

"Man this is a waste of time, I could be decapitating Cletus by now!" I growled, shooting off another Ice Beam. Kabutops didn't dodge and he completely froze over, leaving a giant, crystalline statue in the middle of the cave. "Good, now for Cletus,"

"Don't think so." Cletus growled, his foot coming in, smashing into the back of my head and driving me into the ground.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amber's POV

Poor Kleftis was drilled into the ground by the man with the sword. And I lost it.

Pokémon are pure, they don't ever try to hurt people. They're kind and caring, and they shouldn't be hurt by people in return.

"Hey you bastard!" I screamed, drawing Cletus' attention. As he turned I shot him in the arm. He screamed as he dropped his sword and I rushed in.

"Bitch!" He snarled, smacking my gun away. In a last attempt I stooped down, grabbed the sword and sliced upwards. His screams became primal as his right arm fell to the ground, blood pumping out of his stump.

"Machamp, clear the way!" He screamed. His Machamp ran to the far end of the cave and started demolishing the boulders. I stared at the Machamp, confused, giving Cletus enough time to get to his feet and kick me in the gut. I yelled in pain as I tumbled across the ground while Cletus stumbled towards the exit. I grumbled as I got to my feet and I started to look for my gun.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johnny's POV

The man was heading towards the exit, his right arm missing from the elbow down. I noticed this was my chance and I chased after him, my gun in my hand.

"Hey you bastard!" I screamed, shooting off a few rounds at him. I must've been shaking because my shots went wild, missing him entirely.

He fell out of the darkness of the cave and into the light of day, a place where demons are not usually suited to. I was right behind him, my gun in my hand as my arms pumped furiously, trying to keep up with him.

"Return." He rasped, withdrawing his Machamp. He whistled loudly and an Aerodactyl descended from the skies to land right in front of him.

"Damnit!" I snarled, shooting off my last two rounds at him. One went too high and the second lodged itself in the Aerodactyl's thigh. The Aerodactyl screamed in pain and anger before turning to face me.

"Leave him!" The man roared, kicking the Aerodactyl's sides. The Aerodactyl gave me a look of pure loathing before its giant wings beat against the air and it took off.

I stood there and watched as a single man flew off after almost killing all of us.


	38. Picking Up the Pieces

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday. My computer hated me. I walked into my room and he leapt from my bed. In that intense battle, General Mocchi was injured =D jk. But seriously, my computer hates me. Oh, and I bumped this to 'M' so it won't be taken down like ALMN.  
Thanks to The Dude of Doom, Anonymous1, xEmilia, Jiyle, PokemonLuver5678, missingnoXD, FirebirdXoX, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, PrincessTikal, Pokemon Crazy Twilight Fan, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Cult of FMA and Creation of Pokerus for reviewing.**

Chapter 38

**Jenny's POV**

"SHIT!" I screamed as Amber placed an injured Fotia and Jack in front of me. "NO, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING AGAIN!" I felt tears stinging my eyes as I saw my two friends on the floor, each badly injured. "NO, NO NO NO NONONONO…." I grabbed my hair, my eyes popping out of my head. Suddenly a hand slapped me across my face and two strong arms hoisted me to my feet.

"Jenny, snap out of it!" Amber growled, shaking me a little. "You won't do them any good sitting here and hyperventilating! Now snap out of it, shape up, and let's get the hell out of here and find these guys a hospital to get to!"

"You're right…" I muttered, my heart beating so hard it was bound to pound up my throat. I took a few deep breaths before looking at her. "Thanks." I croaked, my tears still staining my eyes.

"You can still cry if you want." She said. "But wait until after we get out of here."

"Kleftis!" Someone screeched madly. All the heads in our group snapped to the side to see Johnny carrying an unconscious Kleftis, followed by Kyle's Gabite Sandstorm. "I'm going to kill that man!" Johnny screamed, looking at Kleftis.

"Damnit." Amber snarled, her fingers wrapping around the handle of her gun. "I can't believe I let that man get away…"

"Return." I said, returning Jack, Fotia and Solis to their Pokéballs. "Alright, they'll be safer in there." I bit my lower lip. "Now, since we can't head back to Oreburgh, the closest city is Hearthome, right?" I asked, confounded.

"Yeah. And the exits over there." Amber told me, motioning away in a random direction. "It's…umm…damnit."

"Great, we're lost!" I snarled.

"Jenny, calm down." Kyle whispered, standing next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and turned to snarl at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I might lose another one of my Pokémon again!" I screamed. He took a step back before adopting a sterner look and advancing again.

"And if you lose your temper and stay here screaming you will." He rebutted. My heart twanged as he said that, but he made no signs of taking it back. "Now calm down, and we'll find a way out of here."

"Sol." A voice barked behind us. I turned to see an white, four-legged Pokémon with black skin and a scythe like appendage for an ear standing there. "Absol." He murmured again, bucking his head and turning.

"I think that Absol wants us to follow him." Kyle told us. I nodded and started to follow the Absol. I heard the sounds of Pokéballs returning their respective Pokémon before Amber, Kyle and Johnny caught up to me, Johnny still clutching Kleftis. "Johnny, why not return him? He might be safer."

"I lost his Pokéball a while ago." He admitted. "And I don't like the idea of confining him in one of those things."

"But what if he gets hurt while you're carrying him?" Amber asked.

"He won't." Johnny growled defensively, glaring at her.

"Ab!" Absol roared, stepping in between the two. He leered at the two of them, his look screaming 'Shut up and stuff it' before he snorted and started walking in front of us again.

"I agree with him." I told the two. "Shut up and keep walking."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, we're out of the cave." Kyle said as we stepped out of the cave behind Absol. The sun was almost gone from the sky and the valley below us had the sounds of roaring water. "But how do we get to Hearthome?"

"Sol, ab sol." Absol sighed, shaking his head irritably. "Absol." He barked, motioning towards the valley before walking in front of us again.

"So does anyone know why we're following an Absol, who are reputed to bring disasters? And why is an Absol helping humans? They hate humans!" Johnny asked suspiciously. "What if he's leading us into a trap for that man?"

"As long as he gets us to a hospital for Jack, Fotia and Solis first I don't care." I sniffed. "Next time we see that man I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

"Jenny, you…" Kyle started. I looked at him and he shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just press onward."

"Whatever." I muttered. "So Absol, why are you helping us?" I asked, wishing I could understand Pokémon right now.

"Absol." He seemed to shrug as he walked, his gaze never meeting mine. "Sol absol, sol absol ab sols. Abso sol? Absol ol." He shook his head and kept walking. I don't think I got a compliment from that.

"Yeah me to." I giggled a little before losing all cheer. My gaze settled on my feet and my thoughts drifted towards Umbra, of all things it had to go to Umbra. "Why me?" I asked.

I felt self-pity wallowing up inside me when something furry bumped against my leg. I looked to the side to see Absol looking at me. "Ab." He said in a commanding tone, shaking his head. "So!" He grinned broadly, showing his white canine teeth.

"Wow Absol." I giggled. He gave a chortle before resuming his march next to me. We turned a corner and started to walk downhill when a man walked up to us.

"Ho ho ho!" He laughed. "I see a trainer! Hey, let's have us a battle!" He smiled heartedly, holding a Pokéball.

"No can do. All my Pokémon are knocked out." I shrugged.

"What about that Absol right there?" He asked, motioning towards the wild Absol next to me.

"He's not mine, he's just guiding us." I told the man.

"I don't believe that one bit little girly." He said. "Everyone knows Absol avoid humans. This one has to be a human trained Absol, otherwise he wouldn't be around you and be so comfortable! Let's go Marshtomp!"

The blue and orange bipedal fish appeared in front of us, flexing its arms proudly. "Stomp stomp!"

"Look you fruit loop, I don't have any Pokémon I can battle with!" I growled angrily. The man merely chortled as his Marshtomp jumped up and down.

"Absol." With that growl he leapt onto the field in front of me, growling angrily.

"Stomp stomp? Marshstomp marsh ar omp!" The Marshtomp cackled, pointing at Absol. I sighed in resignation, pulled out my Pokédex and pointed it at Absol.

**Absol, level 24. Known Moves; Scratch, Quick Attack, Razor Wind and Pursuit.** My Pokédex beeped out. I smiled, this Absol wasn't weak.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot!" The mountain man commanded.

"Absol, dodge and use Quick Attack!" I commanded. Absol slid to the side before darting forward, his shoulder clipping Marshtomp in the stomach and pushing him backwards. "Alright, now use Razor Wind!"

"Marshtomp use Dig!" The man bellowed with laughter. Marsthomp's hands started digging into the ground and he soon vanished under the dirt as soon as Absol shot off a sharp gust of wind.

"Absol, be on your toes, and when he comes up use Scratch." I told Absol. Absol barked back and lowered himself, preparing to leap as soon as he heard something.

Agonizing seconds crept by as we waited for Marshtomp to reappear. Absol twitched suddenly and darted to the right as Marshtomp's fist swung up into the air where Absol had been just a second ago. Absol skidded to a stop before blitzing towards Marshtomp, his claws outstretched.

"SOL!" He roared, dragging his claws across Marshtomp's face. MArshtomp yelped in pain before jumping into the air and digging through the dirt again, vanishing underground. "Sol….sol…sol." Absol panted, his legs twitching eagerly.

"Absol seems to be getting into battling." I smiled. "Alright Absol, get ready to use Pursuit when he comes up."

"Absol!" Absol roared as Marshtomp's fist punching him in the chin, knocking Absol into the air.

"Alright Marshtomp, now use Water Gun!" The man commanded. Marshtomp's cheeks seemed to bulge before he spat out a stream of water at Absol.

"Absol, move out of the way and retaliate with Razor Wind!" I told Absol.

Twisting his body Absol avoided the stream of water before his scythe started to glow. "Absol!" He roared, snapping his head around and shooting off a wind energy. Marshtomp watched as it came in and smashed into him, knocking him off his feet.

"Marshtomp!" The man laughed. "Ah well, it was a great fight. That's a well trained Absol you got there."

"I keep telling you he's not mine!" I retorted irritably. "Come on guys, we've wasted enough time." I motioned for them to follow and we started to run.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There…we go!" I gasped as we came up to the gates of Hearthome city. "Thanks…Absol." I smiled.

"Sol." He muttered with a nod. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried out. Absol turned to look at me. "Can't you…come with us?" I asked him. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to join us." I asked hopefully.

"Absol." Absol walked back and sat next to me. "Absol."

"I don't have any Pokéballs, do you guys?" I asked, looking at the others. Johnny had run on ahead, leaving Amber and Kyle, both of whom shook their heads. "Oh…oh well. I don't have any, so will you just accompany us to the hospital?"

"Absol." He nodded at me and I smiled.

"Thanks." I sniffled, falling to my knees and giving him a hug. I got to my feet and wiped my eyes with my hand before remembering why we had ran to Hearthome City in the first place. "We need to get these guys to a hospital immediately." I cried, rushing into the gate.

"Welcome to Hearthome City!" Someone cried from behind a desk. I ignored them as I dashed out the other exit, pushing past random people in my mad search for a hospital.

"Jenny, slow down!" Amber yelled from behind me. I ignored her and kept my head swiveling, looking for a hospital.

"Absol!" Absol growled, jumping in front of me. I stopped just in time to avoid hitting him and looked down at him impatiently. "Sol." He said, nodding towards Amber. I turned and saw her pointing at a large building with a red cross right behind her.

"The hospital's right there!" Amber shouted, pointing right behind her. I nodded sheepishly and raced right past her. I almost smashed through the sliding glass doors in the hospital as I raced for the desk.

"Can I help-" The receptionist started.

"My Pokémon are severely hurt and I need them to be treated!" I shouted quickly, taking the three Pokéballs off my belt and handing them to her.

"Ma'am you're going to have to wait for your spot in line." The woman replied lazily.

"No, I can't." I protested. "One of them had its eyes sliced, one had its antenna cut off and one might have broken ribs. They need emergency care immediately."

"She's with me." Johnny said, suddenly appearing next to me. "These Pokémon need to be treated with my Sneasel."

"Alright sir." The woman agreed, taking the Pokéballs and disappearing into the back of the hospital.

"Oh thank God you're here, Johnny!" I sobbed, hugging him. "How'd you get here so fast?" I asked, pulling myself off him.

"Instead of stopping with you guys I just dashed on ahead and headed straight here instead of stopping in front of the gate." He told me sheepishly.

"Alright." I muttered, taking a seat. "Now the panic attacks start."

"Don't worry." Johnny smiled. "This hospital is really good, trust me I've been here before. They take pride in the care they show their patients. Solis, Fotia and Jack'll be fine." He smiled, wrapping a hand around my shoulder.

"I hope so." I grinned weakly, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Are you…guys happy, now?" Amber asked, doubled over. "I had to…race after you in here…you can really run…Jenny." Amber chuckled weakly, taking a seat right next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I just hope they're okay…"

"Absol."


	39. Gabriel

**A/N: We're so close. With 16 reeviews we'll hit 400 reviews. C'mon guys, please review this chapter so we can get 400 before next chapter!  
Anyways, thanks to The Half-Pikachu Demon, The Dude of Doom, Anonymous1, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, PrincessTikal, xEmilia, FirebirdXoX, Cult of FMA, pontiger27, missingnoXD, and Creation of Pokerus for reviewing.**

Chapter 39

"So what's your name?" Fotia asked the Absol as she noticed him for the first time. Having regained consciousness after the nurses exposed her to a Super Potion and bandaged up her ribs. The nurses gave her a bed in a room with Jack and Solis, both of whom were in immediate surgery.

"Kodiak." He replied, sitting next to her bed. Jenny had come in as soon as she had heard Fotia had regained consciousness. Although, Jenny only had a minute or two with her before a nurse chased her off, saying Fotia needed her rest. But Kodiak had stayed in and the nurse let him, not knowing the relationship between the two. "And you are?"

"Fotia." She smiled. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?"

"I found your friends in Mount Coronet, lost and huddling over you and two other injured Pokémon. They were lost and I felt like showing them the way out." He shrugged.

"And how did you d-" Fotia started, but she stopped when Kodiak shot her a mournful glance and she nodded. "Don't want to talk about it. I understand, I haven't told anybody about…mine." She muttered, looking away sheepishly.

"It's a painful subject to talk about for sure." He nodded. "My mother from the pack knew about it, and she wanted me to talk about it. I loved Mother, but I couldn't tell her about it. I just…I felt, and still feel, horrible about it. Especially since I partially caused it."

"I still have nightmares about my life as a human after my mother died…the first time." Fotia sniffled, her eyes watering up. "She just died again a week ago or so."

"I'm so sorry." Kodiak said. "I know how it feels to lose a mother." He looked straight into Fotia's eyes. "It hurts. It feels like a chunk of your being's been ripped out of your body. You feel lost and in a haze, as if they led you everywhere. Worst of all, they then become all you can focus on."

"Exactly." Fotia whispered. "Your pack mother or…?"

"My other." He answered. Suddenly there was a sound of a sliding door opening and a few nurses walked in with a rolling gurney. On top of the gurney was an unconscious Elekid, who was sleeping peacefully. The top of his head where his horn used to be was a bring pink from cauterization.

"Oh my God, Jack!" Fotia screamed as she saw his wound. The nurses turned to look at her before returning their attention back to Jack. Carefully lifting him they placed him on the bed next to Fotia. "Jack…what happened to you?" Fotia whispered, staring at him.

"He's on our team, correct?" Kodiak asked, walking in between Fotia and Jack's beds and sitting down. "And he's a reborn human?"

"Yeah." Fotia muttered, her eyes never leaving Jack's head. "How did I not see Jack lose his horn? What the hell was I looking at?" She growled. "Damn, I couldn't protect Mommy, than I couldn't protect Solis and Jack. I'm so worthless."

"You're not worthless." Kodiak countered immediately. "Sometimes you cannot protect those you like. Sometimes fate just conspires against you." He looked away from her and out the window. "You're not the one here who ruined someone's life…" He whispered.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Rari." A nurse muttered, tapping Jenny's shoulder. Jenny's eyes fluttered open as the nurse stood there. Straightening up from the bench, Johnny's jacket sliding down her side and onto Morgan, who was sleeping next to Jenny. "Miss Rari, you're Elekid is out of surgery."

"What?! How is he? Is he alright?" Jenny demanded, jumping to her feet and grabbing the nurse's shoulders. The nurse smiled before continuing.

"He'll be fine. We managed to stem the bleeding, but without the horn we were unable to replace it. Now, about your Kirlia…" She muttered, her face looking pained.

"What's wrong with Solis?" Jenny whispered, her eyes growing wide and terrified. The nurse took a deep breath before continuing.

"As a Kirlia, he's completely blind."

"Wait, what do you mean 'as a Kirlia'?" Jenny demanded.

"Well, we believe that if we force him to evolve before the flesh of his eyes deteriorate completely, there's a small chance that evolution might heal the flesh in his eyes, restoring his vision." The nurse explained.

"So…if he evolves, he might regain his sight?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"What goes on?" Kyle asked, appearing out of a room down the hall. Jenny squealed and gave him a hug. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Solis is going to be ok!" Jenny smiled, jumping up and down. Morgan sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily before looking around. Jenny noticed her moving and picked her up, twirling her around in a tight hug. "Solis is going to be okay!" Jenny cried again.

"Thank you Mew…" Morgan muttered, a smile creeping onto her face as this news registered in her mind.

"But," The nurse butted in, tapping Jenny's shoulder. "The procedure is risky and expensive. There's a chance that his heart could speed up too much due to that much energy being pumped into his body, and then there's the chance that his eyes won't recover." The nurse handed Jenny her clipboard. "This is the cost without insurance, this is the cost with insurance, and this is the release form. If you would like to go through with this sign it and I'll be back in a minute."

"Woah." Jenny muttered as she looked at the sheet. "It just lists so many ways this thing can go wrong…" She muttered.

"And the price…" Kyle whistled as he looked at this. "I'll pay for this Jenny." He said. Jenny looked at him and was about to argue when Kyle put his hand over her mouth. "My dad's a Head surgeon and my mom's a lawyer. They have the money for it, and we have insurance. If I let you pay for this…well let's just say you won't ever pay this off. Please don't argue." Kyle took out his wallet and slapped down two cards on it.

"Kyle…I…thanks." Jenny smiled, giving him a hug. She gave the sheet once more look over before signing the form. "But what happens if Solis…if he doesn't make it…?" Jenny asked.

"He will." Kyle smiled, sitting Jenny down on the bench and taking a seat next to her. "Solis wouldn't get his ass handed to him by some quacks wearing white dresses and brandishing long, pointy, sharp knives." Kyle said.

"I hope your right." Jenny and Morgan said at the same time.

"Where's Johnny and Amber?" Kyle suddenly asked, looking around for the missing two.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cletus screamed as he applied the white hot knife to his wounds to stem the blood. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!" He screamed one last time before focusing on blocking out the pain.

"Son…of…a…bitch!" He snarled, falling to the ground. It took everything he had to not pass out from the pain, and he still felt light headed. "Oh…that…was…fun!" He chuckled, thinking about his encounter. Soon he was laughing hysterically, rocking around the floor. His Machamp and Aerodactly were situated outside, tending for their wounds. Kabutops had been left behind; there was no use for a weakling.

"And To Think, A Little Girl And Her Pokémon Did This." Lucifer said from his seat two yards away from Cletus. "You Must Be Burning Up With A Desire For Revenge, Correct Cletus?" Lucifer asked with an evil smirk.

"Not…really." Cletus returned, gritting his teeth as he struggled to his feet. "I find this…game to be fun!" He laughed. "So I lost a limb, an understandable and acceptable loss."

"For A Man Who Murders Without Reason You Sure Are Calm About Losing An Arm." Lucifer growled, obviously disappointed.

"To get mad about these kinds of things shows weakness. You accept what fate deals you." Cletus replied, pulling on his shirt.

"And Sometimes Fate Is A Meddling Little Man In A Yellow Suit." Lucifer chuckled, floating to his feet. "You Did Bring The Things I Told You To Bring, Correct?" He asked Cletus.

"Yep." Cletus smiled, grabbing a bag next to him. "The forearm of a murderer, fresh from the cemetery." He placed the yellow bone on the ground. "Three black candles. Graveyard dirt, a black glove and some gum." Cletus giggled at his little joke before popping the gum in his mouth. "Mmm…Red Hot Cinnamon."

"Quit Fooling Around!" Lucifer snarled, his eyes flashing evilly. "I Am Not Here To Play Your Games!"

"Fine, fine. Just…get it over with." Cletus muttered, kneeling in front of Lucifer.

"Cletus, Do You Accept The Sin Of Murder Unto Your Shoulders To Finish This Deal?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes." Cletus swore.

"Good." Lucifer smiled before the three black candles lit up and he started the invocation.

"Ego Precor Malum Phasmatis Mando Is Malum Factum. Phasmatis Of Obscurum Exsisto existo Ex Vorago Ex Abyssus Quod Perago Is Paciscor." Lucifer tilted his head back as if in a trance. "Is Paciscor Quo Cruor Est Subcribo Est Reus Una Per Phasmatis Quod Per Meus Vox Ut An Vetus Creatura, Universa Meus Voveo!" Lucifer's eyes lit up as the bones near Cletus' elbow started to weld themselves into his skin. Cletus screamed in pain as the murderer's bones fixed themselves together with his own, created an artificial appendage for himself.

"My Work Here Is Done." Lucifer smirked. "Remember, If That Black Gloves Comes Off Your Hand, The Bones Won't Respond To Your Commands."

"Hehehehe…" Cletus chuckled as he slid the glove on and flexed his fingers, making sure his arm still worked. "Good. I wonder who died?" He pondered aloud.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh…" I moaned, gripping my head. It was pounding like no tomorrow. "Man, what the hell happened?"

"A Psycho Attacks, Four Are Injured. One Is Blinded, One Loses A Horn, And The Last Loses The Faith She Had In Herself. The Fourth? Meh, Who Cares." Someone said.

I sat up at the lyrical voice that rang out. I could see, standing in front of me, a six foot tall ice golem, his features human except ice instead of flesh. Wait, I could see?

"Am I not blind?" I asked, delighted. "Did he just hurt my eyes or something?!" I felt around my face, but I couldn't tell.

"Hello Solis." The Ice Golem said. "I Am A…Coworker of Castiel's."

"Oh great. So which one are you, Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" I asked irritably.

"Gabriel Okay? They Call Me Gabriel." He chortled. "And I Rather Don't Like Your Smart Mouth." He told me. As if I really cared about what he thought of me. "You Should Relax Like Other Mortals Do."

"I can't. In case you haven't noticed Douchey, I happened to have killed someone. One of my best friends died, and you want me to be playing nicety-nice? I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen!"

"Those Are The Reasons You Should Be Playing Nicety-Nice!" He snarled, clenching his fist. I suddenly felt my lips, which were ready for a witty comeback, snap shut. "At Any Moment Another Friend Could Be Taken From Your Grasp Solis. If You Want To Be An Ass, Go Ahead. When They're Gone All You'll Remember Is Your Time Being Snide And Rude Towards Them. But If You're Kind And Caring, You'll Have Better Memories Then If You Weren't."

I mulled his words over carefully, thinking about what he said. I should be nicer, but…I'm pissed! At everyone! Damnit, this is too hard to think about!

"Well, That's All I Had To Say To You." Gabriel told me. "I'll See You Around." He said.

"Wait, Gabriel!" I called out. He turned to look at me and I continued. "Where's Castiel?"

"Our Higher Ups Had To Learn Him Some Respect For The Rules." He grinned before flicking a wrist.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mrs. Rari." A nurse walked up. Jenny flicked her eyes over and stood up excitedly. The nurse licked her lips nervously before continuing. "Ummm…Solis made it through the operation, but his sight wasn't restored. I'm very sorry…he's resting right now, but we will let you know when he comes too." She said.

"Mrs. Rari." Another nurse walked up. "Your Gardevoir is awake if you would like to see him."


	40. Learning to Look

**A/N: First off, thanks to pontiger27 for the OC Kodiak. Second of all, thanks to all you who answered my call to review. It means alot to me.  
So, thanks to Adurna Rider of Kveykva, PrincessTikal, MissingnoXD, mr sonic 101, Anonymous1, FirebirdXoX, Cult of FMA, xEmilia, pokemonluver5678, Creation of Pokerus, Jiyle, The Dude of Doom, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, The Half-Pikachu Demon and Gotta be 400th! for reviewing.**

Chapter 40

I moaned as I slid my eyes open. But I was met by blackness. "Oh yeah, blind." I giggled before coughing. I felt something in my nostrils and I reached up to feel a plastic tube near my nose. "What the heck?" I muttered, moving my arm. I felt a tug near my elbow and felt around there to find a needle digging into my flesh. "Woah, what happened while I was out?"

"Solis, you're awake!" Fotia cheered. I heard her voice coming from my left and I twisted around to look at where it had come from. "Oh my God!" She squealed when I was finished moving.

"What what?!" I asked, my head twisting. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You're….you're a Gardevoir!" She stuttered. I could tell she had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Am I the one with a long dress, curly hair and spikes in my front and back?" I asked. I waited for a response and got the feeling she had just nodded. "Fotia, I can't tell if you nodded. Blind, 'member?" I asked.

"Yes!" She burst out laughing hysterically. I got the mental image of her rolling around, tears in her eyes, but she must've been hooked up like I was.

"Do not worry." A new voice said. "I've met plenty of male Gardevoir in my life. Most of them are happy with the way they are, they find their forms more graceful and beautiful than the brutish Gallade." The person continued. I turned around and focused on where I thought the noise had come from.

"Where are you and who are you?" I demanded. I realized my tone must have been harsh so I took a deep breath and exhaled before I continued. "I'm sorry. Please, tell me your name and where you are so I can look at you."

"Oh, my apologies." The voice continued. "I am to your left, sitting next to your friend Fotia. I am an Absol and my name is Kodiak." He explained. I twisted around again with a groan, my free arm rubbing my sore neck as I faced where I thought they were. Being blind totally sucked.

"Hey Kodiak, in case you didn't hear Fotia m'names Solis." I grinned. "So please, for the love of Cresselia, tell me I still look really manly."

"What's with the mood swing?" Jack groaned. I couldn't pinpoint him, but he kept talking nevertheless. "Before your operation you were moody, cruel and uncaring towards everyone. Now you're being nice, I mean seriously, what's up?"

"Ah don't worry Jack." I chuckled. "I still think you're a pain in the ass."

"SOLIS!" A voice boomed. I almost jumped out of my bed, and it wasn't for the cord in my arm and…thing in my nose I probably would have. "OH…my…God…your eyes…" Jenny whispered, her arms wrapping around my thin body.

"What's wrong with my eyes? Besides not being real?" I asked Fotia out of the corner of my mouth.

"They're pure plastic and white. It makes you look like a real psychic person." She explained. I tried to picture myself and grinned at the super-macho image that came to mind. Hey, I was blind, let me dream!

"Solis…I'm so…sorry!" Jenny cried. I felt something wet drip on my shoulder and realized she was crying. "I…I let you…I let you…get hurt!" She sobbed, squeezing me.

"Jenny…" I wheezed. "No…can…breath…!" I cried, tapping her shoulder. She let go of me and took a seat near my legs. "I'm all…good." I assured her, grinning. "I just couldn't breathe for a second."

"You're…smiling?" She asked curiously. I nodded and I imagined her frowning. "Why?"

"Don't know." I shrugged. "Someone…I had a dream and it explained how I should run my life. If I'm mean and depressing, my life will mean less than if I'm king and optimistic. I don't want to be mean anymore." I knew she couldn't understand me, but the emotion behind it was universal. I think.

"At least you're happy." She sniffled, wiping her nose. "And since you can't…you know, I'll tell you what's going on. Fotia is fine, she just has a bruised rib that'll heal in a few days. Jack's already to go, he just needs to take it easy for a week. We have a new Pokémon for the team, too!" Jenny cheered. "He's an Absol, and Jack told me his name is Kodiak. And you…" She shifted in her seat on my bed. "You're blind, of course. But there's no major damage besides that. But…we'll have to withdraw from the Sinnoh League."

"WHAT?!" Fotia, Jack and I yelled. "WHY?"

"Solis, you're blind!" Jenny almost screamed, having understood what Jack had said and assuming, correctly, that that was also what Fotia and I had said. "You won't be able to battle without sight and I won't abandon you because of something as shallow as that!"

"That's so not fair!" Fotia whimpered. "We've come all this way, well all this way being two Gyms, why would we stop now! I've lost too much for us to roll over and give up just because we have a disability!"

"No, you're a disability!" I growled playfully. "I'll find a way to fight, even if I have to crawl about on the battlefield!"

"Look," Jenny said after Jack had translated, "Solis, I'm not going to let you battle, and that's that. I'm going to grab some dinner with Amber, Johnny and Kyle. I'll be back tomorrow." With that the weight on my bed vanished and Jenny exited the room.

"She can't do this to us…" Fotia growled. "I'm not about to sit out when we came all this way! If Jack wasn't such an ass he could convince her to let us continue…"

"Whatever." I growled, now angry. "If she wants to stop us from continuing, why even bother arguing about it? I'm going to get some sleep. Good night Fotia." With that I fell back onto a surprisingly soft pillow and closed my eyes before slipping off into a deep sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't tell what time it was. Yeah, being blind sucked.

"I hate this bed." I snarled, reaching up to itch my nose. I found that the cord that was in my nostrils was now gone, as was the needle in my arm. "What the hell?" I asked, feeling around my bed, thinking they fell off. I couldn't find them anywhere. "Maybe the staff took them out?" I asked myself. "Great, now Solis it talking to himself. And in third person! Gah, I need to walk. And stop talking to myself."

I gingerly swung my legs over the bed and tested them against the floor. As I stood I found my legs were shaking, and very wobbly. I had to grab the side of the wall as I stood so I wouldn't fall over.

"Hello?" I called out as I slipped past the door. There were no sounds showing the daytime; there were no talking nurses, no loud noises, and no clacking feet. I felt naturally graceful, even in my deteriorated strength.

"Is anyone-oof!" I groaned as I bumped into something and flopped to the floor. "Ah! Ah ah…that hurt." I groaned, rolling onto my stomach. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" I was just hoping who I had rammed into was a Pokémon.

"Oh no, no little one, that was all my fault." The Pokémon returned. I could tell it was a female by her higher pitched voice. "I should have been paying more attention as I walked." She seemed to giggle. "You should be more careful yourself. I know it's not easy to walk around the dark hallways at night, but you should keep your eyes peeled just in case." She told me. "Here, you must be a patient. Let me help you up and back to your room."

I felt my body lifted from the ground and twisted around before I was placed back on my feet. I must've been dealing with a Psychic Pokémon.

"Thank you." I smiled, stretching out my hand. "I'm Solis. And I would keep my eyes peeled, but I still see black."

"Another blind Pokémon, eh?" She asked, her hand meeting mine. "Well, it's a pleasure. I'm an Alakazam named Katie. Don't ask, my trainer hatched me and named me."

"Mine too!" I laughed. "Yeah, oh, I'm a male Gardevoir. Yeah, it's embarrassing. Never wanted to be a Gardevoir, but my trainer somehow made sure I did."

"Ah, 'tis a shame when humans meddle in the affair of human evolution." She laughed. "So the nurses haven't sent any other Psychic Pokémon to teach you how to see yet?"

"No, they haven't…wait, what?" I asked. "What do you mean see? How can we see?!" I nearly shouted.

"Calm down, I guess I'll teach you." She told me. "Now, can you control your psychic energy?" She asked.

"I'd like to think so, yeah." I replied. "Why? What does that have to do with me being able to see again?" I asked her hopefully, eager to see my surroundings once again and not be surrounded by darkness.

"Alright. Now, try to release a wave of energy, not meant to move things, but to sense where things are."

"Like," I sent out a weak wave and heard sounds of things scraping around the room. I winced as I expected them to hit the floor but that never came. "That?" I asked weakly.

"We might want to move this out onto the patio so we don't hurt anything while we're working on this." Katie said, her voice strained. I grinned weakly and nodded.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Quite A Rare Specimen We Have Found, Hey Castiel My Man?" An Ancient Creature asked the Flatreever sitting next to him.

"Stuff it Raphael." Castiel growled. "You guys don't have to push him as much as you guys have been. Why are you so averse to letting the boy have happiness?" He demanded, looking up at Raphael.

"We're Not Averse To Such." Raphael answered. "We Just Find It More Fun To See What Mortals Can Take Before They Crack."

Raphael looked like all other Ancient Creatures; he had human features and stood at a human height, but his features were more elegant and looked like they were made of water.

"Then leave Solis alone! Stop making him endure such atrocities Raphael! We wouldn't be having this discussion if he wasn't suffering so! I wouldn't have disobeyed if you didn't try to kill her!"

"Oh Castiel." Raphael laughed. "You Don't Understand What It's Like To Be Stuck In This Boring Hole. You Got To Go Down To Earth And Interact With The Mortals. I'm Stuck Here On Watch Duty, Making Sure You Guardians Aren't Breaking Any Rules Like You Did!"

"But he was punished for my actions, why can't you let me go back and protect him?" Castiel asked.

"Because," Raphael grinned. "Gabriel's Taking Over Solis' Guardianship For Right Now. Until You Learn Your Lesson About Meddling in Mortal's Affairs, You Shall Stay Here, Powerless To Help The Gardevoir You Call A Friend."

"Gabriel?!" Castiel roared. "He's a heartless beast! All those placed under his protection die sooner or later! Why would you give him guardianship over Solis?"

"Because We Both Know What Solis' Destiny Is. You May Have Averted It Now, But It Is Coming. It Is Far Off In What Humans Call Time, But For Us It Seems So Close."

"Raphael, I swear if you hurt him, I'll kil-" Castiel flickered out of existence and vanished, leaving Raphael by himself.

"Don't Make Threats You Can't Keep." Raphael smiled.


	41. Learning to See

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PEOPLEZ! I went out of town with one of my classes for a week to look at the top colleges in CA and forgot to bring my labtop. Anyway, please forgive me, and as a peace offering, he is chapter 41.  
Thanks to Creation of Pokerus, Anonymous1(x2), mr sonic 101, Jiyle, PrincessTikal, pontiger27, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Cult of FMA and The Half Pikachu Demon for reviewing.**

Chapter 41

"Can we get this done?" Houndour asked from my right irritably. He shifted his right foot backwards slightly as he twitched. "I'm tired of helping some Gardevoir…"

"What's a matter," I giggled. "Embarassed you haven't landed a single blow on a man wearing a dress?" I teased. He growled slightly and I merely laughed.

"This is tiring Solis." Uvada the Scyther muttered, her scythes scratching the tiles underneath us. We were standing on the roof of the hospital, not exactly the best place for blind Pokémon but a real motivator if I've ever heard of one. "How do you manage to stay standing?" She asked.

"Dunno." I shrugged. "I just…I guess I'm tenacious. I won't let myself rest until I can see at all times."

"Overachieving arrogant asshole…" Houndour growled angrily. I flicked my head to the side, moving a lock of hair that was touching against my plastic eyes.

"Okay, that's a long enough rest." Katie muttered from behind me, standing to her feet. I heard the shuffle of her feet as she readied herself to attack. "Are you ready Solis, or do you need more time to rest?" She asked me.

"Go." I said. And we all exploded into motion.

I sent out a weak wave of Psychic energy and waited. My mind filled with the images of my surroundings, all in shades of blue that warped and twisted around their figures, effectively showing me where they were. And with a little more energy, I could tell where they were going.

I twirled to the side as Houndour rushed past me, his teeth snapping at where my shoulder had been seconds before. Katie hadn't explained how I could see Dark-types, but she said she could too and I left it at that. No point in looking a gift horse in the mouth, right?

I dropped to one knee as Uvada's scythe swung overheard, narrowly missing my hair. I spun about and my foot connected with her knee, knocking her off balance before I let a weak Charge Beam loose. I saw it strike her in the chest and fling her backwards. She rolled across the ground before struggling to her feet, a grin on her face.

"Too much attention on the others!" Katie roared, shooting an Energy Ball at me. I let Psychic energy envelop me before I vanished in a Teleport. I reappeared behind Katie, much to her surprise, before lifting my arms. Leaves flew off the plotted plants and sliced through the air. Katie threw up a Light Screen around her, deflecting the leaves and forcing them to fall to the ground, simple leaves once again.

"Good!" She congratulated before spinning around and firing a massive Shadow Ball at me. I conjured up my own Shadow Ball in my hands and fired it off, backing it up with Psychic energy and propelling it through the air. The two balls of energy collided in mid-air and there was a small explosion.

I swerved to the right and Houndour flew over my shoulder before smacking into Katie, the two crumpling to the ground in a heap. I grinned in satisfaction as I saw the two, grumbling and groaning in a pile.

I groaned as Uvada slipped her scythe arm around my shoulders and placed it up against my throat. "You're good. But you focus on them too much. You have to expand your awareness beyond just in front of you. One good thing about being blind is the fact that you get to work at this all the time." She explained.

"All right, that's enough, we can-" Katie stopped midsentence and froze in her half-standing position. I groaned as I shrugged off Uvada's scythe.

"Which one is it this time? Join with us next time folks as we find out what Ancient Douche interrupted my lesson!" I cheered fakely, taking a seat at the edge of the roof.

"My bad." Castiel apologized, flopping to his stomach next to me. The purple flames around his ankles were shimmering brightly, seemingly dancing in joy. "I just got back from school and wanted to check my buddy and make sure he didn't get hurt while I was gone."

"Nope, doing just fine Castiel." I grinned. "I mean, sure Cletus almost killed all of us and he blinded me. At least no one _was_ killed, right? It could have been so much worse. And I'm not being a sarcastic asshole right now, I'm being realistic. Life isn't as bad as it possibly could've been, and I'm thankful for that."

"You've been seeing Gabriel, huh?" Castiel asked. I merely shrugged in response. "Yeah, he has a way of getting people to think about their lives and how they've been living so far. So, he managed to convince you not to be so hating and angry, am I right? Or did he wipe your memory and you're just an imperfect clone?"

"What the hell are you watching?" I asked him. "Man, whatever you're smoking, I'll take two of." I laughed as he sighed wearily.

"Well, don't worry about Cletus." Castiel told me. "He's far from here, and you won't see again him for a while. And next time you do, you'll know what to do, right?"

"I was actually looking forward to seeing him again. I was planning on ripping his eyes out and shoving them down his throat. And I had a whole list of things I was going to do to him, but I guess I can work on it as I'm travelling with Jenny." I looked at Castiel. "Hey Cass, do you think she'll actually withdraw from the Sinnoh League, or is she going to continue? Because after all I've been through, I have to keep going. I would be super pissed if she gave up after all this."

"All what?!" Castiel asked. "You've got two badges! You're not even half way done with the Sinnoh League. You're only a fourth of the way done and you've still got a long journey in front of you." Castiel stood up and turned around. "But don't despair. No matter what, you've always got the light."

"What the fu-?"

"Just kidding." He laughed. He twitched his head and something soft and warm smacked into my arm. I grabbed it and held it in my hands. "Tie it around your eyes. It'll look much cooler than you walking around with pure white eyes. You'll scare little children the way you are."

"Screw you, you bastard." I laughed.

"What the hell did I do?" Katie asked, looking around.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I was thinking about something else and just felt like I was talking to a really annoying, stupid person I know. Anyway, are we done? I'm exhausted and should probably grab some sleep."

"Too bad blind as a Zubat, it's dawn right now." Houndour snickered, walking away. "Maybe you'll get some sleep in twelve hours time, huh?" He asked.

"Where'd you get the bandana?" Uvada asked, lending me her scythe arms to balance myself with.

"A friend." I said without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

"Solis!" Jenny shouted, jumping up and running over to give me a hug. I was taken by surprise, not having projected my awareness into what she was going to be doing. "Where the hell were you?! You nearly gave me a heart attack when I walked in here to find your bed empty!" She growled.

"I went to learn how to see." I told her, knowing Jack would translate.

"WHAT?!?" The Pokémon, and Jenny, in the room shouted.

"OK Mister Wise Guy, if you can see, how many fingers am I holding up?" Topaz asked.

"You're holding up a flipper because you have no fingers." I pointed out.

"Oh, he's good!" She grinned, clapping her flippers excitedly. I smiled down at her before remembering the cloth Castiel gave me. I held my hand it with the cloth on it. Jenny tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Around my eyes, please?" I asked, making a circular motion around my head with my finger. Jenny nodded, getting my idea, and dragged me over to my bed. She shooed Ahriman off the bed, who stuck a tongue out at her and hid behind Amber, before sitting me down and taking a seat behind me.

"Where'd he get that?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, where the hell were you Solis?" Kleftis asked from Johnny's lap, his head heavily bandaged. "I really don't care where you got the cloth. Unless you got it from some nurses' belt, in that case I will want to know."

"I got it from a friend." I answered. "Nothing more needs to be said." I felt Jenny tighten the cloth around my head and smiled as I felt the fabric over my eyes. "So, why is everyone here?"

"Why do you think?! How would you feel if you walked into a hospital, expecting…I dunno, Morgan, to be in a bed, resting, only to find her gone?!" Fotia snarled from the next bed over.

"Calm yourself Fotia." Kodiak spoke. "I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving the room, right Solis?"

"Didn't I just say I left so I could learn how to see again?" I asked, confused. "I'm pretty damn sure I said that. If not someone needs to slap me."

"Okay," Jack chuckled, slapping me across the face. "You asked for it."

"I didn't mean literally you power-plug!" I growled, getting to my feet. "But I forgive you." I smiled, patting him on his one horn. "Hey, where'd the other one go!?" I teased. He merely snarled and hopped off the bed before walking over to the window and looking outside fondly. "Jump!" I shouted.

"Solis is certainly jovial, considering he' been in a very volatile mood lately. Do you think he's on drugs?" Amber asked Jenny. "I mean, hospitals like these give patients drugs if they won't cooperate."

"Amber, what is wrong with you?" Jenny asked.

"Many things my friend, many things." Amber giggled, cuddling Topaz.

"I remember when I was just a little Ghastly." Ahriman started. "I was going through the forest and suddenly…"

As Ahriman rambled on, Fotia chewed me out for leaving, Kodiak tried to calm her and Kleftis pestering me about where I had gotten the cloth, I merely smiled broadly.

"What are you thinking about Solis?" Jenny asked.

"Everything's back to normal Jenny. Everything's back to normal." I muttered, hugging her.


	42. To Be Deported

**A/N: Sorry you guys, but the tennis season's started. Me and my partner have been placed at Rank #3 of J.V., meaning we stay longer than most of the others so I don't get home until around seven. Than I have three AP classes that give homework everyday, including Saturday AND Sunday. Basically, expect maybe only one update a week, two if it's been a good week. And until tennis is over, it might have to continue like this. I'm sorry you guys.  
Thanks to PrincessTikal, The Dude of Doom, pontiger27, Anonymous1, Zhar of Shadows, xEmilia, FirebirdXoX, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini (x2), Adurna Rider of Kveykva, Jiyle, WingedGirl4Life, Creation of Pokerus(x2), yellowfire7, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Cult of FMA, Pokemon Crazy Twilight Fan, Alec97531, and UberGhidorah for making chapter 41 the most reviewed chapter so far. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 42

"So where did Morgan go?" I asked Fotia as we sat in our room, waiting for a nurse to come in and unhook her so we could leave. We had spent two days in this room after I had seen Castiel and Katie taught me to see with those two night guards…errr, yeah, I couldn't remember their names.

"Kyle came in and told Jenny that he was going to challenge the gym than head on to Veilstone. Jenny was kind of sad but she accepted it." Fotia explained to me.

"What?! Where the hell was I during this?! Why didn't Morgan say good-bye to me?!" I roared, bolting to my feet.

"She was inside her Pokéball still, I think." Fotia explained. "It was early in the morning, you and Jack were still snoozing. And snoring loudly. I swear, I thought the S.S. Anne was right next to me. How can someone that looks like a woman still snore like a fat man?" She asked me jokingly.

"And how can someone so cute and fluffy smell like a Houndour that hadn't bathed in two years?" I replied sweetly, a smile plastered on my face. She growled shot an Ember at me that I quenched easily. "Now now now Fotia, we don't want to start a fire in a hospital, do we? What would the doctors think if you caught my bed on fire?"

"You're just lucky I still have my I.V., otherwise I'd make you pay. Wait a minute, how come you don't have an I.V.? You took more damage in that battle than I did…" She muttered, her head looking me up and down. I twirled in my dress and that felt really creep to narrate.

"Because I'm über sexy, that's why." I replied matter-of-factly. "I mean, nothing in the world can touch this!"

"Touched that." Jack muttered, zapping me with a finger. I rubbed my shin sorely, my wobbly lips threatening to break into a snarl. "Don't cry, no matter how much you cross-dress you'll still be a ma-sorry, you'll still be a boy. It's not becoming for a boy to cry." He laughed.

"How much crap am I going to take because the hospital had a shortage of Dawn Stones? Shall I be ridiculed for my life for the mistakes the hospital made?" I cried, falling to my knees dramatically. Yeah, I felt hyper enough to act.

"Forever." Jack and Fotia said in unison.

"You'll be in a wheelchair as an old Gardevoir and we shall quip in your sagging dress every five seconds." Fotia continued to add.

"Both of you should catch Pokérus and get an uncomfortable rash on your-"

"Hey, everybody's up!" Nurse Korey grinned, walking in the room. He was shorter than I was with long hair, I can't distinguish colors any more, and…eyes. Yeah…anyway, he was one hundred percent loco! He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder before saying, "Why, how do you do Solis? Are you ready to get out of here and back into the open world?" He asked, a smile so prominent that, had I not known it was against the laws of physics, I would have thought his face would split in half. And it would have kept smiling!

I shrugged my shoulder, getting his hand off before smiling just as broadly back at him. "Yes, and I can't wait to get away from you too." I muttered just as candy sweetly as I possibly good.

"There's that fiery spirit I'll miss!" He cheered, punching my shoulder good-naturedly. I punched him back, but in the face. Hey, as far as he knew I was blind, so he couldn't blame me. "Yeow! Woah buddy, be careful when throwing punches like that around now. But still…OW!" He groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Solis, what the hell was that for?" Fotia asked from her bed.

"He creeps me out. Big time. I don't know what it is but…eeewww." I shivered violently. "I really don't want to think about what he could do that would creep the hell out of me."

"Hey you guys!" Jenny smiled, walking into the room with Kodiak right behind her. "How are you three doing?" She asked us, taking a seat in a chair across from us as Korey undid Fotia and Jack's I.V.'s.

"Well Solis punched Korey across the jaw and I want to get my adrenaline rushing in a Pokémon battle. Other than that, I think we're all good." Jack grinned.

"Solis!" Jenny gasped, looking at me horrified.

"Damn you, you little electric plug." I growled.

"Any time." He grinned.

"You know, I just realized something." I muttered. "I'm the only REAL Pokémon Jenny's got on her team. The rest of you are human reborn!" I sighed, throwing my hands up. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I do wish we had real Pokémon around."

"Solis, I think we all grew up around wild Pokémon." Kodiak pointed out. "I grew up in a pack of wild Pokémon, how about you two?" He asked Jack and Fotia.

"Same here." Jack muttered. "But I had to look out for myself. I was only…three months old when my pack kicked me out for being a human. I had to survive by myself for three months after that."

"Didn't think you were that old…thought you were as young as I am." Jack shook his head and I merely shrugged.

"I only knew my dad…but when he found out Mommy and I were humans he left us…calling Mommy a freak and me an abomination…" Fotia sniffled. Before I could make a move to comfort her Kodiak was beside her, letting her lean against him supportingly. I raised an eyebrow, but no one could see it through the cloth wrapped around my head. I would be keeping tabs on _them_ for sure.

"So…not only am I the only real Pokémon, but I'm also the only one here who wasn't raised by real, wild Pokémon. Man, I think that's kind of…what's the world…ah, screw it. That's just screwed." I sighed, sitting on Jenny's lap.

"Umm…Solis?" She gasped, tapping my shoulder. "You're…pretty heavy now…y'know." She pushed me slightly and I stood up, only to put my hand on her thigh and lower myself to my knees. "Move your hand." She sighed. And I slid my hand up and down her thigh. She groaned and slapped her face while I allowed myself a coy grin.

"Alrighty-roo, now for Pokémon number two!" Korey smiled, skipping his merry ass over to Jack to undo his I.V.'s. Fotia shook herself lightly and hopped off the bed, only to crumple to the floor as her weakened muscles failed to hold up her weight. Kodiak hopped down next to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as she struggled to her feet.

"Weeee…The room's spinning!" She grinned, swaying slightly, her eyes tightly shut. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a little before opening her eyes again. "Okay…I feel motion sick, but otherwise I'm good." She muttered.

"Alright, you three can leave now! Take care now, bye bye than." And with that, Korey walked out of the room, but not out of my life. And not like that, you sick perverts.

"Alright you guys, since one half of my team just had surgery, I planned to take a month off to let you recover before taking on the third gym." Jenny explained.

"And in that time Kyle would be more than half way done with the Pokémon League!" Jack protested. "I'm good! I can fight, c'mon Jenny, don't sideline the team just because Solis is a wimp!"

"Screw you, power-plug!" I growled. "I'm in better condition than you are…somehow." I silently thanked my guardian buddy for looking out for me.

"I might sit out for a week but after that I think I'll be good to go." Fotia remarked. "I just need to work out the wobbliness of my muscles and I'll be ready to show you guys how to really battle."

"Keep dreaming red and fluffy." I smiled. "Alright, let's get going. Who's the Gym Leader here?" I asked Jack, who asked Jenny for me.

"The Gym Leader here is Fantina. She uses Ghost type Pokémon so Solis, you're going to have a real hard time in this gym." She told me. I merely shrugged.

"No gym battle we've gone through's been easy. What made anyone here think otherwise?" I asked. Fotia muttered something about we deserve an easy battle and Jack said something to the effect of me being a 'gender-bender'.

"Alright guys, let's go." Jenny said suddenly, leaping to her feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking down at Fotia, who merely shrugged as best she could. Jack translated for us. I never thought I'd admit it but I was actually glad he was here.

"Well, Kyle said he was heading towards the Hearthome city gym, right?" Jenny asked us. "Well, I wanted to head there in hopes that he hasn't battled yet so we could watch him and learn from his mistakes. That way when we battle Fantina we know how to beat her and everything!" Jenny squealed mischievously.

"I love having a devious trainer. It makes the world go 'round with a smile on everyone's face." I grinned.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This sucks so much!" Kyle growled, storming past us and out the city gates.

"Did he lose…?" Jenny asked, staring at where he was seconds before.

"I know he didn't win…he would've been happier if he had. So that probably leaves the fact that he lost." I deduced. We all shrugged and continued on to the gym, hoping to find out what happened to Kyle.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Jack. "You think he got himself wupped?"

"No way." Jack shook his head. "Kyle's a geek, yeah, but he wouldn't lose to a Frenchy she-she woman with ghosties." He argued.

"I understood 32.75% of what you just said." I told him. He shot an inquisitive glance at me.

"How did you come to that number?" He asked me.

"I made it up." I told him. He nodded in understanding and I smacked into Jenny's back. "Ooh…what the hell? Even with psychic echolocation I still run into things. Why couldn't it be easier to avoid things while blind?"

"THIS SUCKS!" Jenny roared, making me cover my ears. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?!" I got to my feet and walked up to the door. I saw something square on the door, but it didn't look like anything special. "I don't get it. What is it?" I asked Jack who, in turn, asked Jenny.

"Solis, can't you read?" Jenny asked me. I waved a hand in front of my face and grinned. "But you can see me?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded and she raised a hand to poke me. I grabbed her wrist before she could touch me and she smiled. "Yeah, go figure." She sighed. "It says the Gym's been close after the leader, Fantina, was deported."

"She was DEPORTED?!" I yelled. "What's deported?" I asked Fotia.

"Deported is the act of the government taking a person and sending them back to their home country for some reason. Fantina was not originally from Sinnoh and she must have not gotten citizenship." Kodiak answered for Fotia. "It is quite an embarrassing situation to be sure." He told me.

"So…she got picked up by border patrol and taken away?" I asked. Kodiak nodded. "So this means…we head on to Veilstone City, right? Sweet!" I laughed.

"Not sweet, you idiot. We're going to be back to get this badge when, and if, they find a substitute Gym Leader." Jack scolded.

"What? We'll be back in this drama-queen of a town?" I asked, to which I got three nods. "Thanks a lot man." I threw to Castiel. I got the idea that he could hear me.

"Solis, who are you talking to?" Fotia asked me.


	43. Napoleon's March

**A/N: Thanks to pontiger27, Anonymous1, Zhar of Shadows, The Dude of Doom, Creation of Pokerus, PrincessTikal, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Cult of FMA, Pokemon Crazy Twilight Fan, xEmilia, pyco fox, and Lightning-Alchemist-Rini for reviewing. And thanks to Anonymous111102kittykittylick for the character Napoleon.**

Chapter 43

"We really need to get a Lopunny foot. I'm tired of having the worst possible bad luck anyone in the world can imagine." Amber grumbled as we walked down Route 209. "I mean, come on! We've been attacked by a psycho, lost an Umbreon, and now we have to walk in a giant circle because a Gym Leader got deported! What the hell?!"

"Me on my way to you!" Will sang, his damp body sliding along the dewy grass easily. He seemed to enjoy being able to slip'n'slide all around, because he wouldn't stop. "Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you, I wanna make you move…" And he fell into a body of water with a splash.

"At least Will's having fun." I remarked with a shrug, walking next to Jenny. I was almost Jenny's match in height, she stood just a few inches taller, whilst Amber was taller than Jenny and Johnny, simply put, dwarfed me. He must've been at most a foot taller than me.

"Wheeee!!" Topaz giggled, sliding over the grass in a manner similar to Will. She saw the incoming body of water and screamed. She twisted her body so that her head faced towards us, but it did little to stop her and she plopped into the water.

"Topaz!" Amber screeched suddenly. She dropped her backpack, onto my foot I might add, and sped towards the water, diving in quickly. Will squeaked as Amber's back foot narrowly missed his head.

"What's…" I hissed, lifting the pack and removing my foot before dropping it to the floor again, "the big deal? Water-types are in their element in bodies of water, right? So why did Amber flip out when she fell in?"

"Why are you asking me?" Jack asked, giving me a bewildered look. He seemed to be at a loss just as I was. "Maybe Topaz doesn't know how to swim." He offered with a helpless shrug. I burst out snickering and Jack shot me a questioning glare.

"I'm sorry, but a Water-type that can't swim? That's preposterous. That's like…hell, that's like a pyrophobic Fire-type! It just doesn't happen Jack. Amber's probably just overly protective of Topaz, that's all." I rubbed my plastic eye through the fabric, cringing at the resulting squishy-squeak. It creeped me out.

Amber resurfaced with Topaz clinging to her like an Eevee kit would cling to its mother when scared. Will flopped onto the ground and snored. Wait, what?

"Amber, what are you doing?" Johnny asked, rushing forward and helping Amber out of the water.

"Awww, her tops wet." Kleftis moaned. "Alright Amber, take your top off. We don't want you catching hypothermia, do we?" He asked, holding his hands out. I bent over and bonked him on the head.

"It's actually very nice swimming weather right about now you pint sized pervert." I reminded him. "Not all of Sinnoh is an icy waste land, and right now we just so happen to be in one of the nicest swimming areas imaginable."

"Well, damn Solis! Can you not be a spoilsport?!" He asked angrily, turning around and storming away angrily. I snickered and straightened myself.

"I know it's embarrassing, but Topaz can't swim…" Amber muttered. I slapped myself as Jack shot me a smug glare. I felt like a jackass.

"Woah woah wait woah, back this tractor trailer up." Jenny begged. "What the hell do you mean she can't swim? How can a Water-type not swim?"

"Please be something very serious…like almost getting eaten by a Sharpedo and being scarred for life about entering water. Or her being scared of being attacked by a giant Tentacruel…" I begged quietly.

"I found Topaz stuck in a drainage pipe when she was little." Amber explained in a hushed tone.

"As long as it's reasonable." I moaned, slapping myself. Topaz was doing her best to bury herself in Amber and not cry in shame. I felt horribly guilty at this point, so I walked over to Amber and reached up, plucking Topaz from her arms.

"He…hello…" Topaz hiccupped, covering her eyes. "You…must think I'm a…an idiot since…I can't…swim…right?" She asked. I hugged her and chuckled.

"And I can't swim. Yet here we are, changing the lives of humans." I replied with a grin. She looked up at me, confused, and I continued. "A lot of people, and Pokémon for that matter, can't do things. I can't see, you can't swim, and Jack can't do anything."

"Dude, what the fu-" I reached back with my leg and smacked him in the face. Topaz giggled.

"See? You should count yourself lucky that you have others to help you when you're feeling down." I told her. Amber exchanged a confused look with Johnny, who shrugged as he chugged a beer.

"Lean on me!" Will started in his sleep. "When you're not strong! And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for, it won't be long…'til I'm gonna need. Somebody, to lean on."

"Except Will. Don't count on him. He's kind of crazy." I warned her. Topaz hugged me and I hugged her back. "Alright, so let's get going." I grinned, handing her back to Amber.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked suddenly, pointing behind us. We all turned to see a Heracross marching, yes marching, towards us. He held his head high and his arms and legs were stiff. His mouth was continuously moving, as if he was talking to himself.

"It's a Heracross." Jenny said, as if that wasn't too obvious.

"I know that, smart-ass. I mean, why is it walking like a freakin' Nazi?" Jack growled, sparks flying to his finger tips as his paranoia set in.

"Soon, all humans shall bow down to me. That little Pichu was right, we must eliminate them all! They shall bow down to the Führer!" The Heracross snarled as he stopped in front of us. "Bow down to me, pitiful lowers! I am Napoleon, and I shall not have you standing in my way!" He growled, stomping a foot. He was really short for a Heracross, he barely came to my waist **with** his horn.

"Ummm…I'm going to beat him up now, OK?" I asked, summoning Psychic energy. Before I could release any energy 'Napoleon' was gone.

"What the-?" Johnny muttered. My fake-eyes widened and I dropped to the floor as a blur of blue flew right past me and slammed into Jack, knocking him backwards.

"Jack!" Jenny cried, running over. As she reached down Napoleon appeared, his clawed hand grabbing her wrist.

"You shall not touch him until I am finished, human!" Napoleon snarled. Something inside me snapped as Jenny grasped at his iron-hard grasp. Psychic energy exploded outwards and Napoleon flew backwards before he slammed into a tree, his horn burrowing into the fleshy bark. "Damn! Who has attacked the Führer?!" He demanded angrily, his wings buzzing as he tried to free himself from the tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jenny, falling to my knees next to her. She nodded as I helped her up.

"Hmm…quite a specimen." Kodiak muttered, appearing next to me. "This shall be quite an interesting fight." A grin flashed across his features as he relished the thought of a fight, but it vanished as soon as it had appeared and he dug his claws into the soil.

Napoleon snarled once more and ripped his horn free from the trunk before turning to face us, his wings furiously beating to keep himself airborne. "So you are the lower Pokémon who dare to harm your Führer?" He growled, landing on the ground and tucking his wings in.

"Wait, 'lower Pokémon'?" I snarled. "What gives you the right to call us 'lower'? Who do you think you are?"

"Not you, male-Dress, but the humo-Pokémon standing next to you." Napoleon replied. "If there is anything in the world I despise, it is humans that have been reborned as Pokémon. They are shams and smudges amongst the world's surface! They do not deserve to be born in our form!" He ranted, smacking a fist on his open palm.

"Wait, how can you tell he's a reborn?" I demanded, confused. Napoleon seemed to ignore my question and seemingly dismissed me with a flick of his wrist. This only infuriated me more.

"Maybe not." Kodiak retaliated. "Maybe we don't deserve to be Pokémon. Maybe we should have gone straight into Heaven, or the Afterlife as soon as we died. But as it is, someone took a special interest in us and gave us a chance at another life. Would you not want us to try to benefit Pokémon as Pokémon?"

"No." Napoleon merely replied. "I would not!" He shouted, releasing a ball of orange energy. Kodiak pushed me out of the way and took the blast full-force.

"Damnit!" I snarled, rolling to a stop. I looked up to see Napoleon and Kodiak locked together, horns latched onto each other, a snarl locked on their lips. I struggled to my feet unsteadily.

"So, true Pokémon are the Aryan race, are they?" Kodiak demanded through clenched teeth.

"Of course we are, human!" Napoleon laughed. His fist raced out and smashed into Kodiak's shoulder, throwing the Absol into the ground. "We have the instincts to help us win. We are natural survivors. We know how to fight, and how to win. That is one thing you humans do not have; the instinct to kill and the gut to do it!" Napoleon growled.

"Yes," Kodiak laughed. "But humans do have one advantage." He countered, shooting off an Ice Beam. Napoleon buzzed out of the way and Kodiak unleashed a Razor Wind that viciously smashed into the Heracross' chest, sending him flying. "We have developed our brains over the centuries. We are imaginative, we're creative. We plan out and act upon those plans to gain our goals. Can you say that Pokémon do that just as well as us?"

"Hey, you calling us stupid?!" I growled at Kodiak, who merely sighed and shook his head.

"We can plan. We can act them out. We have driven conquests before you and your kind arrived in this world and enslaved us!" Napoleon challenged, his arms twitching.

"Maybe so!" Fotia roared, flames spewing out of her mouth and slamming into Napoleon's side, knocking him into a tree. "But that doesn't mean any race or species is better than one another. Everything and everyone is equal in God's eyes." She argued.

"Not true." Napoleon countered. "No one is equal. There are those that are stronger," To demonstrate this fact he lifted a small branch that had snapped off a tree and chucked it with extreme ferocity, the bark smashing into Fotia and driving her backwards. "Those that are faster," He vanished in an instant and appeared behind Kodiak before knocking his legs out from under him. "and those that are smarter!" He cheered, clenching his fists together for the coup d'état.

And he stopped in mid strike. He growled ferociously, willing his arms to move, but it was child's play for me to stop him and hold him still.

"And then there are those that are just devastatingly good-looking." I joked. Napoleon's eye turned to glare at me but it switched to focus on another object flying at him. I groaned as the Pokéball smacked his face and sucked him in.

"Yeah! I CAUGHT ME A HERACROSS!" Johnny grinned, punching a fist in the air.

What a dumbass. Did he not just see that?!


	44. Are You In Or Out?

**A/N: Czar Lawrence III, you are to be put to death for failing to update on time and putting it off for a month. How does the jury find the defendent?  
Jury: GUILTY!  
Czar Lawrence III: Death...is only the beginning. *Shot* That hurt.  
SO SO SO SORRY for not updating, but I became completely bored with this fic for a while and than I became incredibly depressed. But now I'm back, happier than usual and with several devious plot twists in mind that will push me to keep writing. Now I'll try to post again before Monday, but I might not be able to as the tennis season is still going on and I have a TON of homework from AP classes. (BTW Me and my doubles partner have gone 9 wins- 0 losses =D)  
Thanks to PrincessTikal, Anonymous1, xxxxxSilverDrumxxxxx, Jiyle, Creation of Pokerus, , Galalithial, Alec97531, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Pokemon Crazy Twilight Fan, The Half-Pikachu Demon, Cult of FMA, and Adurna Rider of Kveykva for reviewing.**

Chapter 44

"We shall march across the land and raze the human populous to the ground! Heil the Führer!" Napoleon cheered, standing over an unconscious Johnny. I slapped myself, exasperated, as Johnny got to his feet.

"Wubba?" He asked, looking around. "Shit, my head HURTS!" Johnny yelped, lightly touching his head. "Did someone get the license of the Snorlax that hit me?" He groaned, pulling a beer out of his jacket and taking a sip.

"That homicidal Heracross of yours hit you upside the head with an iron bar!" Jenny yelled, slapping him on the back of the head. Tears started streaming down Johnny's face as he clutched the back of his head.

"Get rid of him Johnny, that little thing's already tried to kill Kodiak and Fotia, who knows who else he'll attack!" Amber urged, holding Topaz close to her, her eyes glaring at the little Heracross that stood there, his arms crossed as he observed us.

"I can't. He's part of my team now." Johnny told us. "I won't ever, **ever **abandon someone the way my dad did me, man." He growled angrily.

"Damn, touchy." I groaned. "So, welcome to the group a psychotic, power-hungry Heracross! Please, ladies and gentlemen, heeeeeeere's….NAPOLEON!" I cheered, holding my hands out.

"I am liking you less and less, Cross-Dressed Gardevoir!" Napoleon snarled angrily, stomping a foot like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"God, I can't believe it but I'm starting to agree with you, Solis." Jack muttered. "I hate this power hungry freak." He snarled, glaring angrily at the Heracross.

"I do not care for the opinion of a human reborn Pokémon!" Napoleon scowled, his eyes flashing dangerously. As I looked about the bodies of water I wondered if Napoleon could swim…

"Look Johnny, either you release the Heracross right now, or we'll kick you in the nuts so hard your ears bleed." Amber threatened, glowering angrily at the leather clad idiot.

"Listen to me, both of you." Johnny growled. "I will not abandon a Pokémon just because it is hostile at first. Abandoning someone is hurtful, and you never get over it. Would either of you know what that's like?" He demanded.

"Jack killed himself just as we started dating." Jenny told him. I saw Jack shuffle his feet uncomfortably. I ignored his discomfort and returned my attentions to watching Napoleon and overhearing the humans' conversation.

"My boyfriend left me for another woman." Amber threw in bitterly. "His letter said he'd been seeing her for a while."

"My mom bailed on me." Johnny told us. "Just out of the blue, she vanished. I have no idea whatever happened to her. And it hurt me. Did they hurt you?" Johnny asked, referring to Jenny and Amber's losses. They both mumbled something incoherently and nodded, looking at their feet. "And you want me to inflict that kind of pain on this sweet little Heracross?" Johnny asked, kneeling next to Napoleon and putting a hand on the bug.

"HIYA!" Napoleon roared, grabbing Johnny's wrist and flipping him over Napoleon's body, sending Johnny crashing into the ground. "Do not touch the Führer, puny human!" Napoleon growled.

"Wow…he's strong." Johnny grumbled, grabbing a beer from a pocket in his jacket. Before he could take a sip Napoleon's hand darted from nowhere and stole it.

"What is this?" Napoleon asked aloud, examining the beer bottle.

"Gimme!" Johnny roared, leaping at Napoleon. Napoleon merely held a hand out, caught Johnny's shirt, and tossed him over his shoulder like a Slakoth.

"Hmm…" Napoleon put his lips to the bottle and swung backwards, in taking the intoxicating liquids in one gulp. As he smacked his lips, his eyes suddenly widened happily, all aggressiveness gone in an instant. "I like 'ish shtuff…" He hiccupped.

"Woah, he must have a really low alcohol tolerance level." Jack laughed, slapping his knee.

"No." Kleftis spoke up. "Well, he might. But beer hits Pokémon way harder than it hits humans. We take one swig, and we're singing karaoke for the rest of the day." He chuckled to himself a little. "I love singing."

"The PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HERE!" Topaz, Will and Ahriman managed to sing in unison as loud as they possibly could right next to my eardrum.

"OWCHIES!" I screamed, gripping my ears and falling onto my ass. "Guys, can you shut the hell up?! I'm blind, my senses are super now, and that REALLY hurt!" I snapped angrily.

"We represent the lollipop king, the lollipop king, the lollipop king…" They sang in a more sullen tone, walking (or hovering) away.

"That was mean Solis." Fotia pointed out.

"Okay Fotia, I'm blind." I reminded her. "My sense of hearing, taste, smell and touch have kicked into overdrive to compensate. Then they screamed right into my ear. It kinda really hurt." I muttered, rubbing my ear.

"Sho…what ish 'ish shtuff?!" Napoleon asked, swaying back and forth.

"It's booze." Kleftis informed him. "Humans drink it for a variety of purposes. A., to get drunk. B., to get laid. C., to get some courage or D. become stupider."

"I think Johnny is a D." I spoke up with a grin. "But you Napoleon? You…yeah, you're a D. too."  
"Hey guysh," He grinned, "I'm shorry we got off on the wrong foot. Friends?" He asked.

"No." Kleftis said simply, punching the drunken Heracross in the face. Napoleon laughed and toppled over backwards, clutching the emptied beer bottle desperately. I kicked Napoleon lightly only for him to grunt and twitch.

"Out like a light." I murmured, nodding a little. "Maybe this guy won't be so bad for the team." I said. "I mean, yeah he's annoying as hell, but when he's drunk he ain't so bad."

"Solis, 'ain't' ain't a word." Kleftis pointed out, trying to sound smug. "Besides, he's still going to be extremely annoying. An annoying person is more annoying when they're drunk. Trust me, we really should get this guy out of our group."

"That's final, I'm not letting this Heracross leave, no ifs ands or buts." Johnny announced stubbornly. "Now I just got to name the little bugger…"

"Napoleon." Jack sighed, looking up at Jenny. She shot him an inquisitive look and he sighed again, louder this time. "His name is Napoleon. And he's very Adolf-ish." He added. Jenny groaned before looking at Johnny.

"I like the name Napoleon." She suggested. "Did you see the way he walked towards us? He was walking like a soldier in the army."

"Napoleon…" Johnny thought aloud, kneeling next to his passed out Heracross. "How the hell did Napoleon get knocked unconscious?" Napoleon snored loudly, flipping onto his stomach. "Oh well, welcome to the family Napoleon!" Johnny picked up the Heracross and hugged him. "We should have a celebratory beer!" He cheered, breaking out another beer bottle from his jacket.

"Can we please please please get going? I really don't want to sleep out in the open and there's a town just down the road. So if we can GET-!" Amber urged, pointing northwards towards the next town.

"Amber, there is no way we're going to make it to Solaceon Town by tonight. We're going to **have** to sleep out under the stars again tonight, unless you have a way of getting us to Solaceon in under three hours." Jenny remarked, looking at Amber.

"Damnit. Fine, let's get walking you guys." Amber sighed, picking up Topaz and starting to walk away.

"Hold up!" Johnny yelled, making Amber stop dead in her tracks. "You have to apologize to Napoleon and say he is an official member of our crew." He told us, all of us. "Because I'm not leaving this spot until you do."

"Johnny, you might have connived us and forced Napoleon into our group, but there is no way in hell I'm ever going to admit that little aggressive freak is part of this group. After what he did to Kodiak, Fotia and Solis, how can Jenny or I trust him anymore?" Amber asked Johnny angrily, her eyes darting to the unconscious Napoleon.

"Because I'm going to train him!" Johnny countered. "I'm going to raise him to be strong and caring, not mean!"

"I say we give him a chance." Jenny admitted, albeit not full heartedly. "I've always believed in second chances myself. So if Johnny thinks that Napoleon should be given a chance, I'll support him." She glared at Jenny. "But if he attacks any of the other Pokémon again, I'll let Solis, Fotia, Kodiak, Jack and any Pokémon I catch in the future go wild on him, got it?" She snapped.

"No problem. I can assure you right now he won't." Johnny grinned. "Well, Amber?"

"Fine, he's in." Amber humphed. "Now can we **please** go? I want to at least try to get to Solaceon Town."

"Damnit, they let him in." I grumbled, walking behind Jenny as we headed towards the next town.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, this is as far as I'm going." Jenny moaned, falling to her knees before falling once again. "Ahh…sleep." She grinned before going straight to sleep, her snores ripping through the air.

"She's so lucky…" Amber mumbled, leaning against a tree. She slid to the ground, ignoring the bark and it's scratches as she rested. "I…won't be able…to sleep for…an hour." She yawned heavily before closing her eyes and dropping off.

"What's with people and saying they won't get to sleep, yet they fall asleep as soon as they lie down?" I asked aloud, turning to my Pokémon comrades only to find each of them laying down, fast asleep. "Great." I growled, throwing my hands up in defeat. I saw Fotia and Kodiak, curled up next to each other. "I don't like that at all." I growled, glaring angrily at Kodiak. I felt my eyes start to grow heavy and I knelt down, trying hard to stay awake, not wanting to succumb to my nightmares. I fell down and embraced the darkness.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"How could you kill me?" Barbara asked me, her back to me yet her head twisted around to look at me. "You killed me!" She screeched. "Look at what you did to me, you freak!"_

_"Shut up!" I snarled. "Shut up shut up shut up! You killed my friend, you deserved to die!"_

_"She didn't kill me." Another voice said. Barbara's head twisted about and Umbra's face stared at me where the back of Barbara's head should have been. "You did. It was all your fault Solis. If you hadn't failed to beat Barbara like you said you would, I wouldn't have died! I would have lived to see my daughter grow up!"_

_"No…it was Barbara's fault!" I argued. "Please Umbra…it's not my fault!"_

_"No." A cold voice said. Barbara held a hand backwards and a pair of lips appeared. "It was your fault. You failed to protect Jack and your friends in that cave. Kleftis still hates you for letting him get hurt. Jack hates you because he lost his horn, and Fotia thinks your weak because you truly are weak!"_

_"I'll kill you Cletus." I snarled. "I swear to any god that's listening I'll kill you!"_

_"You're going to kill me, Solis?" Umbra asked._

_"Again?" Barbara quipped._

_"All of you, shut up and leave me alone!" I screamed. Barbara spun about and her hand without lips on the palm reached out and wrapped around my throat. "Leave…me…alone…!"_

_"You're going to burn!" The three laughed._


	45. A Tale of Flames

**A/N: Sorry for having to be on hiatus peoples, but I am back, and ready to give you more Day Before Spring. If you are reading this and haven't given up on me, thank you so much.  
Special thanks to The Dude of Doom, Anonymous1, WingedGirl4life, Anonymous111102kittykittylick, Cult of FMA, PrincessTikal, pontiger27, Creation of Pokerus, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, Anonymous1, Jiyle, Galalithial, RampgingLemons, Pokemon Crazy Twilight Fan, WildCroconaw, and Biohazard666 for reviewing.**

Chapter 45

_Giving birth. They say nothing in life could ever compare to the pain you felt during those moments. Right now, Umbra could attest to that fact._

_"C'mon baby, push!" Abel the Jolteon urged his mate, standing by her side protectively. Umbra looked at him, her brown eyes shining with an equal amount of pain and excitement._

_Umbra let loose another scream as her muscles contracted. She raked her claws on the grassy ground as her eyes squeezed together. Finally she slumped to the ground, her breathing becoming easier and her sweaty body stopped convulsing._

_"Good job love, you did it." Abel congratulated, licking his Eevee mate's cheek affectionately as he gazed at the five goop-covered eggs. "Five…eggs…oh my…" He muttered, his heart filling with pride. "How do you feel?"_

_"Sore…tired…" Umbra answered honestly, her eyelids heavy from exhaustion._

_"Go ahead and go to sleep." Abel told her, only to receive an immediate growl in retaliation._

_"Can't…not yet." Umbra murmured, dragging herself to the eggs. She proceeded to lick the embryotic goo off the rough exterior where her children developed. Satisfied with the status of her children she curled up around them as well as she could._

_"Go to sleep love, I'll watch over for you." Abel said. "And our children." He added, noticing her fierce glare. She smiled and licked him on the cheek before falling asleep in an instant. "My little love." He chuckled, wrapping around her._

* * *

_Umbra opened her eyes, stretching her legs out as much as she could, feeling pure delicious warmth spread to her paws._

_She had been an Eevee for a while now, she had actually lost count of how long. She didn't mind either; in fact, she loved it. She felt freer then she ever did as a human. As an Eevee she could adapt to her own schedule, not the unspoken schedule of human's. Eevee's also heard and smelt much better then humans' could, letting her explore her surroundings in ways she couldn't as a human._

_All she missed was her daughter, Crystal. She had left her in the world of humans, alone with Umbra's parents, who had hated the child since birth._

_Maybe they'll treat Crystal better…I hope they do… Umbra hoped. Her name as a human had been Brandi. But she was named Umbra by her human-reborn Glaceon mother, who had understood her pain and comforted her. She missed her, she wanted more than anything to ask her for help, for guidance. But she couldn't right now, she had to raise her kids...kits, she reminded herself, alone. She wasn't alone though, she had Abel._

_She had met him a few months ago while she had been searching for Crystal. Abel had helped her get away from some humans who wanted an Eevee, and he went with her, saying he didn't want her to get caught._

_"Umbra…" Abel whispered. Umbra turned to see an egg wiggling._

_"What about the others?" She asked, not knowing why they wouldn't be moving. Abel shook his head, looking away. Umbra felt her heart stop; they hadn't made it. "No…" She whispered, her voice cracking._

_The egg cracked, the small spider web pattern slicing across the surface of the makeshift home. Another tantalizing second past before the crack widened, covering more of the egg. And soon, a piece of the egg broke away._

_Umbra let the sorrow of losing her children get washed over by the fierce sense of protection a mother possesses. She would keep this kit safe; she swore to herself that she would._

_A brown, furry paw slid out of the confines of the egg, only to withdraw. A furry head soon came out, and they locked eyes. That's when it Umbra saw it._

* * *

"Please, stop!" A person cried. They were in a bank, waiting in line. Everyone was looking past what Umbra saw. She felt herself turn about to look at a large man, wearing all black, including a mask, waving a gun about, his eyes wide and wild.

"Give me the money and get to the ground, now!" He screamed, his voice panicky. He was scared, he wasn't prepared to do this.

"Don't shoot us, please!" A voice screamed, making Umbra's heart quicken. It was her mother's voice.

"Shut up!" The robber yelped, his gun moving to face in the direction of the voice. Suddenly Umbra felt herself get pushed down, followed by a gunshot, and blackness.

* * *

_"No…" Umbra muttered, her eyes and Crystal's never leaving each other. There was no doubt in her heart that this could be anyone else but Crystal._

_"You don't like the name Fotia?" Abel asked, confused. Umbra shook her stupefied head before white light enveloped her. "Umbra?" He cried, taking a half-step forward._

_The light cleared and Abel smiled as it dissipated, leaving a magnificent Umbreon standing there, looking confused._

_"Wh…what happened?" She asked, looking around._

_"You evolved!" Abel shouted with glee, nuzzling his mate. Umbra smiled and rubbed against him lightly before dropping next to Crystal._

_"What was that name you wanted to give her?" Umbra asked, looking at her reborn human daughter. Any sorrow she felt over her daughter's death was overlooked by the joy of being reunited with her._

_"Fotia."_

_"Mommy…" Crystal squeaked, her face dumbfounded._

_"Hello daughter," Umbra said, "your name is Fotia. I'm…I'm your mother." She choked, tears of ecstatic joy running down her muzzle._

_"Mommy!" Fotia cried, Umbra embracing her and not letting go. Abel had no idea how deep their bond could possibly be._

* * *

_"Mommy, mommy!" Fotia cried, padding up to her mother. Two months had gone past since Fotia had been born. "Mommy!" She smiled, nudging her sleeping Umbreon mother. "Get up, there's a human coming!"_

_"Hmm?" Umbra groaned, getting to her feet. "Where's your father?"_

_"Abel stayed behind in case the human noticed us." Fotia replied._

_"Fotia, you have to call him 'Dad'." Umbra scolded her daughter, getting to her feet._

_"And why do you have to call me 'Fotia' when no one else is around Mommy? My name's Crystal, and you know that!" Fotia moaned grumpily, stomping a paw on the ground._

_"Crystal's a human name Fotia, we don't want others to know we're reborn, regular Pokémon hate us!" Umbra hissed._

_"What?" A voice muttered from the brush. Fotia spun about to see her Jolteon father step out of the bushes, twigs and leaves stuck to his fur. Normally something like that would bug him, but his hurt eyes were glued to his mate and daughter. "What…did you say?" He asked._

_"Abel!" Umbra gasped, taking a small step back. "H-how much did you hear?"_

_"How could you lie to me?" He screeched, completely ignoring Umbra's last question. "You said you were a Pokémon, not a human! How could you even think of lying to me like this?"_

_"I never said I was a Pokémon and you never asked if I was!" Umbra retaliated angrily, getting over Fotia protectively._

_"You...you freaks don't deserve a second chance at life! You tear apart families, destroy homes, and now you come back as one of us to do it some more!" Abel screamed, electricity crackling. Fotia started to whimper._

_"Stop it, you're scaring Fotia!" Umbra yelled, referring to her daughter as Fotia from force of habit._

_"Fotia? Or is it Crystal?" Abel sneered. "Who cares if I scare that human kit? As far as I'm concerned, she's no kit of mine! And you're not my mate, you're a freak!"_

_"Shut up." Umbra hissed. Fotia felt something drip on her head when she realized her mother was crying. "You can call me anything you want, but don't you ever insult my daughter like that!"_

_"She's not even your daughter." Abel continued. "Or is she? Is that little human kit really yours? Was she **stupid **enough to get herself killed? What about you? How did you die? Did you kill yourself, you worthless monster?"_

_"Shut up!" Umbra screamed, leaping forward. Her teeth and claws, just as agile and familiar to her as her human body had been, moved to strike at her mate._

_But as strong as she was, he was a real Pokémon. She could never match his instincts, she could never match his stamina. And she could never hope to win a fight to the death._

_Abel ducked down before erecting himself, smashing his body into Umbra's and sending her crashing to the side. Abel sneered as Umbra got up and charged at him again. He raised a paw and swatted her on the head, knocking her off her feet._

_"Mommy!" Fotia cried, her eyes burning with anger. She charged at Abel, but he merely grabbed the scruff of her neck and throwing her at her mother, piling the two on top of each other._

_"What are you going to do now Abel?" Umbra asked, looking at the hurt Jolteon. "Are you going to kill us in cold blood?"_

_Abel charged up his electricity, intent on taking these humans' lives. But something held him back. He looked at the two he had loved, and felt nothing but anger and hate. But he couldn't kill them._

_"No, I'm not." He growled, turning around. "I'm not strong enough to kill you two. But I will, one day. I swear it. The next time we see each other, I'll kill you." And with that, he ran away, out of their lives for good._

_Or so they thought._

* * *

"Agh!" Fotia screamed, bolting upwards. Her fiery fur was bathed in sweat, and the cold air chilled her, a feeling she hadn't experienced since she had evolved. It seemed so long ago that she had become a Flareon, but it hadn't been, had it?

"What is wrong Fotia?" Kodiak asked, sitting next to her. Fotia looked at him before snuggling up next to him.

"I…I had a really bad dream." Fotia replied.

"What was it about?" Kodiak asked. He noted Fotia's immediate shudder and nodded. "You do not wish to talk about it. I understand."

"Thanks Kodiak." Fotia muttered. "You've been so nice to me since we met."

"I…I cannot help but be kind to you." He admitted, looking away. Fotia giggled as she noticed he was blushing slightly.

"No matter, thank you Kodiak." Fotia muttered, nuzzling him. He returned her affections happily, both noting the warm, fuzzy feeling they were feeling on the inside.

If they were psychic type, they would have noted the incredible hate I was giving off, just a foot away from the two.

* * *

**For those of you who have read Lucius, the Legendary Vulpix, here's a sneak peek at the sequel!**

The full moon dangled in the air, offering precious little light to those still awake. A figure sat atop a tree, an evil grin crossing its face as he looked at the den.

"Asleep." The figure said to himself, his voice a low growl. "Good." He made no sound as he touched down on the ground, his entire body seemingly weightless as he glided across the grass, a crafty grin across his face.

_The Seal of One  
__To be Undone  
__By the Selected  
__Of the Thirteen Infected_

The prophecy ran through his mind as he made his way to the entryway of the den. Stopping at the entrance, he looked around, as if suspecting a trap.

"_Ostendo mihi quis meus visum operor non animadverto._" He whispered. His eyes went from a light blue to a bright red, almost glowing in the dark. His vision went into a heat seeking vision, the cave still a dull grey but with small wisps of white heat appearing every once in a while.

_Fire-types, always leaving an easy trail for the predator to follow…_ The creature gave a dry, humorless chuckle as he realized how much easier his task at hand would be. There were three side chambers, that much was easy to discern. Two of them gave off less heat than the third, making the creature realize the parents must take up residence in the third room.

Realizing either room would do, the creature walked into one of the chambers, a grim grin on his face.


	46. Why so Sira?

**A/N: Starting with this chapter I shall respond to each of you through Review reply so I don't break the rules. Anyway, I would like to announce that today, I released _Perfect Aria_, the sequel to Lucius, the Legendary Vulpix, as the one-year anniversary present to myself. I hope you do enjoy both this story and the other!**

Chapter 46

"C'mon guys, let's get moving!" Jenny said, her voice so sweet someone with diabetes would die just listening to her. She was trying to put on a façade of happiness when she was just as miserable as everyone else in our little group of psychos and Pokémon.

"Solis, what's wrong?" Thulian suddenly asked, laying next to me looking like a Gardevoir. "You look depressed."

"I am." I retorted bitterly, sitting upwards.

"Why?"

"Because…nothing. I just…don't feel well today." I replied, looking at Fotia and Kodiak, who were sitting next to each other and watching the sun set in the distance.

"Oh…well, a hug outta fix that!" Thulian squeaked, throwing his arms around me. I sighed heavily before he let go and floated off like nothing had happened.

"Sometimes…" Someone spoke next to me, snapping me out of my trance, "we have to let those we love, reach for their own love." I turned to see Kleftis staring off into the distance, his eyes…different, then usual. He turned to rest his gaze on me. "You don't like Kodiak. You don't like Fotia spending so much time with him. Are you going to ruin that bond they have, or let it blossom?"

"When did you get so philosophical?" I retorted.

"Don't dodge the question." He growled, his voice pounding my skull. "Will you interfere with their love?"

"I…I want to." I admitted, looking away. "But it's not my place."

"Good." Kleftis smiled, and the group started to walk towards Solaceon Town, me staying a few feet behind the rest of them.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness, civilization!" Johnny breathed, dropping to his knees and bowing. "This means I can resupply!"

"Johnny, you are…you know what, never mind." Jenny shook her head before turning her gaze to look around.

"I'm going off to the ruins." Amber announced. She looked down at Topaz, Will and Ahriman. "Are you three coming?" She asked. They shook their heads before leaping at Jenny.

"I want to." I said, walking over to Amber.

"You want to come to the ruins with me?" She asked incredulously. I nodded and she grinned. "Great! Any other takers?"

Fotia got up and walked over, and Kodiak instinctively followed her, but Fotia turned to look at him and shook her head. He nodded and sat back down.

"Let's go!" Kleftis grinned, leaping onto Amber's shoulder. Amber grinned at her motley group and walked off, leaving me and Fotia to follow.

"Take care of them Amber!" Jenny cried out behind us.

"They're safe with me!" Amber assured, heading towards the ruins.

* * *

"Whoa, look at this place!" Amber grinned as the four of us stood outside the rocky ruins. She had a leather bound journal and a pen in her hand. I cocked my head at them, hoping for an explanation. She seemed to pick up on this and smiled sheepishly. "I've always been a sucker for 'mystical' and 'ancient' things. And writing, especially writing. I always feel inspired with ideas when in places like these, and I make sure to write them down."

"That's cool." Fotia chimed, looking around the entrance excitedly. She took a few tentative steps forward before looking back at the group. "Are we going in?" She asked.

"You're in a hurry Fotia." Amber laughed before walking in, her head swiveling like a Hitmontop as she looked around.

"Doesn't this place give you the feeling that the past is trying to teach us about the future?" Kleftis asked, running his claw across the walls, his eyes filled with wonder. "You just wonder what went on in these times back when these Pokémon were alive."

"Nah…it…just…" I sneezed violently. "Irritates the nose." I muttered, my psychic-vision not seeing all the dust this place had accumulated over the years. "Why such interest in the past anyway? The past is the past."

"Because the past can teach us about the present and help us with the future!" Fotia explained. I nodded but didn't pay much attention to what she said, still angry.

"Whoa…" Amber muttered, walking down a set of stairs. Kleftis followed suite and I was going to be next when a certain Flareon stepped in my way, blocking the staircase.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Amber demanded angrily, fixing her gaze on my face. There was a growing humidity in the chamber as her anger turned itself into heat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied nonchalantly. "Now we're going to lose Amber if you don't move out of the way, so if you'll excuse me…"

She growled again and I stopped my advance. "No! You've been treating me differently ever since you lost your eyes."

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"You're angry that you lost your eyes, aren't you?" Fotia snarled. "Your mad and you're taking it out on me! Well I don't like it! There was a time me and you got along like brother and sister, and now you're trying to avoid me!"

"Stop your whining." I snapped. "Do you want to know the problem?" I asked. She nodded and I looked down at her. "It's Kodiak. You and he are getting along quite nicely, don't you agree? I mean, when you woke up last night from your nightmare, you didn't wake me to comfort you, you woke him. You've been spending more and more time around him, and less with me. And all I want to know is why."

Fotia was at a loss for words. Maybe she hadn't seen it like that. Maybe she had found a reborn Pokémon that she could talk to…maybe it was more than that.

"So…when you feel ready to tell me why Kodiak is so special to you, go ahead and tell me. Until then, don't blame my solitude on my eyes, blame it on your poor choice of friends."

I walked past her and was about to plunge into the lower level when Fotia turned to look at me.

"What would you understand of friendship anyway?" She whispered, rushing past me and racing to meet up with Amber and Kleftis.

* * *

"I'm worried." Jenny admitted as her and Johnny walked through town. "Amber has Solis and Fotia…what if she loses them?"

"What about Kleftis?" Johnny asked, looking hurt. "Your Pokémon aren't the only ones she got to take with her."

"Zig!" A voice cried. Jenny and Johnny turned to look at a Zigzagoon leaning up against a fence, wagging his tail.

"He says Johnny looks funny." Jack explained to Jenny, who giggled.

"Jenny, this is no time to be fawning over a little Zigzagoon when Amber has three of our Pokémon with her!"

"Yeah…I guess not…" Jenny muttered, starting to look away. But that's when she spotted something laying inside the fenced off area, the large serpentine figure was white and blue and curled up next to a small pond. "A…Dratini…" Jenny murmured, her heart lifting.

She remembered when she was a child, looking up to her idol, Lance. A powerful Dragon-type trainer, he had started his journey with a Dratini, which would become Jenny's favorite Pokémon. And right in front of her, was a Dratini, resting.

Jenny ran inside the building and raced up to the desk, startling an elderly lady standing there.

"Hello sweetie, can I help you?" The lady asked, smiling at Jenny.

"Yes, does that Dratini belong to anyone?" Jenny asked.

"Poor thing, she doesn't." The lady replied. "My husband found her on the ground a few months ago. She was hurt real bad and scared. She refuses to go with anyone that wants her."

"I'd like to meet her." Jenny blurted out. The lady smiled and lifted the wooden desk, allowing Jenny to walk out into the yard.

She was instantly surrounded by Pokémon, all of them jumping and yipping at her. Jenny smiled at them but kept on walking towards the Dratini, who hadn't roused from her spot.

"Johnny, can you hand Jack to me?" Jenny asked. Johnny lifted the little Elekid and heaved him over the fence for Jenny to grab and put down.

"I don't like being manhandled like that." Jack grumbled.

"Deal with it." Jenny said sternly before walking over to the Dratini. She looked at the Dratini, who opened an eye to look at her. "Can I sit?" She asked.

"Y…yes." The Dratini stuttered, Jack translating it for her. Jenny sat next to the Dratini. Jenny gasped and covered her mouth as she noticed a jagged scar running across the Dratini's face.

"What happened to you?" Jenny asked, reaching out to stroke the scar, only for the Dratini to pull back, her eyes filled with fear.

"My last trainer…hurt me…" The Dratini whispered, looking down.

"I'm so sorry…some humans are real garbage." Jenny replied. "I wish I owned a Dratini. You know, all Dratini have the potential to be extremely powerful. And each one is beautiful."

"You would just hurt me…if I don't win…" The Dratini whimpered, slithering back a little.

"No, she wouldn't." Jack said. He pointed at his missing horn. "She didn't do this to me. But she did risk her life to get me to a hospital after it happened. Jenny is kind, caring, and very smart. She wouldn't, she _couldn't_ hurt anyone for any reason other than they hurt someone close to her. I can understand if you don't want to come with her because of what other humans did to you, but it would mean a lot to her if you would."

The Dratini looked at Jenny, then back at Jack before nodding. "But…will she keep me in…one of those Pokéballs?"

"No. None of us like those things anyway and she understands and respects that." Jack grinned, getting to his feet. "So you will come with us?"

"Yes." She said, nodding agian.

"Alright!" Jenny grinned, punching her fist in the air. "But…what's your name?" She asked.

"Sira." She muttered. Jack translated for Jenny, but he received a curious gaze from Sira. "How can she understand you?"

"It's a…bond, we share." Jack explained. "But when you come with us, you have to be captured in one of those Pokéballs, just so others can't steal you. Is that okay?" He asked. Sira nodded just as Jenny caught her with a Pokéball.

"Alright!" Jenny cheered as the ball shook three times. She lifted it up and let Sira out. Jenny was one step closer to obtaining a full team, and now she has a Dratini to help her become champion.

**Please review!**


	47. An Unown Trap

**A/N: Some of you are wondering about Solis's continuous shifts in personality. I'm trying to make him as human as possible, not sticking to one personality, so hope that helps! If not...I don't know what to say.**

Chapter 47

Envy. One of the Seven Deadly Sins. They say it is a perfectly normal for humans to experience this feeling and they say many, if not all, humans will experience this emotion once in their life.

But what about Pokémon? Would a Gardevoir like myself experience this feeling? Sure, I look human, but does that mean I should feel these feelings?

I guess I could. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to feel envy. But was I really feeling envy, or did I just hate Kodiak? Or was I envious that Fotia was spending more time around him then she was me? I knew for a fact that she confided in him more than me. But should I be happy for her? She was moving on from her mother's death and opening up to others.

I was being replaced. By everyone. Jack replaced me in Jenny's heart. Kodiak was replacing me in Fotia's. It was all slowly slipping away. Who did I have?

* * *

"Man, this place feels so…dusty." Amber muttered, swiping a cobweb away as we walked down into the bowels of the ruins. Fotia had been avoiding me entirely since our little…confrontation, and she had kept in the back whilst I walked ahead with Amber and Kleftis.

"And all this loot…makes me wanna cry!" Kleftis sniffled, holding a collection of evolutionary stones in his arms. "I can't believe no one's gone through this place to grab all this stuff…sometimes humans are so stupid!" He laughed.

"I take offense to that!" Fotia piqued from the back. Kleftis shrugged and kept going.

"I can't believe," I said, grabbing a stone, "that these things make us evolve. Well, not us as in us three, but certain Pokémon in general. How can these little pebbles make Pokémon change from one shape to another? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Who cares if it makes sense? All I know is that we can sell them and make moola upon moola of moola!" He cheered, dancing about eagerly. "Man, this is the best day of my life!"

"Why is it the best day of your life? You can't even spend the money you make, and you haven't found anything to make you evolve!" I countered, pointing out the flaws in his flawed logic.

"Yes, I can spend the money." Kleftis countered. "I just point at something, give Johnny the pout-face and PRESTO I got what I wanted. Yes, don't you wish you were as smart as me?" He asked, striking a pose that was…surprisingly dumb.

"Sometimes you really get on my nerves Kleftis…" I smiled, walking on with Amber.

"You know, someone needs to invent something that can translate Pokéspeech into something I can understand. Because right now I'm getting the feeling you guys are talking smack on me…" She muttered, eyeballing us. Kleftis and I burst out laughing and pointed at Amber, just to make her feel self-conscious about herself.

"Man, humans really don't understand, do they?" I asked, chortling lightly. I yelped angrily as a stone stuck into the soft underside of my foot. One thing about humans that helped them was their intelligence to make clothes to protect them from harm. But Pokémon get to go commando all the time. I think being a Pokémon beats being a human, hands down.

"What's that?" Kleftis asked, nodding ahead. I sent a weak burst of Psychic energy out to pain my surroundings and saw a large mound with a HUGE diamond at the top. "Oh…my…goodness…that is the largest diamond I've ever seen IN MY LIFE."

"Kletis!" Amber growled, dropping down and putting a restraining hand on Kleftis's shoulder. "You've lived with Johnny for a few years now. Think about it; the large, valuable treasure atop an ominous mound…doesn't that just scream 'trap' to you?"

"Wha-? What the hell is she talking about?" I asked Kleftis, confused beyond belief.

"In all sorts of treasure hunting movies the largest valuables are always traps that when the hero pulls on them a large trap appears that's meant to kill the hero. And the hero always gets away in the movie-only possible way that would not work if we actually tried to grab the thing." Kleftis explained to me.

"Oh, now it makes sense." I sighed. If I had eyes, I would have rolled them. How I missed being able to cut people down with my eyes…but then again now I did look more Psychicey. I guess that was an even trade off. Oh who was I kidding, having no eyes sucks.

"No, I gotta know." Kleftis said, putting his evolutionary stones down. "If we can get that and get out, we'll be rich and those evolutionary stones'll be pocket change."

"If you would stop thinking about more wealth and stay satisfied with what we got we wouldn't have to run for our lives for the rest of this chapter." I muttered.

"What?" Fotia questioned.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I cringed as Kleftis crawled up the mound, his greedy claws reaching out for the diamond. "Look out for that rock!" I screamed.

Kleftis rocked on the **rock **mound he was hanging onto before realizing what I said. "Veeeeery funny, cross-dresser." He snapped angrily, continuing his climb.

"Look out for those arrows!" I screamed.

"Shut it you-ACK!" Kleftis screamed as an arrow whizzed by his head. I had seen a small wire that was probably invisible to Kleftis's diamond-obsessed eye. I didn't know what it would do until it was almost too late. Blind Psychic sight 1 – Normal eyesight 0.

"I got it!" Kleftis cheered, hoisting the diamond up with one hand.

"How in the hell is he lifting something THAT HUGE with one hand?" Fotia asked nobody in particular. "And why is the ground shaking?"

"NOT GOOD!" Amber screamed, looking about.

"NO SHIT!" I retorted, struggling to keep my balance. I didn't see anything happening per se, but I knew it had to. Unless we were having a random earthquake, but what were the chances of that happening?

"Unown…" A melancholy chime rang out, sending a shiver through my spine. That was about as creepy as…seeing Johnny without beer. "Unown!" The chime rang out again, louder and seemingly angry.

"Anyone else hear that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Fotia, Kleftis and I said in unison. Kleftis was still holding onto the damned diamond as if it were gold. Well…I guess it was more valuable because that thing was huge.

"UNOWN!" The scream ripped through the tunnels as small, black creatures flew out of a hole in the top of the mound where the diamond had rested.

"Ummm…they don't sound too happy!" Fotia noted, taking a step back.

Three Unown flew up to me and started to swirl around me. "They're not that bad…they probably just want their diamond back." I told Kleftis. Suddenly, I started to float upwards. "Psychic types…coo-ack!" I was thrown into a wall, smashing into the rock and sliding to the ground.

"RUN!" Amber screamed, dashing up the stairs. Fota unleashed a Flamethrower at the Unown while I got up and ran over to her side.

"Please, diamond-holders first!" Kleftis yelped, rushing up the stairs with the diamond still in hand. I scowled as I threw a Shadow Ball into the midst of the Unown.

"Shall we run out of here, screaming for our lives?" I asked Fotia, throwing another Shadow Ball.

"Shall we?" She retorted. I nodded and we ran up the stairs, screaming.

"C'mon guys!" Amber shouted, waving at us. I turned to see the Unown billowing up the stairs like Zubats out of hell. "Fotia, use Flamethrower!"

Fotia cringed as she looked at Amber before turning and letting loose a column of flames at the psychic eyeballs. I grinned before one flew up and smacked into my face, knocking me off my feet.

"Son of a…" I snarled, grabbing the Unown and tossing it off to the side. I felt a crackle of electricity around my fingers before unleashing a Charge Beam through the Unown, watching them either float out of the way or get deep fried.

"Nice!" Kleftis laughed, unleashing an Ice Beam through the Unown, freezing many of them and making them drop to the ground before exploding in a cloud of crystallized liquid.

"Alright you guys, I'll make it out of here alive!" Amber grinned, running down the hallway.

"Wait…what? What about us?" Fotia yelled, pushing herself to catch Amber. "Are we supposed to stay here?"

"Or woman up! Pokémon fight all the time, these guys can't hurt you that bad!" Amber retaliated. I was going to argue when a ball of green energy flew by me, erupting into a cloud of dust.

"They can hurt us, and I do want to get out of here!" I roared, running by Kleftis. "Dude, drop the diamond!" I yelled at Kleftis.

"NEVER!" The Sneasel shouted at me, clutching the diamond to his chest as he hobbled. An Unown flew at him only for Fotia to blow it away with Flamethrower.

"C'mon you guys, we're almost there!" Amber shouted, running up another set of stairs.

"Boy am I out of shape." Fotia mumbled, running up the stairs. I merely rolled my eyes as Kleftis barely made it up the rocky outcrops.

"When we get out of here I'm going to make sure I kick his ass for this…" I growled, unleashing another Charge Beam at the Unown. "And these things don't ever stop!"

Making it up the stairs the four of us bolted through the door and leapt onto the grass.

"Collapse the doorway guys!" Amber gasped, turning to see the Unown flying at the doorway from the inside.

Fotia shot a Flamethrower, Kleftis blasted an Ice Beam and I created a Shadow Ball at the cave, making it collapse in upon itself. There was a dull thud against the rocks as the Unown smacked into rocks in a mad attempt to get their diamond back.

"ALRIGHT, WE MADE IT!" Kleftis cheered, throwing both his arms up. "NOW I CAN SELL MY…I dropped my diamond…" He muttered, looking around.

"You mean this?" I asked, hoisting the diamond telekinetically.

"You saved it!" Kleftis laughed happily, reaching out for it. Turning I threw the diamond as far as I could. "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed angrily.

"YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Fotia and I roared back at him before smiling at each other. At least we agreed on some things.

"But we made it out." He told us, looking smug. "Guys…guys look…no…I don't know why you look like that…GUYS! HELP ME!" Kleftis screamed as he ran, Fotia, Amber and I giving chase angrily.


	48. Getting to Know Her

Chapter 48

"OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO KLEFTIS?" Johnny screamed as Kleftis flew across the ground and rolled to a stop at Johnny's feet, covered in burns, bruises and electric burns.

"He pissed us off." Fotia, Amber and myself answered, walking towards the group.

"Fotia, Solis, come meet our new teammate!" Jenny grinned, beckoning us over. The group stood at the outer edge of the town, I guess we were getting ready to leave. It was probably about midday, so I guess leaving now was about the best we could do without having to stay another night.

"Where's the new teammate?" I asked, looking around. "Is it a Kecleon, because I'm not seeing anything!" I yelped. "C'mon, seriously, where is this guy?"

"The girl…is down here." A soft voice came from below me. I turned my head down to see a LARGE serpentine figure resting on the ground.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I wasn't exactly taking note of below me. I was thinking they'd be about my height. Anyway, my name's Solis, the Flareon's Fotia, and the Sneasel is idiot, I mean Kleftis."

"I'm Sira, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"What is she?" I asked aloud. Sira tilted her head back and I got the feeling she was giving me a questioning look. "I'm blind, so I can't really tell what you are. You kind of look like an Ekans, but A LOT bigger." I explained. Sira giggled.

"I'm a Dratini." She told me, sounding more upbeat then she had since I met her.

"KLEFTIS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Johnny cried, tears falling down his cheek and hitting Kleftis in the face.

"Johnny…old friend…bury me at…sea…" Kleftis rasped, gently running his claw across Johnny's face before going limp.

"WHY GOD, WHY?" Johnny screamed, looking to the heavens. His hand snaked into his jacket and pulled out a beer bottle. "Oh wait, it's all good." He smiled, dropping Kleftis, opening his beer and taking a swill.

"What the heck? You ignore me and go for a beer?" Kleftis screamed, leaping to his feet before flying at Johnny. The two went rolling across the grass, biting, scratching and clawing at each other while Napoleon grabbed the beer bottle and started sucking it down. Thullian was in the shape of an Unown (which really startled me for a second) and cheering on the fight between Kleftis and Johnny. But he was rooting for Amber to win…

"Is…it always like this?" Sira asked me. I nodded and began to miss the feeling of rolling my eyes. "It's…nice." She said, sounding upbeat.

Fotia and Kodiak were standing together near Jenny, Fotia whispering to Kodiak like they were trading secrets. A pang of jealousy ran through my body but I pushed it away; she was making a new friend, I should be happy for her.

"Is something wrong, Solis?" Sira asked me, noticing my discomfort.

"Nah." I shook my head before smiling. "Actually, there is something, but it's not wrong, per se. You are the most normal Pokémon that's joined our group."

"Thank you…?" She said, confused.

"It's just…well, the other three members of our team are reborn humans." I laughed. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." Sira told me. "But I prefer being natural born."

"What?" I cried out, surprised and happy. "Finally! Another natural Pokémon on the team!" I grinned, twirling about.

"Solis, stop being weird." Jenny scolded me, shaking her head. "Alright guys, let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover and I don't feel like waiting for something else to happen to our group."

No one knew it at the time, but something was about to happen to our group. And our youngest member would have to grow up and face her past, for better or worst.

* * *

"This fog is thicker then beer foam." Johnny grumbled as we walked along the route.

"I don't get it. The southern part of Route 210 isn't supposed to be foggy…only the north and north-eastern parts of the route. So why is the fog drifting down here?" Jenny asked no one in particular as we moved through the tall grass.

"I don't know why…but I can honestly say it doesn't affect me in the least." I grinned cheerfully, strolling along, Sira next to me. "But this grass is huge. My nose feels like I have cotton shoved up my nostrils then the cotton was set on fire."

"How do you know what that feels like?" Sira questioned me, genuinely interested.

"It was sarcasm." I replied. She hummed and moved along, the grass bowing down to her. "Can we set fire to the grass and then continue on moving?"

"Yeah, let's become arsonists. Then we can kidnap babies from a nursery." Jack laughed, swatting a blade of grass away. "Solis, for some reason Jenny always thought you were smart. I'm starting to disagree."

"Jack, stop being a jackass." Jenny growled. I heard a dull thump and grinned as I realized Jenny had slapped the little Elekid.

"_Just a small town girl ~ Livin' in a lonely world! ~ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere!_" A blue and pink striped Jolteon sang, swinging his head side to side as he walked. "_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_"

"So…Thulian sings randomly when we are traveling?" Sira muttered, her statement more of a question then an actual observation.

"Yes, Thulian is quite entertaining, actually." Kodiak spoke up, appearing next to me. Stupid Dark-types and me not being able to see them properly. "But he is not the strangest one of the group."

"Then who is?" Sira retorted.

"Well, there is no easy answer for that one. All of our group are strange and have their quirks." Kodiak replied. "Kleftis, the Sneasel, is a kleptomaniac but loves to joke around. If you get used to his behavior you will find he is quite enjoyable to be around. Then there is Napoleon. He is a power-maniac who is also addicted to alcoholic beverages. You would be best to stay away from him while he is sober."

"All shall bow down to me! Hail the Führer!" He roared, pumping his arms in the air.

"Like now." Kodiak chuckled. "Let me see…Topaz is a Piplup who cannot swim, but she is very cute and can be quite funny." I noticed Fotia stiffen when Kodiak called Topaz 'cute'. "Will sings with Thulian sometimes, he usually instigates it, but today he is just…sliding." As if on cue Will slid right by, his body moist from the atmosphere, making it easier for him to move along.

"Ahriman…now he is a hard one to understand." Kodiak said.

"I really don't know much about him." I told Sira. "He likes to tell stories half-way through, and then leave us. Besides that, I don't know much about him. Heck, I haven't talked to him in a while now."

"Boo!" Ahriman shrieked, making all of us jump. "Wahahahaha! Man, that's funny. It reminds me of the time I was in the Chateau, playing with my brothers and sisters, all twenty-nine of them, when some little kids came along. They were walking through the mansion, calling out for 'Sharon', one of them had funny hair and pink glasses and a long coat and a funny voice and funny glasses, when I popped up and said 'Hello'. Well, the one with funny hair, funny glasses and a funny coat and a funny voice with pink glasses said 'Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh Sharooooooon it's a ghooooooost!' and ran away. But he hit a door and-" He stopped talking and floated away, as if we had never even started a conversation.

"That was quite weird." Sira muttered, watching the retreating Ahriman. "So what about yourself Kodiak? Do you have any quirks you would like to tell us about you?"

"No." Kodiak all but snarled, his eyes gleaming angrily for a second. "I mean…no. Well, at least, I do not think I have any quirks to talk about."

I noticed how both Fotia and Kodiak were uneasy, shifting from foot to foot continuously. He had a secret, Fotia knew about it, and he was very protective about it. Now I was dying to know about the secret they were so keen on guarding.

"What's wrong Kodiak? You seem a little…uneasy." I grinned, noting how his head snapped to look right at me.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped, his voice harsh.

"It just seems to me like…you're hiding something. So what would you happen to be hiding?" I teased, smiling at his anger. I wanted to push him to his limits. Why? Do I really need a reason?

"I don't hide things!" He snarled angrily. "So shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" He spun around and walked to the back of the group. Everyone's eyes were on Kodiak right now, human and Pokémon alike. I snickered while Fotia glared at me.

"What's wrong with you? What did he ever do to you?" The Flareon asked me, her voice accusing.

"I just wanted to know why he was hiding something." I replied cooly.

"What's Sira hiding with that scar, huh? What's her story? How'd you get that scar across your face Sira, huh?" Fotia retorted bitterly. "And how about you Solis? How come you always wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat?"

"I believe that is none of your concern." I snapped. Sira's eyes were watering; Fotia had hit a nerve. "Go away Fotia, you really upset Sira."

Fotia gawked at me, amazed, before turning and walking away, confused. I looked at Sira; I couldn't see a scar. But my Psychic sight wasn't attuned to the point I could notice such fine details.

"You want to know how I got this scar, don't you?" Sira asked me, sniffling.

"Honestly, I never knew you had one." I replied. "I can see with my Psychic abilities, but I can't truly 'see' with them. I see your outline, but I couldn't see such a small thing on your face."

"It's not small Solis, it's quite large. And when I got it…it hurt me." She whimpered.

"Then don't think about how it happened." I advised, keeping pace with Jenny. "If you ever feel like you need to tell somebody, I'll be here to listen. But for now, it hurts you. You don't like talking about it, so don't. I'm not forcing you to tell me your life story; I'm just a friend willing to listen."

"Thanks Solis." Sira said, smiling. That was one detail I could not miss.

"Alright guys, let's set up here." Jenny said.

"What? Why?" Johnny asked. "We still have a good amount of time before the sun goes down. I'd say two hours or so, so why would we stop here?"

"Because Route 215 is almost always raining. It's a three hour minimum walk there, and if we're going to stop, I don't want to stop and sleep in the rain. So we'll sleep here, then leave and go straight through, without stopping so we're exposed to the cold and rain for as short a time as possible. Got it?" She asked.

"Yeah Johnny, jeez." Amber sighed, shaking her head and shrugging. "I mean, c'mon, it's simple…it's not physics, not biology…it's simple common sense that you don't sleep in the rain if you don't have to!"

"Fine fine, let's go to bed. At least that way I don't have to listen to you two chewing my ears off…" He grumbled. "God, you two sync up or something? Must be that time of month…"

"What?" Amber and Jenny growled, their eyes turning to flames as they looked at the greaser.

"Whoa boy, Sira you got to watch this. This is unbelievable, you've only been in our group for a day and you're going to see a massacre. Come on, let's watch." I grinned, speaking as fast as I could before seating myself, getting ready for the coming onslaught.

"Kleftis, Beer Throw Attack!" Johnny cried.

"What the hell kind of attack is that?" Kleftis cried as the two girls approached them. "Wait, why the hell am I here? I didn't do anything." He strolled away, whistling merrily as Johnny was attacked.

"Hit 'im in the nuts!" I cheered. "Oh my god she did it!" I laughed.

"I…like this." Sira smiled. I grinned; she wasn't regretting her decision to join our messed up group.


	49. The Father Daughter Dance I

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while, I'm just starting to run outta ideas for how to move this along...I have two big ones that I will thoroughly enjoy writing for you, but until then...ah screw it, enjoy.**

Chapter 49

_"But I will make you a promise Umbra. I will make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, bad will ever happen to Fotia. I'll protect her with my life." A Kirlia swore in front of a white marble box, his eyes gazing at the coffin longingly. He was in pain._

_The box erupted, and an Umbreon stood in its place. "YOU HURT HER!"_

"_Umbra!" The Kirlia screamed, falling back as the Umbreon advanced on him. "No, I'm protecting her!"_

"_LIAR!" The Umbreon bit into his throat. Umbra bit into my throat. And it was all because I wasn't protecting her daughter. I was hurting her._

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat, my black world surrounding me in a mesh of nightmares. I quickly sent a weak pulse of Psychic energy off, painting my surroundings clearly, trying to push away my fears.

I hadn't been protecting Fotia. I've been pushing her away from me, trying to disassociate myself and the Flareon I've grown to love like a sister. She had found a crutch in Kodiak, and she didn't rely on me as much. But instead of helping her, I was pushing her away.

"Solis." Someone whispered to me. I saw a vague outline of Kodiak stumbling towards me. "Solis, where is Fotia?" He asked, his voice low.

"She was with you last night, wasn't she?" I retorted, feeling the first vestiges of fear beginning to grip at my guts.

"Yes, but when I awoke she was gone." Kodiak retorted, his eyes widening. He was hoping that Fotia had come over to me last night, but she hadn't.

"You think she went out for a walk?" I dared to whisper, sounding desperate. "Maybe nature was calling or something."

"I do not know, but I am going to find out." Kodiak hissed in reply, turning around and heading towards the door. I had to suppress a laugh as he looked up at the knob a good foot or two above his head.

Knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get any leverage and twist it open with his neither paws nor mouth, I stood up and walked over. "Need some help?" I asked, twisting the handle and pulling the door open.

"Are you coming with me?" He turned to look at me. I responded with a nod, all I had to say. "Thank you."

We headed off into the rain to find our lost little flame.

* * *

"Wake up." A cold voice yelled, following by a sharp slap. Fotia yelped and leapt backwards as a Leafeon looked at her, the Leafeon's eyes cold and uncaring. Fotia immediately realized this wasn't a good situation.

"Where am I?" Fotia demanded, bristling angrily when she fully came to her senses. "Who are you?"

"Silence!" The Leafeon snarled, whirling around and smashing her tail across Fotia's face, sending her to the ground again. "You will speak when spoken to."

Fotia snarled angrily before turning and letting loose a Flamethrower attack. The Leafeon numbly leapt to the side, the flames licking at the plants before going out in the downpour.

"Where are my friends?" Fotia snarled, glaring angrily at the Leafeon in front of her.

"Would you rather see your friends, or me?" A voice called out. Fotia turned to see a Jolteon stepping out of the tall grass, a neutral expression on his face as he stood a few feet away from Fotia.

"Daddy…"

"Where's your mother?" Abel asked his daughter calmly, not caring for her wounds as he stared her down.

* * *

"Fotia!" I screamed, cupping my mouth as the rain continued its downpour around us. Kodiak was looking around, his eyes frantic and crazed as we continued our search. "Fotia, where are you?" I screamed again.

"Where is she?" Kodiak questioned himself, spinning around. His eyes moved all about the place; every time a Rattata leapt through a bush his eyes were there, hoping to see a little Flareon running straight at him.

"Kodiak, can't you smell her out?" I demanded, trying to expand my awareness outwards. No dice as I made myself dizzy with effort.

"There is too much rain, it has washed away any scents I could pick up." He explained, but still giving it a try. I sighed heavily and plodded onwards, hoping to find the girl I cared about like a sister before something bad happened to her.

* * *

"Stop lying!" Abel roared, lighting Fotia up with another Thunderbolt, making the Flareon scream in agony. "Where is your mother?" He hissed, standing over his daughter.

"Dead…" Fotia wheezed, her back soaking in mud as she tried to push away the pain. "She's…dead…"

"Lying is a sin, didn't she tell you that?" Abel scolded his daughter, turning away. "Was there an Umbreon amongst the group, dear?" Abel asked his new mate.

"No Abel, there wasn't." The Leafeon replied, nuzzling the Jolteon affectionately. Fotia snarled as she saw her 'father' getting chummy with another female.

"You throw Mommy and me away for her?" Fotia finally screamed, her anger boiling over into heat. Both Abel and his mate regarded her with a cool disinterest.

"Why would I keep you freaks? Lea here is a real Pokémon, and quite affectionate. I can't believe I went to your mother instead of her." Abel said smugly, keeping a passive face.

"I'll kill you!" Fotia screamed, rushing at Abel in a moment fueled by fury. Abel merely waited until she was in range until he leaned to the side, letting the Flareon rush past him and stumble before falling and rolling across the ground.

"What should we do with her my love?" Lea purred, resting her head on Abel's head affectionately.

"We're going to kill her." Abel stated. Both Lea and Fotia turned pale white at Abel's calm assuredness. There was no doubt in his voice nor mind that he would kill this girl.

"B-but Abel, y-you just told me to kidnap her." Lea whimpered, her eyes widening. The crazed Jolteon turned to fix his glare on the Leafeon, his eyes filled with insane glee.

"Yes, I wanted you to kidnap her so I could kill her." He informed Lea. She began to shake her head and back away from him, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"N-no…I didn't w-want to kill h-her Abel. Y-you said she was your daughter!" Lea pointed out, looking at Fotia, the Flareon glaring at her father as he let out a small chortle.

"That doesn't mean I can't rid the world of another reborn Pokémon. I would never consider a reborn my daughter, my blood, nor my mate. She's just trash now, and trash has to be thrown out."

"Do you think I'd just sit here and let you kill me?" Fotia taunted, getting to her feet.

"No, I expect you to at least try and fight back. But I'm really not expecting much. Reborn Pokémon are never as strong as the originals." Abel smiled, his smile cold and cruel.

"I know a cross-dressed Gardevoir who says that to me a lot, but I could kick his ass any day of the week!" Fotia snarled.

* * *

I sneezed violently, stopping in my tracks.

"Are you catching a cold?" Kodiak asked, looking at me. I shook my head and looked around. "Man, she could be anywhere! We do not even know when she vanished! What if she left as soon as we fell asleep? She could be halfway across Sinnoh by now, oh man!" Kodiak moaned, tilting his head back in sorrow.

"Calm down!" I screamed, not caring much for hysterics. Kodiak snapped his head to look at me, a snarl on his lips.

"Why are you even helping me look for her, huh? You wanted her to get mad, you picked on the both of us last night and looked pretty happy to see her run away!" Kodiak accused me.

"Shut up." I told him.

"You don't even care about her man! You could give a shit less if she died!"

Without looking at him I raised a hand and hit him with a Charge Beam, sending him flying into a rock. "Shut up Kodiak. Don't talk about things you know nothing about. I've been with Fotia longer then you've known her, how the hell would you know how I feel?"

Kodiak hoisted himself up and jumped at me. His fangs sunk deep into my forearm, making me scream in agony as he shook his head. Without thinking, my fist came down and smashed into his face, sending him to the ground again.

"What the fuck?" I roared at him, holding my bleeding arm. Kodiak looked at me, losing his anger in a moment of sympathy, before it all came back.

"Screw you, I'll find Fotia myself!" Without another word he took off, screaming for Fotia at the top of his lungs.

I looked at my wounds carefully. They didn't look too deep, I would be fine. Right now I had to find Fotia. Damn Kodiak to hell, I didn't care about him one bit. But I did care about my sister. And I would find her.

"FOTIA!"

* * *

Abel watched as Fotia fell to the ground in a slump, her right forepaw bleeding from the bite he had given her. He was surprised; she actually had given him a scratch on his shoulder. As shallow as it was though, it wouldn't do any lasting damage to him. But it only excited him more.

Lea eye's were stark wide as she witnessed the slaughter. The girl, Fotia, didn't stand a chance against Abel. Even for a normal Pokémon he would be powerful, against her…the girl would be dead in seconds.

_What should I do?_ Lea thought to herself, biting her lip nervously. _If I don't help her she'll die…if I do help her I might die…_

As Fotia screamed when Abel electrocuted her, she nodded to herself. Shaking her body and freeing a few leaves, she urged them to fly forward, slicing deep into Abel's body. The Jolteon snarled in pain as they ravaged his body.

"I won't let you kill her Abel!" Lea yelled, getting in between Abel and Fotia, the fur along her spine rising. Abel merely glanced at her before getting down.

"And if I kill you, who will stop me?" Abel asked. Lea finally understood what it meant to be 'paralyzed by fear'.


	50. The Father Daughter Dance II

**A/N: Hello all, and WOW, it's an update! PLEASE TO BE FOREWARNED, this chapter has graphic language, if you cannot handle it, just drop a review saying so! If not, please enjoy!**

Chapter 50

"Dude, you nailed that fag right in the face!" A jock congratulated his buddy, clapping him on the shoulder and rewarding him with a high-five.

"He was a fucking freak, dude, I had too!" Kodiak laughed, bumping shoulders with a passing nerd and making him drop all his books. "Dungeons and Dorks, pick up your books and get to class."

"Alright man, I got to go to Integrated Math or that bitch'll have my ass!" The jock told Kodiak, giving him one more clap before dashing off and leaping down the stairs two at a time.

Kodiak groaned as he looked at the Culinary Arts Room in 1102. Mrs. Dawes was never one to 'inspire' anyone. Hell, she couldn't inspire a fish to swim. But, it was this or Physics class, and that was no contest.

"Derek!" Kodiak grinned, walking up to the lanky freshman, wrapping an arm around his 'answer-book'. "Look bud, I need to copy your Algebra II work again."

"Leave me alone." Derek demanded, glaring at Kodiak. Kodiak tried hard to suppress a laugh.

_Great, another nerd who's watched one too many cartoons and thinks his stares will 'scared' people._ Kodiak snorted, walking in and throwing his bag down to the ground at the same table as Derek, who had grabbed a blender, plugged it in and put it on the table per se Mrs. Dawes instructions on the white board.

"Okay class, settle down." Mrs. Dawes cawed, her decrepit form slinking across the room to stand in front of the whiteboard. "Today we're going to be making smoothies with your favorite ingredients. We'll start by…"

Kodiak tuned her out and looked at Derek. "Dude, give me your Algebra II work, I have it next period!"

"Why do you need it?" Derek asked.

"I've got to copy it, dipshit!" Kodiak hissed, gripping the table.

"Why, 'cause your too much of a brain-dead dickhead to do it by yourself?" Derek questioned. A few girls at the table next to them giggled, causing Kodiak to heat up.

"I'm going to knock you the fuck out if you don't give me your work, you little dork." Kodiak swore.

"With what?" Derek said.

"My fist."

"That fist?" Derek nodded at Kodiak's left fist, resting on the table. Derek flipped on the blender on High.

"Yes, you stupid little-AAAHHHHH!"

In the midst of his threat, Kodiak's hand had been grabbed by Derek and shoved into the blender. His flesh was literally ripped to pieces as blood poured out of the cup. Everyone screamed immediately as Derek grabbed a pencil and stabbed Kodiak in the neck.

Hand on fire, unable to breath, Kodiak gargled helplessly before falling to the ground, dying in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Someone laughed. Kodiak opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented and confused. "That was some funny stuff that just went down."

Kodiak stood to his feet and looked up to see Ho-oh, the legendary Fire-type bird Pokémon looking down at him, an evil gleam in his eyes. That's when the now-dead jock shook his head vigorously.

"Boy, that was some dream…" Kodiak muttered, his eyes closed. "Hell, I'm probably still dreaming."

He opened his eyes to see Ho-oh's beak just a few inches away from him. The boy screamed and fell to the ground, backing away furiously.

"That was no dream, you stuck up ass. That was what happens when you push around people you don't know until they break." Ho-oh sneered, sounding happy. "But you know what? He didn't regret it."

"Who?" Kodiak asked. "That asshole Derek? I swear to God when I see him I'm going to rip his lungs out!"

"Oh, that won't do much good, I'm afraid." Ho-oh said sweetly.

"What are you talking about feather brain?" Kodiak growled. Ho-oh's eyes widened and Kodiak held up a hand in self-defense.

"The boy's dead." Ho-oh explained. Kodiak's jaw hit the floor as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You do realize what he did to you counted as murder? And that, where you lived, murder is a capital offense, met with the death sentence?"

"You mean…he's dead?" Kodiak croaked, falling to his knees. Ho-oh nodded.

"Fried to a crisp. He was screaming and crying 'til his last moments, asking God to forgive him. I'll be pleased to inform you he's in a much worse place."

"He…went to Hell?" Kodiak dared to ask.

"He didn't pass Go, didn't collect 200 dollars. I'd dare say he's Azazel's bitch by now." Ho-oh mused. "And boy, did that boy have a future. He was smart, going to attend a great college, have a wife and three kids…the whole shebang. But not now. You turned a bad day for him into the ruination of his life."

"No…no, you're lying!" Kodiak screamed, his eyes filling with tears.

"He's burning as we speak, paying in eternal torment for his sin. Lucky for you, being an ass isn't against the Ten Commandments, or I wouldn't be forced into offering this to you." Ho-oh continued, as if he never heard Kodiak.

"Offer what?" Kodiak sobbed, the guilt crushing down on him.

"A second chance at life." Ho-oh told Kodiak.

"I'll go back as a human?" Kodiak asked hopefully, wiping his tears away.

"No, no, God No." Ho-oh laughed. "Why would the world want you back as a human? Don't you see what damage you've wrought whilst you were one? No, your body wouldn't be able to accommodate your soul returning anyway, unless you could turn ashes into flesh and blood?" Ho-oh offered. "No? Didn't think so. So, how about being a Pokémon?"

"What?" Kodiak yelped, shocked.

"You'll become a Pokémon. You'll be able to right your wrongs; not with humans, but with the world. If you swear to help those in need, I'll send you back. If not, I'll send you into the depths of the Void. And before you ask, the Void isn't Heaven nor Hell. It's an eternal emptiness where you are alone with your thoughts for the rest of eternity, and even longer still. Postpone your judgment, Kodiak, redeem yourself, or face insanity."

"I swear…I will never hurt another human or Pokémon unless I am…defending someone." Kodiak swore, his eyes blank. Ho-oh beamed happily; the boy's guilt had completely engulfed him.

"Good. Hasta luego." Ho-oh stabbed Kodiak in the forehead with his beak, and everything went white.

* * *

Kodiak shook his white furred head, clearing away the memories. Those weren't good times…when he looked back on them, he hated himself. He still did.

Derek was someone everyone thought would be valedictorian. He was smart, a genius even, but Kodiak had taken that all away from him by being an ass. The boy was in Hell…he should have gone to Hell, not Derek.

_Hang on Crystal…I swear I will protect you!_ Kodiak snarled, his anger boiling over. Something in his gut was telling him Crystal's disappearance wasn't a random thing. There was a reason she had gone missing.

And in the movies, whenever someone went missing, they often turned up dead.

* * *

"Stop it Daddy, stop it!" Crystal screamed, her paws screaming from the exertion of standing in the freezing rain. The Jolteon ignored his daughter and tossed Lea to the side, letting the limp Leafeon bleed into the mud. "Why would you do this?" She demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Abel screamed. "You stupid…freak! Is it Fotia now, or is it Crystal? Which do you go by? Do your 'friends' know you aren't a Pokémon? Did you tell them? Or are you tricking them like you're tricking me?"

"They know." Crystal told her father, wheezing. "They accept me for who I am. They know me as Fotia, a reborn who lost her mother in Eterna City to a crazy old lady. They acknowledge my loss, and they've helped me move on. Unlike you, _Daddy_," she coated the word with scorn and despise, "they don't care if I was a human. All they care about now is the fact that I'm family."

"Then they're fools." Abel spat, shooting out electricity sporadically. "Humans tear apart families, they kill kits for their pelts, and for WHAT? FOR LITTLE GREEN SLIPS OF PAPER? FOR CLOTHES THEY COULDN'T HAVE MADE FROM OTHER RESOURCES? WHY WOULD THEY KILL MY LITTLE SISTER IN FRONT OF ME, JUST FOR HER EARS? TELL ME!" Abel screamed, his eyes boiling over with tears.

"And then I find your mother. She looked _exactly_ like my lil sis. I loved her, Fotia, I loved your mother so very much. Had she asked of it I would have laid my life down for her. Yet she never felt the need to tell me she was a filthy reborn human! SHE WAS A FREAK OF NATURE, ONE OF THOSE WHO KILL AND MURDER!

"And now…now I'm going to kill you, my daughter. I'll rip your ears off first, yes, that'll be delicious, beautiful…and then I'll cut you. Oh yes, I'll cut you with my claws…you'll scream, and I'll laugh." Abel cackled, his eyes widening. "I might even rip your stomach open…chew out your vocal cords, maybe? I dunno anymore, there's only one way to do it, and I have to get it right, get it right!"

"Get away from her!" Someone shouted. Abel turned slightly only to be slammed into and rocketed away from Crystal, Kodiak standing where the estranged Jolteon had moments before. "You will not touch a hair on her head!"

"She has hair all over her!" Abel roared back, getting to his feet. "Oh, oh you must be a filthy one…yes, you reek of human…you must be reborn…one of them…tell me, reborn filth, did you ever killed someone?"

"In a way." Kodiak answered honestly. "He lost his life because I was an ass…because I had to push him just a little to far. But I made a promise to protect anyone in danger from that point on, and right now," Kodiak lowered himself, "my Fotia is in danger."

"Crystal." The Flareon corrected. "Call me Crystal from now on please, Kodiak." The Flareon looked at the Absol, smiling happily. "And I will."

"Now, now I have more reason to defeat you." Kodiak smiled, his eyes alit with glee. "I do not know who you are, or why you are doing this, but you will not touch her."

"Shut up." Abel let loose a bolt of electricity, frying Kodiak where he stood. The Absol tried to ignore the pain and push forward, but he soon let loose a scream of blood curdling agony before being thrown backwards and smashing into Crystal, knocking the both of them off their feet.

"I've decided." Abel giggled. "I'll rip off your ears, Fotia, and disembowel the Absol. Then you'll watch as your ear goes into his lower intestine."

"That's sick." A voice came.

**Please review!**


	51. The Father Daughter Dance III

**A/N: Hola Fanfiction, and thanks for the reviews. Not much for me to be sayin dis time around but enjoy!**

Chapter 51

"Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night will stop me from saving Fotia…but right now mud is kicking my ass." I snarled, trying to get out of the large pool of mud I had somehow swam halfway through. I squirmed helplessly, trying to find solid ground I'd be able to grab hold to only to feel myself sink even deeper. "Is this quicksand…er, quickmud, or what the fuck?" I shouted.

"My, what a funny predicament." Castiel laughed, appearing right in front of me, floating over the mud. Dimensional-warping asshole that he is, he didn't offer a paw to help.

"So…are you just here for the first time in forever to gloat or something?" I demanded, stopping my squirming to look at him angrily. The Flatreever merely shook his head with a hearty laugh.

"Nope. I wanted you to come spend some time with me, talk everything out." He explained. If this were a poorly animated cartoon a vein would have been throbbing on my forehead.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE FOTIA, NOT TALK POLITICS!" I screamed, waving my arms about. A large rectangle appeared behind Castiel, spreading outward like elevator doors.

"Cool, come with me." Castiel grinned, grabbing my hair with his teeth (IT HURT LIKE A BITCH!) and throwing me through the doorway.

* * *

"YAY Cassie!" Something shrieked, flying at me and latching onto my face, its long trail wrapping around my neck. My arms instantly started to flail about as I fought for air. "Wait a minute…you're not Cassie!" It cried, flinging me through the air. "CASSIE!"

"Hello Cassandra." Castiel nodded politely at what I identified as Mew, who giggled profusely.

"What the hell?" I asked, standing up and holding my throbbing head. "Castiel, that's Mew, not Cassandra…Mew, why the hell are you here?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Mew screamed, its head swelling up to ten times its normal size. I merely shrank back and nodded sheepishly. "Good, have a cookie." Mew smiled, reverting to normal and pulling a chocolate chip cookie out of a cloud and handing it to me. I merely nibbled on it, trying to sort out everything that had happened in the last three seconds.

"Welcome, Solis, to the Nowhere." Castiel explained, making a chair appear out of nowhere underneath me, plopping me up before letting me settle back down. Mew started to swing on a swing made of water, giggling happily.

"What the hell is this place?" I mused aloud, watching Mew intently. "That looks like fun…"

"It's the Nowhere!" Mew giggled happily. "In this place everything is how we want it to be, we being the people inside it. This is Heaven for Pokémon, each Pokémon having their own personal realm to rule and run. They can share it with others if they want, and many do. Spending eternity alone drives you crazy. But…sometimes many Pokémon here just go to sleep, and they dream. It is beyond words."

"Everything here isn't how I want it…" I muttered, chewing my cookie.

"You didn't take off your blindfold, did you?" Mew asked. "Because what you want…here it happens."

Gently, I reached up and removed the blindfold from my head. I opened my eyes, my plastic eyes, to see a pink Mew swinging happily, and Castiel sitting on a column of clouds, grinning at me. I beamed excitedly, crumpling the cloth up.

"I…I can see!" I laughed, enjoying the sight of my green fingers flexing. I finally saw how slender and feminine I looked, but I didn't care. I got up and twirled around, laughing my head off; my eyesight had been restored.

"Don't get too accustomed to it." Mew warned me. "When you leave this paradise, so does all that that makes this place better than the world you live in."

"But…while you're here, enjoy it." A new, familiar voice said. My jaw literally dropped as I turned to see a human walking towards me, smiling. She had long blonde hair and green eyes; a fine example of the females of the human race. "Remember me?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Umbra?" I whispered.

"Nope. My name's Brandi."

* * *

"Kleftis!" Crystal laughed. The Sneasel merely waved a paw, silencing her immediately as he stared down the deranged Jolteon.

"Quiet Crystal." Kleftis demanded, his eyes cold and emotionless. "I'm here to deal with Abel." He explained to the bleeding Flareon and Absol. "Kodiak, I thought you were stronger than this."

"Not right now Kleftis." Kodiak answered, working his way to four paws. "Stand back Kleftis, I am taking on this beast." He snarled, taking a step forward. With a wave of his paw, Kleftis froze all four of both Kodiak and Crystal's paws to the ground.

"You two are in no position to fight." Kleftis laughed, appearing in front of them.

_This isn't Kleftis…_ Crystal thought to herself, staring at the Sneasel that had been twenty feet away from her at the least just a second ago. _Whoever this is, this isn't the Kleftis I knew!_

"So…you're Crystal's father?" Kleftis yelled, Abel turning around to face him. "Good to know. Good to know that such an asshole could bear a magnificent woman like her."

"You, a pure blooded Pokémon, defend filth like them?" Abel snarled, shaking his head and snapping his jaw.

"The only filth I see here is you. What kind of monster tries to destroy their own offspring? It doesn't matter what they are, who they choose to be, they are who they are and as a father you're supposed to defend them!" Kleftis growled angrily, his claws flashing as he flexed the deadly looking appendages.

"I'll cut you first." Abel decided. "And I will not defend that filth! Humans are scum, they deserve to die, why should I defend them? If the Legendaries choose to respawn them as us, the nobler flock, then I'll kill them next!"

"You wouldn't last a second against Shaymin, and he's the weakest of the Legendaries." Kleftis sneered. "You couldn't even beat me, you pathetic little Jolteon."

"I'll kill you first." Abel swore.

"Abel…s-s-stop…" Lea pleaded, her bloodied form barely visible in the muck and mud. "D-d-don't kill a-a-anyone…"

"You shut up." Abel snarled, turning to her. "After I kill these three, I'll deal with your insurgence later." He promised, lightning jumping between his yellow quills. Lea whimpered pitifully, her eyes widening with the fear of death.

"What if I kill you first?" Kleftis stated plainly. Everyone there shivered; the calm, collectedness he said that with wasn't a spur of the moment thing. He was calm when he said it; calm to the point of familiarity with the phrase. Familiarity with the action.

"Trash like you could never touch me." Abel boasted, holding his proud, furry head high. "I am not weighed down by emotions of guilt or attachment like you are, you filth. I am above you, and now I will end your life of associating with disgusting trash like that."

"R-r-run!" Lea screamed. "He'll k-k-kill you!" She insisted, violently shaking as she implored Kleftis to run. The Sneasel didn't even seem to notice as she cried; she wasn't worried for his life, she was worried what Abel would do to them before finally letting them fall to rest.

"DIE!" Abel screeched, leaping at Kleftis.

Stepping to the side, Kleftis brought a claw up and slammed it into Abel's chest, stopping the Jolteon in his tracks. Kleftis thrust his arm forward, sending the Jolteon flying backwards and rolling in the mud.

"You're dead." Kleftis promised, puffing his chest out. He shot out a freezing Ice Beam at Abel, who got to his feet and rolled away before the beam would freeze him to death. Instead it froze a pile of mud and grass into an almost artistic display.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Abel taunted, his voice prideful. Kleftis shot off another Ice Beam only for Abel to flip out of the way once more.

"Stop moving." Kleftis growled, unleashing an Icy Wind. Abel slid to the side, but not fast enough because some of his quills froze in the wind.

"It's chilly." Abel sneered. "I'm going to cut you boyo. I'm gonna cut you up and freeze you like a popsicle."

Kleftis charged up a Shadow Ball and threw it at Abel. The Jolteon moved to the side, but the Shadow Ball seemed to follow him and smashed into his side. Abel screamed out in pain only to be frozen in Kleftis's follow up Ice Beam shot.

"See? It's over." Kleftis muttered, turning away from the frozen Jolteon. "Let's go." He ordered Crystal and Kodiak, walking away.

"Are you just going to leave him there? And what about Lea?" Crystal whined, looking at the frozen Jolteon, suspended in the air by a pillar of ice.

"He deserves worse than that." Kleftis stated over his shoulder. "And Lea's long gone. She started to run when we fought." He observed. Crystal and Kodiak both looked over to see that he was right; Lea was gone. There was no trace of her anywhere.

"Wait Kleftis." Kodiak spoke up. "Where is Solis? Did you see him?"

"No clue."

* * *

"How long has it been Solis?" Umbra…well, Brandi, asked me, taking a seat in a cushiony chair of cloud and enjoying a red liquid from a glass made of ruby.

"H-h-how…I mean…d-d-died…you're n-n-not here, what?" I stuttered, my head spinning with confusion.

"Mew told you. In the Nowhere, Pokémon, and people, come to rest. This is a human's heaven, a Pokémon's paradise, and an eternal resting place for the souls of the deceased."

"Umbra I'm so happy to see you again." I smiled happily, sitting down again.

"First off, it's Brandi." She reminded me, smiling. "But I'm glad to see you Solis. I really missed you, and Fotia. How is she?"

"She's…getting attached to another reborn that joined our group after you…you know." I muttered, unable to bring myself to say it. "We were attacked by Cletus Holcomb." I added.

"Cletus…there's a name I never wished to hear again." Brandi whimpered, shivering. "But that's the reason I'm here. I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked. Brandi merely grinned and walked over to me. Bending over, she whispered into my ear. I went pale as she pulled back, smirking. "Please...please tell me you're lying..." I begged.

"Nope." Brandi grinned. "I wouldn't lie about something like that. But now it's time for you to return to your world."

"I will see you later Solis." Castiel said, his paw resting on my face before he shoved me. I was sent flying back to Earth with the disturbing news that Brandi had given me.

News that would affect my life entirely.


	52. Veilstone Victory

**A/N: I'm sorry for such slow updates, but I promise, I will try my hardest to get back to my twice a week update. Because at this rate, I'll be in college before this story is finished, and the sequel will be in my will and testement.**

Chapter 52

"C'mon Solis, she probably saved your life!" Jenny shouted as I slammed the door and headed over to the toilet. I instantly fell to my knees and started hurling into the toilet, the pain in my gut too unbearable.

Now, all the guys reading this, if you were being tortured, and your torturers said what area do you not want us to touch, what would you say? What would you say if they grabbed your family jewels and used it to drag you out of quicksand?

"Amber, are you alright?" Johnny asked from outside the door.

"I touched a Pokémon's nuts, how do you think I feel?" Amber screeched, rushing into another room and slamming the door. I noticed what I was throwing up wasn't what I had eaten.

I still didn't know if I was throwing up out of disgust, pain, or both. I mean, Amber touched me there! Yeah, scared the living hell out of me. If I had eyes I probably would've gouged them out so I didn't have to see the look of horror on her face when she realized what she was grabbing. If I hadn't dragged myself out of the quicksand and started hurling, I might have died. Wait…what?

I groaned and fell on the ground, trying to forget the pain, get it out of my mind, anything but think about what had transpired.

It took a while, but I was eventually able to breathe again without wanting to drive a knife through my stomach. But I don't think I was ready to go out and face the ridicule, embarrassment and uncomfortable moments with everyone. So I'm pretty sure I spent the night in the bathroom.

* * *

The next day little was said between anyone. I kept mulling over what had happened with Brandi and Amber. Frankly, I'm not sure which stressed me more. The fact that Brandi's prediction came true, or how painful it would be.

"Alright…so…we have to walk to Veilstone City to challenge Maylene for our third badge…this journey is taking way longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah…we should probably head out." Johnny muttered. The two were looking back and forth between Amber, who was on one side of the room, and myself, who was on the other. "Man, who would've thought they'd be embarrassed about something like that?"

"Johnny, what if one of your ex-girlfriends saved you by your nutsack?" Jenny asked.

"HEY!" Amber screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I roared angrily.

"Jenny, don't be stupid." Johnny sighed, waving his head. "I haven't had a girlfriend. Only one night stands."

"Oi vey." Jenny sighed.

Now, the path to Veilstone was a soggy, raining nightmare. There were a couple funny moments when someone in our party would slip and fall into the mud, and I would love to share that with you guys. Honestly, I would. But what happened in Veilstone cannot be ignored.

And it deals with the other half of what Brandi told me.

* * *

"Finally." Amber muttered, stretching her arms out as we entered Veilstone city, which was miraculously untouched by the rain. Seriously, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, while just a couple feet back it was pouring Meowths and Growlithes. Weird.

"Okay…shower, or gym?" Jenny murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She had been the only party member not to be chased by Magikarp into a giant mud puddle, mind you, so she was perfectly clean. I, on the other hand, was coated in mud, and my dress was in a horrid state. Oh my god I was becoming such a girl it wasn't even funny.

"Let's go get some blood on us, please." I begged.

"My fur's ruined!" Crystal moaned, not daring to lick her fur.

"You still look astonishing." Kodiak informed her, receiving a bright smile in return. Jack merely circled his arms, pumping electricity through his body in anticipation of the fight.

"This will be my second gym battle." Sira noted. "I lost the first gym battle I was involved in, but I promise to do better."

"The Führer is dirty!" Napoleon screeched, noticing the mud on him for the first time. If we hadn't given him beer he might've lost it back in the mud puddle. "The Führer must be cleaned!" He roared.

"That reminded me of when I was a newly evolved Haunter." Ahriman started. I knew he wouldn't finish the story, so I tuned him out. All I heard were the words 'panties', 'Ryhorn' and 'guitarist' before I knew I wasn't missing much.

"Alright Johnny and Amber, you guys go find a hotel and clean up. Book a third room for me. I'll take my guys and kick Maylene's ass and we'll be back in time to order take-out."

"Got it."

* * *

"WATCHA!" Somebody screamed, and Jenny and the rest of us ducked just in time to avoid a punching bag that flew through the doorway and smashed into a senior, knocking the old man down a flight of stairs.

"Good reflexes." A pink haired woman congratulated us, walking over with a Machoke with a cast on his right arm. "I'm Maylene, the Gym Leader here. Are you another challenger seeking a battle?" She asked.

"Yes." Jenny muttered, shaking. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes. My name is Jenny Rari and I'm here for your Gym Badge." She explained.

"That's the spirit." Maylene bowed, turned and walked to the other side of the gym before spinning about and pulling out a Pokéball. "Three-on-three battle, okay? Go Machop!" Maylene shouted, unleashing the little grey humanoid.

"Solis, you should kick some ass here." Jenny told me. I nodded and walked onto the field, grinning.

"May this battle bring us both honor." The Machop bowed. I repeated the gesture out of a sense of confusion and we faced each other down.

"Machop, Low Kick!" Maylene ordered.

"Solis, Psychic!" Jenny countered. Machop leapt at me and swept at me with his feet, knocking me to the ground. As soon as I connected I let loose a blast of Psychic energy, hurling the Fighting-type across the room.

"Machop use Payback!" Maylene shouted. Machop got up, anger etched across his face, and rushed at me before slugging me in the gut with his fist. I yelled as I rolled across the ground, the wind blown out of me.

"Solis, use Charge Beam!" Jenny commanded. Sitting up on an elbow I built up electrical energy and let it fly at Machop, who screamed as he was sizzled before he flew across the ground and into a rack of weights.

"Good job Machop." Maylene smiled, returning the downed Machop. "Alright Meditite, you're up." She laughed, throwing out the Fighting/Psychic Pokémon.

"Solis, come out. Sira, let's see what you got." Jenny smiled. The Dragon-type gulped and slithered out on the field whilst I limped off.

"Don't worry, Jenny's good at giving orders." I whispered to Sira before I sat next to Jenny, who rubbed my head playfully.

Jenny pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at Sira, receiving a list of moves known by the dragon.

"Meditite, Bulk Up!" Maylene ordered. Meditite breathed in then out, her muscles seeming to build up.

"Sira, use Twister!" Jenny ordered. Sira curled up and a wave of energy shot out of the center of her body, sweeping the opposing Pokémon up and flinging him across the room. "Dragon Rage!" Jenny continued. Sira spewed out a stream of deadly blue fires that engulfed the Meditite immediately.

"Meditite, use Hidden Power!" Maylene commanded. Orbs of bright green light erupted from Meditite, and Sira screamed with agony when they hit her.

"Damn…must've been an Ice Type…" Jenny whispered, seeing Sira's eyes closing. She returned Sira to her Pokéball before looking between me, Crystal and Kodiak.

"Kodiak, you'll be at a major disadvantage…Solis too…Fotia, you're up." Jenny said, not having been told about Crystal's name change. It had taken a while for me to get used to it myself, but hey, Brandi wasn't Umbra, so this was going to have to stick too.

"Fotia, use Flamethrower!" Jenny ordered. Crystal (Yeah, it's confusing, ain't it?) opened her mouth and let loose a stream of fire that engulfed the Meditite.

"Alright Meditite, return." Maylene ordered, withdrawing the fallen fighter. She pulled out a silver Pokéball and grinned. "Here's my most powerful Pokémon right here. Go, Gallade!"

The second that Pokémon stepped on the field, I felt something stir within me. It felt…familiar. Like I knew who that Pokémon was. He seemed to look at me, and he became confused. Then elated.

"Fotia, use Flamethrower!"

"Gallade, use Return!" Maylene ordered. Gallade leapt over the flames and came down to the ground before ramming into Fotia, knocking her out with one move.

"Fotia!" Jenny cried. I was up on my feet and on the field before Jenny could even return the fallen Flareon on the floor.

"Why do I feel…like I know you?" I asked the Gallade, walking up to stand two feet away from him. He looked me up and down, something falling off his face and splashing on the floor.

"You're almost her spitting image…I can't believe it…" He whispered. "Do you know…who your parents are?" He asked me.

"No…my trainer got me as an egg from a Gym Leader…with…pink…hair…" I muttered, looking at Maylene, who was roaring her head off. I turned and saw that Jenny was yelling too, but I couldn't hear her words.

"And…did she get your egg in…Twinleaf Town?" Gallade asked.

"Yes…" I choked.

"You're…my son." He told me. And something told me he was telling the truth.

I had found my dad.


	53. I Fucking Love You So Leave Me Alone

**A/N: Can it be true? A new update of The Day Before Spring and a month hasn't passed? Yes, you can scream in confusion or you can read.**

Chapter 53

The feeling of winning a Gym Battle along with the love and excitement of finally finding one of my parents were intermingling. Galla…Dad, stepped out of the pitch before I did, thereby forfeiting the match to me and Jenny. Maylene and Jenny were both yelling at us, but I never realized saw Jenny as a master as much as a 'guidance counselor'.

"C'mon." Dad called out to me. I was enthralled to his gaze; I just couldn't look away.

"Where are we going?" I choked, following him as he stepped out of the gym.

"Somewhere we can talk." He answered. I walked past Jenny and our team, ignoring Crystal's jabbering, pushing Jack's angry scowl out of my mind, seeing Kodiak's sympathetic nod and appreciating Sira's smile before I followed my father out of the city.

* * *

"You're about five months old now, right?" Dad asked me, sitting on a rock. I sat down next to him, embarrassed as I tucked my dress underneath me.

"Yeah." I answered. "I was born and raised by Jenny, the human that challenged your trainer." I explained to him. "We've been traveling since I was born. I was her starter Pokémon. And I've always wondered who my parents were, and where I came from."

"I didn't know Maylene was going to get rid of the egg." Dad whispered. "I thought she would have kept your egg, but she didn't want to raise another Ralts." He chuckled. "I was enough trouble for her." I laughed along with him; I knew where I got my problems from…unless my mom was just as bad...

"How did you meet Mom?" I asked Dad, turning to him.

"Maylene was travelling up north to go train in Snowpoint City. I refused point blank to go, so she dropped me off at the Daycare in Solaceon Town."

"So…Mom's at the Solaceon Town Daycare?" I questioned hastily, turning to face Dad. Had I missed her when we were there I would have raced back to find her.

"Not anymore." He answered. "You see, I spent a few days there, just sitting around and hoping Maylene would be back soon so we could get back to battles. But one day, I met your mother.

"She belonged to a powerful trainer that wanted to start a new region and wanted to keep his Pokémon ready for action. Yeah, he wasn't really the brightest guy you'd ever meet, but I think it worked out for the best."

"Mom…was a Gardevoir, right?" I dared to ask. Dad gave me a confused look.

"Your mother was the most beautiful Muk I'd ever laid my eyes on." Dad growled. My plastic eyes must have popped out of their sockets because Dad burst out laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Yes Solis, she was, in fact, a Gardevoir. And truthfully, she was the most drop-dead gorgeous Gardevoir I had ever seen…but you could possibly give her a run for her money."

"Shut up." I groaned, turning away. "I wasn't s'posed to be a Gardevoir, it happened while I was passed out."

"So…you leveled up while unconscious?" Dad joked. I shook my head and shoved his shoulder playfully, finally glad I had someone I could look up to as a father.

"Anyway, she didn't like me at all when we first met." Dad continued. "Believe it or not, she didn't even think I was handsome."

"No." I would have rolled my eyes had I had some.

"I know right?" Dad looked stunned. "But I had fallen for her instantly. I mean…wow. She was just…wow, y'know? Everything you could imagine in the word 'perfect' being Pokémonified. She was graceful, beautiful, smart and strong. She didn't take shit from no one, but she was the person all the infants in the Daycare would go to if they were feeling sad."

"So…she eventually came around, right?" I asked. "I mean, she had to have for me to be here, right?"

"It took a while, but yeah, she finally did. But it wasn't easy for me to convince her I was good enough for her." He explained. I must have looked puzzled, because he felt it necessary to explain. "Your mother didn't…she didn't feel I would be willing for a relationship. She thought I just wanted a single night mating session then never see her again. And believe me, she let me know that's what she thought plenty of times. So I had to show her I meant it when I said I loved her."

"How?"

"I did everything I had ever seen on T.V., read about it those Mew-awful human romance books, or heard Maylene's friends giggle about. Flowers, I tried being romantic, everything, son." He sighed. "Until I decided to just come clean. I told her I loved her, I poured my heart out to her. I turned to leave and then…that's the adult part." He turned away, I had to hold a snicker back. He was embarrassed.

"She told me she was pregnant, and nine months later…eggy." He poked me only for me to slap his hand away. "That's when her trainer took her away. I was devastated, and all I had left was the egg her trainer didn't want. That, and a necklace she wore that she broke in half."

He handed something he had been holding to me. I could make out the outline; it was half a heart. There were scratches on it, but my sight wasn't that finely tuned.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It said 'Regina'. That was her name." Dad explained to me. "This was one half of her necklace, something she wanted me to keep to remember her by. She kept the other half. And that was one of the things I tried." He chuckled humorlessly. I handed the necklace back to him.

"Do you have any idea where she is now? Or where she could have gone?" I choked, holding back tears.

"Sorry Solis," Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "but I wish I knew."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before he looked at me.

"Why do you cover your eyes with that cloth?" He questioned.

"I lost my eyes." I answered, unwrapping the cloth and turning to him. His confusion and guilt quickly turned to anger.

"Who did this to you?" He snarled.

"A man named Cletus Holcomb." I responded. "He attacked me and my friends in a cavern. He sliced my eyes out with a sword, took off my Elekid friend's horn and nearly killed my trainer…and this girl."

"A girl?" Dad muttered, nudging me. His rage oh so quickly turned to that fatherly pride all fathers held towards their sons when they first heard of a crush. "Who is she?"

"Shut up." I snapped, pushing him away.

"Tell me. Or I'll give you a full account of how you were made…and born…every…little…detail." He hissed into my ear. I suppress a gag and sighed heavily.

"Her name's Morgan. She's a Kirlia…maybe a Gardevoir by now, I don't know. She travels with a rival of Jenny's, my trainer, and I rarely see her. But…I really like her. I don't know if its love…I've never experienced that."

"Would you kill someone to keep her safe?" Dad pressed me.

"…Yes." I answered.

"Then you love her." He replied matter-of-factly. "Solis, when you see her next, tell her. Get your trainer to take her into your team. Don't let someone precious to you be taken away from you."

"Too late." I snarled. "This woman killed Umbra, an Umbreon I saw as a mother/sister-figure, a while ago. I…I killed that woman." I sobbed, clenching my fists. "Dad…I'm a bad person. I…I killed someone!"

"This is getting too mushy…" He whispered. "I can't say I blame you for doing that. I've killed someone because they killed my sister, Solis. I know that anger you felt. I can't congratulate on it, but I can't condemn you either."

"If I said 'Thanks' I'd feel like a murderer." I laughed. Dad laughed with me, slapping me on the back, almost pushing me off the rock we sat on.

"We're really pouring our hearts out to each other right now." Dad joked. "Do you think it's just because we're just now meeting each other, or would we have been like this if we had known each other all our lives?"

"Oh God I hope we wouldn't have been." I snickered. "I would never live that down with my group."

"When we go back, I'm going to try and convince my trainer to let me go with you and yours." Dad informed me. "You know you can talk with your trainer telepathically, right?" He asked.

"I do now." I said. "And…about you joining us, I…I would like that." I told him. "But I don't think you should."

"Wait…what?" Dad turned to look at me.

"I've raised myself for my entire life Dad. I've gone through so much, without you. Without Mom. And now, when we finally meet and I'm an adult, you want to be a father?"

"You're not an adult." He answered harshly. "You're still just a child that needs someone to look out for him. I wasn't able to raise you, but I will protect you."

"I don't need protection, I can protect myself." I growled.

"Evidently if you lost your eyes and can't even stay with the Pokémon you love!" Dad snarled. "You're my son, why would I not do whatever it takes to protect you?"

"Because you didn't before, why now?" I asked.

"I couldn't keep a hold of you!"

"Couldn't or didn't want to?" I accused. "You say you can communicate with your trainer yet you didn't fight to keep my egg?"

"I was in a Pokéball, what was I supposed to do? Magically know my trainer gave the egg away?"

"But when she let you out and you realized she didn't have it you could have demanded to know where she had dumped me!" I roared.

"And then done what?"

"GO BACK!" I threw him off the rock with a blast of Psychic energy. "You didn't try to keep me, and if you did you didn't try hard enough." I scolded him.

"Fine." Dad finally muttered, getting to his feet. He looked straight at me, scorn and pain radiating off him in waves. "You don't want a father? Fine by me. I don't want to travel with an ungrateful brat. Here you go." He threw Mom's necklace to me with one hand. "When you find Regina, tell her I love her. And tell her how you told you father you didn't want one. And reject her love too, she'll love that."

With one last angry snort my father turned and walked away, leaving me to feel guilty and angry. I should have accepted his love, and I was angry at myself for not accepting his offer. I squeezed my mother's necklace before sitting down on the rock again. I let go of my psychic vision, allowing my world to go black.

I felt lower than I ever had in my life at this point. I wanted to cry, no, I wanted to scream and sob, just let out everything in a temper tantrum I should have outgrown long ago. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to shed any tears for my departed father.

I felt the necklace in my hands and sighed. Would I reject my mother the same way I rejected my father?

"Fuck you Dad." I snarled. A powerful desire to be alone overrode everything else, and I fell asleep on the rock.


	54. That's so Thully

Chapter 54

"UGH!" Jenny cried, slamming the door behind her as she walked into the room Johnny and Amber had rented for her.

"Ummm….Jenny, we're still out here." Jack called out from the other side.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Amber asked, laying on the fluffy mattress and flipping through T.V. channels disinterestedly. "Did Maylene beat you?"

"No, I won." Jenny replied. "By default. From what Jack told me, Solis's dad was Maylene's Gallade."

"Jenny, Jack is an Elekid. How could he have told you?" Amber questioned. "Wait, haven't I asked this question before?"

"And the answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked." Jenny retorted quickly. "Anyway, Solis's dad and him ran away during the battle. Of course, since Maylene's Pokémon stepped out first she forfeited the fight. We weren't happy about it, we both wanted a good battle, but she had to give me the badge according to the Pokémon League Rules. And now Solis is gone and I can't find him anywhere!" She growled, falling onto the bed.

"I'm bored." Will complained, rolling about one of the beds in a circle. "Boring bored boredom boringness…there are a lot of ways you can say 'bored' and all to the same affect. What a curious thing language is."

"I have a story." Thully smiled, turning into a Pidgey and pecking a sleeping Kleftis on the foot. "Of course, if you guys liked to hear it, I'd be happy to tell you." He offered.

"Story time, story time, story time!" Topaz giggled, leaping atop the bed and sitting down. "I likey da stories!"

"I won't be bored." Will smiled. "Will there be sing alongs?" He asked.

"Umm…no. There wasn't any singing." Thully muttered, shifting into a Scizor and stretching himself out. "Let's see if I can remember what happened…"

* * *

_I was born to Violet and Lavender, two Dittos who met in a Daycare center. They were my parents and raised me for almost a year before I was taken from them. I loved them as any good child would, and I wished that I would never have to leave their side._

_Of course, we all know life isn't like that at all, amiright? Honestly, I could have stayed by their sides for eternity and died having no regrets. But that's when I met Cassandra._

_Cassandra was a spoiled-rotten, snobby, snooty, elitist, first-class pain in my ass who wanted Pokémon to be her friends and playmates. But she didn't want just one Pokémon, because that would be boring. So, instead she decided why not buy one of every Pokémon in the world? Then she'd have over five hundred friends she could play with and throw away whenever she got tired of them._

_Unfortunately, her parents weren't as stupid as she was, nor were they interested in paying millions of Poké to please their spoiled little daughter. So, they thought they'd outsmart her by buying a single Ditto._

_Now, how would a single Ditto help them? Simple. Since Ditto can form into any Pokémon, so when Cassandra would get tired of one, she would ask for a different one, they would take the Ditto away, have it morph into a different Pokémon, and presto the bratty Cassandra would be pleased for another five minutes._

_So they came to the Daycare back in Hoenn._

_"You're from Hoenn?"_

_"Shut up, I'm telling a story!"_

_Anyway, back in Hoenn the Daycare actually sold Pokémon that they had that no one claimed. It was such a shitty place, but it was home to me. Anyway, those rich bastards came looking and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_"Excuse me, do you have any Ditto we could buy?" Mr. Ass-munch (I can't remember their last names, so I'm naming them based on their personality) asked._

_"Yes we do!" The old lady cackled, wringing her hands greedily. "But they're incredibly rare sir, and this last one has only been here for a while now. I don't know when the next one will come…"_

_"I'll give you thirty-five thousand Poké for it." Mr. Ass-munch sighed, digging out his checkbook. Had this been a poorly drawn anime show, the old lady's eyes would have cha-chinged into Poké signs._

_Next thing I know, the old lady throws a sack over me. I start screaming for my parents, but she has me inside the building, the door closed behind her as she plopped me down onto a counter._

_"Yep." Mr. Ass-munch said as he peered down the bag at me. "That's a Ditto." He muttered._

_"What a genius!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Anyway, we left that place, and I lost my parents. I can't remember how long I spent in the bag, just singing to myself…_

_"You said there wasn't any singing!"_

_"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"_

_…anyway, I sang to myself until I finally was let out of the bag. After being fed the most delicious food of my life, Mr. Ass-munch grabbed me and took me into his study._

_"Alright, my daughter wants all the Pokémon, but since I don't feel like buying all of them, you have to cover all that." He explained to me, opening an extremely large book. "Alright, let's get started, shall we? Pokémon Number 1, Bulbasaur."_

_Looking at the picture, I transformed. That's when all hell broke loose._

_"What?" Mr. Ass-munch roared as soon as I was done shifting. "What the hell is that? Since when are Bulbasaur's pink and blue?"_

_I went through three weeks of hell. Every time I transformed I was pink and blue, and Mr. Ass-munch would get madder and madder, sometimes he would lose his temper to the point of violence. I went a day or two without food or water, and once without sleep. My life was hell, and I hated it._

_"Daddy!" Cassandra cried, running up the stairs. Panic stricken, Mr. Ass-munch ordered me to transform into a Pokémon, anyone. I quickly morphed into a Treecko on instinct just as the bratty girl burst into the room. "Daddy, where are…what's that?" Cassandra asked neutrally, looking at me._

_"That's your new Treecko." Mr. Ass-munch replied sternly, as if it had been a common fact. Cassandra looked at me, him, then back at me._

_"I LOVE IT!" Cassandra screeched, running over and scooping me up in a backbreaking hug, squeezing me for all she was worth (which wasn't that much personality-wise)._

_And at that moment, I decided life couldn't get much worse. I was stuck with a spoiled rotten girl who kept forcing me to change whenever she got bored of her 'Pokémon'. Somehow she never realized all the "shiny Pokémon" her parents gave her were the same odly colored as the last one. And this would continue on for month as Cassandra played with me, her interest switching rapidly but the multitudes of Pokémon variability kept her busy for all those months._

_Eventually, all things came to an end for her. The thrill of having the world's only "pink and blue striped Pokémon" wore out. She tired of seeing the same Pokémon and she finally decided she didn't want the Pokémon anymore. So she asked for a bicycle instead._

_"Well Ditto, you've got to go." Mr. Ass-munch told me one day. Throwing me into the same sack he had gotten me in, he took me outside. All I know was I was thrown into the back of a truck and there was a loud rumble before I was going._

* * *

"So what happened from there?" Topaz asked, her eyes wide in amazement. The Ghastly-Thully smiled at the Piplup.

"I woke up in…whatever city you guys found me in a few weeks before you guys came to the city. I actually had so much fun running around as a free Pokémon once again stealing food, singing…I made a lot of friends in that city."

"That is such a sad, funny, awesome, romantic, action-filled, horrifying, scary, funny, sad, cool…" Topaz took a deep breath, "STORY EVER!"

"Thank…you?" Thully muttered, his eyes darting side to side.

"That reminds me of how I grew up…I'll tell you another time." Ahriman cackled, going through the bad and vanishing.

"The Führer wants beer!" Napoleon roared, jumping at Amber. Somehow she merely raised her leg and swished it, kicking the Heracross in the face and sending him flying across the room.

"Seriously, let us in!" Jack roared, smacking on the door furiously. "It's been three hours now, I've unwilling memorized the fire escape route that for some reason is posted upside down on the door out here, and my feet really hurt Jenny!"

"I think there's an angry Elekid outside…" Amber muttered, looking at the door.

"I'm too tired to get up and unlock the door." Jenny sighed, rolling over and throwing an arm across her eyes.

There was a click and Jack walked in along with Crystal and Kodiak, both of whom were struggling to carry a slumbering Sira.

"Aww…that's so cute!" Amber squealed, spotting the Flareon and Absol supporting the unconscious Dratini across the room.

"No…it's painful!" Crystal panted, her tongue lolling outside her muzzle. "Six feet of dragon muscle and she can't slither in herself?"

"She fell asleep Crystal." Kodiak reminded the angry Flareon. "We did not want to wake her up, remember?"

"It was a good idea at the time!" Crystal hissed, sliding out from under the slumbering dragon. "But now…I'm sore and tired. And Solis is still missing! Where the hell could he have gone?"

"To talk with his father that he had never met?" Kodiak suggested sarcastically. "Fotia, the bond between father and son is complex and intricate. They have much to share with each other. I would not be surprised if he didn't return until tomorrow or later."

"He better be back in an hour, because if not I'm dragging Jenny out of here." Jack growled, crossing his arms as he leapt onto Jenny's lap.

"Screw you Jack." Jenny murmured, pushing the electric Pokémon off her lap and onto the ground.

"Hey!" Jack yelled angrily.

"I just realized Solis isn't here…" Johnny said from the bathroom. Walking out, he looked at Jenny. "Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned with the fact that your starter Pokémon, the one you've known the longest, isn't here?"

Jenny sighed heavily, uncovering her eyes. "Solis isn't a child anymore Johnny. I trust him to know to keep safe and return to us when he's ready."

"Let's hope he didn't do anything stupid…" Johnny muttered, putting on his jacket. "I'm going for a beer run, anyone want some?"

"Stay thirsty my friends." Amber smiled.


	55. Captured

**A/N: Hospitals is stupid. I hate when someone gets put in them, it is so depressing. Anyway, sorry for not updating, but I'm not falling into my old once a month update habit, I just have had a bad time with hospitals these past two weeks. Anyway, this chapter is part of an arc that will include OCs from Teh Dude of Doom. But they're not in this chapter ladies and germs! HEHE enjoy.**

Chapter 55

Jack's fist caught my jaw, sending me to the ground. Snarling with rage, he leapt over and stood over me, electricity jumping between his arms and horns as he stood over me.

"Fucker!" I roared, my leg coming up and catching him in the fork of the legs. He shrieked and fell to his hands and knees, allowing me to get to my feet.

Looking at him with a sadistic grin as my blood coursed through my body, my leg lashed out, hitting him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a grunt, only for me to kick him again.

"Solis, stop it!" Crystal shrieked, shooting a Flamethrower that ignited my back. I screamed and fell to the ground, my back covered in flickering embers and scorched black from the intense fires the little Flareon had just thrown my way.

Lina gave into the rage and jumped at Crystal, tackling her and sending the two females to the ground. Kodiak noticed this and pounced, grabbing Lina and throwing her away roughly.

How were we reduced to these mindless, angry beasts? Does this story interest you? Because it was one of the most terrifying times of my life. When you're angry, most of the time you can dispel it, right? Just calm yourself and soon you'll be over it. But what If that rage never went away? What if it kept eating away at you until you were ready to kill? What if the temptation to kill came back?

Of course, it all starts with a bite.

* * *

"YOW!" I screeched, grabbing my shin as a pair of fangs sank into the flesh, not penetrating but leaving marks. I activated my Psychic vision as fast as possible and scowled. "Crystal, what the hell was that for?"

"For making your father and us wait and worry, dummy!" Crystal scowled, looking at me.

"Sorry…I just…'Father'?" I roared, looking about. The entire group was standing there, my father at the head. "What are you doing here?" I asked him grumpily. Had I still had eyes, they were have shined with disdain, but all I was stuck with was a face of confused anger.

"You told me you didn't want me to come along." He stated plainly.

"So…?" I left the question hanging.

"Solis, the first thing I'm going to teach you as a father is that parents don't care what **you** want. We're only interested in what we want!" He smiled broadly.

"You can't do that!" I shouted angrily.

"Yes I can. Your friend Johnny agreed to take me on as his Pokémon when I demanded Maylene let me raise my son." He shrugged. "If you have a problem with it, oh well. I'm your father, and I'm going to be here to keep you safe." He smirked proudly.

"Solis, Eroe is a great guy." Crystal chided me. "He's funny, smart, wise, and overall cool. You could take a leaf out of his book if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't ask you." I growled. "You told them your name but not me, Eroe? What kind of father does that?"

"Solis!" A screech came before I was pushed off the rock and onto the ground. "You shouldn't talk to your own father that way!" Jenny reprimanded me angrily.

"Which one of you bastards was translating to her?" I muttered.

"Me." Jack and Eroe said simultaneously. Had Jenny not been there I would have flipped them the bird, but as it was I was in enough trouble with her as it was.

"Solis, why don't you want your dad coming with us?" Jenny questioned me.

"Is Jenny having a conversation with her Pokémon?" Amber leaned over and whispered to Johnny, who nodded. "But…Pokémon don't speak human language."

"I think the stress of being a Pokémon trainer finally caught up with her. We'll take her to a happy house the next town we come to." Johnny replied.

"Why not go back to Veilstone?" Amber gave Johnny a weird look.

"Because that would be the smart thing to do. Besides, we've spent too much time there as it is." Johnny retorted, taking a swig of beer. The beer then went through his entire lineup of Pokémon, from Kleftis to Napoleon to a Vaporeon Thulian and ending at my dad.

"See? He's a drunk!" I accused, pointing a finger at the slurping Gallade. He merely shrugged and tossed the empty bottle back at Johnny, who caught it.

"Solis, stop whining like a girl and man up. I'm joining this little journey, end of discussion." Eroe explained to me. "If you don't like it, too bad. I think you'll be safer if I'm around than not."

"That's what you think." I growled. "I've been perfectly fine without you around to hold my hand, _Dad_." I drawled, sarcastically emphasizing 'Dad' just for his benefit.

"So…how'd you lose your eyes? Cooking accident?" He asked rhetorically, making me scowl in return.

"Small sacrifice to keep my friends safe. No big deal. Had you been there, there wouldn't have been much you could have done to stop it." I snapped at him, hoping to guilt trip him into leaving our little group. But the infuriating Gallade merely smiled.

"Yeah I would have. You don't know what I can do I would've been like the Karate Kid watcha hello." Eroe hopped on one leg, his knee and arms bent as he readied himself to launch a karate assault.

"Like hell you would have stopped Kletus from gauging my eyes out, cleaving Jack's horn off and leaving us a bloody mess." I laughed sarcastically. Man, I never realized how many times I rolled my eyes until they were gone.

"Pfft, please Solis. I've trained to fight my entire life, even when I was a Ralts. I think I could take on anyone who tried to hurt my daught…err, son." He grinned as the Pokémon group giggled. I felt my face warm up as embarrassment crept into my heart.

"Shut up." I snapped angrily. _Can we go?_ I asked Jenny via my new telepathic knowledge.

"Was that…you, Solis?" Jenny turned to me. I nodded happily and she beamed. "Alright, we can talk to each other!" She gave me a hug that I returned, my anger ebbing away.

"Boo, no making up! Fight!" Ahriman roared, cupping his ears as he yelled. Wait, what?

"Alright guys, let's get going." Amber said loudly, crowding us away from Veilstone City and down south. "I don't like camping and I hear there's a great hotel down the road and its right next to the beach."

"Beachy beachy I love the beachy!" Thulian sang, growing wings and flying away.

* * *

"Man, I hate walking." Jack, Crystal, Eroe and I moaned simultaneously.

"Stop whining." Jenny replied.

"But it's sooo hot!" We continued. It was one of those days you just couldn't wait until night when it was so cold you wished it was day again. Man did we want to get to the beach bad. Bad enough for us to jog there? Haha, not likely.

"Man, sometimes I wished I would get a break from Pokémon Training. You guys are a lot of work to take care of." Jenny muttered. I felt a pang of guilt; we were a bit high maintenance for her to take care of.

"Come on Jenny, don't say that. How would you feel if your parents said that to you?" Amber berated Jenny. Jenny and I looked at her like she was crazy; she obviously didn't know Jenny's parents.

"Amber, my parents reminded me every day I was a burden to them. They told me they were nice to me, so that if one day my 'slutty ass' married a rich man I would owe them for raising me." Jenny explained to Amber sweetly.

"Those two were the biggest, first, and stupidest pair of bastards I ever met." I growled. "Well, I only met the dad…hey, there's a connection between Jenny and me. Both our dads are-OW!" I yelped, holding my head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Eroe apologized.

"It slipped upwards and clipped me in the back of the head?" I roared, turning to glare at him.

"Yep." He smiled. "Isn't that weird how life works out like that? Sometimes things just happen and you feel good that you live." Eroe laughed that infuriating laugh of his.

"Dude, I am already tired of your shit!" I snarled. "Why did you come if you're just going to make me miserable?"

"I came so I could protect you!" Eroe countered. "You don't understand how parents think! We want to make sure our children are safe, we don't care about if they like it or not!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Jenny screeched, turning to face us. There was a rustle from the trees around us, but we ignored it and passed it off as a random Pokémon. "You two have done nothing but bicker with each other since you joined us Eroe. And frankly I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you two yelling and arguing and smacking. Solis, you've seen my parents and you should know that a parent who wants to be nice should be appreciated. But Eroe, you came into his life forcing the role of father on top of him without trying to be a friend! So will you two shut the FUCK UP AND GET OVER IT!"

Everyone was quiet as Jenny fumed, her face red and her hair wild. I flicked my vision over to Eroe before back at Jenny.

"Fine, I'll-" I started, only for a Machop to pop out of a bush and lash his leg out at mine, knocking me off my feet. "AH DAMNIT!" I roared, grabbing my shin, pain like knives being shanked into my leg bursting into my brain.

"Solis!" Jenny cried, reaching out for me. The Machop reached out, clamped his hand around Jenny's wrist and squeezed as hard as possible, a CRUNCH filling the air, only to be blocked out by Jenny's blood curdling scream.

"BASTARD!" Jack and I roared, both of us shooting the Machop with electricity. As the grey muscled humanoid flew through the air several more jumped out from the bushes, surrounding us.

I heard coughing before I myself began having trouble breathing properly and resorted to hacking in an attempt to try and clear my windpipe. There was a thud as Crystal hit the ground, unconscious.

"C…Crystal…" I gagged, holding onto my throat before I too succumbed to the darkness.

**There were three more chapters that showed why the Machop attacked and why they passed out, but I think I'll save that for next chapter. Nice lil cliffy if I do say so myself, eh?**


	56. Captured II

**A/N: Hey all, trying to get back on track with school, but I'm back and will be posting twice a week (hopefully). Anyway, this arc of the story will feature an OC created for me by THE srgeman, and a group of OCs already featured in this story, waaaaay back pre-Meeting Jack part of the story. Anyway, if you're confused I'll fill you in next chappie, if not enjoy!**

Chapter 56

"Which ones you want Boss?" One of the thugs asked, a large group of the rats stepping out of the bushes. A tall, young man with black hair stepped out behind the thugs.

He held himself high, proud of himself. He knew he was smarter than them, stronger than them. There was no doubt in his mind they wouldn't dare cross him. That's why they were such loyal pawns; fear kept them in check.

"Take the Gardevoir, Flareon, Absol, Elekid, Dratini, and Gallade." Jason told his cronies, staring at the unmoving forms on the ground. Had he been motivated by useless feelings such as lust, he might have taken the girls as his slaves. But he was beyond that, beyond a normal man's desires. As such, he had no need for them.

"What 'bout the rest Jason?" Another thug asked, kicking the man's unconscious form. A heavily muscled arm shot out and grabbed the man's shoulder, applying enough force to produce a crackle of bones being ground against each other.

"Excuse me?" Jason muttered, looking at his underling.

"Sorry…Boss!" The teenage boy squealed, his face red with pain.

"Let them stay. We have no need for them." Jason answered, releasing his death grip and turning away.

"But what 'bout the cops?" Another thug questioned. "Won't it be a bit suspicious?"

"So? Who are they going to blame…us? Or a wild group of Machop?" Jason retorted snidely, walking away. "Bring the Pokémon and follow me. We're losing daylight and I have no intention of sleeping outside our base."

"Yes sir!" The thugs cried, grabbing the unconscious Pokémon they were ordered to bring and dragging them through the mud and dirt.

* * *

Poke. Poke. Poke. POKE.

"Ugh…" I grunted, my head throbbing. A sharp object prodded me in the shoulder, but I had little energy and merely twisted around, my Psychic Vision automatically kicking in, and saw a Krabby looking at me curiously. "What…the…?" I groaned as the Krabby ran towards an island that hissed.

"Wubba…?" Someone muttered next to me. My arms felt limp…dead. I twisted my neck around and saw Crystal and Kodiak unceremoniously dumped on top of each other. That raised a red flag of energy in me and I surged all my energy into pushing Kodiak off of Crystal and further into the corner.

"Mmmf…" Eroe groaned, stirring near the corner of my vision. I soon recognized Sira and Jack's unconscious forms tangled with each other. I couldn't do much about that so I let them be; besides, Jack only liked Jenny.

"Wha…?" I growled as I felt two arms wrap around my torso and lifted me up before leaning me against what felt like cold bars that sent chills down my spine.

"Are you okay citizen?" The Inferno, the shape gave it away, asked me, his glasses…glasses? What the hell was I tripping on?

"Think…so…" I wheezed, my head still spinning. "Are…they…alright?" I muttered, weakly raising a hand to gesture at my comrades…and Jack.

"They'll be fine." The Inferno explained. "The sedative leaves a nasty aftershock to the system, but the effects tend to wear off in an hour or so."

"Great…where are we?" I continued.

"I don't know. But don't worry, justice will bring these criminals in to pay for their crimes." Inferno continued to me.

"Shut up Law, Dresden's trying to rest!" A female hissed angrily, and for the first time I recognized the island as…a turtle with a Luxray resting on top, her anger acknowledgeable even without the ability to sense emotions.

"Don't talk to him like that!" The Krabby spoke up, snapping his claws angrily. The Luxray turned to glare at him as the turtle moved.

"Dresden…" I muttered, my mind awhirl. Thoughts and memories floated to my head…a battle back in that flower town we visited…the good times before we met Jack…a red headed bitch and her male friend…Johnny picking a battle…a Grotle and me hanging out…friends.

"Dresden…where's Shan…?" I whispered hoarsely. The Torterra, for Dresden had definitely evolved by now, shifted his head to look at me.

"Who…the hell are you?" He demanded, and for the first time I saw blood dribbling down his paws from grievous wounds.

"Solis." I responded. "Don't you remember me?"

"Solis?" The Luxray growled. "I don't remember a Solis." She told Dresden.

"Lina." I gasped, remembering that whimpering little Shinx that had accompanied Shan and Dresden. "You…played tag with Crystal that day."

"Who the hell are you? I definitely don't remember playing tag with Crystal!" Lina snarled.

"Her name was…Fotia back then." I grumbled. Apprehension dawned on Lina, but her features softened only slightly.

"Solis man…why you a girl Pokémon?" Dresden asked me with a dry chuckle wracked with pain. Oh son of a bitch.

* * *

"Look at these fools!" An Aimpom cried, summoning a Hariyama and a Wobbuffet to her side in a second. "Damn, they got knocked da fuck out!" She yelped, noticing the large bruises on the human's forms.

"We should take them back to Shan and Mac." The Wobbuffet suggested.

"What for? They ain't got no medical supplies!" The Aipom retorted. "Le's jus' leave 'em. Shan ain't got no patience for strangers anyway."

The Hariyama reached down and scooped up the group of unconscious strangers before turning around and heading back towards her owner's room.

"Dang Del, didn't have to be like that!" The Aipom yelled, running after her as the Wobbuffet wobbled behind the two.

* * *

Shan snarled hatefully as a knocking came at her door. She left Mac's bedside and stood on her tiptoes to look out the peephole. She saw Delilah, Justice and Deputy standing there, Delilah holding an armful of strangers in her…well, arms.

"Son of a bitch." She growled, shoving the safe out of the way, unlocking the door and flinging it open. "What the hell is this? Why the hell did you bring a bunch of strangers back here?"

Justice let loose a string of 'Aipom's while Deputy argued alongside her. Delilah merely walked in and planted the strangers down on the bed.

"Delilah, what the fuck? These people are…" Shan got a good look at one of the girl's face, a memory that seemed so far away coming back to her.

"Jenny?" Shan muttered, looking at the girl. The more she stared the more the memories came flooding back, about that friend she made from a battle that had come down to a tie. "Damn Jenny…" Shan smiled, nodding.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" Shan demanded, grabbing the unconscious teen girl and shaking her violently in an attempt to wake her up.

* * *

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" A Bagon screamed, kicking and clawing as two cronies dragged him and threw him into a cage, slamming it behind him with a sigh. Solis turned to watch the spectacle, the effects of the drugs having long worn off.

"So…all the Pokémon here become a lot more aggressive?" Crystal asked worriedly, looking around. Most of the Pokémon were asleep, but the few that weren't were growling with hatred and rage, their eyes dilated.

"As far as we know, yeah." Law the Inferno informed the group. "But those criminals haven't injected them with anything, nor force fed them pills. They just feed us and give us water to drink."

"Maybe there is something in the food?" Kodiak suggested, standing right next to Crystal protectively, his eyes darting about as he looked between the cages surrounding us. The Raticate and Cubone on both sides of us were sleeping right now, but the bars separating us didn't seem too sturdy…if they woke up and started attacking they might've been able to break through.

"Maybe." Law informed us. "We haven't gotten any food, but we've only been here an hour or so longer than you. If we did we plan to inspect it before we consume it."

"Why are we in a group but all the other cages are single?" Sira questioned. "Also, why are there small nozzles on the top corners of the four outermost bars?"

"Huh?" Law muttered, all of us looking up. In each of the four corners the bar had a small nozzle at the very top. I wouldn't have noticed it, but by being pointed to it I could detect it without someone having directed my attention to it.

"Maybe they're gasing us with some kind of aggression…thing?" Jack suggested. "I mean, gasses do have many properties. But the man who developed it would have had to been a genius." He explained to us.

"He's a reborn human, so he's much smarter than us beasts are." I explained to Dresden. I knew Lina was glaring at me from her spot on Dresden's back, but he had convinced her I was a friend.

"Oh, is that so?" Dresden chortled, looking at Jack, who didn't seem to notice us glaring at him as he observed the bars. "Man…Shan's probably hurt and we're trapped here."

"Yeah, those bastards better not have hurt Jenny, or I swear I'll kill them." I swore.

"Let's get the hell out of here than." Eroe suggested, walking over to the bars. He bared his elbows at the bars before swinging as hard as he could, slicing through the bars.

"Alright, let's get going!" I roared, leaping to my feet.

Just as we were about to make a break for it there was a loud hissing sound. I shot my gaze up to see the nozzles were spraying some kind of gas at us.

"Hold your breath!" Jack roared, sucking in a deep gulp of air. I turned to face him when I inhaled the gas by accident, and my head instantly began to melt.

"AHHH!" I screamed, falling to my knees and grabbing my head. The others soon followed as the fumes went into their systems and the pain spread throughout their bodies.

"DAMNIT!" I screeched, marring myself as I tried to grit out the pain. The others were in similar states…my vision evaporated. I hit the ground, my head cracking against the cement floor. Before I passed out, I managed to grab onto Jack's horn and squeeze as hard as I possibly could.

"Dumb…fuck."

The world went dark.


	57. Captured III

**A/N: Hello all, sorry for not updating quicker, but Call of Duty Black Ops came out and I've been playing that along with studying for my AP classes, which have been kicking my ass lately. Anyway, I have a poll up on my profile that will affect the next story I post after I finish my Canis story, so please vote even if you don't review this, the poll will close December 31st, so plenty of time. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 57

"Mister…Mister…wake up Mister!" A voice cried frantically, poking me in the ribs repeatedly. My throbbing head already enraging me, this sharp nail gouging my ribs didn't help.

"What?" I snarled, snapping my head to the side. I saw nothing, and my psychic vision kicked in a second later to reveal a Magby pressed up against the bars of my cell. "Well, you poked me for forever, what was so Cresselia be damned important you had to, huh?" I demanded harshly, gritting my teeth.

"You…you were…breathing badly sir." The Magby, a female, replied quietly. A low growl escaped me as I shifted around and leaned up against the back bars of our cell.

"I'm fine now." I hissed. I could hear my heart beating in my chest; the rhythm sporadic and highly annoying. I wanted it to shut up, and my fingers scraped against the hard floor as I fought to not lash out.

"What the hell is going on?" Crystal's familiarly annoying voice screeched, burrowing through my skull. I looked across a small strip of ground not covered in cages to see the Flareon standing in her cell, Kodiak in the cell to her right. "Why the hell am I by myself?" She cried, paranoia and fear spouting from her words and soul.

"Because you're so damned annoying!" I yelled angrily, arching my back as a rack of mind-numbing pain blazed through my head.

"Fuck you Solis, you cross-dressing prick!" Kodiak roared, smashing into his cage angrily. My gut went cold as I thought only of my anger, and I reached out to break one of the bars from his cage and have it slam down on his back, sending the spiteful Absol to the ground, unconscious.

"Solis, what the fuck was that for!" Crystal snarled, pressing up against the bars holding in her in cage. "I swear if I get out of here I'm so going to kill you for that!"

"Try it and join your mother, bitch!" I retorted, savoring the wave of regret that washed over her immediately. "If your weak ass hadn't gotten beaten by Pokémon you had a type advantage against, she might still be alive!"

"FUCK YOU!" Crystal screeched, tears beginning to run down her face as she slammed against the bars. The Magby in my cell covered where her ears should have been and curled up best as she could, wishing to exclude herself from the argument.

"What are you going to do about it?" I replied coldly. "You're too weak to do anything. You didn't save me, you didn't save 'Mommy', and you won't be able to save yourself if you even try to hurt me." I promised.

"Well, seems like you're up." A cold voice rasped before a hard boot stepped out in front of me. "Learn some respect for me. I'm Jason, and from now on I'll be your new master."

"Master? I don't think so." I snarled. I broke off a bar from my cage and sent it hurtling towards this new man.

"Nuh-uh." He tsked, grabbing the bar in midair with one hand. He put both hands on the bar and twisted it into a loop without even straining his muscles. "Oh, do that again and I'll activate the shock chip implanted in your right testicle."

"What the fuck?" I screamed, looking at the man who smirked back at me. "What the fuck kind of bitch asshole puts a shock chip into another man's testicles?"

"Along the lines of you'll listen to my every command." The man said nonchalantly. "My name is Jason, and here's my plan. I believe in telling you so you'll be more cooperative since you'll fully understand your situation.

"I've been using these thugs to kidnap you Pokémon from your trainers. Then we inject you with my own special drug to get you super pissed. Hell, we've had a lot of Pokémon kill each other because the drugs are so powerful. Anyway, we then sell you to an unsuspecting trainer, you'll eventually get so pissed at him you'll kill him and we'll track you down and take you back, and the beautiful circle goes on and on. We've been taking one of each species so we can sell to the most clientele. Anyway, that's the plan. You might be here for two days so the drugs can get deeper into your system, then we'll sell you off. Hope you enjoy the few days you have with your friends, if any of them survive. Oh, male Gardevoir, just joking about the shock chip. I'd just kill you if you tried anything." Jason smiled happily, waved and walked away, hands in his pockets.

"I…I want to leave!" The Magby girl screamed, her voice ripping through my head. She began bawling her head off, earning roars, screeches and yells of rage and agony as she continued. I began applying psychic pressure on her throat, cutting off the screams until she passed out.

"Shut up." I snarled, gripping my head and squeezing as more agonizing stabs of pain wracked my head.

* * *

"Our Pokémon were kidnapped?" Jenny cried, her eyes tearing up as she rocked back and forth. "Why? Why the hell does all this shit happen to us?"

"Jenny, calm the fuck down." Shan grunted, sitting next to a still unconscious Mac. "We'll find them and kick those bastard's assholes out of the atmosphere."

"Damn right we will, no one messes with Kleftis but me!" Johnny yelled, getting to his feet and taking out of his gun, running an inspection. "I'll kill those mother fuckers…" He swore, looking angrier than Jenny had ever seen the man look.

"No…no no no!" Amber muttered. "We have to stay calm about this and go about it rationally, not getting arrested for being dumbasses!" She explained.

"Easy for you to say bitch, you didn't lose any of your Pokémon!" Jenny screamed, wincing as her broken arm radiated in agony.

"I understand Jenny, I would be losing my mind had I lost Topaz, Will or Ahriman. But I didn't, and I can think about the situation rationally and calmly. Now, where's the nearest city?"

"We're right next to Pastoria City." Shan answered.

"Then we'll just head over there and tell the police our problem." Amber said. "Then we'll wait until they find the criminals and get our Pokémon back."

"Why didn't they take any of your Pokémon, huh?" Johnny asked suddenly, turning to face the woman. "Why is it only Jenny and I lost Pokémon and you walked out of there without so much as a bruise, huh?" The silver gun in his hand flicked angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe they didn't want my Pokémon?" Amber suggested. "What are you saying Johnny?"

"I'm saying it's weird you joined us without knowing either of us and now we've been led into a trap that had our Pokémon stolen from us, that's what I'm saying!" Johnny snarled.

"If I really wanted to steal your Pokémon there were many opportunities I could have taken them and vanished Johnny, so calm down!" Amber insisted, getting to her feet. "Give me the gun Johnny, you're too fucked up to handle it.

"I want beer!" Napoleon suddenly roared, pounding his chest. "The Führer demands his sweet nectar and-"

Grabbing a pipe off the floor Shan knocked the Heracross out cold, sending him sprawling to the floor. "You're pissing me off." She hissed, dropping the pipe.

"Damn, that fool got knocked out!" Justice the Aipom cracked, nudging Deputy the Wobbuffet in the side and laughing. Delilah the Hariyama stood in the corner of the room silently, her eyes unblinking as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"We have to find them, now!" Jenny cried angrily. "If you want to be slow and calm Amber, fine, go ahead. I'm not losing my friends because you want to stay calm!"

The other three conscious people in the room stared at her for a second. Shan opened her mouth to say something when Jenny fell to her knees, letting out a yelp in pain as her head exploded in a fiery burst of agony.

_Jenny!_ A voice cried. Jenny gripped her head in a vice as it continued. _Jenny, it's Solis. We've been kidnapped, and I don't know where we are. Everything hurts and I'm really getting pissed off. Save us Jenny!_

"Solis…?" Jenny asked, releasing her head.

_Yes damn it, now save us! This place is cold, the floor is hard, and this Magby in my cell is annoying me to death! I am so damn close to sealing off her air supply to the point she dies!_ Solis snarled in her head, his voice laced with much more venom then he had ever held in his voice, even if she had never understood him up until this point.

"Solis, you wouldn't do that. You're a good person, you would never kill anyone." Jenny pleaded. All three pairs of eyes were on her right now as she knelt on the ground.

_I've killed before Jenny. Barbara was the first person to die by my hand, and this Magby might be the next! Now hurry up and save me!_

Jenny sat there, shivering and stunned. Solis killed Barbara? No…no he was with them when she died, there was no way he could have killed her!

"Jenny, are you going fucking insane?" Shan asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're talking to yourself."

"No, it…was Solis." Jenny answered, getting to her feet and sitting on one of the two beds in the room. "He…the group of them are captured. He was communicating with me telepathically." She explained to her friends. "He doesn't know where he is, but something's wrong with them."

"Jenny, Pokémon can't talk to humans." Amber said, shaking her head sadly. "Are you sure you're not…?"

"NO!" Jenny screeched, getting to her feet. "No, I know what I heard! It was Solis, and he's in trouble! If you guys won't help me, I'll go save them by myself!" She promised, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.


	58. Captured IV

**A/N: Yes yes, I know it's almost been a month since I updated, please don't be angry, but I kept on forgetting. I know it's not an excuse but please don't be mad, I promise I'll try and be better about updating.**

Chapter 58

Jack gasped for breath as he ran down the hallways. I shook my head in annoyance; we had been here for ten hours at the most and he had already broken out twice.

"Give it up you fucking idiot, we're not escaping!" I snarled, watching the Elekid stop in front of my cage. His eyes were burning with the same insane rage we all possessed and I grinned as he stepped closer; if we were to fight it would release my pent up frustrations.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you!" Jack hissed, his hands gripping the bars. The Magby in my cell had long been removed when they realized what a threat I was to her life, and it was a good thing too. Had I not had Jack, Crystal and Kodiak to torture I would have killed her.

"Come on then." I grinned shakily, my head squirming involuntarily as the prospect of battling surged through my body. I felt my heart begin to quicken as I waited for that preemptive strike.

"Get him!" Someone roared, followed by two Houndour pouncing on the little Elekid. All of us still imprisoned sprang to life, rushing to the edge of our cages to watch the soon to be bloodbath.

"Rip his throat out!" Someone yelled to roars of approval. Jack kicked one Houndour away and unleashed all the electric energy he could into the second, the sizzling of flesh torment to our ears and the odor stunning our noses with its repulsive decay.

Jack screamed as he charged the men, and we all showed our approval. How savage we were, reduced to nothing but violence loving beasts. My blood was racing and I wanted blood to be shed, and I didn't care whose it was. The repulsion, the inhibitions, the morals instilled to me by society, all washed away by the drugs we were given. What a foreshadowing that would be…but at this moment, we all started staring as a bright white light enveloped Jack.

It vanished to display a muscular Electabuzz, both its antennae sparking with electricity. Wait…both?

"Why did you get your horns back when you evolved, but I didn't get my eyesight back?" I screeched, bashing my tiny diminutive fists against the cell bars. Jack acted as if he didn't hear me; maybe he didn't, with the adrenaline pumping through his blood and his heart pounding in his ears.

"C'mon!" Jack cackled crazily, stretching his arms out in a corny imitation of a martial arts movie taunt.

"Stupid bastards." Jason muttered, shoving past his goons angrily. "This is how you deal with a rebellious Pokémon." He barked, reaching out to Jack and wrapping his hand around the newly evolved Electric Pokémon's throat.

"DIE!" Jack shrieked, his body pouring out electricity in volumes that made the others turn away to protect their vision. Jason seemed to be not affected by the attack and lifted Jack off the ground before dropping to his knees and slamming Jack into the ground, hard. The Electabuzz immediately stopped struggling and blood began pooling underneath his face, probably a broken nose or worse.

"Put him back." Jason ordered, releasing Jack and walking away.

"Bastard!" I yelled, throwing Jason across the room with my Psychic powers. He slammed into a wall and began to slide down when I ripped a pipe apart, the steam bursting into the air, and wrapped the pipe around his throat, holding him there. "No one dicks with Jack but me!"

"Hey!" A thug moved in front of my cage, a gun aimed straight at me. "Let him go!" He ordered.

With a snarl I wrenched the gun from his hand and made it fly back around to hit him. The thug yelped as the butt of the gun smacked into his forehead, following him down to the ground and hitting him thrice more before I let it fall to the ground, my anger temporarily sated.

"You little bastard." Jason chortled, grabbing the gun. I turned to see the pipe was on the ground, twisted in an almost inhuman way. He slid the gun slide back and aimed it at me.

_Move to pull that trigger and I'll rip your head off._ I promised in his head. Jason grinned at me…and I returned it.

"I'm starting to like you boy." He laughed, throwing the gun away. Pulling out a key he unlocked the door and motioned for me. "C'mon, you've earned my respect. We'll get that bullet wound patched up, and you can become my personal Pokémon."

_I'll never be your Pokémon. I'm done playing puppet for you simpering bags of pus._ I snarled angrily. _Why should we play dolls for you, fight for you and die for you? We're stronger than you are!_

"Maybe." Jason nodded, moving forward and jamming something into my arm. "But humans are smarter. And I'm the smartest of them all, you stupid beast, remember that."

* * *

"C'mon, where could they be?" Jenny muttered, rubbing her head furiously as she sat on a bench in the marshy Pastoria City. Normally the humidity, the mud and the stench would have driven her crazy. Hell, even Johnny might have minded, Amber certainly didn't have any reservations in letting the two know what they thought of the 'swampy shithole'. Shan had stayed inside the shack the three had woke up in, torn between looking for her Pokémon or caring for Mac.

"Well of fucking course a hidden base is going to be hidden!" Johnny yelled at his cousin, who glared at him. "Man, what the fuck did you think it was going to be, a fucking Easter Egg hunt?"

"You keep fucking talking to me like that Johnny and I'll shove that gun you have so far up your ass you make a flaccid ejaculation before I pull the trigger." Jenny promised.

"Does anybody else think that trashcan that guy's pulling is wobbling a little too much?" Amber asked. Before Johnny could make a nasty reply Jenny nodded.

"Almost as if there was something inside it. Something alive that didn't like being inside it." Jenny growled, getting to her feet. Amber put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Jenny, you and Johnny get the police and tell them what's going on. Look, I'll tape this guy's movements and follow him, and when he takes the Pokémon out we'll show the police and have them get a warrant to bust in wherever that guy went and we can get your Pokémon back!" Amber explained.

"Bull. We should just go get our Pokémon now then tell the police what's going on." Johnny growled, reaching into his jacket for the gun that was tucked into his belt.

"No, they might be armed. Let the police get shot and do their job." Amber urged. "Please just do this for me."

"C'mon Johnny, let's go get the police." Jenny mumbled, grabbing the man by the arm and dragging him away. Amber sighed as she turned back to watch the man dragging the barrel.

"Where you going scumbag?" She whispered, walking after him.

* * *

"So…liking my drug?" Jason asked sadistically, leaning back in his chair and switching his knife in and out. I found myself strapped down to a table…kind of kinky but not in a good way. Especially when I was hoping ass mad. I struggled against my restraints, even tried breaking them with my Psychic powers, but nothing happened. "Psychic powers are worthless when you're injected with those drugs. I wouldn't bother explaining it to you, you'd just look at me in awe and then I might feel bad when I kill you."

"Let…me…go." I hissed, trying to sound as threatening and menacing as possible. Nothing going as he merely chuckled.

"You know, we brought you in with that Flareon, didn't we? Yeah…she's pretty young, but did you know she was in heat when we brought her in?" Jason grinned gleefully. "They say physical pain goes away, but mental damage is eternal. Let's see how damaged you are after your Flareon friend gets raped, eh?"

"NO!" I screamed, thrusting forward with all my might. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"You wouldn't like that, would you?" Jason chortled, getting up from his chair and walking over to where I was chained. "No, that would really tear you up. But don't worry; we tried breeding. These rage drugs we administer always cause problems in the child, severe problems. We have to put it down and the mother almost always starves herself out of depression. We lost more than we profited, so we abandoned that practice." A minute passed by in silence. "Then again…maybe we should just do it…for fun?"

"That would be the worst mistake you made in your life." I hissed.

"No…no, I wouldn't do that." Jason shook his head. "I can't rape a Pokémon." A door opened, revealing a male Houndoom. "But he certainly would."

"Hope you enjoy it." The Houndoom cackled, licking his chops excitedly. My mind began burning…a loud screech vibrated through the room and I saw a struggling Flareon carried by two men burst in, both men covered in scratches and burns.

"Put her down." Jason ordered, seating himself and grinning. "Houndoom will have his fun and the Gardevoir won't give us any more problems."

"Solis, don't just lay there like a fucking retard help me!" Crystal screamed, tears streaming down her muzzle.

"I'm trying!"

"Don't worry babe, you'll love it." Houndoom cackled viciously, taking a step forward. Crystal squirmed in her restraints. Another step and she sent a pillar of flame at him, which he walked through as if it was a stream of air. A third step and he was close enough to reach out and lick her, to which I snarled and struggled again.

"C'mon Gardevoir, enjoy the show." Houndoom hissed at me, walking around Crystal and eyeing her like she was a meal to be devoured. "Trust me, her screams will die away to whimpers, and you'll see she isn't worth saving."

"No…" I whispered as he stepped close. "Don't you touch her…I swear I'll kill you if you touch her!"

"Solis…save me!"

"NOOO!"


	59. Captured V

Chapter 59

Houndoom flipped through the air, smashing into the wall. Without a moment's notice he flew across the room once again, smashing into the wall again, his face giving off a loud crunch and blood spilling down the metal. Moving back I threw him forward again, beating his face into the wall continuously until he was unconscious…and I continued.

The restraints holding me exploded and I fell to the ground. The two guards moved to get me, but I flicked them away from me and into the wall. A thought and their windpipes were slowly crushed until they passed out. Had Jason not moved I might have killed them.

"Impossible!" Jason yelled, tackling me. We smashed into a table and fell to the ground, Jason's knees digging into my gut. "Those drugs were made by me! I am perfect, everything I do is perfect! You could not have overcome them! I am perfection!"

A fist drove across my jaw, and my vision was filled with stars. Jason pulled his fist back when I shot him across the room, his body smashing into a guard's as he hit the ground. Getting to my feet I snapped and Crystal's restraints were unlocked, allowing the Flareon to her feet. The two of us shared bloodthirsty smiles before settling our gazes on Jason.

"What the-? Stay back, you freaks! I am a superior being, the leader of the new Team Rocket! You cannot touch me!" He screamed as we got closer and closer.

"Should we roast him alive?" I snarled, lifting him off the ground. He slid up the wall and onto the ceiling, pinned forcibly by my Psychic powers.

"Yes, we should." Crystal hissed, a snarl forming. She raised her head and shot a fireball upwards, the flames engulfing Jason entirely.

"AHHH!" He screamed, flailing his arms, impressive for the fact that I hadn't released my hold on him. Searching his body I found a ring of keys and ripped them off his belt, grabbing them as they floated down.

"Hey," I grinned, spinning the keys on my finger, "prison break." I suggested.

"I guess so." Crystal muttered, glaring at Jason's still thrashing form.

"Then let's go." I ordered, walking out of the door with Crystal right behind me. The Pokémon inside the cages started pounding the doors to their cages as soon as we exited the room.

"What's wrong with these savage fucks?" Crystal snarled angrily, looking at the Pokémon filling the cages. "Are we all like this all the time?"

"You really don't understand what's been happening to us, do you-OH SHIT!" I screamed as an Earthquake ripped through the building. I saw an Infernape fly out of a cage and into the opposite side of the hall, a Torterra walking out after him.

"Son of a bitch! Who told you to cauterize my wounds?" Dresden screamed, his eyes wide with blazing fury. Lina leapt out and tackled the Infernape, only for his hands to wrap around her throat and toss her away.

"Fuck you!" Law yelled, shooting a Flamethrower out of his mouth and flaring Dresden up.

"Damn it!" I yelped, rushing over and pushing Law away, sending the Infernape flying through the air with my mind. "You okay Dresden?" I growled, looking at the Torterra.

"I'll be even better when I murder him!" The Torterra roared, stomping his foot and sending an Earthquake through the building. There were yells of shock as many of us lost our footing and dropped to the ground. Dresden and Law were growling at each other as they stared each other down.

"Jack, get off your worthless ass and help me stop those two!" I demanded of the Electabuzz, who sat in his open cell passively, his head hung. "Jack, you stupid fuck, help me!"

And he flew at me, his eyes ablaze with jealousy and rage as he hands flew at my throat.

"Stop telling me what to do!" He screamed, grabbing my shoulder with one hand. His fist caught my jaw, sending me crashing to the ground. Snarling with rage, he leapt and stood over me, electricity jumping between his arms and horns as he stood over me.

"Fucker!" I roared, my leg coming up and catching him in the fork of the legs. He shrieked and fell to his hands and knees, allowing me to get to my feet.

Looking at him with a sadistic grin as my blood coursed through my body, my leg lashed out, hitting him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a grunt, only for me to kick him again.

"Solis, stop it!" Crystal shrieked, shooting a Flamethrower that ignited my back. I screamed and fell to the ground, my back covered in flickering embers and scorched black from the intense fires the little Flareon had just thrown my way.

Lina gave into the savage rage and jumped at Crystal, tackling her and sending the two females to the ground. Kodiak noticed this and pounced, grabbing Lina and throwing her away roughly.

"C'mon Jack, get up!" I laughed, a pipe flying from a cell door and into my hand. As he moved to get up the lead connected with his back, sending him to the floor. "Tell me I'm second best again. Tell me who Jenny loves more, c'mon!"

"Payback, asshole!" Kodiak yelled, his fangs digging deep into my leg. Red hot pain surged through my hamstring and I fell to the ground, Kodiak standing over me. "You hurt Crystal." He snarled.

"I don't care!" I snapped back, pushing him off my physically when my powers didn't affect him. Getting to my feet the lead pipe came soaring back to my hand, and when Kodiak leapt at me the pipe met his gut and he slumped to the floor.

As the pipe flew back it was jerked from my hand. I turned to see Kleftis standing there, his eyes clouded with disappointment and anger.

"Kleftis? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop this." Kleftis answered.

"Shut up and hand that back." I growled, reaching for the pipe. Kleftis bent the pipe into a circle before throwing it to the side.

"Sorry, but this shouldn't have happened." Kleftis muttered, raising his claws. With a flick of the wrist everything in the room flew in a random direction.

"What the hell?" Several Pokémon cried before we all collided into the walls, flying cages or some other object that knocked us unconscious.

"Castiel, get out here!" Kleftis roared, looking around. A shimmer of light accompanied the Flatreever's appearance, who was looking…afraid. "Castiel, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be protecting Solis and his friends, not sitting by and doing nothing!"

"You've been travelling with them too Gabriel, you could protect them just as well as I could!" Castiel growled in retaliation, the flames on his body growing with his agitation.

"You know I Fell." Kleftis snarled. "I have so little power, and I don't have the authority to protect them or alter their future! That's your job, _little brother_, and I thought you would do it, but apparently not!"

"And why did you Fall again? Like Lucifer? Like Sammael? Oh right, it's because you didn't like Dad's orders." Castiel rolled his eyes sarcastically. In a second Castiel found himself pinned to a wall, Kleftis's paw wrapped around his neck as the fuming Sneasel pinned him.

"Don't talk to an archangel like that little brother." Kleftis hissed. "You won't like what happens when you piss off the most fearsome of the Ancient Creatures, would you?"

Castiel's spiritual heart skipped a beat as he felt the pressure of his brother's spiritus vitae wash over him. It had been a hundred years since this feeling of dread and respect had filled him, and its familiar presence was making itself known once again.

"I'm…sorry, Gabriel." Castiel stammered, breathing a deep sigh of relief as he was released from Kleftis's hold.

"Just…leave, Cas." Kleftis asked, turning away. Castiel saw the Sneasel rub his claws together, producing a trickle of blood on the Sneasel's forehead. "The humans will be here soon and if they see…you, it'll arouse questions."

Kleftis heard the familiar sound as Castiel teleported away and smiled to himself.

_Sorry I had to do that to you little brother, but I need you to watch after Solis for me. I think he might be the one to get revenge on Kletus…and Lucifer. If I have to…I will die to stop Lucifer._

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" The policeman asked as he stepped into the base. Amber watched as the thug she had followed struggled against the two police that were arresting him.

"It looks like some Legendaries had a battle or some shit." Jenny grunted, stepping over a random Sandslash and looking around. "Jack!" She screamed, looking around. "JACK!"

The Electabuzz raised his arm slowly, getting to his feet. Jenny and Johnny watched as he walked over to Jenny, one arm reaching out to her.

"Jack?" Jenny asked, looking at the Electabuzz, who nodded. She moved forward and wrapped an arm around his neck, her eyes brimming with tears. "Jack…oh I'm so glad you're safe."

"Ugh…" I groaned, holding my head. Guilt flooded my system as all the anger washed away instantly. All those things I said…the things that I did…

"Kleftis!" Johnny yelled, dashing over and falling next to the Sneasel, wrapping an arm around the black creature's head. "Kleftis, are you alright?"

"Kleftis…" I moaned, remembering what he did. A flick of his wrist…and I was flying through the air. No normal Sneasel should be able to do that.

"Solis…" Crystal muttered, and I turned to see the Flareon laying next to me, her eyes filled with pain. Not physical pain, but the emotional pain **I** had laid down on her.

"Crystal…I'm so sorry…" I muttered, my eyes filling with tears. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"We…were drugged." She nodded, a tear trailing down both our faces. "I…forgive you."

That was the darkest time of all of our lives. A simple madman had managed to nearly tear us apart with his drugs and his plans, and I hadn't fought it off. I hated myself for not being strong enough to resist it, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

* * *

"I…won't…die!" Jason gasped, half his flesh burnt beyond recognition as he dragged himself through the forest. His hand reached out to claw through the dirt when a boot came crashing down on the ruined flesh, earning a screech of pain from the once proud man.

"What a piece of trash." Kletus giggled, pulling out a knife.

"You…stay away from me…you scum!" Jason gurgled, glaring daggers at Kletus. "I am…the one who will…rule the world!"

"Shut up." Kletus growled, raising the knife to end it. A hand reached out and wrapped around the killer's wrist.

"Don't." Lucifer said, staring at Jason. "We Can Use His Help."


	60. Archangeloi

**A/N: Alright everyone, this is going to be the last update for this year. Now, I can't read your emotions, so I'll guess your elated, for that means no more poorly written story that many people continuously remind me is very similar to ALNM. Of course there is going to be similarities to the original story of a genre everyone, look at LoTR and any other epic adventure novel that's come out since then, similarities? Shyeah. So for you loyal fans thanks for hanging in there, and we are officially half-way done with this fic that has been over a year in the making. Again, thanks for sticking with me and this fic, and hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and be safe peoples!**

Chapter 60

"You Are Sure That It Was Gabriel?" Raphael asked Castiel, the two of them standing in the Vita Aula, the pillars surrounding them covered with hourglasses filled with sand, small black names scribbled on the bottom.

"Raphael, I know my brother's spiritus vitae! Believe me, it was Gabriel down there." Castiel growled, irritated with his older brother's continuous stream of questions, as if he didn't believe him.

"Castiel, We Last Saw Gabriel A Few Hundred Years Ago! I Have To Be Sure It Is Him Before I Alert Michael." Raphael stated, his body shimmering with his agitation. "Would You Really Want Our Most Fearsome Archangel After A Mistake? We Both Know How Angry He Can Get."

"That's his fault." The Flatreever replied with a sniff. "He's the one who couldn't kill Lucifer, now he's pissed at us? Dad told him to and he didn't, so he shouldn't dump his problems on us!"

"You both want me?" Kleftis asked, materializing in the room. Raphael and Castiel slid away from the Sneasel, each glaring at him angrily as they readied themselves to battle. "Don't worry, I'm not like the other Fallen. I don't want to kill you." He looked at Raphael. "But if you try to attack me, I will put you down."

"Why Are You Here?" Raphael hissed, his eyes reflecting his anger.

"Don't treat me like Lucifer and his lot, little brothers, I'm nothing like him." Kleftis retorted angrily, bristling at the implied tone Raphael was throwing his way. "I didn't Fall for the same reason they did…but you wouldn't understand why I did. Both of you still see 'Dad' as the best being in the world."

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel noted.

Kleftis breathed in before breathing out, and his body began to change. Castiel felt his eyes widen as the icy golem of an Ancient Creature appeared.

"Did You Not Allow Me To Be Solis's Guardian While Castiel Was Being Reprimanded?" Gabriel asked. "That Shows You Know I Am Not As Evil As The Other Fallen. But Now You Treat Me Like One…Why?"

"Because when I was being punished, we trusted you to watch after him because you were his friend! And we waited to see if you would do anything to inform him of Lucifer, but you didn't." Castiel countered. "But after that Michael told us if we treated you like our brother again, he would smite us."

"And Now?" Gabriel muttered, looking between the two. "Now We Are Standing In The Same Room Together Once Again, And You Haven't Made A Move To Bring Me Down." Had he been capable of it currently he would have smiled. "Or Do You Both Know You Couldn't Capture Me?"

"I'm An Archangel too, Gabriel." Raphael reminded his brother. "And I've Gotten Stronger While You've Been Away."

Castiel shielded his eyes as two immensely bright bursts of light illuminated the Vita Aula. Two archangels battling it out was not something for an Ancient Creature of his lower status to be near; he could easily find himself wiped out in a second.

"Well Raphael," Gabriel laughed, the other archangel encased in black ice, "Don't Forget Who Showed You…All Of Your Tricks."

"I'm here too!" Castiel roared, leaping at Gabriel. A flick of the wrist encased the Flatreever in more black ice, his maw wide open to bite the foe that would never be in his reach.

"Your Fangs Will Never Reach Me." Gabriel muttered, shaking his head. He looked around the hall, his eyes shining with the joy of a reunion. "How Long Has It Been Since I Set Foot In This Very Hall? How Long Since Dad Told Me I Was Special?"

"Why Did You Fall Then?" A new voice asked. Gabriel turned with a smirk to see Michael standing there, his impossibly colored wings spreading as his flaming sword appeared in his hand. "You Should Not Have Come Back, Traitor."

"Come On Big Brother, You Know Why I Fell!" Gabriel retorted, waving his hand. "We Have Been Here For Eons, And I Was The Last Of Our King To See Dad! After That…Nothing! We Have Waited Far Too Long And Still He Does Not Speak! Have You Seen Him Michael? We All Know You Were Dad's Favorite By Far, So If Any Of Us Would Have Seen Him It Would Have Been You." Gabriel scowled, shaking his head.

"Father's Conversations With Me Are None Of Your Business, Fallen." Michael growled. "Should He Be Here Or Not Is Something I Do Not Feel Like Telling You."

"Because He's Not Here!" Gabriel roared furiously. "He's Gone, Just As He Has Been For Eons! Too Long Have We Done What We Pleased Without Dad To Tell Us Right From Wrong! Lucifer, Sammael, Samhain, Azazel…They All Fell Because Dad Cast Them Out For Doing Wrong! But Where Was Dad To Punish Uriel For Killing Humans? Or After Lucifer Fell And Started That Great War In Another Dimension? The Man Hasn't Spoken Since Before I Fell, And He Won't Ever Again!"

"Shut Up!" Michael roared, and Castiel shut his eyes as the two began their battle.

* * *

"Where'd Kleftis disappear to?" Johnny asked worriedly, looking around. I felt a pain radiate near my heart and I winced, trying to clutch at it but finding my arms and legs bound.

"What the hell?" Jack yelled, and my vision returned to find he, too, was bound down to his bed. "Why are we being strapped down like rape victims?"

"Oh good, you guys are awake." Jenny muttered. "The other Pokémon we rescued were acting pretty violent, so the staff has made a point of strapping down all the rescued Pokémon."

"I…don't feel angry." I shrugged, bursting the restraints with a thought and sitting up. Jenny squeaked and fell backwards into a chair as I rubbed my wrists. "Just…guilty. I can't believe I did all that."

"I've adopted this Magby!" Amber squealed, running into the room with a familiar female Magby. "She's so adorable! Apparently her trainer replaced her, so I felt bad and had to give the little girl a place to be!"

"Don't hurt me." The Magby whispered when she noticed me.

"I am so sorry. It was the drugs little one, I swear I would never have done that otherwise." I promised, sniffling. "You don't have to forgive me, but please understand that." I shook my head. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm…Lily." She whispered.

_Her name's Lily._ I told Jenny, turning to face her. _Don't worry, none of us are volatile right now. Don't know why, but we're fine, trust me._ I snapped my fingers and the restrains holding down my teammates, allowing them to sit up. _Where's Dresden and his friends?_

"Shan left." Jenny answered, making it seem like she was talking to Amber, who turned to look at her friend, confused. "I'm stunned too. She just up and vanished with her Pokémon this morning, no good-bye or nothing. Just…gone."

"Wow…what a bitch." Amber muttered. "So what should I name the little girl?" She asked Jenny, smiling down at the Magby.

"I think a good name would be Lily." Jenny recommended.

"That's a dumb name for…you like it?" Amber said incredulously when she noticed the Magby was nodding her head furiously. "Well…OK, Lily it is."

"How did she know my name? Can she understand Pokémon?" Lily asked with wonder, staring at Jenny.

"No, but I can communicate with her telepathically." I answered honestly. "But she can understand the big yellow power outlet back there." I muttered, jerking my thumb towards Jack.

"Shut up asshole!"

* * *

"See?" Michael snarled, his fiery blade holding up Gabriel's head, Castiel and Raphael freed from their black prison. The icy Ancient Creature was staring calmly into Michael's eyes.

"Well?" Gabriel challenged. "Kill Me Brother, As All Fallen Are To Die." He closed his eyes. "Do It."

Michael raised his blade, his eyes burning with zealous loyalty to his Father, ready to obey his will and exterminate the Fallen. But he found that his arm wouldn't respond and he could not end his brother's life, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

"Damn It." Michael swore, his sword vanishing from his hand as his head hung low. "I Am Unworthy Father."

"Our Father Would Not Want Us To Kill Each Other Michael." Gabriel countered. "He Did Not Ask That Of Us. He Asked We Forgive And Love, Not Spite and Kill."

"I Did Not Say You Could Talk, Traitor." Michael growled. "We Deal With Fallen, But Just Because I Am Not Strong Enough To Does Not Mean You Will Escape With Your Life."

"No Michael," Gabriel countered, shifting back into his Kleftis persona, "I will escape with my life. You can't kill mortals, remember? And right now, I am a mortal. So go ahead and break Dad's numero uno rule and strike me down, because I'll leave this place in a minute if you don't."

"You Are Not A Mortal, Gabriel, You Are An Ancient Creature, An Archangel, And I Will Not Hesitate To End Your Life." Michael growled.

"You did just a minute ago." Kleftis laughed. "C'mon Michael my man, don't follow these rules that don't make any sense. We love our brothers, but should they disobey they die, no questions? That's messed up on every level."

"Shut Up!" Michael yelled, blasting the area Kleftis stood. When the white light faded the Sneasel was gone, but not dead. "Damn Him!" The archangel screamed, his fury boiling over.

"Michael, Calm Down!" Raphael demanded, the entire Vita Aula shaking with the combined force of their spiritus vitae. "Michael…We Cannot Kill Our Own Brother."

"Can't…or Won't?" Michael challenged, glaring at the two younger Ancient Creatures.

"Both." Raphael insisted. "We Have All Served Together For What Seems To Be Eternity! He Knows All Our Tricks, Yet We Don't Know All Of His. He Was The One Father Always Called 'The Tinkerer', And We Cannot Begin To Fathom What He Has Thought Of While He's Been Away!"

"I Don't Care." Michael shook his head. "Next Time I See Him, I'm Going To Kill Him, Just As Father Asked Us To."


	61. El Luchador

**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to 2011! Hope you all had a safe and fun holidays and New Years. Drop your comments 'bout what you did and enjoy the next chapter of "The Day Before Spring".**

Chapter 61

After a long and hazardous epic tale we were finally here in Pastoria City to take on the luchador they call Crasher Wake. They say he's a crazy ass on steroids who loves rolling around on the floor with other guys. Well, that could fall under the category of human football or wrestling, but that's beside the point.

"Ready for our fourth Gym Battle guys?" Jenny asked us enthusiastically, all of us strewn across the hotel room we had rented the night previously. Amber and Johnny were in their own separate rooms

"This is going to be my first battle since my last trainer…" Sira said quietly. "I'm nervous about it."

"I am too, but mainly because we're fighting a guy who supposedly has a Gyarados. No matter what those things scare the living shit out of me and I've only seen pictures." I joked, making Sira giggle. "But honestly, they scare me."

"Solis, I'm the one who should be scared." Crystal moaned. "Fire-Type here, going up against Water-Types. Not fun for me."

"I'm going to clean house here, kick some ass, take some names, beat down some scrubs, and rape that tights-wearing luchador." Jack boasted. "As a newly evolved Electabuzz I got energy to spare!"

"I am neutral towards Water-Type Pokémon, so I feel Jenny's orders shall encompass my success more than my abilities." Kodiak mumbled, getting up and stretching. "The same applies to you Solis, whilst Sira might be vulnerable to any Ice-Type moves many Water-Types can employ, Crystal is at a distinct disadvantage and Jack has the best chance of doing well."

"Still, a battle is won not by brawn but by kicking ass." I quoted, falling off the bed unexpectedly when Jenny got off of it. "That hurt…I haven't even begun to battle and I'm already in pain."

"No good!" Ahriman cackled, phasing through the walls.

"Oh shit!" I yelped, rolling to the side and atop of Crystal. "Oops." I grinned, getting off the little Flareon, who merely growled at me in response.

"That reminds me of the time Rotom and I were playing and I went through a wall but he forget to make himself unsolid and hit smack into it. He fell to the ground and-" Ahriman floated through the wall again.

"Has he ever finished a story?" Crystal asked all of us impatiently.

"No…not that I remember." I answered honestly. "What a weirdo."

"Woohoo, another chance for my cuz to kick some ass, ain't that right Kleftis?" Johnny roared, bursting into the room with a beer bottle in hand and a cherry red face.

"Hitting the beers a little early, isn't he?" Kleftis chuckled. I turned to face him, the Sneasel turning to look directly at me. "What?" He asked at length, his confusion almost…fake.

"Man I must have been hallucinating on those drugs." I answered, shaking my head. He could not have used Psychic, he's a Dark-Type. "So you comin' to watch us kick some ass?"

"No, I was going to go rent a movie and kick it back with my other homies." Kleftis muttered, and I bet he rolled his eyes. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"How should I know how your twisted little mind works?" I shot back. "Sorry…little edgey."

"Don't whine about it." Kleftis told me. "Just go out and take them all down."

"I'll try." I answered.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Kleftis lectured.

"You sound like some tiny green alien trying to teach me something I won't understand." I grumbled.

* * *

"STUPID RED-HAIRED I'LL RIP HER HEAD OFF WITH MY FUCKING BARE HANDS!" That is never the first thing you want to hear from a Gym Leader after one other already killed your teammate. This guy, though, was huge, muscled like hell and his face was red as Law was.

"Ummm…Crasher Wake?" Jenny called out tentatively. I looked about the room; surprisingly for a Water-Type gym there wasn't a pool or body of water, it was just a normal pitch like the other gyms had been. There were a few outcroppings of rock that decorated the field and what looked to be like blood on the tips of said outcrops…crap.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The balding wrestler roared with primal fury, scratching himself…no, not going to tell you where, that's gross.

"Umm…my name's Jenny and I'd like a battle." She whimpered, her eyes wide.

_I am the master of my bladder…shit I'm not going to when that Gyarados hits the field…or if he throws himself at me either way._ I thought, chewing my bottom lip nervously while jumping up and down.

"Solis stop being nervous and kick some ass!" Eroe cheered from the sidelines. "This guy's got nothing, Maylene whooped his ass two out of three times you can beat him once, c'mon!"

_Did she fight him or the Gyarados? Either way she's either brave or Zubat shit crazy._ I thought to myself.

"YOU WANT A BATTLE I'll GIVE YOU ONE! THREE-ON-THREE LET'S GO!" Wake screamed, ripping a Pokéball off his pants, his pants coming with it, and tossed it. With a flash of blinding light a Feraligatr came from the ball, roaring as his master had.

"Which one of you do I get to bleed?" He hissed.

"Umm…Kodiak you're up." Jenny muttered. The Absol nodded before padding onto the field.

"GO WILD!" Wake ordered, laughing hysterically. We all looked away from his disturbing lack of pants…and underwear.

"Kodiak dodge and use Razor Wind!" Jenny ordered. Feraligatr leapt forward and slammed his ice encrusted fist into the ground, only for Kodiak to slide out of the way and swirl his head around, sending white blades of air at the Feraligatr.

"AHAHAHA, YES!" Feraligatr cackled, his blood splaying through the air. "THIS IS BATTLE! THE BLOOD, THE PAIN, I LOVE IT!"

"Move!" Jenny ordered. Kodiak reacted a little too late and the Feraligatr managed to dash forward and sink his fangs into Kodiak's back. The reborn screamed in pain before he was thrown to the side of the field, his limp body bouncing up and down as Feraligatr shot a Hydro Pump after him. Kodiak was pushed out of the stage, forfeiting the battle, and slammed into a wall before he slumped to the ground.

"Kodiak!" Jenny cried, pulling a Pokéball from her belt and withdrawing him. "Solis, your turn." She informed me.

"C'MON GIRLY!" Feraligatr charged me as soon as I stepped on the field. I lifted a hand and focused before the Feraligatr stopped. "Huh?" He growled, straining to move.

"Bye-bye." I grunted, blasting him with a Charge Beam. Letting out a scream Feraligatr flew backwards, his body suddenly changing direction as Wake's fist flew up and smashed into the blue Pokémon's back, sending him up and over.

"Hey, how could you do that to him?" Jenny cried, anguished over Wake's apparent uncaring for his Pokémon.

"I HAVE NO USE FOR WEAKLINGS!" He roared, pounding his chest. "GO GYARADOS!"

"DAMNIT!" I squealed as the giant serpent was released in front of me.

"Solis, come out. Jack, kick some ass pal." Jenny smiled. Jack nodded and calmly strode onto the field. "Alright Jack, use Thunderbolt."

"Nope!" Gyarados snarled, charging and firing off a Hyper Beam in an astonishingly small amount of time. Jack jumped over the beam before shooting off a Hyper Beam attack. "AAHHHH OOHHH YEAH!" Gyarados groaned as if in ecstasy. "C'mon, give me your best shot!" He challenged.

"Jack use Thunder!" Jenny ordered.

"Do it!" Gyarados dared. Jack let loose an enormous amount of electricity, the blast hitting Gyarados dead on. He roared, his eyes and growl showing he was trying to fight the effects it was having but failing miserably. Jack continued the assault, and I found myself overwhelmed by his strength.

"He's fried crispy." Crystal muttered, shaking her head as Jack released the Thunder and allowed the giant water serpent to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Alright Jack!" She cheered.

"Hmph." Wake snarled, withdrawing Gyarados. "Swampert, eliminate them!" Wake ordered, tossing another Pokéball. Another Water-Type appeared, this one growling menacingly.

"Crap." Jenny cursed angrily. "Jack use Swift!" She shouted. Jack swung his arm and a flurry of white stars flew at the Swampert.

Swampert merely raised her hands and threw her head back before lashing forward, spewing forth brown water from her mouth. We all braced ourselves as it washed over us, Jenny squealing as the chill startled her. We all watched as Jack, still covering his face so none of the muddy water got into his eyes, moved his arm to see Swampert glide across the water to Ice Punch him brutally, knocking him off his feet.

"The end." Swampert laughed, leaping into the air and firing a Hyper Beam straight into his chest, blowing him into the earth.

"Solis, you're up." Jenny grunted, withdrawing Jack into his Pokéball. I stepped out onto the muddy field, Swampert landing on the ground a couple yards away from me.

"THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY!" Wake roared happily. "SHOW HIM WHAT YOU GOT, SWAMPERT!"

"Yessir." Swampert grinned.

"You're going down." I swore. With a smirk Swampert spewed forth Muddy Water again but I ignored the pain and not trying to cover my plastic eyes, only keeping my focus on Swampert. She tried to glide to me again but I pushed her away with my Psychic, slamming her against the ground as she bounced away.

"Shadow Ball!" Jenny ordered. I cupped my hands and watched as a blob of darkness formed before firing it at Swampert, who raised a hand and knocked it away, the ball hitting the ceiling and exploding.

"Damnit." I grunted, shooting another Shadow Ball. Repeating the process, Swampert stepped forward, grinning.

"What is she planning?" I mused. Suddenly she raised her leg and brought it down, shaking the earth beneath my legs and knocking me to the ground. "What the-? CRAP!" I roared, rolling to the side as Swampert came crashing down, her foot crushing the ground where my chest had been moments before.

"I missed." She stated. "Drat."

She spun about and fired a Hyper Beam that was too fast for me to dodge. I braced for impact and felt the power pound my arms and chest, sending me sliding backwards in the mud and dirt.

"Not done!" I grunted, getting to my feet.

"Yeah, you are." She smirked, pointing at my feet. I looked down to see my feet and the field line ten feet away.

We had lost.


	62. Fire Lily

**A/N: Le gasp, two updates in a week! Yes ladies and germs, I made a New Years Resolution to not update once a month. So here's a little filler (EEKS!) that some of you've been asking for. Also, this chapter isn't in the usual POV, you'll find out who it is in the first eight words. If you can't...there's no hope for you.**

Chapter 62

My name is Lily, and I'm a Magby. I've been raised all my life to never show my emotions, but I've never been quite that good at keeping them under check. I guess it comes with being a female…at least that's what _he _told me.

Solis seems so much like him. He was…evil in that room. Just pure evil. I wanted to scream and run away, but I never could run away. They always caught me…always hurt me.

After losing Jenny took her Pokémon to the Pokémon Center, but when Miss Amber and Mr. Johnny got there the woman at the counter told us she had left with all her Pokémon.

We returned to the rooms but she wasn't there. That's where my story came out to my new friends…my new family.

"What's your name?" The Sneasel, Kleftis, asked me, plopping down on the floor in the corner where I sat. My eyes snapped up to look at him and I withdrew myself slightly.

"Lily." I answered.

"That's a weird name for a Fire-Type, don't you think?" Kleftis laughed, trying to loosen me up to his antics. I bristled at his statement.

"My Mama named me that." I muttered angrily yet trying hard not to let it show.

"I'm sorry." Kleftis apologized, his eyes softening. "I never knew my mother but it must be a special bond…what's it like?" He asked, looking directly at me with imploring eyes. I found my mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

"I…I never knew her. My name is the only thing she left for me after she…fell asleep forever." I sniffled as I felt the sadness coming on again. "I was raised by my Dad until I was captured by…by those humans." I stuttered.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Kleftis apologized. "If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to. There are plenty of other things we can talk about; you know, the moon, life…but I think you should tell me about what happened between you and your dad."

"I don't want to!" I snapped, my anger boiling over.

"You should." Kleftis insisted, for a moment his eyes flashing and my mind going numb. "It will help deal with the pain."

"I…It's not a nice story…" I admitted.

* * *

"_Get up!" Dad yelled in his usual distanced and uncaring voice. I panted as I got to my feet, the Magmortar in front of me glaring as I fell down on my rear. "I'm not going to wait for you all damn day." He snarled._

"_Dad I can't do this!" I cried, tears falling from the sides of my face. "It hurts! All over!"_

"_I don't care!" He roared, raising his canon hand and firing a Flamethrower at my face. I rolled to the side as I avoided the flames only to scream as a bolt of lightning hit me, sending a surge of pain through my body. "You didn't move in time to avoid it!"_

"_I…can't…move!" I screamed, the terror of immobility descending upon my young mind. Dad merely shook his head in anger and exasperation as he walked towards me. "No…please leave me alone! I'll try harder I swear just don't hurt me!"_

"_Shut up." He growled, wrapping his claws around my body and lifting me like a human would lift a misbehaving Skitty. "We're done for today." Dad told me. I would have smiled…had I not been afraid of tomorrow._

"_Dad…why do you hurt me?" I whimpered as he carried me back to our den._

"_I'm doing it so you won't be hurt by others." He grumbled as if that was a decent enough answer._

"_But…I'm hurt right now." I whined. I screamed as I was suddenly thrown through the air, plowing through the dirt as I landed in our den roughly._

"_You're not hurt you're getting stronger!" Dad explained to me, his voice rising and taking that weird tone it always did when I complained. "You won't leave me because I want you to be strong. Your mother wasn't strong and she went to sleep forever! Do you want that to happen to you?"_

"_No…no Dad…" I replied, closing my eyes as my aching body groaned in protest. It wanted nothing more than to fall into a sleep of rest and healing for all eternity…just like Momma had and what Dad didn't want._

"_Go to sleep." Dad ordered, turning away from me. "We start early tomorrow morning."_

_I closed my eyes and fought to fall asleep. I hated my life…I wanted to run away more than anything in the world. If I got away from him, maybe I'd be able to enjoy a better life…a life without the pain of not having a mother and a father who reminds you daily of that fact. I wished Mama was still there…_

_What if I did run away? If I just ran away from it all and made sure I never saw him again I could live a life he wouldn't let me. A life I didn't have to train everyday so I wouldn't die..._

_I smiled…the first honest smile I had made since I can remember. As I feel asleep I thought and dreamed of my free life._

* * *

_The moon was still high in the night sky as I awoke; my eyes not heavy at all as my excitement drove me to my feet. My dad was in the corner of the den, his face contorted with pain and rage as he thrashed about occasionally. Having nothing to leave in a message or do to him I turned and walked out of the cave._

_And the sense of freedom instantly dawned upon me as I relished the freedom I had brought myself. I wasn't even twenty steps away from where he slept but already I felt as if I would never see my father again. I was free from his training, from his guilt and anger, and my life was my own to live out._

_A Hoothoot cried out from a nearby tree, making me jump with surprise. I soon laughed at my own foolishness and continued my jovial trek away from the chains of my childhood. There was nothing that could bring me down from this happiness…at least, I thought nothing could._

_My journey continued until a Mightyena popped out of a bush, sniffing the air continuously._

"_Sorry." I apologized after he accidentally bumped into me._

"_Dinner." He smirked._

"_Excuse me?" I asked quietly, not wanting to hear him repeat what he had said but not really believing what I had heard._

"_I said," He licked his lips, "You're dinner!" He lunged at me only for my training with my father to kick in and allowing me to roll away just in time._

"_Leave me alone!" I demanded, shooting a weak Ember at the Mightyena. The black Pokémon flew through the flames and snapped at me once again, his jaws barely missing my flesh. I shot another Ember, this one flying straight into the Mightyena's eye, earning a yowl of agony._

"_Little bitch, I'm going to eat you alive!" The Mightyena snarled, lunging at me again._

"_Get away from her!" A voice yelled before a yellow arm struck the Mightyena in the face. I felt fear grip my heart as my dad followed the bouncing Mightyena before grabbing the poor creature's throat and chest and lifting him off the ground. "You dare attack my daughter? I'll rip your head off!" He snarled, his eyes wide with rage._

"_NO DAD!" I cried, not out of pity for the Mightyena, but my revulsion at death. "Please just let him leave!"_

"_No, he would have killed you!" Dad retorted angrily before turning back to the Mightyena._

"_Please Dad…please don't!"_

_Dad hesitated before dropping the Mightyena to the ground. "Go." He ordered, pointing away from where we stood. Glaring at him angrily the Mightyena turned about and fled, his footprints soon blending in with the rest of the sound of the night._

"_Thanks Dad…" I screamed as his hand came flying out and struck me, hard. I flew backwards and hit the ground, my dad walking over to where I was._

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He screamed, his eyes wild. "You could have been killed you stupid kit! You risked your life and for what? What were you trying to do?"_

"_I was trying to get away from you!" I accused, shutting my father up instantly. "I'm tired of living with you and you dumping your guilt on me! You couldn't help Mama, that's why she died! It's your fault those humans killed her! You want me to be strong because you aren't! But it's not working! All that's happening is your making me hate you for being an evil sadistic jerk who doesn't act like a father! So leave me alone!"_

"_Fine." Dad whined, sniffling. I felt guilt wash over me like a tsunami. "If that's what you want, then I'll leave you forever. You'll never see me again."_

* * *

"But how did you get captured by the Rockets?" Kleftis pressed.

"I was wondering by myself after that and they found me." I answered, tears leaking down my face. "They held me for three moons. I was almost always by myself…and now I don't have anyone to turn to!" I wailed, burying my head into my paws.

"Lily," Kleftis whispered, wrapping a paw around my shoulders, "we're your new family. You can talk to us about anything, that's what friends are for, helping each other out." He smiled. "Do you feel better having talked about it?"

"Not really…" I admitted. "I am glad you want to be my friend Kleftis."

"I am your friend Lily, like it or not." Kleftis laughed heartily. "Now c'mon, let's go bother Johnny and Amber."

I smiled as the Sneasel walked away. Truth be told I did feel better about talking about my dad and what he did to me. I smiled as Kleftis ran away from Amber holding one of her…umm…I think they're called 'bras' but I'm not too sure. All the Pokémon in the room laughed as Johnny got kicked in the fork of the legs and I joined it until Kleftis threw the bra on me.

Maybe being with them wouldn't be so bad after all. And I'm not thinking that because the bra you perverts.


	63. Uno Mas Luche Con El Luchador

**A/N: Okay I got some good news and bad news. The school tennis season has started-YAY!- and I made Varsity -Double YAY!- which is also slightly bad news. Varsity stays 30 min to an hour longer than J.V. so I'll have little time to write. I will try to still do a weekly basis if not biweekly. (Biweekly as in one every two weeks.)  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 63

The day came and passed and we were all exhausted beyond belief. We couldn't even make it to our hotel so we decided to just camp it outside underneath the stars before our big rematch with the psychotic steroids-infused Gym Leader of Pastoria City.

"Solis, do you think we'll be successful this time?" Sira asked me as we fell to the ground. I groaned as my sore muscles screamed as I slowly lowered myself down to the ground and into a flat laying position. I turned to look at the freshly evolved Dragonair and smiled as best as my sore face muscles (Yeah, they were sore too!) would allow me.

"We've done some serious work today Sira. If we're not still cramped in the morning we'll really kick some steroid pumped man's fat white ass." I assured her. "And if not we'll be back here and training once again."

"Oh crud we need to win than." Sira joked. I chuckled but quickly cut myself off; my ribs hurt too much. The Dragonair female winced as she slowly wrapped herself into a tight ball to fall asleep, her expression going peaceful as she managed to slip off into blissful sleep. I smiled as I thought about what tomorrow would bring: victory for us, happiness for Jenny. I found myself drifting off and I allowed myself to be brought off to the land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

_Jenny was strapped to a tree, naked as the day she had been born. Long red gashes littered her beautiful body and rivets of blood trickled down her curvature. Her eyes were puffy from crying, bloodshot with pain and alight with fear. Her hands were bound to limbs on a tree by leather straps, her legs just dangling off the ground and held in place by black and yellow rope. She screamed once again as her eyes moved to the side and her body began to squirm and writhe as a black figure stepped forward. The figure was followed swiftly by another, than a familiar Ancient Creature._

_"This the bitch?" The recognizable rasp of Cletus asked, his head turning to look at Lucifer and the second figure I couldn't place. He seemed familiar…but he had to be dead. There was no way he could be there._

_"Yeah…she's the one." Jason nodded, his voice stopping my heart as he turned to look at Cletus. "She's who you've been hunting." He explained. "Lucifer, what's so big about killing her that we've hunted her under your orders for the last few months?"_

_"I Just Felt Like Killing Her." Lucifer answered indifferently. "I Had No Other Reason, And If I Did I Certainly Would Not Feel The Need To Inform You Of It." He laughed coldly. "So…who wants to start the session this time? Cletus or Jason?"_

_"It'll be my pleasure." Cletus grinned, producing a straight edge razor. Jenny began screaming hysterically, shaking her raggedy head as Cletus stepped forward. "I'm going to make this nice and slow…you've already watched all your Pokémon die…now I'm going to cut you into tiny little pieces and have Lucifer spread you across the world." Jason began chuckling, Lucifer watching the situation as if expecting something else to happen. It was as if he didn't think Cletus would live._

_And then Jason's head exploded. My guts wrenched and I fought to wake myself from this vision. His body pumped blood as it fell to the ground, mixing with the grey gunk that used to be his brain. Cletus, Lucifer and my field of vision turned to see…me. I was covered in blood, my blindfold was gone but my eyes were back…and they were hideous._

_"Thought You Might Show Up." Lucifer smiled. "Look At What This Man Is Doing To Her. Torture…Rape…And You Didn't Kill Him When You Had The Chance."_

_I flicked my wrist and Cletus flew into a tree, his arms pulled back to dangle him a good three feet off the ground. His lower jaw clenched as he seemingly struggled to release himself from my hold._

_"I Told You This Would Happen." Lucifer hissed into my ear. "I Told You That If You Did Not Let Me Use Your Body As A Vessel Jenny Would Be Hurt." He stood in front of me. "I Can Change That. She Will Never Die. She Will Never Age. She Will Never Be Alone. All You Have To Do Is Say Yes, Solis."_

_"Lucifer you lying bastard. You can't stop her from aging just as you won't stop me from finding a way to kill you." I snarled. My mind was awhirl from this, I desperately wished this was just a bad dream…but it felt too real to be just a dream._

_"I Am Much Stronger With A Body Than In This Spirit Form Solis. With A Thought I Could Change The World. And Without you I won't Have a Body And Jenny Will Just Be A Withered Husk Of Agony." A shadowy hand reached out. "Will You Take Me As Your Possessor, Or Not?"_

_"If you promise to fix Jenny and bring my friends back you can use my body as a vessel for all eternity." I swore. A blinding white light filled my vision, but I had no eyelids to close nor a way to block the light, so I merely let the pain flood my head._

_"YES!"_

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, bolting upright as my vocal chords nearly ripped themselves asunder. The rest of my group was up instantly and staring at me as my face went red and my heart raced. My stomach turned to ice and clenched itself in fear as I reviewed the dream in my head.

"Solis what's wrong?" Jenny demanded, by my side in an instant.

_Nothing_. I lied. _Bad dream._ Jenny shook her head and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a supportive hug before standing up. We all followed her example, stretching ourselves out as we readied for this battle.

"Alright guys, let's get going." Jenny offered, setting out at a brisk walk.

* * *

"YOU BACK?" Wake roared, pounding his chest furiously as he regarded our team. "YOU READY FOR ANOTHER ASS WHOOPING?" He demanded. I noticed immediately that we were higher up than last time and the room was filled with water and floaties were spread across the water.

"We're ready to kick your ass." Jenny grinned. "Solis you're up first." She ordered. I nodded and stepped forward, pushing the vision-dream out of my head.

"Swampert kick his ass!" Crasher Wake ordered, thrusting his fist into the air. As I landed on a float the water erupted into the air and Swampert flew into the air, grinning gleefully as her ice covered fist began its slow descent.

"Nope!" I cheered, thrusting my open palm forward, sending Swampert soaring through the air and back into the pool. "What, we have a change of field each time we come back for a rematch here?" I grumbled angrily before kneeling over and plunging my hand into the water.

"Even if she is partly Ground-Type, she's submerged in water…a nice ol' Charge Beam should shock the crap out of her Solis!" Jenny shouted. "Use Charge Beam!"

I stood up before charging a Charge Beam and firing it into the water. For a moment there was a blinding flash of light before a form floated to the top of the water. Watching the form carefully I leapt to another float, slowly making my way closer to Swampert. In mid-leap I saw Swampert move; she wasn't unconscious.

"Solis, use a Shadow Ball!" Jenny commanded.

"Eat this!" I roared, firing off a Shadow Ball at the Swampert. Diving underwater in an instant Swampert avoided the explosion of shadowy energy before coming up in front of me, Ice Punch at the ready.

"Solis use Magical Leaf!" Jenny yelled to which I laughed, loosing a Magical Leaf that tore into Swampert with ease.

"Finish her with Psychic!" Jenny ordered. I thrust my hand forward and sent Swampert flying through the air with ease. She smashed into the ground next to Crasher Wake, who merely sniffed.

"Gyarados, go!" Wake ordered, sending out the large blue serpent.

"Solis come on back. It's Jack's turn to shine." Jenny ordered. I nimbly leapt back across the floats until I hit dry land next to Jenny as Jack leapt from the spot on her opposite side and onto a float.

"EAT HIM!" Wake ordered hysterically.

"Thunderbolt Jack." Jenny countered coolly. Jack leapt out of the way as Gyarados unleashed a Hyper Beam at the Electabuzz, the water erupting into the air that pushed the floats about the pool. I spotted Jack instantly as he let loose a Thunderbolt at Gyarados. The serpentine monster ducked under the electricity to hide in the watery depths, which would not save him from our thunder based attacks.

"Use Thunder, Jack!" Jenny commanded. Jack nodded before raising both his hands and throwing them down suddenly. A bright light filled the arena followed by a thunderous boom. When we were able to see again we saw Gyarados floating in the pool, unconscious.

"Next!" Wake yelled, his Feraligatr popping out of a Pokéball he had in his hand. "Hyper Beam!"

Jack stood, stunned, as Feraligatr fired a beam of orange energy at him. Recognizing the threat he attempted to leap out of the way, but he had not moved quickly enough and was instantly struck, flying backwards and smashing into the rim of the pool, knocking him out cold.

"Solis you're up." Jenny muttered, withdrawing Jack into his Pokéball. I leapt out onto the field, watching Feraligatr intently.

"Can I taste your blood?" Feraligatr hissed, diving into the water.

"Charge Beam!" Jenny shouted. I summoned my reservoirs of energy and fired an electrically powered beam into the water, only for Feraligatr to leap up out of the pool and come down, his jaws latching onto my forearm in an iron lock. I began to scream in pain as Feraligatr began to tighten his hold. Bringing my fist up aI punched Feraligatr on the nose, only for him to growl angrily. Again and again I struck him, his jaw slightly loosening. When I went for another strike his jaw released my left arm and bit down on my right, earning another shriek of pain from myself.

"Get off of ME!" I screamed, shooting a Charge Beam at Feraligatr through my right arm. The charge conducted through his body back into mine, hurting the both of us. Feraligatr released me only for his palm to strike my chest, sending me flying through the air. I landed on a soft float, but my relief was short lived when Feraligatr came crashing down onto my gut.

We plunged underneath the water, my mouth wide open and allowing water to plunge down my throat. I instantly threw Feraligatr through the water and propelling him into the air before racing towards the surface of the clear blue water.

"Alright Solis, you're so close!" Jenny cheered as I breeched the surface, my lungs gasping for breath. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder before I was soon thrown across the room and landing at Jenny's feet. "Damnit…" Jenny swore angrily, kneeling down next to me. "Are you okay Solis?" She asked me gingerly.

_Done for._ I replied, grabbing my ribs.

"Don't worry; Sira's going to kick some Feraligatr ass." Jenny grinned as Sira slipped into the water.

"Now trainer, hear the scream of your dragon!" Feraligatr cackled before a beam of ice rose through the water and struck his chest, freezing him instantly.

"He talks a lot and I can't even understand him. Sira win us this battle with a Thunderbolt!" Jenny cheered.

With amazing litheness and strength Sira rose from the depths and unleashed a blast of golden brilliance. When the light again cleared from yet another electric attack we saw a smoldering Feraligatr on the ground near a raging Crasher Wake.

We had won.

Ah boo-ya!

Ow…my ribs.


	64. Dance Dance Revolution I

**A/N: Hiya everyone, new chappie is up.  
I've noticed that the number of reviews I've been getting has dropped. I used to care, but now not so much. I'm more worried about my fictionpress stories where I go by a different name so fans here don't just review over there because they like me. But as long as 1 person reviews each chapter, I shall continue this fic til the end. Anyway, here we go!**

Chapter 64

I don't think I'll tell you about our trip through the muddy hell that was Route 212. The two day trip through that was pretty much uneventful; scratch that, nothing happened. Johnny got us lost and it took us longer to get through than planned, but we managed to pull through.

Hearthome City still had not managed to find a substitute Gym Leader to replace Fantina. Did that mean we would not be getting a badge from this Gym? Nope. But they weren't just giving them away. Some idiot, well I can't really call them an idiot since it worked out in my favor, decided that a 'dance contest' would decide who walked away with the badge.

We met up with Kyle again…and through him Morgan. But this arc doesn't start with me drooling over her…it starts with a shower.

* * *

"How do Pokémon take so DAMN LONG to take a friggin' shower?" Jenny roared as she pounded on the door. All her Pokémon, myself, Sira, Crystal, Kodiak and Jack, were all inside the bathroom, relaxing inside the spa that doubled as a shower. How did we get a spa in a hotel room when we had such a poor run with run-down shitty rooms before? Easy, Amber flashed some tits and got us three presidential suites. Things she would do to get clean of mud.

"Ahhh…so nice to just relax after two days of mud and muck." Crystal sighed dreamily as she enjoyed the warm water thoroughly. Kodiak sat next to her, his eyes half-closed in the warm bliss of the water.

"Why haven't we kicked Jack out of the water yet? He could short-circuit and kill us all." I joked, earning a splash from Sira's tail. "Hey you big-blue serpent!"

"Play nice." Sira smiled merrily, wrapped around the tub one and a half times, her head propped next to my pale shoulders. "Besides, he wouldn't do that much harm, right?"

"Actually Sira, water is a good conductor for electricity. We would be hurt more sitting in this water and getting shocked by a Thundershock than taking a Thunderbolt while dry." Kodiak explained to Sira and me.

"Well just great; the humans science explains what we Pokémon couldn't." I muttered sarcastically.

"I will come in there and bathe with you if you do not hurry up!" Jenny threatened. Both Jack and I turned to the door and grinned.

"Do it!" We both shouted, of course she could only understand him, but she would probably correctly infer what I had said.

"Perverts!" She screeched, pounding on the door.

"Come on, let's get out before she has a fit." I suggested to groans of disapproval. "Hey I'd like to stay in here too but Jenny deserves some respect…I guess."

Each of us minus Sira grabbed a towel and walked out of the room, Kodiak and Crystal helping each other with their towels, letting Jenny storm into the bathroom and begin her own bath.

"So what were those signs saying about some kind of dance contest?" Jack muttered, rubbing his head vigorously.

"I dunno…" Crystal said. "Wasn't paying much attention…and I can't read ever since I was reborn."

"I just overheard two people talking about it while looking at one; I'm just as illiterate as you four." Jack admitted.

"Hey I wasn't until I lost my sight." I countered bitterly, automatically touching where my eyes used to be and feeling the scar that defiled my once beautiful face…if you even think Gardevoir are not beautiful I will come out of this shitty fanfiction and rip your face off. Just your face, the rest of you gets to stay.

"Reading seems like fun to me." Sira smiled, her happiness whirling around her body in waves. "But going through all that effort to learn…I would rather stick with letting it seem mystical."

"That's…weird." Jack muttered, tossing his towel into the corner of the room. I threw mine at Jack while Kodiak dragged his and Crystal's over to Jack's own, creating a nice white pile that was stained by white, red and yellow fur.

"Guys…" Jenny called out, peeking out of the door. "I don't have a towel."

"Here you go." Jack said, tossing her my used towel.

"Did you use this?" She asked, holding the towel by her fingers.

"No, Solis did." He answered. Jenny sighed heavily before tossing it into the nearby pile and shutting the door.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly, looking at my companions.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow…" Johnny held an icepack to his blackened right eye, walking down the street with us. "Amber does not like being peeped on…" He warned Jenny.

"I'll keep that in mind?" She asked, confused. "Why would I peep at her, she's a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just prefer guys."

"Like me." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Better question; why were you peeping at her?" Jenny interrogated the leather suit wearing man.

"I did too, but I wasn't caught." Kleftis pointed out happily. "And I managed to snag some thongs from her too." He grinned.

"Nice." I laughed, high-fiving the Sneasel.

"Well…let's just say there was a hole in the wall between my bathroom and hers…" Johnny muttered.

"How did she find out?"

"I whistled."

"And how did she punch you?"

"Through the hole."

What the hell? "How big was the damn hole?" I asked Kleftis curiously, having imagined a small peephole.

"'Bout the size of my head." He admitted after a moment's thought.

"How did she not notice it?" I blurted out.

"Johnny's eyes were so wide and still it must've looked like part of the wall." Kleftis offered as an explanation. We all stared at Johnny before letting out at unanimous sigh and turning back towards our trek.

"Where are we headed?" Eroe asked, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been the last few chapters?" I questioned my dad.

"Over there." He pointed. "So whoever wins this dance competition gets the Gym Badge, huh?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I can read Solis." Eroe answered with a weary sigh. "Maylene did teach me something useful besides fighting…but she didn't teach me what to do with a smart-alek son…huh."

"You realize he's pissed you gave him up and leave him alone?" I suggested.

"No that's not it."

"Boo." A voice said from behind, making me jump. I turned and felt my jaw drop to the ground as I laid my Psychic eyes on the most drop dead gorgeous Gardevoir I had ever seen. "Hey Solis, long time no see." Morgan waved shyly.

"Ho…hot…hot…beautifully hot…" I mumbled incoherently. Morgan smiled shyly, wrapped around a blanket of shyness. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me, my arms instantly pushing Eroe away and wrapped around her, my heart pounding in my chest.

"So…I'm just as tall as you are now." She giggled, stepping back from the hug.

"Yeah…but you…uhh…you look better as a Gardevoir than I do." I muttered sheepishly. "I mean…wow, you're beautiful." Morgan blushed at the compliment. "And your personality's changed again."

"Well…evolution. It really changes you, y'know?" She offered.

"So…is Kyle here?"

"Yeah, he is looking for Jenny." Morgan answered.

"You didn't decide to help him find her?" I grinned mischievously as she blushed again. "What a naughty girl you are."

"So who's the beautiful young lady?" Eroe asked, stepping up next to us.

"Go away old man." I growled. Morgan bumped me on the head lightly and I sighed. "This is my…this is Morgan." I offered. "Morgan…this is…my dad." I said in a low voice.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan smiled, holding her hand out to which Eroe grabbed and shook politely.

"Likewise." He grinned. "So…this the girl you mumble 'bout in your sleep?"

"I'mma kill you!" I screamed, leaping forward. I would have caught him if Morgan hadn't wrapped her arms around my waist and held me in.

"That's sweet of you." She purred, melting my anger away. "Anyway, there was something Kyle and I wanted to ask you and Jenny."

"Finally!" Kyle screamed, appearing out of an alleyway and rushing up to Jenny excitedly. "What's going on Jenny? You been doing good?" He inquired, giving her a quick friendly hug.

"Kyle!" She laughed. "So you're here too huh?"

"Well yeah, I have to get this badge from the contest. Sorry but you're outta luck if you wanna enter…ow!" He yelped as Morgan elbowed him sharply in the side. "Hey Mo, when did you get here?"

"You just left us to join your boyfriend, right?" Sandstorm the Gabite growled teasingly, popping out of the alleyway with Scott the Roselia and Jade the Shellos right behind him.

"Sh-shut up Sandstorm!" Morgan blurted out angrily. Now it was my turn to hold her back, which I did so very…very…VERY happily.

"She kept talking about Solis this and Solis that…blah blah blah she knew we were going to meet up here and would not be quiet about you man." Sandstorm continued with a devilish grin. "Morgan and Solis, sitting in a tree. K…how do you spell 'kissing'?"

"Anyway Jenny, have you heard about this dance contest at all?" Kyle asked Jenny.

"Just that the winner gets a Gym Badge, nothing else."

"Well yes. It's like a tournament, only for dancing. Not really sure what fruitcake came up with the idea but to each his own. So the rules state you must enter a minimum of two Pokémon to participate and it is held sort of like contests back in Hoenn, the winner of each block goes to the finals and blah blah blah but no battling, just straight up dancing each time."

"So I have to enter Solis with someone else?" Jenny dreaded, my insides turning to ice. I couldn't dance with Kodiak or Jack, especially Jack, and I'm pretty sure it would be hard to turn Sira or Crystal into natural dancers like myself in just a few hours.

"Well…yeah." Kyle shrugged hopelessly. "But here's the thing. I looked over all the rules, and it did not say anything about not making partnerships with other trainers."

"So is he suggesting what I really really REALLY hope he's suggesting?" I asked Morgan, who nodded.

"Jenny can I borrow Solis for the dance contest? If I win we'll both get badges. C'mon…please?"

"Hell no." Jenny demanded.

"WHAT?" Kyle and I screamed, both of us shocked and angry but for quite different reasons.

"Kyle, can I borrow Morgan for the dance contest? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Jenny pouted, sticking her lower lip out as far as it would go.

"What! What the hell's the difference if I let you borrow Morgan than if I borrowed Solis?"

"Well for one, I know how to dance." Jenny shot back.

"Ouch, that hurt from here." Jack chortled.

"Two, I want to win." She answered smugly.

"Fine."

"BOO-YA!" I screamed, hugging Morgan tightly. Yes, there were weird-looks aplenty, but that didn't dampen my mood.

No, the man in the gold suit and high heels with three Ludicolo did that. And what the hell is with his 'fro?


	65. Dance Dance Revolution II

**A/N: I could give you guys reasons why I haven't updated in forever but you are here to read a story not my stories. On the brighter side Black and White come out today, so hell ya!**

Chapter 65

"Stop the music!" The man shouted, spreading his arms out wide as his lush white and red fro bounced on the top his head. "And what do we have? Little darlings thinking this contest is theirs to win?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jenny growled angrily, staring the man up and down. "More importantly…what the hell is with the doo?"

"The name's Mirror B. darlings!" The man twirled lavishly, his sleeves twirling in the wind. The three Ludicolo behind him were still dancing in sync with one another, as if connected by unbreakable strings.

"Just keep dancing…just keep dancing…shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah…" The Ludicolo chanted in time with each other. The way they stayed in sync was almost…scratch that, it was friggin' creepy as hell.

"OK…Mirror B…would you mind pissing off?" Johnny suggested. "You're kind of annoying…and you really creep me out."

"Wha-? How, how, how dare you! Don't you dare think you'll get away with this outrage! Let's go!" Mirror B yelled at his Ludicolos, turning and high tailing it out of there as if the law was after him. We all watched him leave and listened to the music from the boom box one of the Ludicolo was carrying.

"That guy was freaky major." Kyle muttered, his eyebrows raised. "And he had an Orre accent…wonder why he would go from the warmest region in the world to the coldest…huh."

"Isn't it obvious? Dude was running from the law." Johnny noted. Everyone turned to look at him, thinking the exact same thing.

"And you know this how?" Jenny finally voiced our inquiry, giving Johnny a look I had seen too many times. A look of someone looking at a retard who wasn't special needs but still retarded. That definition fit Johnny to a T.

"The way he shifted his feet, the beady eyes, his anxiety. It was obvious." Johnny explained. "How did none of you pick up on that?" He retorted.

"I felt his nervousness, but I didn't think that was why." Morgan admitted.

"I thought he was just embarrassed to be out in public like that." I said with a chuckle. "I mean, I would be embarrassed to be in something so…girly."

"I would too if I were you Solis. Wait a minute…you're wearing a dress!" Jack yelled, pointing at my lower half. I growled angrily as I felt my cheeks redden; I was in fact made up of a dress like thing…but I didn't choose to be.

"Ignore him." Morgan chimed up, smiling. "He might just be jealous…after all, you get to dance with the girl of your dreams. He doesn't."

"BURN!" Crystal screamed, a wacky grin crossing her face. Jack shot her a scowl to which she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry dude, but that was a burn."

"So where do I go to sign up for this dance contest?" Jenny asked Kyle. He shot her a grin before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away, leaving us to follow her.

* * *

"OK…so these are like those contests I watched from Hoenn, right?" Jenny questioned, looking at her pass.

"No. Well…kind of." Kyle admitted. "There are four groups, letters A-D. A certain number of contestants are in each group. The contestants have their Pokémon dance for the judges, who will give scores for each group. Everyone performs twice and your average determines if you move on or not. Four people make it to the finals and you perform once. The winner is the one with the highest score at the finals."

"That's stupid." Johnny grumbled. "Just give whoever signed up the badges for having the balls to sign up."

"That would mean giving everyone a badge Johnny." Jenny retorted with a roll of her eyes. "So since I'm in Group B does that mean we'll be going after Group A finishes?"

"No all groups compete at the same time." Kyle pointed out. "Group B's stage is over there."

"So when does the competition start?"

"Hmm…'bout five minutes ago."

"What the hell?" Jenny yelled, grabbing me and Morgan before dashing forward.

"So one question." I turned to Morgan as we kept pace with Jenny. "How are we supposed to dance well together if we've never danced together before? Hell I haven't even danced before!"

"We're Gardevoir Solis, dancing is second nature to us!" Morgan giggled. "Just do what you think feels natural to you and we'll do great."

"OK, just remember when your feet are being squashed you told me to try and dance without any practice."

Jenny burst through the door with us to see a small crowd in front of a stage. There was a table in front of the stage with three people sitting there, each talking to one another.

"Where are the other contestants?" Jenny mumbled aloud, looking around.

"The contestants are backstage until the judges call them out." Some random person explained to us.

"OK thanks." Jenny smiled at the guy. "Come on guys." She said, leading us up the stage and behind the ivory curtain.

"Alright ladies let's shake those bon-bons!" Someone shouted. We turned to see a man lavishly dressed in sparkly cloth standing in front of three Lopunnys, each dancing in tune with one another. "Alright girls, we're so going to win!"

There were some freaks here for sure, but the majority looked like regular people who just wanted to win a badge the easy way. Many were using lithe Pokémon like Lopunny, Ludicolo, there were a few other Gardevoirs and our family members there too. A Lucario was dancing with a Gallade, which was kind of weird, but except for the man with the sparkles, many competitors here looked….normal.

"Huh…thought there would be more weirdoes, what with Mirror B., that guy with the sparkles and Kyle." I said.

"Hey, Kyle's a nice guy once you get to know him." Morgan told me. "He's always looked out for us…except when I started my monthlies. Than he…"

"Lalalalalala not listening!" I yelped, covering my ears.

"What? It's a natural occurrence. I bet Jenny has them all the time." Morgan huffed.

I shivered as I suppressed a gag of revulsion. A bad part of absorbing some of Jenny's memories were getting the bad ones along with the good. She had gotten her first period at ten. Boy was that something I desperately wanted to forget.

"Thank god for being a man." I grinned. "Should I take the blindfold off or leave it on?"

"Leave it." Morgan told me. "It makes you look more mysterious and manly."

"Yeah, I know." I boasted, grinning broadly. "So we have to beat these guys to win the badge?"

"No, we have to beat these guys and those that make it to the finals." Morgan reminded me. "And then we'll get our badges and make our owners proud."

"Owners?" I repeated incredulously. "They're not our owners. They're our trainers. They own us as much as we own the air. If we wanted Pokémon could escape."

"Really?" Morgan smirked, radiating smugness. "Then why haven't you freed yourself and left?"

"Why would I want to?" I countered. "Being free would mean being by myself. I've never been wild, I have no idea how to survive in the wild. And…if I freed myself I wouldn't get to see you." I admitted bashfully.

"That's sweet." Morgan smiled, giving me a quick hug. "So Solis…um…I was…wondering if…"

"Well if it isn't the darlings from earlier." A familiar voice came from behind. The three of us turned to see Mirror B. standing there, grinning widely.

"Mirror B., right?" Jenny said, slightly unsure. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're in the B group."

"Oh no darling, I'm in the A group. I just came by to scout the competition." He laughed narcissistically. "Not that there is much here. We've already got group A in the bag, perfect scores across the board!" He twirled on his feet, his 'fro bouncing as he stepped side to side. "We'll have that badge in no time and sell it for the big bucks!"

"Y…you're selling the badge?" Jenny cried incredulously.

"Well it is a pretty smart plan. Should he win plenty of us are going to want that badge and we'd be willing to pay through the nose for it." Morgan admitted. "But he'd only get one, so our teams would have to compete for that one."

"If we do I promise I won't beat you guys too badly." I joked, earning a friendly push from the sexy Gardevoir…I mean cute. Shut up.

"Well there's no one here worth anything so I'm moving on." Mirror B. chortled. "Let the music play!"

Music began blaring from nowhere, the sound almost metallic in sound. Mirror B. began to headbang as he walked out of the room and onto the next group stage.

"What a dick." Sparkles man said, appearing next to us. "No matter, I'll show that freak that I am no to be trifled with. Ay dios mio, honeys we need to practice!"

"That guy is calling Mirror B. a freak? I'm sorry but if it weren't for his habit of playing music when he exited a room I would like the dude." I admitted with a shrug. "He seems like a funny guy to be around."

"Yeah, hilarious." Morgan agreed sarcastically. "I hope we start soon. I'm starting to get nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll do great." I smiled at her. "And no pressure about carrying me through this."

"Alright you guys, you ready for a little practice before we go on stage?" Jenny turned to us. "Do we pick our own music or do they put the music on for us?"

"They choose, so it's hard to practice. I mean you can practice dancing but it might be a different style from what the judges choose." Someone answered.

"Is this not the first time this has happened or something? Where are all these rules coming from?" Jenny asked, exasperated.

"No the dance contest moves around a lot. It's just the mayor of Hearthome City decided to make it a replacement for the gym battle in Fantina's absence." The person finished.

"Jenny Rari, you're up first." A stagehand called out.

"Damnit." Morgan and I cried. Shrugging helplessly we walked off stage, our hearts racing as we went into the first round of a dance contest neither of us had even heard of before.

I think I might vomit.


	66. Dance Dance Revolution III

**A/N: OK so sorry about the wait but it is spring break for me so I promise three updates in the next two weeks at minimum. Anyway this chapter continues story and if you want to know what song Solis and Morgan dance to the name is right underneath the chapter. Please do enjoy.**

Chapter 66

Paralyzer

The music was playing loudly, the rhythm unfamiliar…but Morgan and I were…perfect. This song was one I had never heard of before and yet the two of us moved to it fluidly, intertwining ourselves at the right times, twirling away a second later. The judges were staring at us with a sizable crowd, but we paid them absolutely no heed. The only thing I focused on was Morgan…and I was the only thing she thought of. At times I felt myself drawing closer and closer to her…almost longingly. I'm not sure if she felt the same.

Jenny was awestruck; I had never danced before, something quite unusual for a Gardevoir. And now here I was with a gorgeous Gardevoir making dancing seem like it was nothing. I could feel her impressed feelings from where I held Morgan in my arms, but they floated out of my mind almost instantly.

And suddenly the music ended. The lights went from dimmed to normal and Jenny joined Morgan and I on stage in front of the judges, who leaned back in their seats. Slowly I moved my hand next to Morgan's, brushing against it softly before the two of us joined hands, my heart leaping in my chest.

"Amazing…even for Gardevoirs." The female judge sitting between two males admitted with a smile. "9."

"Quite…breathtaking." The man on the female's right admitted. "The two of them were almost making a mockery of dance, something I found quite humorous. 10."

"10." The last judge announced without any commentary. All three of us smiled happily before thanking the judges and walking off stage.

"Mhm…that was…decent." Mirror B. told us, appearing next to the stage. "Not as fantastic as _moi_, but you'd make decent rivals." He admitted shamelessly.

"Oh what a relief it is to hear that…the great Poké'fro head thinks we'd be good rivals." I snorted. "I best be getting on my knees and thanking Mew for such a miraculous day."

"Hush." Morgan giggled. I threw a smirk at her, hoping my sarcasm had impressed her. Boy did I feel weird.

"Thanks." Jenny said through clenched teeth before outing the door, leading Morgan and I into daylight again. "The next dance is tomorrow so we get the day to chillax." She laughed. "What should we do?"

_I'm going to take Morgan on a walk._ I telepathically informed Jenny. My trainer threw me a sly smile before nudging me in the ribs.

"Gonna get your moves on, eh Solis?" She whispered.

_She can hear you asshole!_ I telepathically screamed, wishing I had eyes to throw Jenny a harsh glare. The human female merely laughed and walked away, throwing us a wave as she retreated.

"So where is she going?" Morgan inquired, leaning over in front of me.

"Umm…I was hoping you and I could go for a walk…alone." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. I must've been sporting the reddest blush in the world because my face felt like it was on fire at that moment.

"Sure." Morgan smiled, grabbing my hand again. "Kyle took me and the others to this park the last time we were here. It's really tranquil and stuff…perfect for a nice walk."

"Let's go!" I offered, leading the girl of my dreams away. Shit did I just say that aloud?

* * *

Morgan and I hiked up a hill towards a tree, a very corny but tried and true romantic place…at least from Jenny's knowledge that I had siphoned. Jack and brought her to one like this once before…that's when she really started to like him.

"So are you trying to be romantic or is this just all a big coincidence?" Morgan smiled at me. I gulped heavily as I looked over at her, my mind a whirl as I tried to put the words together.

"Well Morgan…it's just that…I kind of…ever since we…m…met…" I began stumbling, gripping my head as a ringing began to spread through my skull.

"Solis…are you OK?" Morgan asked aloud, stepping forward. I waved her off, straightening myself out.

"Yeah…I'm goo-AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as my head felt like it might rip itself apart in agony.

"Fall Into Darkness With Me." Lucifer whispered before I passed out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see myself surrounded by darkness. Grey swirling patterns of mist floated through the floor, the air, the sky, everything. A red skull floated overheard, as far overheard as a moon, the light illuminating the darkness. Dead, white trees were spread here and there, the branches almost resembling human skeletal arms.

"This Is How My Father Repaid Me, You Know." Lucifer spoke up. I sat up to see red eyes staring at me, his body blending in perfectly with the world. "I Suggest A Few Things To Help Him…And He Throws Me Here."

"Is this Hell?" I squeaked, fear working its way into my system. Lucifer let out a throaty chuckle, his eyes moving back in forth in the familiar motion of someone shaking their head.

"Hell Is Something Humans Made Up To Keep Themselves Behaved. No…What Truly Happens To Those Who Die And Sinned In Life Is Much Worse." Lucifer told me, his eyes growing larger as I could only assume he grew closer to me. "You See, Every Living Creature Is Nothing More Than A Soul In A Collection Of Blood, Flesh And Bone. And When They Die, The Soul Is Freed. Now If That Soul Is Tainted, Not By Lying Or Stealing But By Murder, Rape, Or Any True Sin, They Are Forever Doomed To Wonder The Earth Without Hope Of Salvation, Without Hope of Rest. Pure Souls Are Allowed To Paradise, Where They Can See Family, Friends, And If They Desire, Sleep For Eternity."

"No wonder no one wants to die." I muttered.

"Precisely." Lucifer grinned. "And This Is Exactly Why I Want To Find My Father And Kill Him."

"Wait…what? How the hell do human souls and your 'Father' relate to each other?"

"It Was Father's Idea To Let Tainted Souls Wander The Earth For Eternity, Mine Was A Place Of Punishment. He Thought I Was Demented…Sick." He snarled. "And So Cast Me Out Of Paradise. And A Few Thousand Years Later, He Himself Vanishes Without A Trace, Cutting Me Out Of My Family Photo, If You Will." He seemed to calm. "You See Unlike Some Ancient Creatures, Michael, Myself, Gabriel And Raphael Were Never Alive In The Sense Of Interacting With Mortals, We've Always Been Creatures Of Eternity. And I've Had To Watch As The Souls Of The Damned Scream…And Cry, With No Father For Them To Turn To."

"How do I end up in all of this, huh?" I screamed angrily, getting to my feet. "If you hate the agonies tainted souls go through why do you kill us at whim? Why do you want Jenny dead?"

"I Don't Care Much If Jenny Dies, You're The Prize I'm After." Lucifer said. "In This Spiritual Form My Power Is Split Into A Quarter Of What It Normally Is. And I Let People Die So They Rally Behind Me. Within A Year Of Death All Tainted Souls Have Gone Insane, And With Them Rallying Behind Me Father Will See His Solution Is Flawed."

"Your reasoning is bad."

"Silence." Lucifer growled. "With You As My Vessel, I Will Be More Powerful Than Michael, Raphael And Gabriel Put Together. I Will Smite Them…A Task I Do Not Wish To Do, And Than Father Will Come Out Of Hiding. When He Does, Those Souls Were Serve Nicely For A Ritual I Created…A Ritual That Will Banish Father To The Ends Of The Universe, Where HE Will Spend Eternity In His Own Personal Hell."

"I don't want to be your vessel…and you can't make me." I grinned.

"I Won't Have To." He retorted. "That Vision You Had, The One I Gave You, Was The Future, The Future Written In Stone. Never Once Will I Attempt To Force You To Be My Vessel, For You Will Accept To Save Jenny's Life. We've Both Seen It Solis, We Both Know That You Can Accept Sooner Or Later."

"I won't let that happen." I snarled. "I know Cletus and Jason are alive…I don't know how, but they are. I'll tell Jenny, she'll alert the police and the two of them will be arrested."

"Free Will Is A Lie Solis." Lucifer interrupted. "You Think You Can Decide Your Own Destiny…But You Cannot. The Past, Present, And Future Is Embedded In Stone. Whatever I Think I Decide To Do Has Already Been Chosen To Be Done. Nothing I Do Can Change That."

"And if you decide not to possess me? If you decide to forgive your Father?"

"That Too Would Already Have Been Decided For Me." Lucifer said calmly. "But The Future We've Seen Is I Do Take My Vessel…And Jenny Lives For Eternity."

"I choose my own destiny." I snarled.

"You Haven't Been Listening." Lucifer muttered. "FREE WILL IS A LIE SOLIS, ACCEPT THAT AND YOU WILL KNOW REWARDS BEYOND YOUR WILDEST IMAGINATION!"

* * *

"AH!" I screamed, bolting upwards. Morgan leaped into the air, her hand flying to her heart as she breathed in and out rapidly.

"Jeez you scared me Solis!" She yelled, falling to my side. "Are you OK? You passed out a few seconds ago."

_It was only a few seconds?_

"Morgan…I like you." I said, ignoring everything that had transpired. "No…I love you. Since we met I've been smitten with you and couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Where did this come from?" Morgan asked me with all seriousness.

"When I passed out…I had a moment of clarity." I informed her. "I realized that my free will could either let me tell you how I felt…or I could keep my silence and let my feelings stay silent."

"Oh…" Morgan smiled shyly at me, a blush working to her face. "I had no idea…" She giggled quietly. "That's a lie, we both knew we liked each other from the get-go, it just took…A LONG ASS time for it to come out."

I leaned forward and kissed her suddenly, drawing back to see the shocked expression on her face.

"And what makes you think I wanted to be kissed?" She challenged.

"It was your destiny." I smirked.


	67. Dance Dance Revolution IV

**A/N: Sorry guys, but my power companies been doing outages for repairs over here. But fear not I shall still update twice more before Monday.**

Chapter 67

"First time huh?" Morgan giggled, snuggling close to my chest. We were both breathing heavily, and stop thinking about what we were doing pervert and just read the damn story.

"Yeah." I admitted. "Not that good huh?"

"Honestly?" She questioned to which I nodded. "It was wonderful."

"I can tell you're lying." I smirked to which my lovely mate became embarrassed. Had I had eyes I would be able to see an adorable blush spread across her features. "Well…you do know what they say about…it." I was a little hesitant to finish that sentence.

"What?"

I grinned mischievously before rolling over atop of her. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been and…oh my god you reek of sex." Jenny muttered wordlessly as Morgan and I walked through the doorway into our hotel room. I felt Morgan's utter and complete humiliation as all eyes fell on us, while I felt…yeah I was kind of embarrassed too.

"WOOHOO SOLIS!" Kleftis screamed, appearing on the bed. "That's my boy!" He rooted.

"Kleftis…I appreciate your enthusiasm…but Morgan's kind of uncomfortable so could you…I dunno…zip it?" I hissed, noting Morgan's discomfort growing with each passing second.

"Oh…sorry bro." Kleftis smiled devilishly. He turned to the group on the bed and made a 'shooing' motion with his claws. "Off the bed, the two sexers wanna sit down after all that laying!"

"I'mma kill you Kleftis." I growled, clenching my left hand cuz my right was holding Morgan's and I didn't wanna hurt her. Both of us sat down on the bed experimentally, feeling all pairs of eyes fall unto us the moment we were immobile.

"So…what's it like?" Crystal asked.

"OK we're going." I stated, hopping up with Morgan almost leading me. _We'll be back tomorrow morning._ I told my trainer telepathically before Morgan and I vanished from the room.

"Knew it was gonna happen." Kleftis grinned cockily, landing on the bed in the _exact_ spot where Morgan had been. "Ahh…smell that aroma."

All Pokémon eyes widened as they considered the Sneasel's strange antics, confused.

"You're a really sick pervert." Jack nodded to sounds of approval. "Hey wait a friggin' minute didn't you go with Johnny back to his room? How the hell are you here?"

"There's a hole in your shower a little bit bigger than my head." Kleftis said.

"How many God-damned holes are in these rooms?" Jack shouted angrily, his eyes ablaze. "Oh God…Johnny wasn't peeping on Jenny, was he?"

"What? No you sicko, Johnny's a pervert but not an incestuous pervert, jeez." Kleftis faux-gagged at the thought. "But I was." He admitted.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack roared, leaping up at the Sneasel.

* * *

"Man that was sooooo embarrassing!" Morgan squealed, covering her face. I nodded; taking her back to our room probably wasn't one of my best ideas, especially after…consummation.

"Sorry…I should have figured they would be immature about that sort of thing, I wasn't thinking clearly." I apologized, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling in her close. "Well I guess we're stuck out here." I muttered, looking around the roof of the hotel.

"At least you could steal a mattress from one of the rooms." She offered happily, patting the mattress we were sharing. Yeah eventually someone would realize one of the rooms on the top floor had a missing mattress and a broken window but for now we weren't that worried.

"Yeah…just hope we don't freeze to death tonight." I joked only for Morgan to wrap her own slender arms around me.

"Don't worry about that…I'll just take your body heat if it gets really cold." She giggled. Another perfect roll-my-eyes-if-I-had-some moment gone to waste without eyes. "What's going to happen to us when our teams go our separate ways?"

That question caught me off guard entirely. Of course I should have thought about it before hand, our teams never stuck together before this so it would have, _should have_ been obvious that we were going to go separate ways after this was over. But I couldn't do that…not anymore. I would miss my mate too much for them to actually even think about splitting us up. I wouldn't let them separate us.

"Maybe we can trade Eroe for you." I offered hopefully. "Or anyone…I just don't want you to leave me." I was whining, for Cresselia's sake, I was whining but I couldn't help it. Morgan smiled at me before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek, making me light up like Hearthome City at night.

"Don't worry, it'll work out." Morgan consoled me, leaning back and pulling me with her. We pulled up the sheets and blankets, tucking them under us to keep us warm during the night. We snuggled up together, my heart still racing at the prospect. "Guess what?" She whispered.

"What?"

"We're going to dance tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

* * *

"Well well well Gabriel, you came." Lucifer smiled, his new body draped in silk. Two orange eyes burned from their sockets as he observed the bloodied and panting Weavile before him. "So you've forced your body to evolve, and for what? A change at me?"

"Stop this Lucifer." Gabriel growled, gripping his left arm as he glared at the possessed…_**me**_. "Why did you do all this? Dad loved you and you banished him to the ends of the universe!"

"Loved me?" Lucifer laughed. With a flick of his wrist he sent Gabriel flying backwards, skidding across the ground. "He banished me from Paradise eons ago, little brother. I had to spend an eternity watching all those souls he denied Paradise beg for entrance to Hell, to Paradise, anything! He let them rot in a state of unrest for eons!" Lucifer roared, a snarl on his lips.

"Those souls were supposed to Lucifer, that is the punishment of sinning!" Gabriel yelled back, stumbling to his feet. "Hell would be even worse, why are you angry he didn't create one?"

"Because those souls had to stay on Earth for eternity. They could not talk to anyone for the rest of eternity. They could not sleep, they could not feel any joy, pain nor sorrow. They were prisoners of boredom and time, without any way out. It only took a year before a soul went insane…and I saw some souls that didn't deserve to be locked out of Paradise." Lucifer muttered, his features softening. "How does a women who killed herself after being raped not deserve Paradise? After everything she's been through…she didn't deserve more torture.

"ANSWER ME GABRIEL, WHY DID HE DO THIS?" Lucifer bellowed, all the rage and hate flying back to his voice. Windows all around the two erupted into bits of glass that narrowly…purposefully missed Lucifer's body.

"You're lying." Gabriel whispered, eyes wide. "He wouldn't do something like that."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this." Lucifer answered proudly. "I don't have to lie. Michael didn't understand, Gabriel, I'm right here. It was Father who deserved punishment not me. I am saving these souls, by way of Paradise or Hell. Not letting them rot on the earth for eternity."

"And the ones you're killing here?" Gabriel screamed, waving a claw at the ruins around them. "You claim to be saving them yet you've laid waste to the land since the second you possessed Solis! There are thousands of deaths on your hands Lucifer, and no matter what I'm going to stop you!"

Gabriel made to leap forward, his claws ready for a fight when Lucifer held up a lithe, green arm, surrounding the Weavile in a black-purple aura that held the Weavile tightly.

"Gabriel…you don't remember? This is exactly how Michael died…and at this point Raphael surrendered." Lucifer grinned before lowering his arm. "Go ahead." Lucifer stated suddenly, spreading his arms wide.

"What?" Gabriel gasped, on his knees.

"If you want to stop me…than kill me." Lucifer grinned sadistically. "But can you kill me?"

"You might be my brother, but after what you did to Michael…to Dad…don't offer this Lucifer."

"Not what I meant." Lucifer rebuked. "Could you kill Solis?"

Gabriel went cold. He had not thought about that. Should he kill Lucifer…Solis would inevitably die.

"You travelled with him…_Kleftis_." Lucifer sneered, using Gabriel's mortal alias. "You and he shared meals together, laughed together…so go ahead. Put me out of my misery."

The two stared each other down, Gabriel filled with doubt, Lucifer filled with superiority. Both knew that Gabriel could not kill Solis…and even if he was willing, he wasn't sure he could actually kill Lucifer, not in terms of morality…but in terms of strength.

"I…" Gabriel muttered. Lucifer smiled, but only for a moment as a claw came jutting out of his chest, coated in blood and spearing a still beating heart. "I'm sorry…Solis." Gabriel whispered from behind the Gardevoir, the mirage in front of Lucifer vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

"Simple parlor tricks." Lucifer grinned, appearing behind Gabriel himself before making a sideways chopping motion. Gabriel was stationary for a second before his head flew off and rolled away. "Don't forget who showed you…all of your tricks."

A blinding light erupted from Gabriel's body, illuminating the area around the two before the Weavile's body crumpled into dust.

"NO!" Lucifer suddenly screamed, gripping his head. Orange eyes vanished, and I was in control again.

"You said you wouldn't kill my friends!" I screeched, enraged.

"He came after me." Lucifer muttered, my right eye vanishing from sight as Lucifer began taking control once more. "You knew any Ancient Creatures who opposed me would die Solis, so don't get all indignant with me!"

"Get out of my body." I snarled, gripping my head. "GET OUT!"

A shudder went through my…our body before both eyes flashed orange once more.

"In a battle of wills Solis I have you beat." Lucifer promised, getting to his feet. Castiel appeared in front of him. "Castiel."

"My Lord."


	68. Dance Dance Revolution V

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for being gone so long but I broke my hand and fingers and was entirely casted and finals and blah blah blah...but anyway summer break has finally arrived so I SHOULD be updating a lot more than usual. I hope this doesn't seem like a rushed chapter, I've been working on it in small bits and pieces here and there in my spare time.**

Chapter 68

"Alright guys, you ready?" Jenny asked Morgan and I as we stood backstage. Morgan and I were smiling at each other as we stretched, eager to get our feet onto the floor and dance together again. "We just need to get another good score today and then we'll be in the finals."

"And after we win there we get a badge and then we get to move on to the next town and another challenge." I cheered happily. Morgan shook her head and bent over to touch her toes, leaving me slack-jawed.

"Hey, pervert." Jenny snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Eyes on the prize." She ordered. "NOT…that one." She hissed when I continued staring at Morgan. "We want to get this dance nailed and win those badges, otherwise we won't be able to enter the Pokémon League Tournament."

"Yeah yeah I get it." I muttered, finishing my stretching. That vision last night was something else, but I didn't let it linger. Had it happened two days earlier I would have been losing my mind, afraid for the future and what would come. But now…I didn't care much for the vision. I was in charge of my own future, I had proclaimed that to the heavens and had meant it. Nothing would come to harm Jenny…well nothing serious. I'm not about to sweat over a stubbed toe but those two psychopaths won't touch her. And without that Lucifer would have nothing to hold over me and make me be his vessel.

"So," Morgan said, giving my rear a swat that made me jump slightly, "you ready to win this?" She asked me as I turned to face her. Two male Gardevoir arms, my own, wrapped around and groped her rear, making her squeak as I pulled her in for a hug.

"You know it." I growled in her ear. Jenny sighed heavily at our antics before she began pushing us towards the stage. Always in a hurry, couldn't she give us five damn minutes to be horny perverts before pressing us into the spotlight? No, she was more worried about those stupid badges than me getting lucky.

"Alright, we're going up after this guy…whoever the hell he is." Jenny said to us, crossing her arms and sighing. Morgan and I smiled at one another; I found it adorable when she smiled, and she smiled whenever I did. "And what the hell is up with you two? You've been _too_ buddy-buddy since…well…how to put this…," She looked at us before smirking devilishly, "since you slipped her the hot-beef injection."

My jaw dropped about a thousand miles as Jenny chortled at her 'euphemism' for sex. She wasn't nearly as innocent as I had believed her to be when we had first met…hell, he knew she was just as much a pervert as I was…am, whatever. But she meant well…I think.

"Man when is this guy going to be done?" I groaned when the contestants dance went into the eighth minute. The music gave no signs of stopping anytime soon either, the rhythm not having sped up, slowed down or changed much since it started.

"Getting nervous?" Morgan giggled, wrapping her arms around my shoulder. "Don't worry about nothing Solis, no one can beat a Gardevoir pair when it comes to dancing."

"Yeah, they can try." I chortled before I heard someone scream. "What the hell? Who's screaming over a dance contest?"

"The badges have been stolen!" The person shouted. Jenny, Morgan and I stared at each other disbelievingly before dashing out onto the stage. "Someone stole all of them!"

"Why would someone steal a bunch of the same badge?" I muttered, thinking about who could have possible done it, or wanted to. "Wait a minute…" My mind wandered to a certain Pokéball-headed weirdo who had been stalking us for a while. A guy who was on the run, who would need cash.

"And those badges could be sold for a good price." Morgan said, having run off my thoughts. "Plenty of trainers would want those if they couldn't win this competition."

"But where would he go?" I questioned. "It's not like he could be out on the streets selling Gym Badges, everyone would know."

"Then think…where would he go?" Morgan pressed, the two of us dwelling on the thought deeply.

_Amity Park._ A voice said in my head.

"I know where he is." I shouted suddenly. "Come on."

* * *

"Fufufufufu….with these badges I'll make so much cash I can finally start Team Mirror B.! Fufufufufufufufu!" Mirror B. cackled as he opened the briefcase. Inside were fifty glistening Gym Badges, each just screaming to be sold. "Dance my darlings, for we shall be dancing at the top of the world soon enough!"

_You sure are a cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?_ I asked telepathically as Morgan and I entered the cave at the back of Amity Park. Mirror B. spun around, confused as he stared at us. _No you're not going crazy, I'm just projecting my thoughts into your head._ I explained. Man this has got to be like the five-hundredth time I could have rolled my eyes if I still had a pair.

"How did you two find me?" Mirror B. shouted. "Wait a minute…didn't you two have a trainer?"

_She didn't follow us. But we'll kick your ass and bring the badges back so we can win them fair and square._ I grinned cockily. _Now come on Mirror Bitch, let's see what you got._

"Go darlings, let the music of their defeat dance!" Mirror B, shouted, tossing two Pokéballs out in front of him. Two Ludicolo popped, both of them grinning wickedly. Morgan and I hesitated…something felt off about these two Pokémon…they were evil, something not natural of a Pokémon. "Use Shadow Bolt!"

"What?" I asked as a black bolt of energy struck me in the chest, throwing me backwards. "DAMNIT!" I yelled as my body was wracked with pain.

"Solis, you OK?" Morgan asked worriedly. I nodded as I got to my feet, gripping my chest. Turning around my mate threw a Psychic at the two Ludicolo, lifting them off the ground and sending them flying through the air. I followed up with a Shadow Ball, creating an explosion that sent the two flying in opposite directions.

"C'mon darlings, let the music push you! Use Shadow Wave!" Mirror B. ordered. The two Ludicolo spun about before unleashing a small ball of black energy. Morgan and I rolled to the sides to avoid getting hit by the deadly energy.

"What the hell kind of attacks are these? They hurt!" I shouted, half at Morgan as a warning half at the Lucidolo in actual curiosity.

"These are Shadow moves." One of the Ludicolo snarled gleefully. "In Orre, our team of criminals made us the strongest Pokémon in the world. Our attacks hurt everyone more than usual, and we have no qualms over attacking humans!" He grinned.

"So you let humans turn you into freaks to be stronger?" I smirked. "That is really stupid."

"Stop talking and fight my darlings!" Mirror B. ordered, sending his Ludicolo into a frenzy. "Shadow Wave!"

Morgan stepped forward and held her arms up, creating a Light Shield between us and them. The Shadow Waves smashed into the barrier and stopped, dissipating instantly. I focused before Teleporting next to one of the Ludicolo, my hands reaching out as soon as I appeared and grabbing onto him before filling him with a Charge Beam. The Ludicolo writhed in my hands before he went unconsciously limp. Morgan and I focused our attention on the other Ludicolo, stepping forward slowly.

"RAH!" The Ludicolo shouted, shooting Shadow Waves galore in every direction as he futilely tried to hit us. Morgan and I were easily able to dodge the blasts with the lithe grace we possessed as Gardevoirs before we were within five feet of the Ludicolo. A simultaneous Psychic blast from both of us crushed him instantly, sending him into the depths of unconsciousness.

"My darlings!" Mirror B. shouted, returning the two. Morgan and I looked at him before he growled. "Here, take the case! I'll be back one day, just you wait!" He threw the briefcase at us before dashing out of the room. I caught the case and opened it, smiling as the Psychic-vision of badges entered my mind.

"We did it Morgan." I smiled at my mate, who smiled back. "We managed to beat the freak and get the prize."

"So Solis…" Morgan grinned, brushing up against me. Two hands came and rested on my cheeks as she looked straight into my bandanna where my eyes should have been. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy and I realized only too late that that she was using Hypnotize on me. With a curse I hit the floor, asleep.

* * *

"Kyle!" Morgan screamed, running up to the group. "Kyle, you gotta help me!"

"Whoa, where have you been?" Kyle asked as Jenny and Jack came up to stand next to him.

"Solis and I chased after Mirror B. and managed to win but Solis was hurt and fell unconscious! I couldn't carry him out and I need you to help me!"

"What?" Jenny cried when Jack repeated what she had said through their unexplainable connection. "Where's Solis Morgan?" She asked worriedly.

"In a cave at the back of Amity Park." Morgan said. Jenny dashed off with her group in tow. Kyle was about to when Morgan's arm wrapped around his forearm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Morgan, what are you doing, we have to help…" Kyle stopped speaking when Morgan revealed a gym badge in her hand. "Wait…is Solis actually hurt?"

"No. Just sleeping." She grinned mischievously. Kyle took the badge, not directly understanding what she had said but the tone of her voice told him Solis was in no serious danger.

"You naughty girl." Kyle chortled, stuffing the badge away. "C'mon, let's get going."

_Sorry Solis…but angry sex sounds like so much more fun than anything else._ Morgan thought in her mind. _Let's just hope you keep that anger…you'll need it._


	69. Dangerous Gamble

**A/N: Here we go, new chappie for y'all to enjoy!**

Chapter 69

"Solis you really should calm down, I'm sure she didn't actually use Hypnotize on you…" Jenny said to me as I fumed. Morgan had her own agenda, that much was obvious now…was she in league with Lucifer, or was I just paranoid now? Either way, I know what happened, and she knocked me out.

"Hey, you know we could just pinch one of these badges and leave?" Jack suggested with a grin, holding up one of the shimmering badges gleefully. "I mean, it's not like the judges will actually notice." He shrugged.

"I don't know…" Jenny mumbled, biting her lower lip. "What if they do? Stealing's a crime in and of itself, but stealing a gym badge is instant expulsion from the Pokémon League for life…and a hefty jail sentence on top."

"They won't notice." Jack argued. "They'll blame Mirror Freak and go after him, leaving us to prance our way to Canalave City for our next badge."

"We need to hurry though." I urged impatiently. "Every second we spend here Morgan and Kyle could be getting further away."

"What makes you think they left?" Sira asked me. "She does love you, she's probably heading here with Kyle right now."

"I've been awake for half an hour Sira, they would have been here by now had she wanted to." I explained to the blue serpentine dragon. "Trust me, she wanted to leave us here and get out of town ASAP…but I don't know why."

Our group was quiet, and it made me wonder where Johnny and Amber were. They weren't with Jenny, and I don't know if they were when Morgan came back to the group. No way they were in on it, they had been in our journey the entire time and knew us longer than they knew Kyle, so they'd take Jenny's side over his. But if they weren't here, where were they?

"Where'd Johnny and Amber go?" I asked Jack.

"They said they were gonna go hit up some of Amber's relatives in Celestic Town. Said they didn't wanna walk all the way back across Sinnoh for a gym than back again for another one." The Electabuzz said to me.

"Lazy bastards." I grumbled. "Wait, when did they leave?"

"Uhh…I think this morning." Jack told me.

"Yeah, it was a little before Jenny woke you and Morgan up for the contest." Crystal piqued in. "They knocked, said 'Bye' and vamoosed out of here. Kleftis seemed very enthusiastic about going for some reason."

Kleftis…or Gabriel, whatever he wanted to be called. Something was different about him, I should have realized when he saved me from Jason's hideout. The way he took us ALL down without putting any effort into it, that was a giant red flag that must've slipped right past me. Yet I had to hand it to him, he hadn't shown any signs about being a supernatural creature besides that. Was it possible he had seen what I had seen? Was it possible he left to avoid speaking to me about what I had seen?

"Well…I suppose taking one badge won't hurt anyone…right?" Jenny said, slipping a badge into her jacket. "Besides, it was Mirror B. who stole it, we saved it, right?"

"Right." Jack grinned.

* * *

The judges offered us a badge for saving the case, so we took it. Now we had two…awkward but whatever, one goes into the river and no one's the wiser. But I wasn't worried about the badge, I was more worried about catching up with Morgan and Kyle. I wanted to know what they, or at least what she was planning. And even if she just wanted to mess with me…well, angry sex is supposed to be great.

"Alright…all the way to Canalave City." Jenny sighed heavily as we gathered our new supplies from the Pokémart. "But the good thing is they have the largest library in the world. It's supposed to be filled with books on mythology and all that jazz. I guess that would be cool to read up on."

A light bulb went off in my head as soon as Jenny finished her sentence. The biggest library in the world filled with books on the occult and supernatural. That could be very helpful in learning how to deal with Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, all of them. Maybe even how to kill them…I don't know about Gabriel, but Castiel isn't on the best of terms with me right now, and Lucifer is definitely on my hit list. But I was getting ahead of myself, there might be nothing at all on the Ancient Creatures.

"Well, let's get walking." Jenny muttered, leading our troop out of Hearthome City and towards the caves of Mount Coronet.

* * *

"My, what a lovely city." Kyle said as his team of Pokémon entered Canalave City. "Thanks for the ride Castiel."

"No problem." The Flatreever said gruffly. He eyed Kyle's hand before he vanished in a bright flash of light. Kyle smiled as he looked at the talisman in his hand; a talisman of binding that bound Castiel to him.

"Quite handy to have an Ancient Creature servant." Kyle said to himself as he slipped the talisman around his neck. After making sure it was tucked out of sight he brought his team of Pokémon out. All four Pokémon yawned heavily as Kyle sat to the right of the gate that led into Canalave City.

"Kyle…are we in Canalave?" Morgan asked suspiciously. Her trainer nodded. "How in the hell does he do that? We couldn't have been in those balls for more than ten minutes!"

"I wish I could understand you guys." Kyle sighed as Morgan talked to the rest of his team. "Alright, we're here and supposed to battle for the next gym badge…but I'd rather make a trip to Iron Island first, see if we can't get ourselves a powerful Steel-type on our team."

"Yeah, we should probably do that." Jade said quietly, quivering at the thought of having a Steel type on the team. "Those things are scary…do we need one?"

"Whatever it takes to win we need to do." Sandstorm said sternly. "Besides, I'll take him down if he gets snarky, don't worry Jade."

"Ugh…another trip back into those filthy Pokéballs, how frightening a thought." Scott muttered with a shake of his flowery head. "Such a dreary and cramped place."

"You complain a lot, you know that?" Morgan rolled her eyes as she planted her hands on her hips. "It's not that bad being in those things if you know how to pass the time."

"By jilling yourself to thoughts of a certain Gardevoir." Sandstorm chided to laughs from his comrades. Morgan turned her fiery eyes to the de facto team leader who kept laughing.

"See, you guys have fun." Kyle chuckled happily, the wind blowing his hair into his face. "Sometimes…I just wish I could be Pokémon. Free to do whatever, no bills, no worrying about your next meal…unless you're a trainer's Pokémon that is."

"I HATE YOU SANDSTORM!" Morgan yelled, leaping at the Gabite furiously, only for him to slide out of the way. A bright red blush was spread across her face as she laid on the ground.

"Don't worry Morgan, it's just a joke." Jade told her only female companion. "And besides, we know what they do in their balls…with their balls." The two giggled, Morgan more proud that the Gastrodon would make a dirty joke like that, despite her tomboyishness.

"I don't!" Sandstorm argued angrily.

"I do." Scott admitted. All three Pokémon gawked at the brazenness of the normally reserved Roserade who shrugged. "As a human it was quite common amongst males…in fact it was rare for a human male not to…you know. That behavior kind of carried over, nothing to be ashamed of admitting."

"You hate dirt, cramped places, and talk of sex, but touching yourself and admitting that is OK?" Jade asked, rising her eyebrows. "That's a little freakish."

"Sorry if my honesty offends you." Scott apologized with a flamboyant bow.

"Alright guys, let's go." Kyle said suddenly, leading his group towards the boat that would take them to Iron Mountain.

* * *

"It's weird that none of the wild Pokémon would attack us." Morgan said as the group walked down the dark caves of Iron Island. "I mean…what is it? Are they afraid of us? Kyle didn't spray any Repel, so there's nothing keeping them back from attacking."

"Maybe they sense our power and fear us." Jade boasted. "Steel-types are notoriously stupid."

"WHAT!" A voice boomed. The fivesome stopped as a giant Steelix slithered out of the darkness, its eyes burning. "Do not insult us, worm!" The obviously female Steelix hissed ferociously.

"Alright Jade, you can take her." Kyle stated to his Gastrodon, who slimed forward nervously, eyes wide with fear. "Use Water Pulse!" He commanded.

A circle of water appeared around Jade and shot forward, smacking into the Steelix to no visible effect. The giant monstrosity reared its head before lashing forward.

"Ol zodameta Castiel, madzilodarp Steelix!" Kyle chanted as he touched his talisman. Time stopped around him, literally, as the Flatreever appeared in front of him.

"I tire of your games mortal. Maybe you should try winning battles without summoning me to your side for aid. I will not always be bound to you." Castiel hissed angrily, eyes burning with intense rage.

"You will, vermin." Kyle countered snidely. "So long as I have this Sigil of Binding I keep you in check and you do my bidding. Now take down that Steelix without killing it." He added the last part on at the last second, knowing full-well what Castiel would do to any potential Pokémon if not given limits to what he could do.

Castiel scowled only for Kyle to grin; he knew these creatures from many years of study and interest. But they were nothing like the lore led him to believe, they were a bunch of self-serving creatures that would as soon kill someone as hug them. They were not the caring creatures that stories would lead people to believe, and summoning one without proper knowledge of how to defend oneself could be a fatal mistake.

Turning around Castiel conjured a purple fire that erupted from his mouth and hit the Steelix in the chest, the flame vanishing instantly upon contact. "Is that all…Master?" Castiel growled angrily, turning back to glower at the human that controlled him.

"Tustax ol." Kyle chanted again. The Flatreever vanished in a flash of light and time rolled again. The Steelix suddenly screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Pulling out a Pokéball Kyle chucked it, grinning as it instantly captured the Steelix.

"What happened? It didn't seem phased by the Water Pulse at all than all of a sudden it drops down?" Sandstorm asked his teammates.

"You guys are really strong!" Kyle lied to his team, picking up the Pokéball and clipping it to his belt. "Man, that thing didn't even know what hit him!" A shake of the head from Morgan corrected him. "It's a girl?" Nod. "Hmmm…oh well. We got what we wanted, so let's head back to the city and get some good rest, alright?"

Kyle's team didn't know how they won all their battles without anyone fainting. They just always seemed to defeat their opponents in one or two moves, and their opponents attacks never seemed to work. This was originally loads of self-confidence, but became self-doubt as their foes became stronger. But they weren't given drugs or stimulants, so what else could it be but pure talent and raw strength?


	70. Weakness is a Sin

Chapter 70

"My feet are killing me…" Jenny moaned as our group finally stumbled into Canalave City. Everyone was exhausted, we had walked from dawn to dusk with minimal rests in between on my insistence. I was driven by anger and betrayal, which slightly dulled the pain I myself felt but not enough to deter me from finding Morgan and making her tell me why she Hypnotized me back in Hearthome.

"OK Solis…we made it to Canalave…" Crystal panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Can we rest now?"

"Sure." I said. "Now that we're here I can track down Morgan and Kyle myself." I told the group. Instantly everyone dropped to the ground, Jenny and Jack doing more a flop. I guess they were in worse shape than the rest of us. Sira, however, floated down to the ground, no worse for wear.

"Levitation," she had told me, "is really a great gift, and boy is it fun to not touch the ground when I want to! I can't believe I didn't discover this earlier!"

I had tried to mimic her floating ability, but the strain of holding myself up was too much to replicate. I figured it must be some natural ability common to Dragonair, but my attention might have been diverted when I tried. I would have to try again when my mind was more focused.

"Alright, I'll be back." I announced, walking off without a retort. My Psychic vision scanned the crowds for a familiar Gardevoir female whom I had a bone to pick with. My mind was filled with unfamiliar people and faces, but I could feel her presence, I knew she was here. She had to be here.

"Look Mommy, a wild Gardevoir!" A boy said, pointing at me while his other hand held a cotton candy. His mother grabbed him and pulled him away from me.

"Be careful honey, if it's crazy enough to be here it might be sick." She whispered, as if I couldn't hear her. I really didn't understand, where would I have gotten this eyeband if I was wild? Man, sometimes you humans are pretty damn stupid.

And then suddenly I saw her. To humans, us Pokémon look alike. Hell, you can't even tell the difference between us if another of our species stands next to us, even if we're opposite genders. Wait, I've heard that recently you've begun noticing the major differences between genders of Pokémon, so that doesn't apply too well anymore. But still, there is one MAJOR AREA where males and females differ, and you can't even tell!

Off topic, but I knew it was her. She stood out as well as Rayquaza would in a square of Pichu.

"Morgan!" I roared, loud enough to turn more than just her head. The lovely yet devilish Gardevoir snapped her head around to spot me, her eyes widening with both happiness and fear when she saw me. "We have things to talk about." I growled, breaking into a sprint towards her.

And she ran as well. Being more lithe than me she was more easily able to slip between people as she dashed away. But I kept my sight on her, I wouldn't let her slip out of my fingers after all this.

She turned down an alleyway and I followed. It was a dead end, with a wall that had to be over thirty feet in height towards the back, and she was gone. Vanished without a trace.

"What in the hell?" I muttered. She couldn't have leapt over the wall in a single bound, and she certainly couldn't cloak herself from me. "How the hell did she get out of this alleyway without me seeing?"

"Simple." Someone said. As I spun around I saw Castiel sitting there, looking at me. "I sent her away."

"You got a lot of nerve to show up around me you Lucifer loyalist." I snarled. Castiel, for the first time since I've known him, had a look of shock on his face. "You were my friend Castiel, and you throw your lot in with him, of all people…err, Ancient Creatures?"

"You don't know the situation Solis, so just forget about it." Castiel urged me. "You think you know why I'm helping Lucifer but you don't."

"Oh I get it." I growled, taking a bold step forward. "You are too much of a fucking coward to stand up to your own brother! You are afraid of him you worthless coward, so you cower behind him and listen to his every beck and whim."

"Shut up!" Castiel snapped. "You have no right to talk to me like that you insignificant cockroach." Cockroach, what the fuck was that? "You are a mortal, I could crush you without lifting a finger. I promise nothing bad will happen to you Solis, if you just stick with the plan."

"Screw you and your plan." I muttered, walking past him. As I exited the alleyway, intent on finding Morgan, a powerful Iron Tail smashed into my ribs, sending me bouncing across the ground.

"They were right, there is a Gardevoir in this city! What luck, we'll capture it and sell it for thousands!" A human grunted. I turned to see two men standing behind two Magmars, who were growling ferociously at me.

"I'm not wild, but that doesn't mean I won't take this advantage to take out some aggressions!" I snarled, tossing both Magmar back with a Psychic. I got to my feet and tossed a Shadow Ball at the two Magmar. One reflected the Shadow Ball with an Overheat while the other unleashed a Flamethrower at my feet. I leapt backwards, but not fast enough and the flames licked the soles of my feet, earning a scream of pain from my lips.

As I flopped on my back I unleashed a Charge Beam at the duo, who both raised an invisible Protect to stop the shot. Wincing I stole a glance at my feet; both were already turning a bright red from the burns they had inflicted. Summoning my will I threw them back again with my Psychic before turning away and trying to work to my feet.

My eyesight turned blood red as I applied pressure to my soles. My breath wooshed from my lungs as I tried to scream, but nothing came out. That damned Flamethrower must have been more empowered than normal, my feet were killing me, maybe even literally. I instantly fell to the ground, and swallowing my dignity, began to crawl away. Both men laughed boisterously as they watched, and some of the surrounding people pointed and snickered at my ridiculous position.

"A Smog should end it you two, hurry up!" One of the men roared. I turned to see both Magmar puffing up their chest before wheezing out a toxic looking purple gas that crept its way towards me.

The gas suddenly vanished, and I saw Kodiak standing in front of me, followed by Crystal, Sira and Jack. Two arms wrapped under my shoulders and hefted me up. When I shrieked in pain Jenny promptly laid me back down, kneeling besides me.

"You alright Solis?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed heavily. "Where's Morgan?" I responded with a helpless shrug. "Did they burn your feet?" Another nod. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to steal my Pokémon?"

"Your Pokémon?" One of the men grunted. "That there's a wild Gardevoir, it was walking around by itself!"

"Because I let him look around the town!" Jenny snapped angrily. "Now recall your Pokémon or else I'll have my own whoop your ass!"

Both men weighed the options; they could chance fighting Jenny's team, two-against-one odds. Slowly they took some Pokéballs from their belts and returned the Magmar's to their captivity.

"Fuck off." Jenny hissed at the two. The two men glared at her before walking off. "You alright Solis?"

_No, my feet are melting. I don't think I can walk…and I feel so helpless._ I groaned telepathically. _I couldn't beat them Jenny…I'm not strong…I swore to protect you, and I'm not strong enough._

"Don't talk like that it was two against one Solis, you couldn't have beaten them!" Jenny reassured me. Of course that didn't help at all. "Now I'm going to put you in this Pokéball and take you to the PokéCenter to you can get treated, okay?"

_Sure._ I told her before I was absorbed into the blackness.

* * *

A Burn Heal had taken care of the burns on my feet, and the doctor wanted me to rest overnight. Jenny was sleeping with the rest of my team, while I was on a gurney in the same room.

Closing my eyes I focused on being outside, Teleporting there in a second. I had heard from other Pokémon about an island their trainers had taken them to, an island full of Steel Pokémon. A place they went to train for the next Gym, to get used to the power of Steel type Pokémon. Iron Island they called it, it was out in the ocean.

My mind focused on the island, hoping I could Teleport there if I truly wanted. I focused and focused, but nothing happened. I sighed heavily as I stopped trying; I just couldn't Teleport to a place I hadn't visited before.

"All aboard to Iron Island!" A sailor cried. I looked over; it was the damned middle of the night and here he was trying to get people to board his ship to an island!

A sly grin worked across my face as I thought about it. He was going to Iron Island, where I wanted to go. With a small thought I Teleported onto the ship and quickly hid as one or two trainers boarded the ship.

I sighed as the ship began moving; Jenny would be furious with me, but I didn't care. I had to get stronger, for her, for Morgan, and for Lucifer. I would fight him until my last breath, and being weak certainly as hell wouldn't help.


	71. Aqua Iron

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been away but I've been dealing with a breakup...kinda going through a rough patch. This had been done for a while I just couldn't find the desire to put it up. Anyway...here ya go.**

Chapter 71

Time had made fighting easier for me. When I was first born I found it exhausting, and even the simplest Confusion could really overwhelm me. I remember those days, I remember fighting Roark for our first gym badge, though I don't remember the ending, having been knocked out by a rock to my spine. And that desire to get stronger, I remember that. It coursed through my veins for days, weeks even, through each battle I would push myself to do just that; get stronger.

That feeling had abated for a while. It had seemingly vanished when I found our team winning battle after battle. We hadn't lost a battle in so long, I forgot what that felt like. That indomitable feeling of victory always seemed so close to me, to us, that the thought of losing almost never entered our minds. We were the best, and we would ride that wave all the way to the championship, that was our thinking process.

Yesterday was that wake up slap for me, that sudden epiphany that told you to work harder, because there was always someone out there that was better than you, stronger than you, smarter than you. Those two Magmar were the hands of fate pimp slapping me to tell me to get to business and start working hard again. I had denied fate once, dismissed it as nothing, but now I knew my destiny wasn't to ride this wave of invincibility to the championship. My destiny was to work hard, to grow stronger, and win the championship from hard work.

The Steelix on Iron Island were strong, and had been quite formidable opponents when I started twelve hours ago. Now I faced two of them down, my body covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes, but my breathing was even. My sight had even improved; I could see that little Zubat behind me and to the right, hanging from the ceiling. The Steelix on the right, a male, had a long scratch running down the right side of its face, the female on the left was scarless. Both of them were angry, I could feel it. I had defeated their children, leaving them wounded and angry, and incurred the wrath of these two.

"You dare attack our children!" The male roared, slinking forward with incredible speed for one his size, his jaw opening to swallow me whole. A thought stopped him, and the steel creature trembled with effort, though I was not motionless or without exertion myself; twelve hours of training plus the strain of holding one as strong as him was beginning to take a major toll on my body. But I could still move, and if I could still move I would fight on.

With a roar I sent the male Steelix sliding back, his body desperately trying to fight against my Psychic force. The female made her move, I saw the attack coming before it did, but as she was in striking distance my Future Sight hit her, smashing her head into the ground. Reaching out, I brought the male forward with a determined growl, and the pair smashed into each other, rolling across the ground as I released my hold. They smashed into a wall and stopped, layers of dust and dirt flying up from the ground, creating an impromptu screen that hid me from their vision, but not them from mine.

The male was the first up, his eyes blazing with anger. The female was more willing to stay down, but an anger-driven chomp from her mate brought the anger back into her system. They shared a few words, and now her anger shifted from him to me. I watched as an orb of energy was made in both of their mouths. Seconds later, their Dragonbreath attacks shot through the dust, headed straight towards me.

I focused momentarily before my body vanished from the spot it had been. I appeared behind both the Steelixes, in a very precarious position. Should they swing their tails, I'd be crushed against the wall. But with a whistle I caught their attentions. Turning to me they both snarled and readied for another attack. The female slunk into a deep slumber first, my Hypnosis taking effect immediately. The male managed to fight the effects longer but fell into a sleep as well, no longer able to resist it.

I slumped to my knees as soon as the two Steelix were out of it. My breathing was ragged, and that sense of strength was abandoning me. The male stirred, a growl working up his throat; the effects of Hypnosis were wearing off already, probably due to his anger and the adrenaline pumping through his body. If he woke I was royally screwed, I had no more strength to fight.

That steel eyelid slid open, and a grin worked on the creatures face when it saw me. He could tell I had no power left, and as he rose to his full stature I felt the dredges of fear sneak into my body.

"Now girly-male, you shall pay for your mistreatment of my children." His gravelly voice proclaimed like some second-rate movie script. I grinned happily, maybe I had finally lost my mind?

A huge blast of water smacked into the Steelix, sending it reeling to the side. I saw a Buizel leap up onto a boulder, her eyes transfixed on the Steelix.

"Hey ass-butt, you woke me up!" She shouted angrily. I noticed steam was rising off the Steelix's skin and it was grinding its teeth in agony. "Now cool the hell down and piss off!"

"Water-girl…" Steelix hissed, straightening to his immense height. The Buizel let out another stream of water at the Steelix, who hissed in pain again, but she didn't let up. The Steelix eventually decided to relent and slithered away, leaving his mate with us.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" The Buizel demanded, turning her attention to me. "What MORON takes on two pissed-off parent Steelixes after staying up all night creating a ruckus?"

I gave a weak chuckle and passed out.

* * *

Something smelt good. Like, not just good, but beyond good. Delicious, actually. My sight returned to me and I could tell I was in a different cavern than the last one I was in. Sitting up I realized how hungry I was, and surprisingly how refreshed I was feeling. My bruises were gone entirely, and my muscles didn't feel the usual after-battle weariness they usually did.

"Yeah, my trainer, for being an ass-butt, did know a thing or two about treating injured Pokémon." The Buizel girl admitted, picking up a bowl and handing it to me. I sniffed the concoction warily before taking a sip, finding it much to my liking. "Like I said, he knew a thing or two about Pokémon."

"Did he give you that nasty scar?" I asked. The Buizel shook her head.

"This was from a battle he put me into. Wasn't his fault, but that ass-butt sure didn't feel much guilt." She explained.

"What happened to him?" I questioned, noticing her referring to him in past tense.

"He was killed by a Graveller here." She said matter-of-factly. "It used Self-Destruct and his dumbass was too close for his own good." The Buizel gave a hapless shrug. "My teammates were wiped out in that explosion too; their Pokéballs vaporized and with them still inside the damned things. They were some of my closest friends." She admitted. "I survived because I was battling the Graveller, the explosion just sent me backwards. It's been two months now, just me and the natives living here."

We sat in silence for a little while, just sipping on the berry juice she had prepared. "I'm Solis." I introduced myself. "I never did thank you for saving me from that Steelix, I was actually scared for my life for a second!"

"You're crazier than I thought you were." The Buizel smiled. "My name's Aqua…well not originally, but I can't remember the name my parents gave me before I was captured." She shrugged helplessly.

"So join my Pokémon team." I said casually. Aqua choked on her berry juice and looked over at me.

"Okay random, what the hell? I save your life and then you want to ask me a favor?" Aqua challenges. "How exactly does that workout?"

"Well you've been stuck here without a trainer, my trainer needs a Water-type." I explain. "Well, she hasn't mentioned it but I figure a Water-type would be really helpful in the future. Why, would you rather stay here the rest of your life?"

"How do you know I even want to be with a trainer again? Humans are ass-butts, and I like living by myself." She insisted, crossing her arms and grinning smugly.

"You're lying." I smile back. "Don't try and deny it, I'm a Gardevoir, I can sense emotion. Now come on, why would you want to stay in this stuffy, crappy cave the rest of your life? It's miserable in here, I hate it and I've been in here a grand total of 12 hours."

"24 actually." Aqua corrected. "You've been asleep for 12 hours."

"That's why I felt so amazing." I laughed. "Boy Jenny is gonna be worried about me, I should have still been in the PokéCenter. Oh well. Anyway, you should seriously consider joining Jenny's team. Trust me when I say she's the nicest Pokémon trainer you'll have met in your entire life. I mean honestly, she cares about us almost more than she does herself."

"I don't know Soljizz, I mean, I like my independence." She told me.

"Come on Ajwa." I said.

"Aqua." She corrected.

"And my name isn't Soul-jizz, it's Solis." I corrected her. "Now come on, I want to get back to my trainer soon. So just say yes and we can be on our way."

"You're really pushy." She growled. "I hate pushy people." Aqua sighed heavily. "Look…I'm reluctant to join because I don't know what you guys are planning to do. Other than that I'd actually join you guys."

"We want to be the champions of the Sinnoh region. We're challenging the gyms to win the badges to make it to the tournament at the end."

"Well that sounds like fun." Aqua beamed. I grinned; she wasn't resisting the idea much when I met her. "And that's what my last trainer was doing when he…went boom-boom. Alright Solis, let's get going."

* * *

"I swear to God I'm going to kill him." Jenny growled angrily as she stomped down the streets. Solis had vanished from the PokéCenter last night without a trace.

_I didn't do anything though!_ I said as I appeared before her, Aqua at my side.

"Solis!" Jenny yelled. "Where the hell have you been? And who is this?" She questioned, looking at Aqua.

_Firstly I went to Iron Island for training. Second this is Aqua. She wants to join us._ I grinned. _We got our entire team._


	72. Mi Amor fue Lilith

**A/N: Hey guys, yes this is a second update within a week, I know I'm amazing. I just found that writing these chapters made me feel better, so I've been cranking chapter after chapter out of different stories I have, including my One Piece story and several others that haven't made it to FF yet but I do plan to put one on here soon. Anyway, this chapter switches to a set of characters we haven't seen in a while, thought we could do with some catching up.  
ALSO! There is a poll on my web page (or will be shortly) that I would REALLY appreciate if you guys would check it out. For those of you who read other genres and my other stories it deals with what I will be putting up here next.  
**

Chapter 72

Amber opened her eyes with a heavy groan. The room she was in, a guest room in her sister's house, was dimly lit, and the blinds were pulled tightly shut to prevent the sun from aggravating the hangover she was currently nursing. She couldn't believe she had the foresight to do that last night, she couldn't even remember what happened last night for crying out loud!

A snore brought her attention to the man next to her. Johnny slept peacefully, the one time he truly seemed to be at peace. Amber looked at him than lifted the blankets and saw two boobs, a vagina, and a penis, all out in the open underneath the blankets. Looking around she noticed that their clothes were covering the room, as if hastily taken off and thrown about.

"Damnit….knew this would happen." Amber huffed, rubbing her temples as a pounding headache threatened to split her head wide open. Reaching over she grabbed some pills and a bottle of water, again with amazement at her drunken foresight, and gulped them down, finishing the entire bottle of water to replenish the water she had lost.

"Johnny…" Amber mumbled, rubbing the man gently, knowing someone waking her up with a hangover would piss her off and not wanting to piss him off.

"Huh what?" Johnny yelped, sitting up in bed immediately. He looked around the room once and turned to Amber. "What up? Why wake me up? Place isn't burnin' down."

"No I know that. We might've had sex last night." Amber said calmly. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her…but she did know to stay calm.

"Might've? You don't remember?" Johnny asked, tilting his head to the side. Amber's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What'chou talkin' 'bout Johnny?" She growled.

"You came onto me real hard than we were in here doing the horizontal mambo." Johnny explained. "How do you not remember? Not like you were drunk, you had one bottle of beer."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a fucking minute." Amber yelled, holding both hands up. "I have a goddamn hangover right now and can't remember a **fucking thing** about last night and I only had one beer?" She glared at Johnny. "Did you slip me a fucking ruffie?"

"No, I swear I didn't Amber! I just thought you were being serious, I mean c'mon you only had ONE BEER!" Johnny insisted, looking Amber straight in the eye.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" A voice called from outside. Johnny and Amber turned to the door when they heard Kleftis knocking and cry out.

"Not now buddy." Johnny called back. "Look Amber, I didn't know you were drugged or drunk last night. I mean, I should have figured, but I didn't. I'm not exactly very smart, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I know." Amber said to which Johnny slumped. "Well…there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait and do a pregnancy test in two weeks."

"Well I'm not worried." Johnny stated as he rolled out of bed. "I was still in control of my senses enough to use one of these." From underneath the bed Johnny pulled out a suitcase, which opened up to reveal that it was packed to the brim with condoms. Amber's jaw hit the sheets as Johnny grinned. "I don't want kids yet." Was all he replied to her questioning glance.

Amber laughed with a shake of her head as she got up from the bed, leaving the sheets there. Johnny looked at her differently; she was pretty, and she was fun to be around. He shook his head, no way she would want to be with a scumbag like him, he was far from good enough for her.

"So are we dating now?" Amber turned to look at Johnny as she slid both arms into her bra straps. The leather clad greaser coughed and returned the look.

"Well…uhh…I mean it's your call. I'd be cool with it, you're a really cool chick."Johnny decided to admit. "Hot, smart, and funny."

"Alright, I guess we're dating." Amber smiled.

* * *

"Oh great, just what we need, more romance in this group." Kleftis groaned to the gathered group of Pokémon after Johnny and Amber walked out of their room hand-in-hand. "Isn't Solis falling head over heels with Morgan and Crystal and Kodiak enough? Are we really aiming for a third couple?"

"You're just jealous." Will the Wooper said. Kleftis opened his mouth to throw back a stinging retort but abruptly closed it. Maybe he was a little jealous, but it wouldn't change the fact that he didn't like all this lovey-dovey crap.

"I say we smash the female into powder and steal Johnny's wonder fluids!" Napoleon shouted, raising both his dark blue arms up in the air. The Heracross found a beer bottle and grabbed it, sticking it to his mouth but snarling with rage when he found it to be empty. "Nothing for Dur Führer!"

"Of course not you idiot, people don't just leave beer bottles lying around after a party." Kleftis muttered, slapping his forehead and sighing heavily. "Eroe, help me out here." He pleaded with the Gallade.

"What do you want me to do?" Eroe asked indignantly. "I'm worried about Solis right now, can't be helping you deal with that guy."

"Ah their love reminds me of when I first became a Haunter." Ahriman started. "I fell in love with this-"

"Don't start unless you plan on finishing." Kleftis shot, pointing an accusatory claw at the Haunter. "You always start this story about your life before joining our group but you get to a point that you just don't finish and it gets annoying. I have about half a dozen of your half-stories in my head and I want to know how they end but you never seem to finish!"

"And then we made sweet love next to the T.V." Ahriman finished, not having heard a thing Kleftis had said.

"God damnit I missed the one story he did finish." Kleftis grumbled. "OK, who else is going to annoy me?"

"ME!" A blue and pink striped Electrode shouted, bulldozering over Kleftis and continuing the down the hall. "We're off to the wizard~the wonderful wizard of sex!"

"Oh Mew that is so wrong." Kleftis mumbled. A Magby came up to him and sat down.

"Kleftis, what's sex?" Lily asked quietly. "And what were Johnny and Amber doing last night in that room? They were breathing really hard, were they working?"

"Uhhh…." Kleftis felt dumbfounded at this. "Eroe, you never gave Solis the speech, here's your chance."

"Hell no." Eroe said, walking away. Kleftis sighed as Lily shrugged and walked away, along with most of the group. Topaz waddled over and sat next to the Sneasel, the two sitting in absolute silence for a moment.

"I wonder what Solis and Jenny are doing right now." Topaz mused, missing the big male-Gardevoir. "They had to go to another gym, right?" She asked Kleftis.

"Yep." He mumbled. "And then they'll be coming here to see us before heading up north to the Ice-type gym there. Candice will be a real bitch, she's always been pretty damn strong."

"You know her?" Topaz asked. Kleftis nodded.

"Yeah, Johnny and I used to always travel around, and one year we found ourselves up north in Snowpoint City. Well Johnny and Candice met, and one thing led to another before he was boinking her every single night…and sometimes twice in the morning."

"That's an…interesting story." Topaz muttered, looking kind of disgusted. "Guess it was pretty cool up there huh? Get it…cool?" The Piplup giggled.

"Yeah, it was a fun place." Kleftis said. "Until Johnny and Candice broke up." He sighed heavily. "It was a horrible thing, her damn Abomasnow chased us all the way around town until we got to the boat and sailed off."

"What does Johnny do for a living anyway?" Topaz piqued up. Kleftis looked over and she shrugged. "Well I've never really seen him work but he always has money."

"Well, some of his money comes from his family. They're kind of…filthy fucking rich." Kleftis laughed merrily. "The other comes from his championship winnings."

"WHAT?" Topaz screeched. "Championship winnings?"

"Yeah." Kleftis nodded. "Johnny and I were champions of Orre for a while before they disestablished the Pokémon League due to the hazards of travel and the inability to creature a train system between towns that could effectively move people around." He sighed and his eyes took on a dreamy look. "I miss the old gang…for a greaser, Johnny had real talent as a trainer. I can't believe he didn't tell Jenny, and she doesn't know either."

"Tell me about your team." Topaz asked.

"There were four others besides me." Kleftis said. "Johnny felt necessary to keep a spot open in case he had to carry a injured or sick Pokémon so he left a spot open. There was Eli, the Dragonite. He thought, or tried to be, a total badass tough guy, but he was one of the gentles Pokémon you'd ever meet, he hated really hurting others in battle but fought because he admired Johnny. Rocky the Tyranitar, he was a handful let me tell you, where Dragonite acted tough, Rocky was tough. Dude barely obeyed Johnny and he'd try to steal Johnny's beer, kind of like Napoleon. Let's see…Can't forget Mera. Boy, that Kindra sure was a quiet thing. I really think she only spoke ten sentences the entire journey! I mean really, we barely knew anything about her other than the fact that she joined us to get out of a forced-marriage.

"Then there was Lilith." Kleftis muttered, his eyes growing misty and unfocused. "Man was she ever something…most beautiful Liepard in the whole world. The love of my life too…I swear I'd give anything to see her face again. She was the reason Johnny quit being a trainer and released the others into the wild."

"Why? What happened?" Topaz asked.

"She died in battle." Kleftis sniffled. As he walked away, Topaz felt like she might've pried into his private life just a little too much.

* * *

"So she just wanted to join us?" Jenny asked as she let Aqua out of her Pokéball. The Buizel gave an uncomfortable shiver; the feeling of being in one of those things had all but left her mind, and a return trip had down wonders in restoring her hatred and fear of the damn things.

_Well I had to do a little convincing but yeah_. I shrugged. _What can I say? I thought we needed a Water-type and one came along to save my ass._

"Speaking of that I should be kicking your ass for leaving the hospital in the middle of the night, again!" Jenny snarled. "I mean what the hell, do you get off to hurting yourself and making me worry?"

_No, I swear! I only get off to Morgan…I mean I just wanted to be stronger!_ Damn stray thoughts being projected to Jenny's mind. The look of horror told me she had heard what I thought.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick…" She mumbled. "Come on guys, let's get ready to tackle the Gym Leader…but not really. He's a Steel-type trainer, so what we're gonna do is…"


	73. The End

**Hey guys, Tsar Lawrence III here with my final author's note. I'm here to say**

**This fic is dead.**

**I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like writing anymore, actually I don't feel like living. After getting into a really great relationship she dumped me and now I just feel like shit. I've wanted to kill myself for a while now but I'm just too fucking chicken to do it, so I'm checking myself into a mental hospital for psychiatric evaluation before I do something I'll regret, which I will because despite not being quite religious I do believe in Hell and I do not want to end up there for eternity.**

**Will I ever finish this fic? I'm 99% positive I'll never be back on this site. I've just lost my inspiration for anything right now, and I feel like this has become more and more of a burden than a joy to write.**

**How would it have ended? I'll give you a quick outline of how Solis's journey would've gone.**

**From where we were Solis and co. would have made it to the Elite Four, maybe crossing The Dude of Doom's OCs on the way once or twice. Cletus Holcomb would have followed them and killed Morgan in a failed attempt on Jenny's life. Solis, driven insane, would make a pact with Lucifer, bust out of the Pokemon Center, track down Cletus before torturing him mercilessly. Lucifer would have possessed him just as Jenny came up, and Cletus, freed from Solis's telekinetic hold, would have stabbed Solis/Lucifer in the spinal cord. Before he could die, Solis/Lucifer kills Cletus and succumbs to his wounds, his soul going straight to Hell. Oh, the title _The Day Before Spring_, would show it's importance due to this all happening the day before spring so that Solis never got to see it's beauty.  
**

**The next chapter after that would deal with Solis being saved by Castiel, who was only working with Lucifer on Michael's orders so he (Castiel) could get a chance to kill Lucifer. Michael, grateful to Solis, would have resurrected Solis as a human baby, born to Jenny.**

**The sequel, _After Autumn Leaves_, would deal with Solis, now named Jack after Jenny's dead boyfriend who was never resurrected as part of Solis's deal with Lucifer, goes on a journey through Kanto to find a reborn Morgan who is now named Autumn. The story would revolve around Solis's lasting memories of Hell and Cletus's daughter Kaleigh trying to kill Solis/Jack in revenge after being told his true identity by Lucifer's mate Lilith. In the end Solis and Morgan would be reunited, kill Kaleigh and Lilith and lived out their lives in peace.**

**I know the few of you that still read this will probably be pissed with me, and I'm truly sorry, but I just don't feel like writing over 100 more chapters to finish this saga I started so long ago. If you want I will point you towards a few good authors whom I've met on this website.**

**Galalithial **- **If he would ever get off his lazy ass and write again, this man has a great story called _Black Butterflies_ that I was quite an avid fan of. I would highly recommend all of you checking him out.**

**Project Alpha - This is my IRL friend whom has kept me company through all the times. He is my closest and dearest of friends I've pointed to this site and helped with his writing. He's much better than I am at writing and is just as creative, in fact I can credit most of _The Day Before Spring_'s plot to his ingenuity which some have pointed out holds similarities with a T.V. series called _Supernatural_...well he is a big fan but I've never seen it so I guess I'll have to take your words for it. Anyway he is just starting out here but has quite a few stories lined up for you guys so please do go check his stories out.**

**srgeman - Obviously. I mean c'mon who can write a reborn Pokemon story and not link it back to this guy? And for those of you who were bitching that my stories held similarities to his, yeah maybe self-consciously I was incorporating the original into my own, MY BAD.**

**The Dude of Doom - He writes both One Piece and Pokemon fanfiction, and while his early stories are kind of grammatically challenging he has vastly improved over the course of his career [sorry for the bluntness dude:(]. His stories, however, are well worth reading.**

**Well that about wraps this up. Again, I'm TRULY TRULY SORRY for any of you who read my stories, liked them for whatever reason and wanted me to continue, but writing this I just know I'll never be back here. I originally planned to just delete my stories but I'd like to guess that some of you would like to keep reading them even if they will remain incomplete...**

**Good-bye forever,**

**Tsar Lawrence III  
**


End file.
